


Something Called Love

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 92,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: La storia è ambientata alla fine degli anni sessanta, nel West Sussex contea inglese. La vita di Alycia Spencer, orfana di madre e figlia dello stalliere della tenuta Arundel, sarà sconvolta dall’arrivo della giovane duchessa, Eliza Howard, secondogenita del duca di Norfolk. Nonostante l’epoca, il diverso ceto e tutte le avversità imposte da una società bigotta e retrograda, troveranno il modo di imporre il loro sentimento l’una per l’altra, diventando prima amiche e poi l’una la vita dell’altra.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> PERSONAGGI  
> Alycia Spencer (Lexa Woods) e Dichen Spencer (Anya Forest) figlie dello staliere/autista Henry Spencer (Marcus Kane) e della governate Kelly (Callie Cartwig).  
> Eliza Howard (Clarke Griffin), figlia del Duca e della Duchessa di Norfolk Chris e Paige (Jake e Abby Griffin)  
> Marie Howard (Octavia Blake), sorella minore di Eliza.  
> Robert (Bob – Bellamy Blake), primogenito fratello maggiore di Eliza e Marie  
> Brenda Howard (Nia Queen) matriarca della famiglia Howard nonché nonna dispotica di Eliza, Marie e Robert.  
> Lindsey Granger (Raven Reyes) figlia del duca e della duchessa di Richmond, Charles e Theresa.  
> Thomas Granger (Finn Collins) fratello di Lindsey.  
> Isaiah (Thelonious Jaha) il maggiordomo  
> Tasha, Costance (Echo, Ontari) le cameriere  
> Eli, Devon (Monty, Jasper) i valletti  
> Jane e Josy (Harper, Nylah) Cuoca e aiuto cuoca  
> Rick (Lincoln) il giardiniere

#  PROLOGO

 

Sono venuta al mondo subito dopo la fine della seconda guerra mondiale, nel castello di Arundel nel West Sussex (contea sulla costa sud-orientale dell'Inghilterra) dimora da più di un secolo del Duca di Norfolk.

Chiarisco subito un dubbio. Io non faccio parte della dinastia Howard - una delle famiglie più potenti della nobiltà inglese - non sono una nobile, sono la secondogenita di Henry Spencer lo stalliere - nonché autista - della tenuta. Mia madre Kelly Thorton è morta dandomi alla luce, lei era la governante del palazzo, nonché fidata confidente della duchessa, Paige Howard. Per questo motivo io e mia sorella, Dichen, siamo cresciute ad Arundel, negli alloggi del personale, anche dopo la sua morte. La duchessa ha fatto pressione sul dispotico duca, Christopher Howard, per farci rimanere alla tenuta. E così è stato.

Fin da piccola ho sempre aiutato mio padre e mia sorella a gestire la stalla, i cavalli e quant'altro. Sono cresciuta così, lavorando sodo e guadagnandomi il pasto ogni giorno. Anche se, devo ammetterlo, ero un vero disastro all’inizio. Beh, diciamo che l’età era a mio svantaggio… ma, nonostante questo, ero diventata molto abile con i cavalli, a me non dispiaceva affatto prendermi cura di loro. Spesso mi sentivo più a mio agio in mezzo a quegli splendidi esemplari che con gli esseri umani.

Sono cresciuta così, un po’ introversa, anche se dentro di me c’è sempre stato un animo ribelle e testardo. Per questo non ho tanti amici, a parte mia sorella, Maggie e Rick, rispettivamente la governate – o meglio più una madre per me – e il giardiniere. Con gli altri membri della servitù ho sempre avuto poco a che fare, non so neanche io il motivo. Molto probabilmente perché il loro atteggiamento ricorda tuttora quello del duca, in due parole: nobile inglese.

Non avevo ancora compiuto i quattro anni quando la duchessa era incinta del suo secondogenito. Il duca era impaziente di avere un altro maschio.

Robert - per tutti Bob - il loro primo figlio, era la copia sputata di suo padre: egocentrico, spocchioso, meschino e strafottente.

Ricordo che mia sorella, durante la gravidanza della duchessa, diceva sempre che un figlio di papà a renderle la vita impossibile poteva bastare. Onestamente non so se sia stata lei o il destino, ma, quando fu il tempo, la duchessa partorì una femmina e non un maschio.

Quando la vidi per la prima volta, così piccola ed indifesa, mi venne in mente solo una parola: _angelo_. Sì, sono cresciuta pensando fermamente che lei fosse il _mio_ angelo.

Ovviamente, non ho mai potuto avvicinarmi troppo a lei, per via delle nostre differenze di ceto, marcate soprattutto dal caratteraccio del duca e di sua madre, la donna di ghiaccio Brenda Howard, rimasta con gli usi e costumi ai primi del ‘900 - all'epoca vittoriana per intenderci – quando la nobiltà trattava la plebe come rifiuti umani… ed io - figlia di un stalliere e di una governante - per la regina di ghiaccio rientravo perfettamente in quella categoria. Non ho mai sopportato le persone come lei, altezzose e sgarbate, ma per il quieto vivere sono sempre stata accomodante.

Tornando alla nuova arrivata… in poco tempo, la piccola duchessina era diventata l’orgoglio della casata Howard, aveva conquistato tutti - non solo me - ma nonostante questo c’era qualcosa in lei che mi metteva in soggezione. Non ne capivo il motivo, forse perché la _mia_ piccola Eliza - è questo il nome che misero al _mio_ piccolo angelo - fin dalla sua nascita è riuscita a far breccia nel mio cuore e a contagiarmi con il suo sconfinato impeto e la sua gioia di vivere.

Tre anni dopo la sua nascita venne al mondo Marie, l’ultima figlia  della famiglia Howard. Eliza non smetteva un attimo di sorridere, era entusiasta di avere finalmente una sorella minore con cui giocare, visto e considerato che per Bob lei era solo una spina nel fianco, non l’ha mai degnava di uno sguardo, non l’ha mai considerata, quasi fosse un’estranea e non sua sorella.

Nonostante questo, la sua solarità non ne ha risentito anzi con l’arrivo di Marie è aumentata, diventando sempre più contagiosa. Il _mio_ angelo era diventato ancora più raggiante e luminoso.

Ho passato molti anni ad osservarla da lontano, le sue gioie, i suoi dolori, volevo conoscerla veramente, ma forse la mia timidezza mi ha sempre bloccato.

Spesso la guardavo ridere e scherzare con sua sorella e venivo folgorata dal suo sorriso. La prima volta che l’ho vista sorridere ho perso un battito, non credevo che al mondo esistesse qualcosa di così bello.

Lei per me era una fonte di distrazione per la scuola e per il lavoro che dovevo svolgere. Dio solo sa quante volte mio padre mi ha rimproverato, ma non potevo farci molto, poterla ammirare era diventato come l’aria per me.

Ricordo la prima volta che i suoi occhi incrociarono i miei, io avevo appena compiuto sedici anni e come al solito stavo lavorando nella stalla con mia sorella.

Dichen si è sempre approfittata del fatto di essere la sorella maggiore, così toccava a me portare fuori le carriole di fieno e pulire la stalla, ma tutto sommato non mi dispiaceva affatto, soprattutto perché poi mio padre mi permetteva di prendermi cura di Joe - un giovane purosangue inglese dal mantello interamente nero - e di Katie - una puledra pezzata bianca e marrone della stessa età.

Katie è sempre stata la mia preferita, la cavalla della duchessa Paige, mansueta e dolce proprio come la sua padrona. Mentre Joe è tutt’altra storia. Uno stallone fiero e irascibile. Mio padre ha speso un sacco ti tempo provando a domarlo, ma con scarsi risultati. Non so quante volte ho sentito il duca rimproveralo di essere un incapace, il risultato è presto detto ad oggi né il duca, né tanto meno suo figlio Bob, sono riusciti nell’impresa di cavalcare Joe. Tuttora, solo da me si fa avvicinare e questo mi riempie d’orgoglio. Stupidamente ho sempre pensato che il mio temperamento era tale e quale a quello del purosangue ed era proprio per quel motivo che mi ha sempre lasciato avvicinare.

Proprio quel giorno, finiti i compiti e le faccende, mio padre mi disse di portare fuori Joe per farlo sgranchire nel recinto, e fu proprio in quel momento che due occhi azzurri - i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri - si posarono su di me. In quel momento una miriade di brividi mi invasero il corpo, tremai senza neanche rendermene conto. Il suo sguardo curioso mi fissava con un’intensità tale da togliermi il fiato… ma quella specie di connessione non durò molto, sua sorella attirò la sua attenzione portandola lontana da me. Ricordo perfettamente la sensazione che provai, ero senza fiato con il cuore a mille e lo stomaco sotto sopra. Allora non ero in grado di riconoscere tutti i sintomi, le emozioni, i sentimenti, non sapevo neanche cosa fosse l’amore, solo dopo anni ho dovuto ammettere a me stessa che mi ero innamorata del mio angelo.

Oggi compio ventun anni e finora non sono ancora riuscita a scambiare nemmeno una parola con lei, con Eliza. Forse la paura che fosse tutto sbagliato e la mia timidezza mi hanno tenuta lontano da lei e dai guai in cui avrei potuto cacciarmi.

In tutti questi anni non credo nemmeno che lei si sia mai accorta della mia esistenza, a parte quell’unica volta cinque anni fa, ma forse la mia è solo una mera speranza, lei all’epoca non aveva neanche tredici anni, come potrebbe mai ricordarsi di uno sguardo di neanche dieci secondi?

_Alycia, guarda in faccia la realtà voi due non sarete mai niente, nemmeno semplici amiche, non credo che la matriarca della stirpe Howard - la duchessa di ghiaccio - consentirà mai a sua nipote di frequentare la servitù. Rassegnati Alycia, lei sarà sempre il tuo angelo, ma tu potrai ammirarla solo da lontano._

La mia coscienza mi fa notare l’ovvio e non posso che darle ragione. Io sarò sempre la figlia del stalliere e lei quella di un duca.

Non potevo certo immaginare di quanto io mi stessi sbagliando.

 


	2. Capitolo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi ciao, piccola nota a margine. Per chi avesse letto il prologo appena postato o giù di lì, volevo segnalare che ho abbassato il divario di età tra Alycia ed Eliza rendendolo solo di tre anni o giù di lì, seguendo il prezioso suggerimento datomi, effettivamente mi sono accorta che cinque anni erano troppi. Sorry.  
> Lory

# CAPITOLO 1

 

Come tutte le mattine mi sono alzata presto e oggi - anche se compio ventun anni e per la legge sono maggiorenne - non fa eccezione.

Ho sempre avuto un rapporto di odio e amore con questo giorno. È vero, è quello in cui sono venuta al mondo, ma è anche quello che mi ha portato via mia madre per sempre... impedendomi di conoscerla, di crescere avendo il suo amore incondizionato e il suo supporto nei vari processi della vita.

Mai come oggi sento la sua mancanza, anche se di fatto non l'ho mai conosciuta. Forse è per questo che non adoro il mio compleanno e non l'ho mai voluto festeggiare o forse, più semplicemente, non mi piace stare al centro dell'attenzione... ma non sempre volere è potere e… nel mio caso non lo è quasi mai.

Assorta nei miei pensieri continuo a lavorare a testa bassa, sistemando il fieno nella stalla. Un raggio di luce, solitario, cattura la mia attenzione. Il sole si sta alzato nel cielo, per cominciare a dar vita alla giornata. L'alba e il tramonto mi hanno sempre affascinato e, quando ci riesco, sospendo ogni cosa per fermarmi ad osservare questo spettacolo della natura.

"Eccola qui la festeggiata. Tanti auguri sorellina".

Persa in chissà quale realtà, sussulto sentendo la voce di Dichen.

"Accidenti a te Dichen! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo", sbotto cercando di placare lo spavento.

"Sempre tra le nuvole, vero Alycia?", mi chiede retorica.

Alzo le spalle arresa al tono di scherno di mia sorella.

"Aly, lo so che non ti piace festeggiare il tuo compleanno, ma credo che quest'anno tu non abbia altra scelta...", continua mettendo da parte tutta la sua ironia per diventare più seria. Il suo tono mi preoccupa.

"E sentiamo... che cosa state organizzando tu e papà?".

"Sorellina non darci colpe che non abbiamo. Io e papà non c'entriamo proprio un bel niente. Lo sappiamo come sei fatta e che odi questo giorno! A dirla tutta io non volevo neanche disturbarti, ma ho pensato che fosse meglio avvertirti...".

"Fammi indovinare, Maggie?".

"Già, ti sta preparando una torta, con Jane e Josie".

"Addirittura?! Spero solo che Maggie non si metta nei guai per questo. Immagino che il Duca non sarebbe molto contento se sapesse che la governante, la cuoca e la sguattera perdono tempo per fare una torta di compleanno per me… la figlia dello stalliere", affermo l'ovvio sottolineando il mio disappunto.

Maggie è la mamma che non ho mai avuto, la sua dolcezza è fuori scala. Non mi stupisce il suo gesto, non è la prima volta che ci prova a farmi una sorpresa, ma negli anni passati sono sempre riuscita a fermarla prima che si prodigasse tanto e potesse mettersi nei guai. Spero solo che l’intera famiglia Howard non se ne accorga.

"Tranquilla sorellina, mi ha detto che è tutto sotto controllo. Tu piuttosto... mi raccomando… oggi pomeriggio, quando Maggie verrà da te, tu fai la faccia sorpresa e sorridente", mi redarguisce Dichen puntandomi un dito contro.

"Ci proverò, promesso. Ora, però, devo andare alle scuderie, Joe mi aspetta!", cerco di dileguarmi mettendo subito un sorriso pensando al purosangue.

"Tu sei troppo ossessionata da quel cavallo. Se fosse un essere umano… probabilmente sarebbe il tuo fidanzato...", sbuffa prendendomi in giro Dichen.

"Fidanzato?!? Direi proprio di no! Al massimo il mio migliore amico. Katie è quella che mi ha rubato il cuore...", dico fingendo occhi sognanti da innamorata.

"Sì, sicuramente con Katie avresti meno problemi che con una certa duchessina...", mi punzecchia in un punto un po’ troppo dolente.

"Smettila Dichen! Non dire fesserie. Ci vediamo dopo", sbotto seccata chiudendo la conversazione.

Afferro la carriola con il fieno e mi dirigo alle scuderie. Dopo aver fatto una carezza sia a Joe che a Katie e agli altri, con il forcone sistemo il fieno nei box.

Mentre i cavalli mangiano, mi perdo a sistemare gli attrezzi. _‘Quando la sera ci passa mia sorella è una vera bolgia’_ , sbuffo tra me e me, pensando a quanto sia disordinata.

Ci metto un bel po' per sistemare ogni cosa, ma tutto sommato non mi dispiace così tanto, adoro quello che faccio.

Finito di sistemare, comincio a preparare Katie. In giornata la Duchessa uscirà per una cavalcata e come al solito voglio che sia tutto perfetto.

Assicuro la puledra al cancello del box e poi comincio a pulirle gli zoccoli, per accertarmi che non abbia problemi di zoppia. Una volta sistemate le zampe, comincio a strigliarla per rimuovere i peli staccati dal mantello, seguita da una spazzola a setole rigide per rimuovere lo sporco ed i peli sollevati dalla striglia. Poi con una spazzola morbida comincio a coccolare le parti sensibili di Katie, facendo particolare attenzione al muso. Dicono che gli animali non capiscono, ma Katie secondo me ha una marcia in più. Quando l'accarezzo sembra quasi contenta. Per finire le pulisco il grugno e le pettino la coda e la criniera.

"Sei bellissima Katie. Di la verità... ti piace farti coccolare?", le sussurro accarezzandola.

Lei scuote la testa in su è in giù come se volesse rispondermi. È veramente buffa e a me scappa da ridere.

"Chi l'ha detto che i cavalli non ti capiscono, tu sei cento volte meglio di molti esseri umani, sai?", ancora una volta sembra confermare la mia affermazione.

"Allora, sei pronta per una bella cavalcata? Mi raccomando comportati bene con la Duchessa, non farmi fare brutte figure", l’avverto come se fosse mio dovere.

Impegnata a conversare con il cavallo non mi accorgo della presenza di qualcuno nelle scuderie e che, quella stessa persona, abbia origliato l'intera conversazione.

"Pensi veramente che capisca quello che dici?", rimango di sasso quando sento quella voce, la _sua_ voce.

Mi giro di scatto, spaventata e quasi intimorita dalla sua presenza. Dopo attimi che mi sembrano un'eternità, riesco ad aprire la bocca e a darle fiato.

"Milady... buongiorno", le dico facendo un inchino accennato con la testa in segno di riverenza.

"Buongiorno, Alycia...", replica avvicinandosi di qualche passo.

Al suono del mio nome detto dalle sue labbra, sgrano gli occhi incredula. _Eliza - il mio angelo - sa come mi chiamo._

"Ti chiami Alycia, vero?", chiede incerta visto la mia reazione alquanto imbarazzante.

"Sì, milady. Alycia Spencer… per servirla", rispondo cercando tutta la mia sicurezza.

Le sue labbra si increspano in un sorriso ed il mio cuore perde un battito.

"Milady o Duchessa sono appellativi per mia madre o per mia nonna, a me non si addicono per niente. Prima, quando mi hai salutato, stavo per girarmi a guardare se ci fosse una di loro due. Quindi, Alycia, puoi chiamarmi Eliza", il suo tono dolce e scherzoso mi fa quasi sciogliere.

"A dire la verità, non posso milady. Non credo che il Duca - suo padre - gradirebbe certe confidenze da parte della servitù", replico cercando il tono più adatto.

"Ma qui, ci siamo solo noi due... quindi, per favore, chiamami Eliza", obietta cercando di averla vinta.

"Come vuole lei, signorina Eliza. Anche se non sono proprio d'accordo sul fatto di essere sole...", ribatto cercando di dissipare tutto il mio disagio.

La sua faccia interdetta mi strappa un sorriso genuino.

"Beh, se si guarda intorno può vederli. Laggiù ci sono Ems, Seth, Brown, poi lì Joe e questa qui è Katie… loro sono i miei preferiti", le spiego indicando i box dei cavalli, lasciandomi scappare forse qualcosa di troppo.

"Ah, sì, giusto... ti ho sentita parlare con Katie prima, il cavallo che adora la mamma. Parli anche con gli altri? Con Joe?”, mi chiede avvicinandosi ancora di qualche passo.

Fatico a contenere l’emozione che sto provando. La sua presenza qui, il poter finalmente parlare con lei è un sogno che si realizza. Ciononostante sono talmente nervosa che non riesco a respirare e il cuore rischia di uscirmi dal petto.

Chiudo gli occhi, respiro a pieni polmoni e, senza accorgermene, indietreggio per mettere più spazio tra di noi. Quando li riapro fissò il box di Joe come in cerca d’aiuto e le parole escono incontrollate.

“Sì, signorina Eliza, parlo anche con gli altri, ma soprattutto con Katie e Joe. Le sembrerò pazza, ma i cavalli sono i miei migliori amici. Loro sono molto intelligenti. Mi conoscono, capiscono quando sono triste o quando sono felice. Con loro posso sempre essere me stessa, non devo mai apparire e non mi sento mai a disagio”, il mio sguardo ritorna timidamente su Eliza.

“A me sembra una cosa molto triste, Alycia. Quindi, adesso, con me… ti senti a disagio?”, mi chiede con un’espressione dispiaciuta sul viso.

Annuisco, cercando di guardare dovunque tranne che lei.

“Perché?”, mi chiede, probabilmente non capendo il motivo mentre si avvicina ancora.

“Signorina Eliza… milady… io non mi sento a mio agio con le persone, non so mai come comportarmi. Per quello preferisco i cavalli. Poi credo che il Duca - suo padre o suo fratello - non sarebbe molto contento di sapere che lei è qui, nelle scuderie, a parlare con me, la umile figlia di Henry, lo stalliere. Ora se vuole scusarmi, devo finire di preparare Katie per la Duchessa sua madre”, replico cercando di non lasciarmi trasportare dai sentimenti e rimettere quelle distanze necessarie tra di noi.

_‘Non possiamo essere amiche’_ , sono queste le parole che si ripetono nella mia testa.

Mi rimetto al lavoro, con la convinzione di aver messo le cose in chiaro. La mia illusione però dura poco, perché non passa nemmeno un istante che risento la sua voce, la quale  rimarca - a chiare lettere - quanto io abbia sottovalutato lei e la sua tenacia.

“Hai ragione mio padre e mio fratello non sarebbero contenti, per niente, di vedermi qui… ma io sono dove voglio essere. Anche io adoro i cavalli e, anche se non ne so nulla, mi piacerebbe accudirli… di tanto in tanto”.

Sgrano gli occhi alla sua richiesta.

“Veramente, non credo sia il caso, Signorina…”, non riesco a finire la frase perché lei mi interrompe.

“Ti chiedo solo di pensarci Alycia. Niente di più. Sarebbe il nostro piccolo segreto. E poi mi piacerebbe conoscere meglio Joe, Katie e… te”, sussurra appena l’ultima parola, ma io riesco a sentirla lo stesso e comincio a tremare.

La osservo voltarsi e andarsene. Quando arriva all’ingresso delle scuderie si gira e mi fissa, con lo stesso sguardo di cinque anni fa.

“Ah dimenticavo… buon compleanno, Alycia”, rimango di stucco sentendo le sue parole.

“Gr..Grazie… ma come fa a saperlo Signorina?”, le chiedo balbettando con un filo di voce.

“So molte cose su di te… Alycia Spencer”, ribatte con un sorriso prima di andarsene.

Sono senza fiato, non riesco a capire cosa provo in questo momento. Dopo tantissimi anni sono riuscita a parlare con il _mio_ angelo ed ho scoperto che sa molto più cose di me di quanto io pensassi. Non so bene come gestire i miei sentimenti, alquanto contrastanti, essere felici e tristi nello stesso momento non è mai una buona cosa… ma questo non è importante… almeno non in questo momento.

_Ci ho già pensato Eliza e ovviamente anche io voglio conoscere il mio angelo, credo che non ci sia cosa che voglia di più al mondo._

 


	3. Capitolo 2

#  CAPITOLO 2

 

Chi l’avrebbe mai pensato che avrei riconsiderato il giorno del mio compleanno. Incontrare Eliza, poter finalmente scambiare qualche parola con lei, è stato il regalo più bello che mi potessero mai fare. Ok, sono una che si accontenta, non dico certo il contrario, l’ho sempre fatto e sempre lo farò… ma in questo momento mi sento come se avessi l’intero universo ai miei piedi, mi sento quasi invincibile. Provare un’emozione così travolgente, sentire il mio cuore battere così all’impazzata, solo per il semplice fatto che lei mi abbia rivolto la parola e si sia avvicinata a me, ti toglie il fiato, lei mi toglie fiato, ci tengo talmente tanto a lei che a volte mi spaventa.

Mi sembra quasi inopportuno tutto questo mio affetto per lei, forse anche un po’ sbagliato, ma è più forte di me. Non posso fare a meno di provare dei sentimenti per Eliza, è così facile da amare, mi basta un suo sorriso, un timido sguardo, quando si prende cura di sua sorella o chiacchiera in giardino con la sua migliore amica, che il mondo non può far a meno di sorridere ed io con esso.

Credo che Eliza influenzi un po’ tutti, come del resto la sua migliore amica, la Duchessa Granger. Sono cresciute insieme e penso che si siano trovate l’un l’altra. Infatti, quando a palazzo arriva lei, Lindsey Granger - figlia del Duca e della Duchessa di Richmond - c’è un’insolita allegria. Il suo modo di fare spensierato e alla mano ha conquistato persino mia sorella che, quando la vede, mette via il suo broncio - da ragazza dura ed inflessibile - per sfoderare un sorriso quanto mai insolito. È quasi ironico, se non conoscessi bene mia sorella direi che la Duchessa Granger ha fatto breccia nella sua corazza. Proprio come Eliza l’ha fatta nella mia da quando è venuta al mondo.

Pensare a queste cose mi provoca emozioni contrastanti che non riesco a comprendere. L’indole triste e solitaria è un po’ una caratteristica di famiglia, ma non avrei mai creduto che, sia io che mia sorella, avremmo perso la testa per due donne che - in teoria - non avrebbero dovuto nemmeno guardare. Non so a Dichen, visto il suo carattere perennemente irrequieto, ma a me basta quello che il destino ha deciso di regalarmi. Infatti credo che, d’ora in poi, festeggiare il mio compleanno non sarà più così triste, ma sarà motivo di gioia anche se il ricordo di mia madre rimarrà sempre lì… nel mio cuore.

Inspiegabilmente il tempo vola e dopo aver preparato Katie per la sua cavalcata comincio a sistemare la scuderia. Come al solito i pensieri non mi abbandonano, sono talmente assorta a fantasticare su cose astratte che - ancora una volta quest’oggi - vengo spaventa dalla presenza di qualcuno.

“Buongiorno Alycia…”, mi giro di scatto e vedo la Duchessa Paige Howard con il suo tipico sorriso raggiante impresso sul viso.

“Buongiorno Duchessa…”, la saluto con la solita riverenza.

“Buon compleanno cara”.

“Grazie… è molto gentile da parte sua farmi gli auguri”.

“Mi sembra il minimo. Ormai, dovresti conoscermi, lo sai che non condivido per niente le idee di mio marito e tanto meno quelle di mia suocera. Con loro mi sembra di vivere ancora nel 1800...”, sorride amaramente quasi rendendosi conto della triste realtà.

“Comunque, Alycia, tu per me sei una di famiglia. Kelly era una mia cara amica, prima di essere la governante di Arundel. Tu me la ricordi molto... immagino che per te oggi non sia un giorno facile… manca molto anche a me, sai?”, le sue parole colpiscono nel segno.

Annuisco timidamente senza lasciarmi prendere dalla tristezza, l’ultima cosa che voglio, oggi, è farmi prendere dallo sconforto e cedere alle lacrime. L’ho già fatto troppe volte e francamente mi sono stufata. Sospiro, cercando di riprendere il controllo delle mie emozioni ed una rapida via di fuga.

“Duchessa, Katie è pronta per la sua passeggiata”, affermo cambiando subito discorso.

“Grazie Alycia. In realtà, prima di uscire... avrei bisogno di chiederti una cosa...”.

“Ma certo, mi dica pure”, affermo incuriosita e sorpresa dal suo tono titubante.

“So già che Christopher non sarà d'accordo, ma non è necessario che lo sappia. Ecco, vedi, Eliza comincia a manifestare qualche segno di ribellione, com’è normale che sia alla sua età. Ha espresso più volte il desiderio di cominciare ad andare a cavallo, ma ovviamente né Christopher, né mio figlio Bob, hanno intenzione di prendersi cura di lei ed insegnarle. Io purtroppo so a mala pena montare e non sono una brava insegnante. Così - spero non ti dispiaccia -  ho chiesto a tuo padre. Henry è una persona veramente a modo, gentile, ci credo che tua madre se ne sia innamorata...”, rimango perplessa sentendo le sue parole.

_Ma dove vuole arrivare? E poi mio padre.. lui che ruolo ha in tutto questo?_

“Scusa sto divagando... dicevo… Henry mi ha detto che tu saresti la persona giusta, hai pazienza e sai insegnare. E cara mia, con mia figlia credo che di pazienza ce ne voglia proprio tanta”, sospira con un'espressione alquanto bizzarra sul volto, a stento cerco di trattenermi dal riderle in faccia... non sarebbe per niente educato.

“Milady... per me sarebbe un onore istruire la giovane Duchessa Howard... ma non vorrei finire nei guai. Come a detto lei, credo che il Duca e la Duchessa sua madre non farebbero i salti di gioia se la signorina Eliza venisse introdotta nel mondo dell'equitazione da me, la figlia dello stalliere che ha a malapena finito il liceo”.

“Non denigrare te stessa Alycia, con me non attacca. Se tua madre fosse qui sarebbe orgogliosa di te, come lo è la tua famiglia e come lo sono io. Lo so che sei una persona molto colta, intelligente, coscienziosa e stai risparmiando i soldi per andare all'università. Quindi non potrei affidare mia figlia a cure migliori delle tue”.

La sua sconfinata fiducia in me, mi lascia letteralmente a bocca aperta. Non so davvero cosa pensare. Ho sempre saputo che volesse bene alla mamma, papà mi ha sempre detto che la Duchessa Paige aveva un occhio di riguardo per lei, ma a quanto dice lo ha anche per me... e questo mi sembra alquanto difficile da credere.

“Non ti preoccupare del Duca e di mia suocera, ci penso io a loro. Vedrai che non ti daranno problemi”, mi dice montando in sella.

“Allora, siamo d'accordo cara?”, mi sprona ad accettare la sua proposta.

Annuisco in modo deciso, ma senza emettere un suono, mentre tengo ferma Katie dalle briglie per far salire senza problemi la Duchessa.

“Duchessa, mi raccomando… prudenza”, sussurro più a Katie che a lei.

“Come sempre. Ci vediamo dopo”, dice cominciando ad andare al trotto.

Le faccio un timido cenno di saluto e la osservo allontanarsi nel giardino della vasta tenuta.

I pensieri cominciano a lasciarmi senza fiato. Non può essere una coincidenza, prima Eliza, poi sua madre. _Che si siano messe d'accordo? Forse il mio angelo ha deciso di forzarmi la mano chiedendo aiuto a sua madre? O forse è semplicemente un segno del destino_. Devo ammettere che passare del tempo con lei è tutto quello che desidero, per cui… basta lamentarsi! Credo che sia meglio godere delle gioie che la vita ci riserva invece di recriminare con insensati dubbi.

_Oh, al diavolo… sarà quel che sarà. Insegnerò ad Eliza ad andare a cavallo e non potrei esserne più felice._

 

*****

 

In lontananza sento mia sorella chiamarmi. Probabilmente è arrivata l'ora della torta. Il sorriso sembra non volervi abbandonare oggi e, senza pensarci troppo, mi affretto a raggiungerla.

“E quello lì, cos'è?”, domanda scettica indicando il mio volto.

“Parliamone… un sorriso come quello, sulle labbra di mia sorella, è alquanto insolito! OH MIO DIO... che ne hai fatto della mia sorellina?”, il suo tono da finto melodramma mi fa ridere di più, nonostante mi stia prendendo in giro.

“Dichen, tranquilla sono sempre io. Non ti libererai molto presto di me. Poi, scusa, ma non sei stata tu a dirmi che avrei dovuto fare la brava, sorridere e mostrarmi sorpresa?!”, replico facendole quasi il verso.

“Ok, seriamente sorellina, dovresti intraprendere la carriera di attrice, sei veramente brava a fingere”, sbuffa alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Se lo dici tu... comunque, cara sorella, libera di non crederci, ma il sorriso è autentico. Sono felice tutto qui... e no, non ti dirò il motivo. Ora andiamo, che Maggie ci aspetta”, le dico avviandomi dentro il castello, lasciandola lì, impalata, incapace di ribattere.

“Alycia Spencer, fermati immediatamente, razza di sorella degenere! Non puoi lasciarmi così, senza una spiegazione. Lo sai che sono curiosa”.

“Lo so eccome, ma non ti dirò nulla lo stesso. Dai, muoviti...”, le urlo prima di entrare dalla porta di servizio.

Quando arrivo alla cucina, entro di soppiatto, quasi avessi paura di varcare la soglia. È Dichen che mi dà la spinta necessaria per palesare a tutti la mia presenza.

Rimango di sasso quando vedo che oltre a Maggie, ci sono quasi tutti. Mio padre, Rick, Jane, Josie, Isaiah - il maggiordomo - le cameriere Tasha e Costance e i valletti Eli e Devon.

Per un attimo la timidezza ha la meglio, facendomi sentire terribilmente a disagio. Il sorriso di prima sembra scomparire all'istante, sostituito da uno di circostanza. Saluto tutti, imbarazzata fino alla punta dei piedi, ringraziando uno a uno per gli auguri. Quando arrivo a mio padre, Rick e Maggie, li stritolo in un abbraccio quasi avessi paura di soccombere a tutte queste attenzioni.

“Buon compleanno tesoro”, sussurra mio padre prima di darmi un dolce bacio sulla testa.

“Grazie papà”, mormoro a corto di parole.

“Dai ora, è il momento della torta. Io, Jane e Josie ci abbiamo messo una vita per farla”, suggerisce Maggie richiamandoci tutti all'ordine.

“Beh, per forza Maggie, non eri mai contenta del risultato”, protesta Jane con l'approvazione silente di Josie.

“Ovvio, i ventun anni della mia bambina non si compiono tutti i giorni, ora sei maggiorenne tesoro mio”, ribatte con un tono orgoglioso stringendomi di nuovo in un abbraccio.

“Ti voglio bene Maggie”, sussurro al suo orecchio.

“Anche io Alycia, anche io. Ora, esprimi un desiderio tesoro”, suggerisce.

Istintivamente chiudo gli occhi. E la mia mente comincia ad essere invasa da pensieri.

_Un desiderio? Direi che oggi si è già avverato quello che volevo. Cosa posso chiedere di più? Forse di conoscere meglio il mio angelo. Di capire meglio i miei sentimenti, di poterle essere amica... ok, forse sto correndo un po' troppo. Mi sembra una carovana di desideri. L'unica cosa che vorrei e poter passare del tempo con lei, niente di più._

Prendo fiato e, aprendo gli occhi, soffio sull'unica candelina presente sulla torta.

Quando alzo lo sguardo noto in lontananza due occhi azzurri fissarmi. Eliza, proprio lei, è sulla porta della cucina che osserva tutto. È nascosta per metà dallo stipite, quasi non volesse disturbare la festa con la sua presenza. Un piccolo sorriso le arriccia le labbra e credo di non aver mai visto niente di più bello.

Tutti si accorgono del mio sguardo fisso e, quando notano la Duchessa, Maggie prontamente salva la situazione.

“Milady, prego, si accomodi. Vuole una fetta di torta?”.

“No, la ringrazio Signora Jones. Volevo solo fare i miei auguri alla signorina Spencer”, afferma lasciando di stucco me e tutti i presenti.

_Ma non me li aveva già fatti?_

Un’improvvisa gomitata di Maggie mi ridesta dal mio stato catatonico, dandomi la spinta necessaria per raggiungere la Duchessa. Ci allontaniamo di qualche passo, dando modo agli altri di continuare a fare baccano.

“La ringrazio... ancora... per gli auguri milady... volevo dire, signorina Eliza. È molto gentile da parte sua”, balbetto cercando di guardare dovunque tranne che nei suoi occhi ammagliatori.

“Non mi devi ringraziare, per me è un piacere. Allora? Ci hai pensato?”, va dritta al sodo.

“Le avrei parlato proprio di questo alla prima occasione. Direi che lei e sua madre, la Duchessa Paige, avete avuto la stessa idea...”, affermo con una strana disinvoltura.

Il suo sguardo incerto vale molto più di mille parole. _'Lei non sa niente del piano di sua madre'_ , penso tra me e me. Quasi mi sento in colpa per aver scoperto le carte, forse avrei dovuto aspettare il benestare della Duchessa prima di parlarne con sua figlia. O forse no?!

“Ecco, vede signorina Eliza, prima sua madre mi ha chiesto se fossi disposta a darle delle lezioni di equitazione... e...”.

“E tu cosa le hai risposto?”, domanda curiosa.

“Che per me sarebbe stato un onore poterle insegnare a cavalcare... ma se lei non se la sente o non si fida...”, ed ecco che ritorna tutta la mia insicurezza.

“Certo che mi fido e poi è più o meno quello che ti avevo chiesto io, o sbaglio?”.

Annuisco facendo lo sbaglio di guardarla negli occhi. Il suo azzurro mi trapassa da parte a parte, mi sembra quasi di essere inghiottita in quel cielo infinito.

“Come ti ho detto, mi fido e me la sento… però ho una condizione e non è trattabile!”, esclama in tono quasi minaccioso. 

“Mi dica...”.

“Che tu mi dia del tu e mi chiami per nome, non signorina o qualsiasi epiteto imponga l'etichetta”.

“Non so se posso farlo...”, obietto quasi in preda all'ansia.

“Certo che puoi. Al limite, puoi sempre dire che sono stata io a chiedertelo che, tra parentesi, è proprio quello che sto facendo”, afferma con soddisfazione.

La mia espressione incerta la sprona ad insistere ulteriormente.

“Alycia, dai, siamo _quasi_ negli anni '70 e tu ed io siamo _quasi_ coetanee. Sono certa del tuo rispetto nei miei confronti, anche se mi chiami con il mio nome di battesimo e mi dai del tu”.

“Ok, va bene. Come vuole... vuoi tu. Ci proverò”.

“Credo di averti rubato anche troppo tempo. Ci vediamo domani per la prima lezione?”.

“Sì, certo, a domani”.

“Ciao Alycia...”.

Non faccio in tempo a salutarla che è già scomparsa.

“Ciao Eliza”, sussurro al vento.

Incredibilmente la giornata del mio compleanno è stata piena di sorprese. Prima l'incontro con Eliza, poi la chiacchierata con sua madre, ed infine la torta di Maggie con un'invitata speciale.

Devo ammettere che per la prima volta in vita mi sono goduta questo giorno, senza tristezza e sensi di colpa e per me è già un passo avanti. Non so perché, ma sono sicura che questo sarà il primo di una lunga serie, almeno ci spero.

 


	4. Capitolo 3

#  CAPITOLO 3

 

L'angoscia, l'eccitazione, a volte la speranza, sono emozioni che difficilmente ti fanno dormire serenamente e, ovviamente, a me è capitato proprio questo. La scorsa notte non ho chiuso occhio, preoccupata, emozionata e quant'altro per l'incontro di oggi con Eliza.

Inutile dire che stamattina mi sento letteralmente uno straccio. Sono terribilmente in ansia di vederla, di dire o fare qualcosa di sbagliato. _In fondo non ho mai dato lezioni a nessuno e se non ne fossi capace?_

Dovrei aggiungere un altro difetto alla mia enorme lista: paranoica. Quando si tratta di lei, del mio angelo, tutti i miei difetti e le mie paure sembrano far squadra tutti insieme facendomi letteralmente uscire di senno.

Come se fosse fatto apposta ripenso alle parole di Maggie. Quelle che era solita dirmi quando - da piccola - pensavo sempre al peggio non riuscendo mai a gioire delle piccole cose: _'È inutile fasciarsi la testa prima di rompersela, goditi questi momenti e fanne tesoro'_.

“Hai ragione Maggie, credo proprio che farò così”, sussurro dando fiato ai miei pensieri.

La mattinata corre via veloce nonostante la stanchezza e le preoccupazioni varie. A pensarci bene è un vero miracolo che io sia riuscita ad andare al liceo. Non riesco ancora a capire come io abbia fatto a diplomarmi. Senza i corsi e lo studio, il lavoro alla tenuta sembra quasi triplicato. In realtà la mia non vuole essere una lamentela, sono io che ho chiesto a mio padre più responsabilità e lui, come sempre, mi ha dato fiducia. Diciamo che ci sono giorni come questi che un po' mi pesa, ma poi penso che se sono indaffarata non ho tempo di rimuginare sulle cose e tutto passa in secondo piano.

Ed è così che arriva il pomeriggio e neanche me accorgo. Dopo aver mangiato un boccone di corsa e salutato rapidamente mio padre e mia sorella, corro alle scuderie senza dare ad entrambi modo di indagare sulla mia inusuale fretta. Onestamente, non ho proprio voglia di rimanere e subire il terzo grado.

Quando arrivo, Eliza è già lì, intenta ad accarezzare Katie mentre le sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio. La scena che mi si presenta davanti mi fa sorridere, mi fa ripensare a ieri - il giorno del mio compleanno - quando proprio lei mi ha sorpreso a fare la stessa cosa.

“Buongiorno Signorina Eliza... allora non sono l'unica a parlare con i cavalli?”, affermo in uno slancio di sicurezza e audacia che non mi appartengono.

“A quanto pare... buongiorno a te, Alycia. Prima di cominciare, che ne dici se facciamo un patto?”, mi chiede con un timido sorriso.

“Quale?”.

“Tutte le volte che mi chiamerai Signorina, Milady, o mi darai del lei, mi rivelerai qualcosa di te, Alycia Spencer”, il suo tono basso e rauco mi fa tremare e in un attimo le mie certezze si sgretolano.

Annuisco timidamente non aprendo bocca, evitando così di cedere all’impulso di usare appellativi o epiteti appena vietati e cadere così nella sua trappola.

“Allora, sei pronta a darmi la prima lezione? Già immagino cosa ti abbia detto mia madre... che sono una peste e che con me ci vuole una gran pazienza. Beh, effettivamente non ha tutti i torti?!? Alycia, tu non sai in che guaio ti sei cacciata...”, ironizza con un sorriso che mi fa perdere un battito.

Sospiro una, due, tre volte, cercando di riprendermi. Credo che sarà più dura del previsto stare al suo fianco e non per via della pazienza che - presumibilmente - mi farà perdere, ma per il mio completo imbarazzo semplicemente per un suo sorriso o per una sua parola.

Continua a coccolare Katie e senza pensarci apro la bocca e le dò fiato.

“Non sei una peste, sei un angelo... il mio angelo”, sussurro con un filo di voce.

Mi accorgo subito di aver lasciato parlare i miei sentimenti e, come se non fossi già abbastanza imbarazzata, il mio viso si colora di una tonalità rosso acceso. La fortuna, per una volta, sembra essere dalla mia. Eliza, forse troppo presa da Katie, sembra non udire le mie parole e neanche fossi appena scampata all’iceberg del Titanic, tiro un sonoro sospiro di sollievo.

“Noto con piacere che non ha paura dei cavalli Signorina Eliza...”, comincio a dire rompendo il ghiaccio.

La Duchessina si gira verso di me e con un gran sorriso, stampato sul viso, fa qualche passo nella mia direzione.

“Alycia, mi dispiace per te, ma ora mi dovrai svelare ben due cose su di te…”.

Il mio sguardo stralunato la fa ridere ancora di più, mentre io continuo a non capire a cosa si riferisca.

“Non fare quella faccia, abbiamo appena fatto un patto. E tu lo hai infranto… ben due volte. Mi hai dato del lei e mi hai chiamato Signorina”, alle sue parole mi schiaffeggio mentalmente.

Per me dare del tu ad una nobile - anche se si tratta proprio di  Eliza - non è concepibile, è una forma di rispetto che ho sempre adottato senza fatica. _Mi sa che dovrò cambiare registro, se no - alla fine - lei saprà ogni mio più piccolo segreto ed io invece non saprò nulla su di lei!_

“È vero, molto probabilmente per me sarà molto difficile prendermi questo tipo di confidenza… ma se posso… vorrei rinegoziare il patto?”, le chiedo cercando di sviare tutto il mio disagio per trarne almeno un po’ di sollievo.

“Questa non me l’aspettavo proprio… e sentiamo, che cosa avevi in mente Alycia?”, mi sprona a continuare, incuriosita dal mia proposta.

“Pensavo… io _ti_ racconto di me se _tu_ mi racconti di te. Mi piacerebbe conoscere la giovane donna che si nasconde dietro la Duchessa Eliza Howard”.

Ok, questa non sono io, stento a credere alle mie orecchie. Il mio tono, dapprima incerto, diventa deciso e sicuro di se. La mia timidezza sembra solo un brutto ricordo. Sorrido consapevole del fatto che questo cambio di rotta sia tutto merito di Eliza, il suo continuo spronarmi e mettermi alla prova tira fuori il meglio di me. _Non c’è alcun dubbio sul fatto che tu sia il mio angelo Eliza._

“Alycia Spencer sei una continua sorpresa… e ti confesso che mi intriga molto la cosa. Ok, ci sto… tu mi racconti di te ed io di me!”, esclama alzando un sopracciglio.

Non so come interpretare il suo tono tra il malizioso e il curioso, la cosa che so è che forse ha ragione lei: credo di essermi cacciata veramente nei guai... in dei bellissimi guai dai capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri.

“Ok... che ne dici se diamo inizio alla lezione?”, le domando cercando di dare inizio a questa avventura.

Lei annuisce senza dar fiato ai suoi pensieri, guardandomi e basta. Svio il suo sguardo e mi dirigo verso il box di Katie.

“Per prima cosa voglio mostrarti come si sella un cavallo. Questo passo è uno di quelli che preferisco, ti permette di avvicinarti all'animale e prendere quella confidenza che ti sarà utile quando lo cavalcherai. È importante non avere fretta in questa operazione e fare le cose con cura e dedizione. Certo a meno che tu non voglia cavalcare da amazzone... ma se vuoi un consiglio… non è comodo come si pensa ed in più è piuttosto pericoloso”, parlo a ruota libera lasciandomi prendere dall'entusiasmo e quando mi giro verso di lei un sorriso mi nasce spontaneo.

“Hai un bellissimo sorriso sai?”, mi dice spiazzandomi completamente.

Il mio viso si colora - di nuovo - dall'imbarazzo e, ovviamente, tutta quell’intraprendenza conquistata svanisce in un secondo. Mi rifugio subito verso Katie come a chiederle aiuto, poi Eliza decide di graziarmi.

“Niente amazzone non sono così pazza - almeno non ancora - poi... la mia insegnante di equitazione mi ha appena detto che è pericoloso ed io mi fido ciecamente di lei...”.

_Ok, Alycia un consiglio: ricordati di respirare. Sai quella cosa che si fa quando inspiri ed espiri, sai ogni tanto dovresti farlo, anche perché se non lo fai, la vedo proprio dura arrivare a fine lezione!_

Ascolto la voce dentro la mia testa e decido di seguire il suo _velato_ consiglio. Così inizio a spiegarle, in modo dettagliato, come mettere una sella, a partire dall'assicurare il cavallo fino ad arrivare a stringere le cinghie.

“Ecco... vedi, devi controllare che le cinghie siano strette, ma non troppo. In questo modo, così sei sicura che non si slaccino e al tempo stesso non fai del male al cavallo”, le spiego indicando cosa intendo.

“Capito! Strette, ma non troppo...”, mi sorride facendomi un cenno di aver compreso ogni mia parola.

Vedere il suo sorriso è un tocca sana per me, a pensarci bene lo è sempre stato. Le sorrido di rimando riprendendo la mia spiegazione. Illustrandole come si mettono le briglie.

“Sai Alycia, credo proprio che ti potrei ascoltare per ore. Il tuo entusiasmo, la tua enfasi nel spiegarmi le cose mi hanno veramente colpita. Si vede che hai passione per i cavalli e tutto quello che li riguarda”.

“Grazie signo... Eliza. È il mio lavoro prendermi cura di loro, anche se devo ammettere che i cavalli sono la mia vita, li adoro. Forse perché loro non ti giudicano mai e ti capiscono con uno sguardo. Oddio, credo di essere completamente folle...”, replico lasciandomi prendere ancora una volta dai sentimenti.

“No, io non credo. Non sei pazza, sei una persona con dei principi, dei sentimenti... credo che le persone come te si possano definire solo in un modo: speciali”, obietta con convinzione.

 _Speciale? Quindi per lei sarei speciale? O il suo commento era solo per fare conversazione? Oddio, non so veramente cosa pensare, ne tanto meno cosa provare. L'unica cosa che so è che stare vicina a lei mi rende viva, anche se mi confonde di continuo. Come può abbattermi con una semplice frase o una parola? Non so come ci riesce, ma lo fa._ _Ora ho il cuore a mille e lo stomaco sotto sopra._

Deglutisco cercando di celare tutte queste emozioni che fatico a controllare e che lei stessa mi provoca, sarebbe quanto mai inopportuno cedere ad esse.

“Eliza... credo che ora tu sia pronta. Ti va di montare Katie?”, le propongo sviando ancora una volta il discorso.

I suoi occhi si allargano, sembra quasi impaurita, ma anche curiosa di provare. Fa rimbalzare il suo sguardo da me al cavallo molte volte prima di annuire timidamente.

“Non devi avere paura Eliza, è semplice. Ti spiego cosa devi fare. Si sale sempre dalla parte della spalla sinistra del cavallo. Ecco... prendi le redini e falle passare sul collo di Katie, mentre io la tengo buona. Tienile ferme con la mano sinistra sul suo collo. Proprio così, brava. Poi, prima di passare il piede sinistro nella staffa, metti la mano destra al centro della sella per aiutarti ad issare la gamba destra. Ora, piega un po’ la gamba e datti la spinta”, le dico con calma.

“Ci sono riuscita. Wow, però, è alto da quassù!”, esclama con entusiasmo.

“Sono veramente impressionata. Direi che hai un talento naturale. La mia prima volta è stato disastro... se non fosse stato per mio padre probabilmente sarei ancora lì, nel vano tentativo di salire su Seth”, dò fiato alla bocca senza riflettere.

“Interessante, vedo che stai rispettando i patti, ora so della tua prima volta...”, puntualizza mettendomi terribilmente a disagio.

Abbasso lo sguardo sulle staffe e comincio a sistemare la lunghezza.

“Ok, ora sei pronta. Aggrappati al centro della sella. Le redini le prendo io. Ti faccio fare un giro nel recinto, così prendi un po' di confidenza”, comincio a dire rifugiandomi per l'ennesima volta nella lezione.

Senza lasciarla ribattere continuo a parlare. Le spiego l'assetto che deve tenere: talloni in basso e punte in alto, testa e busto eretto, spalle indietro e gambe rilassate, ma non troppo.

Cominciamo a fare un giro nel recinto e ogni tanto mi giro a controllarla. Il suo sorriso felice mi ripaga di tutto l'imbarazzo. È una gioia vederla così, mi lascio risucchiare dal suo buon umore e in un attimo le mie labbra si arricciano all’insù.

Rimaniamo in quel recinto a ridere e scherzare fino a che il sole non tramonta. Il pomeriggio è letteralmente volato senza che io me ne accorgessi e, anche se non vorrei, decido di concludere la lezione rientrando alle scuderie.

Le spiego velocemente come si scende da cavallo offrendole tutto l'aiuto necessario per evitare di farla cadere.

Nonostante i guanti, quando mi stringe la mano riesco a sentire una scarica elettrica che mi pervade tutto il corpo. Rimango quasi folgorata da quel contatto. E non sembro essere l'unica ad averlo notato. Lo sguardo incerto di Eliza ne è la prova. Non è più spavalda come un attimo fa. Ora mi sembra quasi titubante, incerta. O forse sono io che mi illudo che sia così... ma perché poi? Cosa spero di ottenere? È già tanto che dopo tutti questi anni io sia riuscita a parlare con lei per un intero pomeriggio, ma che diavolo voglio di più?

Tutte queste domande mi isolano completamente, rimango assorta in un mondo pieno di dubbi e perplessità fino che non sento di nuovo la sua voce richiamarmi.

“Alycia... tutto bene?”, la sua preoccupazione mi sorprende.

“Sì, certo. Tutto ok, a volte mi capita di perdermi nei pensieri e quando succede mi estraneo completamente”, cerco di giustificarmi, con la prima scusa patetica che mi viene in mente.

“Un'altra informazione utile su Alycia Spencer... beh, ora sarà meglio che vada, mi sembra di averti rubato fin troppo tempo”, puntualizza rabbuiandosi leggermente.

“E poi Marie, mi starà aspettando. Era così entusiasta quando le ho detto che mi avresti insegnato a cavalcare, voleva venire anche lei, ma la mamma non ha voluto. Ora le devo raccontare ogni cosa, gliel'ho promesso”, sorride mentre mi racconta della sorella.

Sorrido di rimando senza però aprire bocca. Ora come ora non saprei cosa dire di sensato e preferisco annuire e rimanermene in silenzio... non voglio rovinare il momento. Nonostante l'imbarazzo è stato un pomeriggio stupendo.

“Allora grazie Alycia. Credo proprio che tornerò a darti il tormento… presto... magari anche domani”.

“Io sono quasi sempre qui, sai dove trovarmi... e comunque è stato un vero piacere”, mi lascio sfuggire.

“Idem...”, mi dice sfiorandomi la spalla prima di andarsene.

La guardo andare verso l'ingresso del castello. Dopo un centinaio di metri si volta e mi saluta con la mano. Senza pensare alzo il braccio e faccio la stessa cosa, facendomi però rapire da un pensiero scomodo: _'Mi sto innamorando del mio angelo... ma che dico?! Sono già innamorata di lei, probabilmente dalla prima volta che l'ho vista'._

Devo famigliare con il fatto di essere completamente spacciata e senza speranza, non posso assecondare questo tipo di sentimenti. Ancora non ci posso credere. Solo io - la figlia dello stalliere – potevo farmi travolgere ed innamorarmi di lei, della figlia del Duca per cui lavoro.

 


	5. Capitolo 4

#  CAPITOLO 4

 

Il pomeriggio dopo, quello dopo e quello dopo ancora, Eliza è sempre venuta nelle scuderie, puntuale, per prendere la sua lezione di equitazione. Non ha saltato un giorno. Ogni singola volta che compariva nella stalla, mi sembrava di vedere un miraggio, come se io stessi vivendo un bellissimo sogno per niente comparabile con la realtà.

Di solito mi ci voleva circa un'ora per liberarmi da quell'impaccio disastroso e imbarazzante... ma le risate di Eliza, volte a prendermi in giro, ne valevano la pena.

La nostra amicizia, anche se in segreto, tesseva le sue radici. Giorno dopo giorno, mi lasciavo travolgere dalla sua spensieratezza, non curandomi del fatto che la mia follia per lei stava crescendo di pari passo con la nostra amicizia.

La paura di lasciarmi andare e di essere completamente sopraffatta dai miei sentimenti era sempre dietro l'angolo. Era sorprendente, come con Eliza io riuscissi ad aprirmi. Parlavamo di ogni cosa, con una naturalezza quasi inspiegabile. Avrei potuto dirle qualsiasi cosa e questo mi terrorizzava, avrei potuto perderla in qualsiasi momento se solo avessi espresso a voce alta i miei sentimenti... e non potevo... non potevo perdere il nostro rapporto, anche se solo di _'amicizia'_ , non avrei mai sopravvissuto senza.

Non so neanche io con quale forza mi sia alzata dal letto questa mattina, ma l'ho fatto e la convinzione di chiudere a doppia mandata il mio cuore mi continua a frullare nella mente, come se tutto questo potesse salvarmi dall'irreparabile… mi potesse salvare da lei.

Come dice sempre mia sorella: sono troppo ingenua. E forse non ha tutti i torti.

“Buongiorno sorellina! Allora raggio di sole sei pronta per una fiaccante giornata ad Arundel”, _parli del diavolo..._  

La sua intrusione nei miei pensieri, mi obbliga a ridestarmi dal torpore. Non faccio in tempo a risponderle che mi bersaglia di nuovo con le sue frecciatine.

_Dichen, per pietà, la guerra è già finita da un pezzo, non c'è bisogno di passarmi per le armi, appena sveglia, con il tuo fastidiosissimo blaterale._

“Vedo che sei in gran forma Aly! Hai una faccia...”.

“Quella di tutti i giorni Dichen, è sempre quella... comunque, buongiorno anche a te”, sbuffo alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Ma che hai? Di solito sei tu quella che dà il tormento alla mattina, non io! Non mi dire che il tuo _paradiso_ si è trasformato all’improvviso in _inferno_?”, si diverte a punzecchiarmi.

“Dichen, ma che ti inventi? Ho solo avuto una nottataccia... questo e quanto. Per cui, ti prego, evita di dire fesserie, qualcuno potrebbe crederci...”, sbotto irritata.

“Ok, ok, ho capito la sinfonia Beethoven. Comunque, anche se non sarebbe compito mio, ero solo venuta ad avvisarti che il tuo _paradiso_... o forse oggi è più appropriato definirlo _inferno_ , richiede la tua presenza alle scuderie... adesso”, replica con ironia, alzando le braccia in segno di resa.

La fulmino con lo sguardo portando poi la mia attenzione sull'orologio. Possibile che la mancanza di sonno mi abbia eclissato così tanto da farmi perdere nell'arco della giornata? Sospiro notando che sono poco più delle otto di mattina.

_Come mai Eliza mi cerca così presto? Di solito la mattina è impegnata con la scuola, non viene mai alle scuderie prima di pranzo. Che diavolo sarà successo?_

“Ehi, Aly, datti una mossa! Non vorrai fare aspettare la _TUA_ Duchessa?”, mi prende in giro, enfatizzando - fino allo stremo -l’aggettivo possessivo.

“Piantala Dichen!”, ringhio poco prima di affrettarmi ad uscire dalla stanza.

Corro a perdi fiato fino a quando non arrivo alle scuderie. Arrivata all'ingresso sono costretta a mettere e mani sulle ginocchia per riprendermi.

“Non siamo un granché allenate, vedo...”, afferma il mio paradiso - come l’ha definito mia sorella - facendomi risollevare il viso.

Ancora in affanno non riesco a ribattere, mi limito a sorridere cercando di celare il mio imbarazzo.

“Eliza... come mai qui a quest'ora?”, le chiedo dopo aver recuperato l'uso della parola.

“Buongiorno anche a te Alycia...”, il suo tono canzonatorio rimarca in modo molto palese la mia maleducazione.

“Mi dispiace.... ha completamente ragione Signorina Eliza. Buongiorno...”, mi prendo gioco di lei enfatizzando la mia riverenza.

“Eccola lì, sei caduta nel mio tranello. Già. anche oggi la giovane figlia dello stalliere sarà costretta a rivelarmi qualche piccolo segreto su se stessa. E quale miglior modo di farlo… se non passare una giornata intera con la sottoscritta?! Beh, signorina Spencer, avevo appunto pensato di fare qualcosa di diverso...”, lascia la frase a metà incuriosendomi.

“Visto la bella giornata, pensavo di fare una cavalcata con annesso picnic”, propone con entusiasmo, mostrandomi il cestino fin ad ora celato alle sue spalle.

Il suo impeto è talmente contagioso che manda a farsi benedire ogni mio singolo proposito.

“Vedo che hai già pensato a tutto?”,

“Sì, e non provare ad inventare scuse Alycia... ho già chiesto a tuo padre se potevo avvalermi dei tuoi servigi per l'intera giornata e lui non ha fatto obbiezioni!”, esclama con un sorriso divertito.

_'Ci credo che non le abbia fatte, tu sei la figlia del Duca, ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine'_ , penso senza dare fiato alla bocca.

“Allora ok, preparo i cavalli...”, mormoro alzando le braccia in segno di resa.

_Eliza, perché sei sempre così disarmante?_

“Beh, l'allieva - che sarei io - ha già provveduto a farlo. Non ti rimane che controllare l'operato dei tuoi insegnamenti”, afferma con orgoglio ed un pizzico di ilarità, lasciandomi di sasso.

“Che c'è? Guarda che è un mese che mi dai lezioni ed io apprendo in fretta!”, esclama fingendo un broncio di disapprovazione.

Mi risveglio dal torpore e vado subito a controllare le selle e un sorriso mi solca il volto.

“Signorina Eliza il suo lavoro è ineccepibile. Se mi posso permettere... è stata davvero brava... che dice? Andiamo?”, le chiedo in tono vagamente retorico.

“Non aspettavo altro”, risponde giuliva.

Le prendo il cestino e lo sistemo velocemente su Seth. Le lancio un'occhiata distratta giusto per assicurarmi che non avesse bisogno di aiuto per montare su Katie e poi partiamo alla volta delle campagne inglesi.

La splendida giornata ci fa da contorno e gli assurdi dubbi, che hanno invaso la mia mente rubandomi il sonno, sono un vago ricordo.

“Visto che impari così in fretta, Eliza... prova a prendermi... se ci riesci. Coraggio Seth, facciamole vedere…”, sussurro l'ultima frase prima di lanciarmi al galoppo.

“Ehi, ma così non vale...”, piagnucola prima di spronare Katie.

Ci rincorriamo per quasi tutta la mattinata, alternando trotto e galoppo proprio come le ho insegnato, mettendo molta distanza tra noi e la vita a palazzo. Qui esistiamo solo noi, due amiche che si divertono spensierate e non ha importanza, se una delle due prova dei sentimenti più forti per l’altra, importa solo la felicità che stiamo assaporando in questo momento.

Senza volerlo veramente la conduco nel mio posto segreto, dove - per anni - mi sono nascosta da tutto e da tutti, solo io e il mio quaderno di poesie. A pensarci non è tutto questo granché, ma la visione complessiva è tutta un'altra storia. Un gruppo di alberi secolari protegge il piccolo corso d'acqua che sfocia in una piccola cascata. Il rumore del ruscello è talmente rilassante che più di una volta ho rischiato di addormentarmi, appoggiata ai piedi di quella quercia, ormai complice di tutte le mie creazioni poetiche.

“Oh, mi dio... questo posto ti toglie il fiato!”, esclama Eliza avvicinandosi lentamente al torrente.

Io rimango indietro e la osservo beandomi del vero panorama che ho davanti.

“Sei tu che togli il fiato”, sussurro senza farmi sentire.

Scende velocemente da Katie e corre a rinfrescarsi. Mi incanto ancora un attimo ad osservarla e poi smonto anche io. Faccio qualche passo verso di lei, in modo tale da prendere anche le briglie di Katie, per poi assicurare entrambi i cavalli al primo albero che incontro. Quando mi giro trovo il suo volto serio fissarmi. Alcune ciocche ribelli, bagnandosi con l'acqua, le coprono il viso arrossato. Non ho mai visto niente di più bello in vita mia.

“Alycia Spencer, ma dico?! Non ti vergogni neanche un po’?”, mi chiede con un broncio adorabile.

Beh, onestamente, non so davvero cosa intenda con quelle parole, ma forse dovrei vergognarmi sul serio… sono qui, impalata, come uno stoccafisso, e non riesco a far a meno di toglierle gli occhi di dosso. In un impeto di lucida nego con la testa facendole segno di non aver capito.

“Come mai è da più di un mese che cavalchiamo insieme e scopro questo posto… stupendo… solo ora?”, apostrofa mentendosi a braccia conserte per rimarcare il suo finto dissenso.

“Ti piace?”, le chiedo ingenuamente.

“Lo puoi dire forte! È un paradiso… sei solo fortunata che oltre al cestino del pranzo io abbia portato anche il mio quaderno, così posso immortalare questa meraviglia… se no avresti dovuto farti perdonare e lo sai che sono una persona esigente”, mi spiega guardandosi intorno affascinata dallo scenario, ritornando poi con gli occhi su di me quasi volesse enfatizzare le sue ultime parole.

Decido di non pensare al vortice di emozioni che si sta scatenando dentro di me cercando - come al solito - di sviare il discorso.

“Questo è sempre stato un posto speciale per me, mi nascondevo sempre qui, quando volevo isolarmi dal resto del mondo. Vedi laggiù, contro quell’albero…”, le indico catturando la sua attenzione.

“È lì che ho scritto la mia prima poesia… ho catturato la magia di questo posto e l’ho messa nero su bianco in un foglio immacolato. Ho perso il conto di quante poesie io abbia scritto da allora. Questo posto è la poesia stessa, dà ispirazione anche se non vuoi…”, dico lasciandomi trascinare dall’emozioni.

Quando mi giro verso di lei incontro l’intensità dei suoi occhi. Il cuore comincia a battermi forte nel petto e il respiro viene meno. Mi ritrovo al punto di partenza… alla ricerca di una nuova scappatoia e, proprio in quel momento, il nitrito di Katie corre in mio soccorso.

Corro dai cavalli e li trascino verso il ruscello in modo da farli abbeverare. Sistemo alcune cose nella sella, giusto per mantenermi impegnata, alleviando così quel senso di frustrazione latente… inizialmente sembra funzionare poi però risento la sua voce.

“Mi piacerebbe leggere le tue poesie, Alycia...”, la sua richiesta sembra quasi una preghiera.

Rimango voltata verso il ruscello facendomi rapire dai rumori della natura.

“Sono molto personali, quando scrivo lascio che la penna trasmetta quello che sento, quello provo, liberando ogni mia paura, ogni mio dubbio. In quelle pagine c’è il mio vero io, ed è per questo che non le ho mai fatte leggere a nessuno…”, sussurro l’ultima frase voltandomi a guardarla.

“Magari… io potrei essere la prima”, ipotizza fiduciosa.

“Eliza… non credo sia una buona idea. Adesso, che ne dici di mangiare?”, cambio discorso, provando ad alleggerire un po’ l’atmosfera.

“A me sembra più che buona come idea e non mi riferisco di certo al cibo. Comunque, ok, rispetterò i tuoi spazi, ma non sono una che si arrende Alycia e questa cosa mi incuriosisce parecchio. Quindi, purtroppo per te, il discorso non finisce qui! Ora mangiamo, ti prego… ho una fame…”, puntualizza ricordandomi la sua testardaggine.

La tensione scema mentre pranziamo, parliamo di tutto raccontandoci l’un l’altra. Io parlo della mia passione per la letteratura, l’ambizione di andare all’università e della mia assurda fobia di interagire con la gente. Mentre lei mi racconta della sua ossessione per l’arte, la pittura e la sua mania di  disegnare tutto quello che le provochi una qualsiasi emozione.

Finito di mangiare mi sdraio sull’erba, mentre Eliza prende il suo quaderno dalla sella e si mette a sedere appoggiata alla _mia_ quercia. Comincia a far graffiare la matita sul foglio immacolato.  Essendo un po’ distante, non riesco a vedere cosa stia ritraendo e, anche se curiosa, non faccio domande preferisco lasciarle la sua privacy. Così, senza neanche volerlo, mi lascio cullare dal rumore della grafite e dallo scorrere dell’acqua e mi addormento.

Vengo svegliata, quasi di soprassalto, da un rumore sordo. Di scatto mi metto a sedere guardandomi intorno spaesata. Mi ci vuole un po’ per mettere a fuoco. Alla fine vedo Eliza, assorta nei suoi pensieri, buttare sassi nel ruscello. _Chissà cosa starà pensando?_

Mentre mi tiro su noto il suo quaderno poco lontano da me. Lo afferro e rimango senza fiato. Il suo disegno ritrae me addormentata sul prato. Vengo rapita dal suo tratto delicato, ma allo stesso tempo deciso. Sono colpita da ogni singolo dettaglio riportato con estrema cura. Il suo talento è impressionante.

Quando alzo lo sguardo mi scontro di nuovo con le sue iridi di un azzurro intenso. Non riesco a decifrare bene la sua espressione, forse di imbarazzo o di fastidio… ma quando mi sorride timidamente capisco che sia la prima l’ipotesi giusta.

“Non l’ho ancora finito, mancano gli ultimi ritocchi…”, si giustifica abbassando lo sguardo, quasi si sentisse colpevole per avermi ritratto.

“È stupendo! Sei bravissima…”, esclamo con fin troppo entusiasmo.

“Grazie, ma credo che siate solo in due a pensarlo…”, sospira affranta.

La guardo interdetta non emettendo un fiato, invitandola tacitamente a continuare.

“Tu e mia sorella Marie. Anche lei è convinta che i miei lavori siano stupendi. Peccato che per quanto adori dipingere o disegnare non lo potrò mai fare seriamente. Persino mia madre lo ritiene un futile hobby, non parliamo poi del resto della mi famiglia. Per anni tutti, tranne Marie, hanno sempre denigrato questa mia passione. Il culmine credo di averlo raggiunto in una delle tante litigate che ho fatto con mia nonna, la Regina di Ghiaccio come la chiamo io….”, pronuncia quelle parole intrise di una tristezza assurda.

Vorrei sdrammatizzare, per alleggerire la sua sofferenza, dicendole che anche io chiamo la Duchessa Madre in quel modo, ma il mio rimane solo un pensiero inappropriato.

“Credo che le parole della grande Duchessa di Norfolk, Nia Howard, non le scorderò mai: _‘Il dovere di una brava Duchessa è quello di sposare un buon partito, fare molti figli e partecipare agli eventi mondani. E non perdere tempo imbrattandosi le mani di colori a tempera’_. Il suo modo di vedere le cose è antico, bigotto e - non so come visto che è una donna -  pure misogino, proprio come lei. Purtroppo non credo sia rimasta al passo con i tempi, credo che sia rimasta ferma alla sua epoca. La cosa che mi fa arrabbiare e che mio padre e mio fratello la pensino esattamente come lei. Odio vivere con costrizioni dettate da usi e consumi che non mi appartengono. Questo non è vivere… è sopravvivere. Ed io credo che la vita debba essere qualcosa in più di mera sopravvivenza. Noi ci meritiamo di meglio e di questo ne sono convinta…”, dice tutto in un fiato, finendo in un sussurro accennato.

L’intensità del suo discorso mi coglie di sorpresa. Per un istante ha lasciato da parte la sua solarità, la sua allegria, la sua voglia di vivere, facendosi avvolgere da una tristezza repressa. La guardo non riuscendo a muovermi, completamente sopraffatta dalla sua rivelazione. Vorrei fare o dire qualcosa per lenire la sua sofferenza, ma rimango lì, ferma immobile… fino a che un barlume di lucidità mi sprona ad agire.

Mi avvicino a lei e timidamente le prendo la mano stringendola nella mia, quasi il mio gesto potesse proteggerla da tutti i brutti pensieri. Il suo sguardo abbandona timidamente il terreno, soffermandosi prima sulle nostre mani intrecciate per poi sollevarsi lentamente fino ad arrivare al mio viso.

“Eliza, io non sono nessuno per dirti queste cose… ma se vuoi un consiglio, da una che si è sempre nascosta perché troppo intimorita dagli altri, non lasciare che ti dicano come devi vivere la tua vita. Insegui i tuoi sogni, le tue passioni, fa - solo ed esclusivamente - quello che ti rende più felice… perché vedere il sorriso sbucare sul tuo viso è il panorama più bello che ci sia a questo mondo…”, apro la bocca e le dò fiato, senza pensare e senza preoccuparmi del loro significato intrinseco.

Mi ci vuole qualche secondo per capire di essere stata un po’ troppo impulsiva - di essermi lasciata trascinare dalle mie emozioni - e la sua espressione indecifrabile ne è la prova.

Il nitrito di Katie mi salva ancora una volta, facendomi rinsavire.

“E comunque… io non sono un’esperta d’arte, ma persino un cieco noterebbe che hai un gran talento!”, dico sciogliendo rapidamente il legame tra di noi per poi rivolgere l’attenzione ai cavalli.

Mentre mi avvicino a Katie e a Seth sento un timido _‘grazie’_ fuoriuscire dalle sue labbra e girandomi a guardarla rivedo spuntare quel suo dolce sorriso che amo tanto.

L’intensità del momento appena vissuto svanisce e, mentre raccogliamo tutto per rientrare, il silenzio ci fa da sottofondo.

Mentre cavalchiamo verso Arundel mi accorgo di respirare a pieni polmoni, nonostante la giornata sia stata pieni di momenti intensi ed imbarazzanti, non rimpiango nulla ed una insolita felicità comincia a scalpitare dentro di me.

“Alycia… non so se lo sai, ma sabato c’è la festa per il mio diciottesimo compleanno … e… ecco, mi piacerebbe che tu partecipassi…”, afferma tentennando mentre scende da cavallo.

_Ok, non ho veramente sentito quelle parole uscire dalla sua bocca, giusto? Non può avermelo chiesto?! Sono confusa e frastornata, l’unica cosa che so è che io non posso andarci._

“Eliza… ti ringrazio molto per l’invito, ma non credo sia il caso. Io mi sentirei un pesce fuor d’acqua e la tua famiglia darebbe di matto, se la figlia dello stalliere partecipasse ad un loro ricevimento”, replico cercando di attutire il mio declino.

“Non ti preoccupare della mia famiglia, prometti solo che ci penserai…”, _ed eccolo lì, il tono supplichevole a cui non riesco a dire di no._

“Promesso…”, rispondo secca.

L’instante dopo è già lontana da me intenta a salutarmi con la mano.

_Eliza, anche se vorrei poter festeggiare con te il tuo compleanno non posso fare quello che mi chiedi. Mi limiterò ad osservarti da lontano come ho sempre fatto in tutti questi anni. Anche se non sarò al tuo fianco, il mio cuore sarà lì con te… sempre._

 


	6. Capitolo 5

#  CAPITOLO 5

 

Oggi è stata una pessima giornata. Il motivo è abbastanza semplice, i corsi di ammissione all'università sono alle porte e quindi per poter studiare tutto il pomeriggio ho dovuto lavorare come una matta tutta la mattina.

Diciamo che questa è la scusa ufficiale, in realtà il mio malessere è un altro. È quasi una settimana che Eliza non viene più a lezione. La scuola ed i preparativi per la festa l'hanno completamente assorbita, non dando spazio a nient’altro. Mi spaventa a morte il fatto che la sua mancanza mi renda così triste ed intrattabile.

Credo che questo disagio, quest’inquietudine che provo, si sia accentuato quando abbiamo cominciato a conoscerci. Giorno dopo giorno il nostro rapporto formale è diventato più stretto, amichevole, confidenziale, avvicinandoci sempre di più, tessendo le basi della nostra amicizia. Questo almeno da parte sua, per quel che mi riguarda la cosa è decisamente più seria.

Prima di conoscerla veramente era tutto più semplice, l'ammiravo da lontano, immaginavo quanto speciale fosse, godendo del suo sorriso e della sua solarità. Ora non immagino più nulla, ora lo so, ho la conferma di quando lei sia una persona stupenda e meravigliosa e questo non fa altro che aumentare il mio amore per lei.

La letteratura e la poesia mi hanno sempre aiutato ad evadere dalla realtà, ma oggi non funzionano neanche loro. Tutto mi riporta a lei. E non so come diavolo fare per toglierla dalla mia testa. Spero solo che quando sarò all'università tutto sia più semplice... almeno me lo auguro.

“Allora sorellina, hai deciso cosa fare domani?”.

_Ci mancavi tu, Dichen! Adesso si che siamo apposto!_

“Dichen, potresti essere più precisa? Oggi è stata una giornata stancante, tra il lavoro e i test per l'università, non ho proprio voglia di tirare ad indovinare...”, sbuffo seccata, chiudendo malamente il libro di letteratura tra le mie mani.

“Caspita, qualcuno è di pessimo umore vedo?! Certo che, se ti riduci così dopo neanche una settimana, non oso immaginare quando andrai al college e non la vedrai per un anno intero”, la sua ironia pungente va dritta al punto.

“Dichen, veramente, smettila di punzecchiarmi! Non è giornata...”, taglio corto non avendo voglia di discutere oltre.

“Ok, ok, vengo al punto. Anche se fare la gnorri non ti servirà a molto. Domani c'è la festa in maschera per il compleanno della Duchessa, ci andrai vero? Lei stessa ti ha invitato, sarebbe terribilmente scortese non presentarsi...”, puntualizza con quell'aria saccente che odio con tutta me stessa.

“Non mi interessa se sia scortese o meno… ovviamente, non ci andrò. Non mi sentirei a mio agio in mezzo a tutti quei nobili, sarei fuori posto e a ragion veduta... l'ultima volta che ho controllato ero sempre la figlia dello stalliere, nonché tua sorella...”, sbuffo rimarcando l'ovvio.

“Sì, ma lei ti ha invitato, il che significa che ci tiene. E poi, stai sottovalutando il fatto che sia una festa in maschera. Pensaci Aly, per una sera potresti essere chiunque tu voglia. Non so… tipo … Cenerentola. Io ci andrei se fossi al tuo posto. Poi, guarda, sono sicura che Maggie darebbe qualsiasi cosa per vederti addosso un abito da sera...”, sento il suo tono sognante e sgrano gli occhi incredula.

 _‘Mi rifiuto di credere che quelle parole siano uscite dalla bocca di mia sorella’_ , penso tra me e me.

“Dichen, ma ti senti bene? Cenerentola? Da quando in qua sei così romantica? Perché non ci vai tu al mio posto? Sono sicura che nessuno si accorgerà della differenza...”, la prendo in giro trattenendo a stento le risate, la sua espressione da falsa romantica è veramente ridicola.

“Ti giuro che se non dovessi aiutare Eli e Devon a servire champagne ci andrei di corsa, ho saputo da Maggie che viene anche la famiglia Granger. Il che significa che sarà presente anche Lindsey… sì… insomma… la Duchessa di Richmond”, sussurra il suo nome con occhi sognanti.

“Non sapevo che foste già così intime. Lindsey, eh? Oddio… non ci posso credere! La mia sorellona si è innamorata di una nobile...”, la sbeffeggio esplodendo in una fragorosa risata.

“Shhhh, ma che ti urli?! Punto primo: io non sono innamorata di nessuno, ne varrebbe della mia reputazione. Punto secondo: senti da che pulpito viene la predica...”, mi rimprovera cercando di mettermi in riga, fallendo miseramente.

“Sì, sì, magari se lo ripeti tante volte ci credi pure tu. Comunque, Dichen, vedi il lato positivo... parteciperai al party - anche se non come invitata - e vedrai la Duchessa Granger, magari le servirai anche lo champagne”, sottolineo cercando di non burlami troppo di lei e dei suoi poveri sentimenti.

“Su questo ci puoi giurare, Eli e Devon, non si dovranno nemmeno avvicinare a lei con il vassoio... potrei morderli”, mi dice con lo sguardo assassino negli occhi.

Comincio a ridere trascinando dopo poco anche lei. _Dichen, non so come tu abbia fatto, ma ora sono molto più serena. Grazie sorellona._

 

*****

 

L'indomani, il giorno tanto atteso, quello del diciottesimo compleanno del _mio_ angelo, è arrivato anche troppo in fretta. Inutile dire che, ad Arundel, la frenesia e lo scompiglio fossero la condizione primaria per questo giorno di festa. Confermando ancora una volta la mia decisione: non ci sarei andata.

Infatti, dopo la chiacchierata di ieri sera con mia sorella, sono ancora più convinta a non partecipare all'evento. L'idea di mettere in imbarazzo Eliza, ridicolizzando me stessa, non è un'opzione e potrebbe succedere solo quello se varcassi quelle stanze con tutta quella gente snob.

Oggi è il suo giorno, il giorno in cui la fanciulla cede il passo alla giovane donna che è pronta a sbocciare in tutto il suo splendore e niente - e nessuno - dovrà rovinarlo… me compresa.

Girovagando per la tenuta, avvolta dai pensieri, non mi accorgo di arrivare al mastodontico giardino di rose.

“Ehi, buongiorno Alycia…”, mi saluta giulivo Rick.

Presa alla sprovvista lo saluto con la mano borbottando un misero buongiorno.

“Uhm… fammi indovinare… tutto questo trambusto ti ha tolto il buon umore, vero?”.

“Beh, mi conosci da un pezzo oramai… poi, come se non bastasse, mio padre mi ha dato il giorno libero per studiare dicendo che oggi non avrei dovuto nemmeno avvicinarmi alla scuderia perché ci avrebbe pensato lui. Solo che oggi non riesco a concentrarmi e qualsiasi cosa legga non la comprendo. Così, sono uscita a prendere un po’ d’aria, nel vano tentativo di trovare qualcosa da fare”, confesso tutto d’un fiato.

“Direi che sei venuta nel posto giusto… devo sistemare l’aiuola all’ingresso. Il Duca si è raccomandato che sia tutto perfetto per la festa di stasera. Ti va di darmi una mano? Così, magari, mi racconti cos’è che ti affligge veramente”, afferma attirandomi a lui per un abbraccio.

Annuisco, lasciandomi cullare da quella sua dolce coccola. Non so perché continui a provarci con lui, ogni volta riesce sempre a smascherarmi. Forse sarà per il fatto che Rick sia una delle poche persone che mi conosce persino meglio di me stessa, o forse è per il fatto che io sia una pessima bugiarda.

Arrivati all’aiuola, mi passa i guanti e cominciano a lavorare fianco a fianco, sistemando quasi con una simmetria perfetta le rose e le piante. Mentre sono indaffarata gli racconto ogni cosa, di Eliza, della nostra amicizia, del suo invito, dei miei dubbi e della mia paura di lasciarmi andare. Non ho mai avuto filtri con lui. Lui è una persona genuina, non ti giudica ed è sempre pronto ad ascoltarti e ad aiutarti, non c’è persona più buona di lui a questo mondo. Gli voglio un gran bene. Lui è come il fratello maggiore che non ho mai avuto.

“Alycia posso smontare una ad una le tue assurde scuse. E tu lo sai benissimo. Vediamo un po’ da dove posso iniziare… ah ma si, certo, dalla cosa più ovvia: tu ci tieni a lei questo lo noterebbe anche un cieco e lei tiene a te, se no… non ti avrebbe invitato. Poi so per certo - me l’ha detto Maggie - che è stata proprio la Duchessa a voler fare un festa in maschera… ed è inutile che fai quella faccia...”, mi apostrofa lasciandomi ancora più interdetta.

“Oh, andiamo Alycia… non mi dire che non ci arrivi. Eppure sei una persona perspicace ed intelligente…”, continua a stuzzicarmi divertito.

Io continuo a guardarlo non capendo probabilmente l’ovvio.

“Lei lo ha fatto per te! Una festa di quel tipo - in maschera - dà la possibilità persino alla figlia dello stalliere di mischiarsi alla folla di invitati senza destare sospetti. Quindi, è inutile che te lo dica, tu sai benissimo che cosa devi fare…”, afferma con un insolito tono paterno.

_Le parole di Rick mi fanno riflettere. E se davvero Eliza avesse fatto tutto questo per farmi partecipare? Magari, è proprio vero che lei ci tenga a me. In tutto questo tempo insieme ho imparato a conoscerla e se c’è una cosa di cui sono sicura è il fatto che non sappia mentire. Tuttavia, non può averlo fatto solo per me, ci deve essere un’altra spiegazione, ma al momento non so quale sia. In fondo, il motivo non è poi così importante. Adesso c’è una sola cosa che m‘importa: non la voglio deludere._

“Rick, cosa si regala ad una Duchessa che ha già tutto?”, chiedo d’istinto.

“Le rose sono sempre molto gradite… e se vuoi un consiglio spassionato il colore su cui devi puntare è il bianco… ovviamente il tutto accompagnato da un bel biglietto”.

“Sicuro? La rosa bianca… _amore puro e spirituale_ ”, gli chiedo ribadendo il significato del fiore.

“Assolutamente Alycia”, conferma prima di sorridermi.

“Ok, mi hai convinto Rick. Ora devo solo trovare un vestito decente, pregare il mio giardiniere preferito di preparami un mazzo di rose bianche ed infine scrivere il biglietto. Per le ultime due cose sono sicura di farcela senza problemi. È la prima che mi preoccupa”, gli spiego, esprimendo tutti i miei dubbi a voce alta.

“Beh, che fai ancora qui? Se conosco bene Maggie, ti starà già aspettando negli alloggi del personale. Quindi ti suggerisco di correre. Non vorrai mica farla arrabbiare?”.

Mi butto tra le sue braccia e mi faccio avvolgere da un abbraccio rigeneratore.

“Grazie Rick”, sussurro al suo orecchio.

“E di cosa?!? … Ora, vattene di qui”, mi sprona ad andare.

Comincio a correre verso l’alloggio dei dipendenti, chiedendomi se in tutta questa storia ci fosse lo zampino di quella anziana governante che è quasi una madre per me… e anche se fosse? Ora non mi interessa. Rick ha ragione, Eliza ci tiene a me e come _amica_ devo esserci in questo suo giorno speciale.  

Busso alla stanza di Maggie e quando mi viene ad aprire mi sorride con aria colpevole.

“Alycia, tesoro, ce ne hai messo di tempo…”, la sua aria sorridente mi fa scuotere la testa.

“Beh, dovresti conoscermi lo sai che sono una persona molto riflessiva e testarda”, ribatto entrando in quella camera che spesso mi ha fatto da rifugio.

“Eccome, se lo so. Comunque, ora basta con le chiacchiere, abbiamo molto lavoro da fare e poco tempo”, taglia corto risoluta.

_Ok, ora sono seriamente preoccupata!_

“Maggie, che cos’hai in mente?”.

“Semplice, trasformare questa bellissima ragazza in una elegante Duchessa”.

Rimango a bocca aperta senza riuscire a ribattere. Intanto Maggie parla a ruota libera, entusiasta dell’intera situazione. Sembra veramente la fata Turchina ed io sembro veramente Cenerentola. Mi illustra il suo piano non trascurando niente. Quasi lo avesse pensato per mesi. Il suo entusiasmo è contagioso e, nonostante il timore di sentirmi a disagio sia notevole, mi faccio rapire da questo sogno ad occhi aperti.

L’intero pomeriggio vola, non so neanche io come sia successo, ma, per la prima volta in vita mia, mi ritrovo in uno sfarzoso abito da sera nero, con il viso truccato, i capelli raccolti in un chignon e, per finire, ai piedi delle scarpe con il tacco, che tra parentesi non ho mai indossato e non ho la più pallida idea di come ci si cammini. Maggie mi ha dato qualche consiglio sul portamento, addirittura su come atteggiarmi, ma in tutta franchezza non so se riuscirò a comportarmi in quella maniera… più che altro io spero solo di non ammazzarmi girando su questi trampoli.

“Maggie, non credo che sia stata un gran idea, non la darò a bere nessuno...”, protesto ritornando sui miei passi.

“Alycia, non dire fesserie, sembri nata per questo. Mia sorella ha fatto un capolavoro con questo abito. Sei letteralmente una visione e poi nessuno ti riconoscerà con questa maschera. Abbi un po’ di fiducia. Sarai perfetta!”, esclama facendosi guidare dall’entusiasmo.

“Poi, potrai festeggiare con la duchessina Eliza, ancora non ci credo che questo sia il suo diciottesimo compleanno sembra ieri quando la tenevo in braccio”, continua rivangando il passato.

Il _mio_ angelo è diventata una splendida giovane donna, orgogliosa, intelligente, solare ed altruista. Anche se non ne ho il diritto non potrei essere più fiera della persona meravigliosa che è diventata, nonostante il suo retaggio.

“Alycia, so per certo che la marchesa Annabelle Seston, non prenderà parte alla festa. Sono molti anni che lei non mette piede ad Arundel e la tua somiglianza è impressionante. Quindi è quello che fa al caso nostro. Ora ti spiegherò brevemente quello che c’è da sapere sulla famiglia Seston - i marchesi del Galles - e poi sarai pronta per entrare nell’arena, bambina mia”, mi dice tutto d’un fiato, dandomi una dolce carezza.

Ascolto in religioso silenzio tutte le informazioni sulla mia presunta identità per una notte. Mi sorprende il fatto che tutto sommato non sia una famiglia complicata. Annabelle è andata a studiare all’estero, volendosi allontanare dalla sua famiglia e da suo fratello Richard e, proprio per questo motivo, non ha più partecipato agli eventi mondani, ritenendoli solo un ostentazione dell’egocentrismo della nobiltà. Nessuno la vede più da anni. È stata denigrata spesso per le sue idee estremamente radicali sul essere nobile… non potrei impersonare una donna più simile alla mia personalità.

_Onestamente, non so come andrà stasera, ma Eliza… di una cosa sono sicura… sarò lì con te._

 


	7. Capitolo 6

#  CAPITOLO 6

 

Non so neanche io come ci sono finita in questa situazione, tutta agghindata con un abito da sera - che non mi appartiene - ed una maschera sul viso per celare la mia identità, mentre varco l'ingresso principale di Arundel. Più penso alla pazzia che sto per compiere, più mi sento fuori posto.

Tra le braccia stringo il mio regalo per lei, un banale mazzo di rose bianche ed un biglietto di augurio, firmato solo con le mie iniziali.

Appena entro nell'atrio vengo subito accolta da Isaiah, che mi da il benvenuto chiedendomi l'invito - datomi da Maggie - che gli porgo senza esitare. _Se solo sapesse chi sono? Credo proprio che non sarebbe così cortese_.

“Marchesa Seston è un piacere rivederla. È passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta”, afferma educatamente facendomi una piccola riverenza.

Se non stessi tremando dalla paura, probabilmente riderei di tutto questo teatrino.

“Ha ragione... molto tempo”, mi limito a dire cercando di camuffare la voce.

“Ma la prego... dia a me. Immagino che questo bellissimo mazzo di rose sia per la Duchessa Howard”, annuisco alle sue parole porgendogli i fiori.

“Eli, cosa fai ancora lì imbambolato? Prendi il soprabito della Marchesa”, lo sento rimproverare il povero Eli.

Scatta sull'attenti e con estrema gentilezza mi aiuta a rimuovere il mantello dalle mie spalle.

“Marchesa, prego si accomodi… la famiglia Howard deve ancora fare il suo ingresso, ma la riceverà quanto prima. Intanto se vuole raggiungere il resto degli ospiti sono nella sala da ricevimenti. Se vuole Eli può accompagnarla...”, il livello della sua educata riverenza è quasi fastidiosa, nonché ipocrita.

“La ringrazio, ma non occorre. Credo troverò la sala da sola”, mi congedo in fretta, quasi soffocata dalle sue attenzioni.

Entro cercando di mostrarmi sicura e audace, seguendo pedissequamente i suggerimenti di Maggie. Ricordandomi anche che la Marchesa Seston è fuori dagli schemi, proprio come me. _Che lo spettacolo abbia inizio!_

Mi guardo in giro, forse per una malsana curiosità. La sala, addobbata a festa, è semplicemente meravigliosa gremita di un numero considerevole di persone. Il chiacchiericcio discreto è poco più di un rumore di sottofondo.

_‘Maggie e le ragazze hanno fatto un ottimo lavoro…’_ , penso continuando a vagare senza una meta.

Noto subito la Duchessa Granger - la migliore amica di Eliza - parlare con altre dame ed un uomo di spalle. Non lontano dal loro gruppetto, vedo gironzolare mia sorella e Devon con un vassoio pieni di calici di champagne. Sorrido, osservando Dichen lanciare fiamme dagli occhi al povero cameriere.

_'Povero Devon, scappa finché sei ancora in tempo'_ , penso tra me e me.

Distratta da mia sorella, mi lascio andare facendomi avvolgere da questa atmosfera, a tratti finta, ma tutto sommato gioiosa. Non mi accorgo neanche della presenza di qualcuno alle mie spalle.

“Credevo di conoscere tutta la nobiltà inglese in circolazione, ma noto con piacere che mi sbagliavo...”,  anche se sono di spalle riconoscerei dovunque la voce arrogante del fratello di Eliza, quello spocchioso figlio di papà di Robert Howard.

Mi girò di scatto, cercando di sembrare il più naturale possibile. Per un attimo sgrano gli occhi ritrovandomi il Duca troppo vicino al mio spazio vitale, ma poi reagisco facendomi prendere dall'interpretazione.

“Immagino… Duca Howard, non si può ricordare di me è passato decisamente molto tempo. Sicuramente ricorderà mio fratello però… il Marchese Richard Seston”, affermo con eccessiva sicurezza.

“Annabelle? Quindi voi siete la piccola Annabelle?”, mormora sorpreso, prendendomi la mano e fingendo il gesto del baciamano da vero gentiluomo.

“Non sono più così piccola...”, sussurro fingendo imbarazzo.

Scuoto la testa pensando al fatto che invece di appassionarmi alla poesia e alla letteratura, avrei dovuto provare con il teatro, forse con questa interpretazione sarei già in lizza per un premio rinomato.

“Sì, me ne sono accorto”, conferma con ovvietà.

“E ditemi Annabelle, vi sapevo in giro per l'Europa... quando siete tornata in Inghilterra?”, mi chiede curioso quasi io fossi una preda da corteggiare.

“Noto che la vostra curiosità non è mutata nel corso degli anni...”, replico evitando di rispondere.

“Ebbene sì, persino mio padre me lo rimprovera di tanto in tanto... comunque è un piacere avervi qui ad Arundel, mia madre sarà contenta di rivedervi, anche se credo che non vi riconoscerà… proprio come ha fatto il sottoscritto. Se posso permettermi, siete veramente incantevole”, mormora avvicinandosi ancora, mettendomi terribilmente a disagio.

_Direi che il ruolo da cascamorto gli calza a pannello, peccato che il suo charme non abbia minimamente effetto su di me. Io sono qui solo per una persona e non sei certo tu, caro Bob._

Istintivamente faccio un passo indietro, cercando una via di fuga. Inaspettatamente Dichen mi salva apparendo come per magia.

“Signor Duca, Milady, gradite un po' di champagne?” ci chiede probabilmente non riconoscendomi.

“Grazie...”, sussurro inchiodando i miei occhi imploranti ai suoi.

Ci mette una frazione di secondo per capire chi io sia e perché sua sorella si nasconda dietro questa assurda maschera. Poi, come per magia, un sorrido malizioso compare sul suo volto e, non so perché, penso che sia la fine.

“Mi scusi Milord... suo padre, il Duca, la stava cercando”, afferma mia sorella rivolgendosi a Bob.

“Se vuole scusarmi Marchesa, mio padre mi reclama”, dice facendo un piccolo cenno con la testa prima di dileguarsi.

“Ooook, Marchesa, che diavolo combini... sorellina?”, sussurra Dichen dopo essersi accertata che non ci fossero orecchie indiscrete nei paraggi.

“Ho seguito il tuo consiglio... e non solo il tuo”, replico cercando di non farmi prendere dall'ironia della cosa.

“Beh, io non intendevo proprio questo. Ma guardati? Sembri quasi una di loro…”, mi apostrofa quasi con disgusto.

“Lo so benissimo Dichen e non c'è bisogno di rimarcarlo, ok?! Volevo solo che lei non si vergognasse di me e questo _'travestimento'_ è un modo per starle vicino e non farle fare brutta figura, tutto qui…”, mormoro senza dare nell'occhio, cercando di spiegarle le mie intenzioni.

“Ok, il tuo gesto potrà sembrare anche nobile - nel vero senso della parola - ma così lei non saprà mai che tu c'eri per il giorno più importante della sua vita”, sussurra fingendo di atteggiarsi come una vera cameriera.

“È qui che ti sbagli Dichen. Si è vero quel altezzoso di Bob non mi ha riconosciuto e probabilmente non lo faranno neanche il Duca, la Duchessa e la Regina di Ghiaccio... ma Eliza mi riconoscerà, ne sono sicura...”.

“Spero che tu abbia ragione sorellina, perché la delusione sarebbe troppa disastrosa... ora devo tornare a marcare il territorio, Eli e Devon sono terribili. Marchesa…?”.

“Seston”, finisco la frase per lei per informarla della mia falsa identità.

“Marchesa Seston, la prego di fare attenzione”, mi raccomanda prima di tornare a servire.

Mi metto vicino alle vetrate osservando le persone chiacchierare, ogni tanto saluto educatamente qualche nobile che mi rivolge la parola, non soffermandomi mai più del dovuto. Le nozioni che Maggie mi ha fornito su Annabelle non sono infinite e, anche se ho buona memoria, non voglio farmi scoprire dilungandomi in erronei dettagli.

Il brusio cala di colpo mentre lo sguardo di tutti i presenti - compreso il mio - viene rivolto alla gradinata principale. Rimango senza fiato, perdendo quasi un battito. Ammiro Eliza, in tutto il suo splendore, scendere quelle scale, come se fosse a rallentatore. Rimango paralizzata dalla sua bellezza, dal suo portamento, dalla sua capacità di sentirsi così terribilmente a suo agio in quel abito mozzafiato.

La sua maschera le copre gran parte del viso, più o meno come la mia, non riesco a vedere il suo sguardo da così lontana, ma posso notare la tensione della sua bocca. Non sta sorridendo ed io morirei per un suo sorriso.

Dietro di lei compare Marie, elegante come sua sorella, ma con una aria molto più sbarazzina sul volto, seguito da Bob a braccetto con la Regina di Ghiaccio e dal Duca Chris e la Duchessa Paige.

Quando raggiunge i suoi ospiti comincia a salutarli uno ad uno, cercando di arricciare le labbra più per cortesia che per altro. Quasi attirata come una calamita, non mi accorgo di avvicinarmi a lei passo dopo passo. Sono ancora distante quando il suo sguardo distrattamente ricade sul mio. In quel preciso momento, mi sembra di essere tornata indietro nel tempo, quando i nostri occhi si sono incrociati per la prima volta.

Forse è solo frutto della mia immaginazione, o forse è la mia speranza più recondita che esce, ma mi è sembrato di scorgere una leggera sorpresa nei suoi occhi, come se mi avesse riconosciuto in quello scambio fugace di sguardi.

Lei è costretta quasi subito a rivolgere la sua attenzione alle persone che continuano a reclamarla per farle gli auguri, ma io non riesco a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Devio il mio percorso, rallentando i miei passi, prendendo la via più lunga per giungere da lei… non so se per la paura o per rimirarla più a lungo, ma la scena a rallentatore sembra ripetersi, soprattutto quando lei cerca il mio sguardo tra la persone.

Persa nella mia bolla personale, sussulto quando una voce sconosciuta alle mie spalle la fa scoppiare.

“È veramente bellissima, non è vero?”, mi giro di scatto con una mano sul cuore.

“Oh, mi dispiace non volevo spaventarla...”, la sua voce sincera mi tranquillizza.

“Non credo di conoscerla ed io conosco praticamente tutti... io sono la Duchessa Lindsey Granger”.

So benissimo chi sei Duchessa e spero proprio che mia sorella non mi prenderà a calci per averti rivolto la parola..., conoscendola potrebbe farlo. Sorrido mentalmente per quel pensiero scomodo nella mia testa, prima di continuare la mia recita.

“No, non credo. Sono stata all'estero per molti anni. Marchesa Annabelle Seston, è un vero piacere conoscerla”, replico cercando di ricompormi porgendole la mano ricoperta da un inutile guanto.

“Marchesa, il piacere è tutto mio, ho sentito molto parlare di lei. Vede quel ragazzo laggiù...”, mi giro a guardare nella direzione che mi indica ed invece di incontrare un ragazzo trovo gli occhi di Eliza fissarmi.

“Quello è mio fratello Thomas, sì proprio quello… che sta cercando di attirare l’attenzione della nostra festeggiata. Fallendo miseramente. Thomas è un amico di suo fratello, Richard”, a quelle parole sono costretta a lasciare quei bellissimi occhi azzurri, per riportarli sulla mia interlocutrice.

“Duchessa Granger, in tutta onestà io e mio fratello Richard non siamo mai stati molto legati”.

“La prego mi chiami Lindsey, tutte queste formalità le detesto”, la sua supplica mi strappa un sorriso... _se solo sapesse?_

“A patto che anche lei mi chiami Annabelle e mi dia del tu”, ribatto con un sorriso.

“Affare fatto. Sai, credo che io e te diventeremo ottime amiche, le tue idee rivoluzionarie mi sono sempre piaciute...”.

“Beh, bello incontrare una fan... che dire? Sei una delle poche”, ironizzo facendola sorridere.

Continuiamo a parlare ridendo e scherzando, incuranti degli sguardi di disapprovazione intorno a noi. Solo uno di questi brucia più degli altri e non ci vuole un genio per capire che sia quello di Eliza.

“Che cosa c'è di tanto divertente qui, da impedire alla mia migliore amica di venirmi a fare gli auguri di compleanno?”, sento la sua voce e il mio corpo trema.

Il suo tono vagamente geloso mi suona talmente ridicolo, Eliza non è così. Poi mi vengono in mente le sue parole.

_‘… Odio vivere con costrizioni dettate da_ _usi e consumi che non mi appartengono. Questo non è vivere… è sopravvivere. Ed io credo che la vita debba essere qualcosa in più di mera sopravvivenza. Noi ci meritiamo di meglio e di questo ne sono convinta…’._

Mi piange il cuore sapendo che, con tutta probabilità, stia recitando una parte anche nel suo giorno di festa.

“Eliza, tesoro, lo sai che sarai sempre la mia preferita... ma ho una valida scusa per averti fatto aspettare. Onestamente, non so come tu abbia fatto, ma sei riuscita a far partecipare alla tua festa di compleanno la Marchesa Seston, Annabelle Seston...”, mi introduce Lindsey in un modo del tutto singolare.

“Marchesa? Seston? La sorella di Richard?”, domanda Eliza più a se stessa che a noi.

“Sì, Duchessa Howard, la prego di scusarmi per aver monopolizzato, la Duchessa Granger…”, comincio a dire continuando a camuffare la voce.

“Lindsey, ti prego”, mi riprende.

“Sì giusto, Lindsey. E poi Duchessa ne vorrei approfittare per farle i miei migliori auguri di compleanno. Compiere diciotto anni è un traguardo importante...”.

“La ringrazio Marchesa...”, mormora incerta, quasi fosse intontita dall'intera faccenda.

_Se prima ero convinta che Eliza mi avesse riconosciuta, ora non ne sono più tanto sicura._

“Annabelle, la prego”, le chiedo quasi fosse una preghiera.

“Va bene... Annabelle, allora io sono Eliza”, puntualizza allungandomi la mano.

Con un po' di esitazione gliela stringo. Cerco di celare il tremore del mio corpo a quel contatto, anche solo sfiorarla attraverso il tessuto del guanto scatena in me emozioni incontrollabili. Sciolgo velocemente il legame, come se avessi preso la scossa, cercando, subito dopo, di nascondere il mio stato di completo imbarazzo. 

“Eliza, buon compleanno amica mia. Dai, qui ci vuole un bel abbraccio della tua migliore amica”, dice Lindsey allargando le braccia e accogliendo poi la festeggiata.

La Duchessa Granger, magari inconsapevolmente, mi ha salvato da una situazione terribilmente scomoda e imbarazzante.

“In questo modo ti salvi sempre Lind, mi vuoi dire come diavolo fai?”, la sento dire mentre ricambia con affetto l'abbraccio.

Lindsey mi dà le spalle, così facendo mi ritrovo il volto del _mio_ angelo spuntare dalla sua spalla destra. Inizialmente ha gli occhi chiusi ed un timido sorriso le arriccia le labbra, spazzando via tutte le mie incertezze... ma l'istante seguente trovo le sue iridi inchiodare le mie.

La sua intensità sembra volermi leggere dentro ed io mi sento terribilmente indifesa. Con una scusa banale mi congedo da entrambe, nascondendomi in mezzo alla gente, per sfuggire ad altre domande a cui sicuramente non avrei saputo rispondere.

Trovo una anziana coppia con cui mi soffermo a discorrere per giustificare la mia fuga. Dopo un po' di chiacchiere scopro che sono il Duca e la Duchessa di Beaufort, Harry e Margaret, dei vecchi parenti della famiglia Howard, accorsi per i festeggiamenti della giovane Eliza. Parlare con loro è piacevole, non credevo di riuscir a parlare di letteratura e politica senza creare motivo di discussione. Invece, sia Harry che Margaret - contrariamente a tutti i miei pregiudizi - sono entrambi aperti al dialogo e molto disponibili e ricettivi ad ascoltare pareri ed opinioni contrastanti.

Veniamo interrotti dal richiamo del padrone di casa e da sua madre che invitano tutti i presenti ad avvicinarsi per la torta e l'apertura dei regali.

Io rimango leggermente indietro, ma anche da quella posizione riesco a vedere il viso di Eliza. Il suo volto trasuda apparenza, il suo sorriso ostenta tristezza. Si vede lontano un chilometro che è falso. È solo apparenza, mi si stringe il cuore a vederla così, ma a conti fatti non posso fare nulla.

Mi sforzo di sorridere ogni volta che i suoi occhi cercano i miei, nel vano tentativo di essere io a contagiarla per una volta.

Prima di soffiare sulle candeline, chiude gli occhi ed esprime un desiderio. La curiosità di conoscerlo è molta, ma il voler che lo stesso si possa avverare è molto più grande.

Mentre mia sorella, Eli e Devon riportano la torta in cucina per fare i piatti per gli ospiti. Eliza comincia a scartare i doni, ringraziando ad uno a uno i fautori di ogni singolo presente ricevuto.

Il suo entusiasmo sembra scemare di regalo in regalo... ma poi arriva al mio mazzo di rose. Lo ammira con adorazione e legge il biglietto rinchiuso in una piccola busta. Quando il suo sguardo si alza trova subito il mio. Il suo sorriso, quel sorriso genuino e contagioso che tanto amo, compare sul suo volto togliendomi il fiato.

E questo che ho sempre voluto per il tuo compleanno che tu fossi felice, Eliza.

_Ridi, sorridi, sii felice... dolce fanciulla… perché io vivo per il tuo sorriso._

 


	8. Capitolo 7

#  CAPITOLO 7

 

[Eliza POV]

Il giorno del mio compleanno è arrivato, ma non so perché non riesco a gioirne. È quasi tutto il pomeriggio che, con l'aiuto di Tasha, cerco di sistemare il mio aspetto in questo abito pomposo che ha voluto che indossassi mio padre. Come al solito non ho avuto voce in capitolo, tra lui e la nonna non so chi sia più dittatoriale. L'unica cosa che ho potuto scegliere è stata la tipologia della festa e, senza esitare, ho optato per quella in maschera.

Mi sono interrogata quasi per una settimana per aver preso questa decisione, ma il motivo già lo conoscevo… è sempre stato lì, nella mia testa, scritto a chiare lettere, come la speranza che lei partecipasse a questa festa.

Tuttora non ho la minima idea se Alycia partecipi o meno alla mia festa in maschera, ma io spero di vederla. Spero che questo stratagemma la metta un po' più a suo agio e le permetta di passare un po' di tempo con me, mettendo da parte chi siamo e quali sono le nostre origini.

Il mio bisogno di lei, sta diventando preoccupante. È circa una settimana che, per una ragione o per un'altra, non riesco ad andare a lezione e la mia voglia di vederla, di parlare con lei, di ridere con lei, continua a crescere e mi spaventa.

Il voler conoscere Alycia è cominciato quasi per caso, la curiosità di una bambina diventata un'adolescente esuberante, affascinata da una giovane donna timida ed introversa... ma ora è diverso. Giorno dopo giorno, mi sono resa conto di quanto lei sia speciale e di quanto sia diventata importante per me. Non so neanche io come spiegare questo tipo di legame che ci unisce, ma più il tempo passa più diventa indissolubile.

Forse sto solo impazzendo e tutto questo sproloquio mentale ne è la prova... o forse sto solo cercando una giustificazione plausibile, per questa mia assurda esigenza di averla al mio fianco in questo giorno apparentemente importante.

“Duchessa è veramente bellissima con questo vestito”, la voce di Tasha mi ridesta riportandomi alla realtà.

“Grazie Tasha. Sai che fine ha fatto mia sorella?”, le chiedo distrattamente.

“Tra pochi minuti dovrebbe essere qui. Costance, la sta aiutando a sistemarsi”, mormora finendo di sistemarmi la maschera.

Quasi non finisce la frase che quell'uragano di mia sorella entra - ovviamente senza bussare - nella stanza.

“Ecco, parli del diavolo...”, sospiro alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Guarda che anche se hai la maschera ho visto benissimo che hai alzato gli occhi al cielo... comunque, ti voglio bene anche io sorellona e sei veramente bellissima stasera”, afferma schietta strappandomi un sorriso.

“Anche tu non sei per niente male...”.

“Beh, ho detto a Costance di non esagerare, perché - ovviamente - non volevo rubarti la scena, oggi è il tuo giorno sorellona...”, il suo tono canzonatorio è una gioia per le mie orecchie.

“Ma sentila lei... e da quando sei così narcisista e sicura di te?”, la rimprovero fingendo di essermela presa.

“Da sempre sorellona”.

“Dai, vieni qui e dammi un abbraccio, prima che dimentichi di avere una sorella”.

“Ely, non potrai mai dimenticarmi di me, perché mi adori… proprio come io adoro te! Buon compleanno sorellona!”, esclama stringendo l'abbraccio.

“Grazie. Ti voglio bene Marie”.

“Lo so, lo so, ora andiamo se no chi lo sente papà”, mi dice trascinandomi fuori dalla stanza.

 _'Che lo spettacolo abbia inizio…'_ , penso tra me e me.

 

****

 

Quando raggiungiamo l'intera famiglia, veniamo subito accolte dall'espressione di disapprovazione di mio padre e di mia nonna, che sicuramente non hanno gradito il ritardo ma, in tutta sincerità, non m’importa di quello che pensino, visto che non si sono nemmeno presi il disturbo di farmi gli auguri. A compensare la loro mancanza ci pensa la mamma con un abbraccio stritolante e, incredibilmente, anche Bob - con un sorriso giulivo - allunga le braccia avvolgendomi in un insolito gesto d'affetto.

“Buon compleanno, sorellina”, mormora al mio orecchio.

“Grazie Bob. Di un po' ti senti bene?”, gli chiedo guardinga.

“Sì, certo, perché? Non posso abbracciare mia sorella per il suo compleanno?”, domanda di rimando.

“Bob, definire la cosa insolita è un eufemismo... i tuoi gesti di affetto verso le tue sorelle languono da diversi anni... quindi non ti stupire troppo se Eliza ti ha fatto quella domanda”, interviene Marie con il suo solito tono pungente.

“Marie, non cominciare! Volevo solo essere carino con mia sorella... e poi...”.

Una lampadina mi si accende alle sue parole.

“Fammi indovinare, hai già messo gli occhi su qualcuno, vero?”, gli chiedo conferma.

“Beh, effettivamente sì. Ho incontrato la Marchesa Seston, Annabelle, te la ricordi? La sorella di Richard”, ammette quasi imbarazzato.

 _Bob imbarazzato? Non credo di averlo mai visto._ La mia mente si focalizza su quel nome: Annabelle Seston. Eppure non mi ricordo che tra gli inviti ci fosse anche il suo, forse è intervenuta la nonna, o mio padre. Non conosco personalmente la Marchesa, solo la sua fama e da quel poco che so è una donna indipendente e fuori dagli schemi. A quelle parole, la mia mente mi gioca brutti scherzi, accomunando due donne come se fossero la stessa. La speranza che Annabelle non sia veramente la Marchesa Seston, ma Alycia sotto mentite spoglie, si fa largo nei miei pensieri perdendo di vista tutto il resto.

Marie con il suo entusiasmo mi ridesta riportandomi ancora una volta sulla terra ferma. Senza indugiare oltre, facciamo il nostro ingresso. Io davanti, seguita da Marie e Bob - che tiene a braccetto la nonna - e per finire i nostri genitori a chiudere la fila, proprio come vuole l'etichetta.

Odio tutto questo, odio dovermi mettere in mostra e fingere ogni mio stato d'animo, ma purtroppo devo. Mi stampo un sorriso falso sulle labbra e comincio a scendere la scalinata.

Il brusio di fondo cessa di colpo e l'istante seguente sento lo sguardo di tutti gli ospiti presenti puntato addosso. Continuo a scendere fingendo nonchalance. In realtà il disagio sta prendendo piede mettendomi terribilmente in imbarazzo, proprio a casa mia. L'intera situazione è del tutto ironica a pensarci ma, nonostante questo, non riesco a trarne sollievo e a riderci su.

Purtroppo o per fortuna raggiungo gli ospiti e, sempre con quel sorriso falso, comincio a salutare ognuno di loro, ringraziando per la loro presenza e per il loro cortese augurio.

Non so quante mani stringo e a quante nobili donne sfioro la guancia. Poi il mio sguardo ricade su due oggi verdi che continuano a fissarmi con insistenza.

Quel verde, il suo verde, io conosco quello sguardo. Per un attimo ritorno indietro nel tempo, quando ero ancora una ragazzina e, per la prima volta, mi sono persa in quegli stessi occhi. _È lei, Alycia, è venuta!_ Rimango folgorata dalla sua bellezza, non riuscendo a celare la mia sorpresa mista alla mia immensa gioia.

Purtroppo quell'istante di pura felicità svanisce in un secondo, perché altri ospiti reclamano la mia attenzione e, mio malgrado, sono costretta a distogliere lo sguardo. Nonostante ciò, continuo a sentire il suo sguardo bruciarmi addosso e, senza volerlo, il mio cuore inizia a tamburellarmi impazzito nel petto. A quella reazione istintiva del mio corpo ne segue un'altra, continuo a cercare quello sguardo nella folla. _Ma che cosa mi sta succedendo?_

Mentre continuo la mia farsa, facendo gli onori di casa, cerco di avvicinarmi di più a quello sguardo. La pazzia è ad un passo, sono attratta da lei quasi come una falena è attratta dalla luce. Avanzo di qualche piccolo passo per placare i miei dubbi e avere finalmente quella certezza di cui ho bisogno, ma vengo fermata da altra gente e mi devo arrendere alla mia sorte.

Distrattamente butto l'occhio e vedo quella splendida donna, avvolta da un bellissimo abito nero, parlare in modo spigliato con la mia migliore amica, Lindsey.

Guidata da una inconsapevole gelosia, comincio ad avanzare verso di loro, ma Thomas - l'altro Granger che avrei fatto volentieri a meno di incontrare - mi si para davanti esigendo i suoi due minuti di gloria. Assecondo per un attimo il suo ego, non perdendo di vista però il centro del mio interesse. Le vedo ridere e scherzare quasi fossero vecchie amiche. Il dubbio che io mi sia immaginata tutto e che sotto a quella maschera non ci sia Alycia, ma una nobile qualunque, comincia a diventare la scomoda realtà che mi rifiuto di accettare.

Mi ci vuole più del dovuto per congedarmi dal fratello di Lind, ma alla fine ci riesco. Avanzo con titubanza fino ad arrivare alla meta.

La dama misteriosa è di spalle continua a ridere e scherzare con Lindsey. Così senza pensarci troppo decido di palesare la mia presenza.

“Che cosa c'è di tanto divertente qui... da impedire alla mia migliore amica di venirmi a fare gli auguri di compleanno?”, chiedo con ironia e una punta di acidità mossa probabilmente da questa gelosia che non riesco a contenere.

Alle mie parole, per un attimo, mi sembra di vedere un leggero tremore nel corpo della donna misteriosa, ma in tutto questo groviglio di emozioni, forse è solo la mia immaginazione. Comincio a pensare che sia proprio quest’ultima ad avermi portato fin qui.

“Eliza, tesoro, lo sai che sarai sempre la mia preferita... ma ho una valida scusa per averti fatto aspettare. Onestamente, non so come tu abbia fatto, ma sei riuscita a far partecipare alla tua festa di compleanno la Marchesa Seston, Annabelle Seston...”, mi risponde a tono Lindsey.

“Marchesa? Seston? La sorella di Richard?”, il mio tono incredulo annulla ogni mia singola certezza

_No, non può essere sul serio la Marchesa, non mi posso essere sbagliata così, quegli occhi, quello sguardo, sono quelli di Alycia, devono essere i suoi!_

“Sì, Duchessa Howard, la prego di scusarmi per aver monopolizzato, la Duchessa Granger”, conferma la dama, non più misteriosa, con una voce che non riconosco.

Il mio cuore sembra sgretolarsi per la delusione e francamente non riesco a capirne il motivo. L'idea che Alycia non sia venuta non dovrebbe essere così sconvolgente. La conosco già da un po' e so che non si sente a suo agio con le persone, tanto più con dei nobili come questi, e allora? Perché ci sono rimasta così male che questa donna non sia lei?

Mi perdo nei pensieri fino a che di nuovo i suoi occhi verdi non reclamano i miei azzurri.

“... E poi Duchessa ne vorrei approfittare per farle i miei migliori auguri di compleanno. Compiere diciotto anni è un traguardo importante...”.

“La ringrazio Marchesa...”, replico incerta e frastornata dall'intera situazione.

“Annabelle, la prego”, mi chiede più come supplica.

“Va bene... Annabelle, allora io sono Eliza”, preciso porgendole la mano.

La sua esitazione nel stringermi la mano è un altro indizio, ma è quando sfioro la sua mano che finalmente ho quella conferma che cerco. Sono sicura che sia Alycia, il suo tocco, quel tocco, le emozioni che provo ogni volta che lei mi sfiora non può essere una mia immaginazione... non può.

Quel contatto fugace viene interrotto bruscamente, proprio da lei, quasi si fosse scottata a quel nostro incontro di mani. Non faccio in tempo ad indagare la sua reazione che Lindsey mi reclama.

“Eliza, buon compleanno amica mia. Dai, qui ci vuole un bel abbraccio della tua migliore amica!”, esclama la mia migliore amica allargando le braccia.

“In questo modo ti salvi sempre Lind, mi vuoi dire come diavolo fai?”, l'apostrofo fingendo di essere contrariata mentre ricambio con affetto l'abbraccio.

Inizialmente chiudo gli occhi ed un timido sorriso si impossessa delle mie labbra, ma poi quando li riapro trovo quello sguardo, di cui ormai non posso più fare a meno, fisso nel mio. Continuo a guardarla con intensità, quasi volessi carpire quello che sta pensando e provando in questo momento. Annego in quel verde e non mi interessa se non riemergerò più, è quello che adesso mi rende viva e non voglio rinunciarci. Sfrutto il momento finché ne ho la possibilità, perché Alycia, forse pressata dal mio sguardo indagatore, si congeda con una scusa e si nasconde tra gli invitati.

Cerco di distrarmi parlando con Lindsey, ma i miei occhi continuano a vagare per la sala, nel vano tentativo di ritrovarla.

“Gentili ospiti, vi prego, avvicinatevi è il momento della torta”, sento la voce di mio padre irrompere con un tono vagamente teatrale.

E, ovviamente, a seguire l'immancabile premura di mia nonna, che non fa altro che ricordarmi che tutto questo sia solo apparenza.

“Eliza, cara, vieni... è il momento di esprimere un desiderio... e scartare tutti questi doni”.

A quelle parole, riprendo il mio sorriso falso e mi avvicino a loro. In questa situazione di completa oppressione, mi sento soffocare, ma ogni tanto riesco ad imbattermi nei suoi occhi che, con la loro genuinità, sembrano darmi quella boccata d'aria fresca di cui ho bisogno.

Davanti alla torta, mi soffermo un attimo ad osservare le candeline, chiudo gli occhi ed esprimo quel l'unico desiderio che vorrei si avverasse, ovvero che Alycia fosse qui, accanto a me, questa stasera. Stupidamente vorrei solo quello adesso.

Quando li riapro cerco i suoi occhi e oltre a quelli trovo il suo sorriso. Ed in quel preciso momento che mi rendo conto dei miei sentimenti per lei.

“Eliza, ora ci sono i regali da scartare, sono quasi più curiosa io di te...”, afferma mia sorella riportandomi per l'ennesima volta sulla terra ferma.

“Sì, certo, hai ragione”, confermo con un tono un po' troppo asettico.

Inizio a scartare i regali, ringraziando ogni singola persona per il presente appena ricevuto. In questo processo alquanto lento e noioso, il mio timido entusiasmo svanisce di dono in dono. In queste occasioni mi piacerebbe tanto attingere dalle scorte infinite di mia sorella, ma purtroppo non è possibile.

Poi il mio sguardo ricade su uno splendido mazzo di rose bianche. Lo prendo in mano e lo annuso inebriandomi dell’odore inconfondibile delle rose. Scorgo una busta con su scritto il mio nome. Poso le rose e mi affretto a leggere quel biglietto, avendo cura di non far leggere a nessun’altro il contenuto di quel piccolo foglio di carta, quasi in esso ci fosse uno dei più preziosi segreti da conservare e non rivelare. 

Leggo con avidità, trasporto ed emozione ogni singola parola impressa su quel biglietto, facendomi quasi travolgere dal loro significato. Poi scorgo la firma, o meglio le iniziali: 'A.S.'… Alycia Spencer. Cancello quella piccola ed irrisoria percentuale che il mio cervello cerca di suggerirmi, ovvero che potrebbe essere Annabelle Seston, rimanendo ferma nella mia prima intuizione.

Alzo lo sguardo e trovo il suo e faccio esattamente quello che mi ha scritto in quelle poche righe, rido, sorrido, perché adesso non mi costa fatica, adesso è tutto vero. La felicità che mi ha regalato Alycia, con quelle rose, con quelle parole, vale più di ogni cosa per me.

Continuo a sorridere facendole capire che la sua preghiera è arrivata a destinazione.

_Non so bene cosa mi stia succedendo, ma sono più che consapevole che la responsabile di questo smisurato benessere e di questa felicità sia tu. Anche se non so ancora dare un nome a questo groviglio di sentimenti che mi stanno facendo battere forte il cuore, so che in un modo o nel altro ne verrò a capo, ne verremo a capo. Dunque Alycia, grazie… grazie di esistere e di essere al mio fianco, nonostante tutto._

 


	9. Capitolo 8

# CAPITOLO 8

 

La serata sembra procedere, anche se a rilento. Presto dovrò lasciare i panni di Annabelle e tutto sommato un po' mi dispiace. Non l'avrei mai detto che in così poco tempo mi sarei abituata ad essere lei. Forse perché le persone che ho incontrato questa sera, Bob compreso, sono state tutte estremamente gentili e cortesi, cosa che non mi sarei mai aspettata.

Naturalmente credo che questo comportamento sia stato influenzato dal fatto che io mi sia presentata loro come Marchesa Seston del Galles e non come figlia dello stalliere di Norfolk, ma di proposito non voglio puntualizzare questi dettagli, voglio godere ancora un po’ di questo status quo che sembra pervadermi.

Noto più volte mia sorella scattare ogni qual volta la Duchessa Granger, Lindsey, la richiama per un bicchiere di champagne o dei crostini o per fare semplicemente due chiacchiere. Non conosco bene Lindsey, ma il suo continuo cercare Dichen è sospetto e un po’ curioso. Magari l'esuberanza di mia sorella ha fatto colpo.

Oddio, il solo pensarci mi fa venire il mal di testa. Non oso immaginare la filippica che dovrò sorbirmi domani. Dichen non mi risparmierà nemmeno un singolo dettaglio, volendo raccontarmi ogni cosa.

Sospiro, cercando di sviare questi assurdi pensieri e lentamente mi allontano da quel fastidioso brusio di sottofondo che le persone alimentano con chiacchiere prive di senso, dovute probabilmente al troppo champagne ingerito.

Ho bisogno d'aria, così trovo rifugio sul balcone. L'aria leggermente fresca, quasi frizzante, mi imporpora il viso, ma non mi importa. In questo momento ho bisogno di questo, di respirare a pieni polmoni e di isolarmi da tutti. E così faccio, guardando all'orizzonte gli immensi prati della tenuta fino a scontrarmi con le luci tenui della contea sulla costa sud-orientale dell'Inghilterra.

“Alycia...”, sento sussurrare il mio nome e istintivamente mi giro.

Eliza è lì, in piedi, a qualche passo da me, si è tolta la maschera ed il suo sguardo è incerto e titubante. Il mio sguardo rimbalza dai suoi occhi al biglietto che stringe nervosamente tra le mani.

“Eliza...”, mormoro di rimando non sapendo cosa dire.

“Alla fine sei venuta...”, dice con un filo di fiato.

“Sai, per un attimo ho pensato di aver preso un abbaglio. Quando ho incrociato il tuo sguardo ero sicura che fossi tu, ma poi Lind ti ha presentato come la marchesa Seston e la tua voce era cosi diversa dal solito, più roca meno dolce, che tutte le mie certezze si sono sgretolate in un secondo…”, continua a dire affiancandomi.

I miei occhi non riescono a staccarsi da lei. Posa stancamente le sue mani sul bordo del balcone come se avesse un peso enorme sulle spalle. Continuo a guardarla non sapendo cosa dire. Mi faccio cogliere da quel assurdo imbarazzo tra di noi che pensavo scomparso. Invece eccolo lì, più forte che mai. I miei occhi tornano sul panorama e poi senza accorgermene dò fiato ai miei pensieri.

“Ecco… in realtà… è stata una decisione all’ultimo momento. Non volevo farti sfigurare con i tuoi ospiti. Figuriamoci poi una schiera di nobili come quelli lì dentro, che brindano a te con la figlia dello stalliere... non sarebbe stato giusto. Poi, mi hanno fatto notare che il tuo invito nei miei confronti valeva di più del mio disagio e delle mie paure. Così, Maggie mi ha agghindata in questa maniera e mi ha raccontato un po’ di cose su Annabelle. Tutto sommato mi è quasi piaciuto calarmi nelle sue vesti, il suo essere anticonformista non mi dispiace per niente… comunque, sono venuta per uno scopo e alla fine l’ho ottenuto”, le mie parole scivolano dalle mie labbra, prima tentennanti poi sempre più confidenti.

“Per prima cosa Alycia... la devi smettere di denigrare te stessa. Tu non potresti mai farmi sfigurare, neanche se ti fossi presentata con indosso i tuoi abiti da lavoro… e lo vuoi sapere perché?”, annuisco cercando di non farmi prendere dall’emozioni.

“Perché io sono orgogliosa di essere tua… tua amica. E sinceramente non me ne frega niente di quello che possano pensare mio padre e mia nonna. Io continuerò ad esserti amica… se tu lo vorrai e spero tu voglia essere la mia. Seconda cosa: sei veramente bellissima con questo abito, veramente una visione. E come ultima… mi piacerebbe tanto sapere quale scopo tu abbia ottenuto partecipando a questa festa - sotto mentite spoglie - con tanti nobili arroganti e pieni di sé”, afferma lasciandomi a bocca aperta.

Ascolto le sue parole sincere cercando di metabolizzarne il significato. _Orgogliosa di essere una mia amica… sono veramente bellissima… una visione… quale scopo io abbia ottenuto?_

“Il tuo sorriso… è questo che ho ottenuto partecipando alla tua festa. Il tuo sorriso, vero, felice, che contagia qualsiasi persona lo incontri”, rispondo dopo averci pensato più del dovuto, inchiodando il mio sguardo al suo.

Il suo viso si imporpora, forse per la brezza della sera o forse per l’imbarazzo.

“Ecco… a questo proposito volevo ringraziarti, ma vorrei chiederti anche una cortesia. Una sorta di richiesta della festeggiata… me la potresti declamare?”, il suo imbarazzo è scomparso, ma la voce continua a vacillare.

Mi porge il biglietto, ma io nego con la testa cominciando a declamare la poesia parola dopo parola, attingendo il testo dalla mia testa.

 

**_ SORRIDI  _ **

_Ogni volta che sei triste,_

_il mondo se ne accorge,_

_privato della luce del tuo sorriso._

_Dunque fanciulla che stai sbocciando,_

_ridi, sorridi, sii felice,_

_vivi con gioia, amore,_

_assaporando la vita,_

_non risparmiarti mai,_

_insegui i tuoi sogni,_

_sii la persona che vuoi essere e_

_non arrenderti alla sofferenza che ti può abbattere._

_Mostra al mondo quanto speciale tu sia,_

_la tua solarità, il tuo talento, la tua voglia di vivere_

_sono dei beni preziosi e tu li possiedi, tutti._

_Quindi, dolce fanciulla continua a contagiare_

_il mondo con la tua allegria,_

_ridi, sorridi, prenditi gioco degli altri,_

_ma soprattutto VIVI e sii FELICE._

**_A.S._ **

 

“È bellissima Alycia, nessuno mi aveva mai dedicato una poesia. Sai, è grazie alle tue parole che ho sorriso. In una festa altamente noiosa fatta solo di apparenza e ipocrisia, le tue parole sono state la mia salvezza. Quindi, ancora una volta… grazie, grazie per la poesia, ma soprattutto di aver condiviso tutto questo con me, nonostante il tuo disagio e le tue paure. Le parole che scrivi sono intense, e arrivano dritte al cuore. Hai un gran talento. E adesso sei ne guai sai? Eh già… ora sono ancora più curiosa di leggere i tuoi lavori!”, esclama lasciandomi per l’ennesima volta senza fiato questa sera, anche se con l’ultima frase cerca di sdrammatizzare, mi ha colpito e affondato.

“Grazie a te, la tua opinione conta molto per me. Per quanto riguarda le altre mie poesie, mi dispiace, ma non posso proprio accontentarti. Sono troppo personali, private, mi hanno aiutato a superare il disagio e la perdita di mia madre e… credo che farle leggere a chiunque vanifichino tutto il loro significato. Scusa Eliza, ma non posso proprio…”, provo a dire, consapevole del fatto che sia una mezza verità.

“Beh, io ci ho provato…”, afferma mettendosi poi a ridere.

Comincia a massaggiarsi le braccia quasi accusasse la brezza frizzante della sera.

“Forse è meglio rientrare… non vorrei ti ammalassi, si sta facendo fresco…”, suggerisco avvicinandomi a lei.

“Buon compleanno Eliza…”, sussurro ad un soffio da lei.

Non so bene cosa mi prenda, forse l’intensità del momento mi confonde o forse è l’atmosfera o le nostre parole, ma agisco d’istinto ed è un attimo. Anche se per me sembra durare in eterno. Mi avvicino alla sua guancia e la sfioro delicatamente con le mie labbra, indugiando su di essa forse un po’ troppo. I miei occhi si chiudono quando sento la sua pelle incresparsi al mio tocco. Tuttavia il suo corpo sembra irrigidirsi e per questo mi accorgo di essermi spinta troppo oltre.

Mi allontano immediatamente da lei. E mi imbatto nei suoi occhi sgranati, increduli del mio gesto. Si tiene la guancia che poco fa le mie labbra hanno baciato, quasi sentisse un dolore assurdo.

“Scusa, Eliza, non avrei dovuto…”, cerco di giustificare quello che ho appena fatto.

Credo proprio di aver esagerato e il suo sorriso tirato leggermente imbarazzato, poco prima di eclissarsi all’interno del castello, ne è la prova.

Non avrei dovuto osare tanto, mi sono lasciata guidare dai miei sentimenti, dall’istinto, trascurando tutto il resto e non posso permettermelo. Non posso assecondare i miei sentimenti per lei, devo reprimerli e accontentarmi del nostro rapporto di amicizia. In un impulso di rabbia mi tolgo la maschera lanciandola malamente a terra, incurante del fatto che il mio segreto potesse venir svelato e, magari, nell’ombra della notte qualcuno avrebbe potuto scoprire chi si celasse veramente sotto la maschera della Marchesa Seston, ma a chi sarebbe importato tutto questo? Di sicuro non a me.

Ci metto un po’ per riprendermi e, una volta rimessa la maschera, decido di rientrare anche io. La sensazione di essere osservata non mi lascia un minuto, quasi avessi tutti gli occhi puntati addosso. Forse i senti di colpa, per il mio gesto audace e fuori luogo, stanno montando una serie di illusioni nel mio cervello. Tutto è possibile... ma quando mi giro e incontro gli occhi della Regina di Ghiaccio fulminarmi, so che non mi sto immaginando poi molto.

_È mai possibile che qualcuno ci abbia viste? In fondo non è successo niente, a parte quel bacio sulla guancia. E allora, perché mi sembra di sprofondare in un vortice senza fondo? Perché ho l'impressione che la Duchessa Madre sembri conoscere perfettamente chi si nasconde dietro la mia maschera? Che ci abbia seguite sul balcone? No, non è possibile io ed Eliza eravamo sole._

Continuo ad inondare la mia testa con stupidi dubbi e domande senza risposta. Il mio disagio prende il sopravvento innalzando il mio livello di allerta al massimo. Osservo guardinga ogni singola persona presente nella sala, senza alcuna distinzione.

Noto la grande Duchessa Brenda Howard confabulare con suo figlio in maniera sospetta. Il suo sguardo ricade su di me poi su Eliza. Non ci vuole un genio per capire di cosa stiano parlando e anche il solo immaginarlo provoca in me una forte angoscia.

Intravedo mia sorella servire ancora champagne. _‘Ma questa gente non sa fare altro che bere?_ ’, penso stupidamente. E con la scusa banale di prendere un calice mi avvicino a lei.

“Dichen, credo di aver fatto qualcosa che non avrei dovuto...”, sussurro senza farmi sentire da orecchie indiscrete.

“Dimmi che è uno dei tuoi scherzi, ti prego? E solo cinque minuti che vesti i panni di una Marchesa e ti sei già messa nei guai?”, il suo rimprovero è più preoccupazione che altro.

“Ti spiegherò ogni cosa promesso, ma adesso ho bisogno che tu mi faccia un favore...”, taglio corto arrivando al punto.

“Sputa il rospo..”.

“Credo che la Regina di Ghiaccio mi abbia vista sul balcone mentre prendevo una boccata d'aria...”.

“E quindi?”, mi esorta non capendo la mia preoccupazione.

“Ero con Eliza... e potrei averle dato un bacio sulla guancia”.

“Cosa che questi nobili fanno di continuo... quindi non vedo dove sia il problema...”, minimizza con insofferenza.

“Eliza, sembrava quasi turbata e quando è rientrata potrei essermi tolta la maschera”.

“Tu cosa?”, inveisce cercando di trattenere la voce.

“Ero sola, o almeno è quello in cui speravo. Ma la sensazione di essere stata in qualche modo riconosciuta, mi sta facendo impazzire”, mormoro tutte le mie paure.

“Ok Alycia, qui ci penso io. Ora… vattene da qui, quello di cui hai bisogno è una bella dormita e dimenticare di aver preso parte a questa festa”, afferma con un sorriso di conforto.

Mia sorella ha ragione, almeno in parte, non posso restare un minuto di più, mi sento soffocare... ma per quanto riguarda il dimenticare la festa, di averci preso parte e tutto quello che è successo, è tutta un'altra storia. Non posso dimenticare il suo sorriso e quel bacio… non posso e non voglio.

Appoggio il calice preso pochi istanti prima e mi dirigo verso l'uscita. Non ci metto molto a confondermi nella notte e in poco tempo riesco a raggiungere il mio alloggio.

 

 


	10. Capitolo 9

#  CAPITOLO 9

 

[Eliza POV]

Dopo l'apertura dei regali, mi sento più serena, più rilassata. Il sorriso ora impresso sul mio viso è autentico e sembra riemergere ogni volta che i miei occhi si imbattono in lei. Forse la consapevolezza che alla fine Alycia sia venuta a questa ridicola festa, facendo salti mortali - come quello di indossare i panni scomodi di una Marchesa - mescolandosi a quella stessa gente che le incute timore e mette disagio, solo per essere al mio fianco in questo giorno speciale, mi gonfia il cuore di orgoglio. Magari peccherò di superbia, ma credo proprio che lei tenga a me come io tengo a lei e questo pensiero mi fa stare terribilmente bene.

La serata prosegue senza intoppi. Continuo a seguire i suoi movimenti come se fossi un falco e lei la mia preda. Non sono ancora riuscita a trovare il momento più adatto per ringraziarla e la smania di rimanere da sole - per parlare - diventa sempre più impellente.

Il chiacchiericcio degli ospiti diventa quasi assordante, fastidioso. Probabilmente il fiume di champagne che si sono scolati comincia a fare effetto. Osservo Alycia allontanarsi dalla folla in cerca di un rifugio, forse stanca di tutto questo vociferare senza senso. Quando la vedo dirigersi verso il balcone, il mio sorriso si allarga, consapevole di aver l’occasione giusta per poterle parlare. Così senza indugiare mi affretto in quella direzione, cercando di non attirare l’attenzione, soprattutto quello della mia famiglia. Osservo mia nonna parlare con la Duchessa Beaufort una adorabile vecchietta che non ho proprio idea di come faccia a sopportare la supponenza della regina di ghiaccio, mia madre e mio padre parlano con i genitori di Lindsey, mia sorella come al solito è sparita chissà dove, e Bob si pavoneggia con Thomas e Lind. L’espressione scocciata della mia migliore amica è uno spasso, la osservo ancora un po’ mentre sgattaiolo fuori e la vedo sorridere a Dichen la sorella di Alycia che sta servendo champagne. Adesso che ci penso non è la prima volta, se non conoscessi bene la mia migliore amica penserei che stesse flirtando con quella ragazza… _‘cara Lind io e te dobbiamo fare n discorso è al più presto’_ , penso tra me e me.

Appena varco la soglia del balcone mi blocco. Lei è lì, con le mani appoggiate al davanzale, che osserva il panorama solo illuminato da luci tenue e lontane. Osservo la sua figura da dietro e rimango ammaliata dalla sua bellezza. L’abito che indossa le disegna le curve del corpo in maniera perfetta. Cerco di imprimermi questa immagine, ogni dettaglio, ogni sfumatura, ogni colore, quasi volessi dipingerla nella mente. Non ho mai visto niente di più bello in vita mia.

Sospiro cercando di riacquistare quel coraggio e quella sicurezza che lentamente mi hanno abbandonato, nel farlo mi tolgo la maschera ormai diventata estremamente pesante da indossare. Osservo il biglietto di Alycia ancora stretto tra le mie mani e finalmente il mio corpo riesce a muoversi e, anche se intimorita, mi avvicino di qualche passo.

“Alycia...”, sussurro con il cuore in gola. _E se non fosse lei?_

Sentendo quel nome, il suo nome, si gira d’istinto e io ho la conferma di cui avevo bisogno.

“Eliza...”, mormora forse sorpresa di essere stata scoperta.

“Alla fine sei venuta...”, dico a corto di fiato, cercando nella mia testa le parole giuste per continuare.

“Sai, per un attimo ho pensato di aver preso un abbaglio. Quando ho incrociato il tuo sguardo ero sicura che fossi tu, ma poi Lind ti ha presentato come la marchesa Seston e la tua voce era cosi diversa dal solito, più roca meno dolce, che tutte le mie certezze si sono sgretolate in un secondo…”, il mio tono diventa un po’ più consapevole e meno titubante.

Ogni parola che esce dalla mia bocca è guidata da quei sentimenti che non dovrei provare, ma che sono lì, dentro di me, che scalpitano per uscire. Mi affianco a lei con lo sguardo perso all’orizzonte. La percezione dei suoi occhi fissi su di me, mi fa impazzire il cuore, quasi boccheggio e non so come frenare I brividi del mio corpo, non certo dovuti alla brezza della sera. Così mi appoggio al davanzale per sorreggere questa mia improvvisa spossatezza.

Il silenzio tra noi è colmo di imbarazzo, quello stesso imbarazzo delle prime volte quando ancora eravamo due sconosciute. Ora però non lo siamo più, ora ci conosciamo l’un l’altra e ogni giorno che passa di più… non so neanche io come sia successo, ma forse il mutare dei sentimenti ha avuto parte in causa in tutto questo. Continuo a blaterare nella mia testa ricorrendo quei assurdi pensieri che non riesco più a controllare. Fortunatamente prima di raggiungere la pazzia Alycia spezza il silenzio.

“Ecco… in realtà… è stata una decisione all’ultimo momento. Non volevo farti sfigurare con i tuoi ospiti. Figuriamoci poi una schiera di nobili come quelli lì dentro, che brindano a te con la figlia dello stalliere... non sarebbe stato giusto. Poi, mi hanno fatto notare che il tuo invito nei miei confronti valeva di più del mio disagio e delle mie paure. Così, Maggie mi ha agghindata in questa maniera e mi ha raccontato un po’ di cose su Annabelle. Tutto sommato mi è quasi piaciuto calarmi nelle sue vesti, il suo essere anticonformista non mi dispiace per niente… comunque, sono venuta per uno scopo e alla fine l’ho ottenuto”, sentire le sue parole mi spezza il cuore e allo stesso tempo mi fa arrabbiare. _Perché ha così poca fiducia in se stessa? Perché non si rende conto di quanto sia meravigliosa, speciale?_

“Per prima cosa Alycia... la devi smettere di denigrare te stessa. Tu non potresti mai farmi sfigurare, neanche se ti fossi presentata con indosso i tuoi abiti da lavoro… e lo vuoi sapere perché?”, affermo con tutta la sicurezza e la convinzione che posseggo..

La vedo annuire quasi incuriosita dalle mie parole così continuo, deve capire cosa significa per me, quanto importante sia.

“Perché io sono orgogliosa di essere tua…”, vacillo non sapendo come perseguire, mi ci vuole un po’ per riuscire a trovare le parole ma alla fine ci riesco.

“…  tua amica. E sinceramente non me ne frega niente di quello che possano pensare mio padre e mia nonna. Io continuerò ad esserti amica… se tu lo vorrai e spero tu voglia essere la mia. Seconda cosa: sei veramente bellissima con questo abito, veramente una visione. E come ultima… mi piacerebbe tanto sapere quale scopo tu abbia ottenuto partecipando a questa festa - sotto mentite spoglie - con tanti nobili arroganti e pieni di sé”, concludo a fatica lasciandola a bocca aperta.

La sua risposta tarda ad arrivare e la sensazione di aver esagerato con le parola comincia a farsi largo dentro di me... ma ogni singola cosa che ho detto è vera, il nostro legame è forte… l’unica cosa che ho omesso è che lei per me è qualcosa di più di una amica…

“Il tuo sorriso… è questo che ho ottenuto partecipando alla tua festa. Il tuo sorriso, vero, felice, che contagia qualsiasi persona lo incontri”, la sua risposta mi travolge, come un fiume in piena.

Il mio viso si incendia, le guance si imporporano e non certo per la brezza della sera, maledico me stessa per essermi tolta la maschera. Non riesco più a trattenere le emozioni anche provandoci, ora sta diventando estremamente difficile non saltarle al collo e abbracciarla… ma non posso. Cerco una soluzione veloce per sviare questo stato d’animo che mi porti e sempre di più e l’unica cosa che trovo è dirle grazie, consapevole del fatto, che forse non sia la scappatoia più consona.

“Ecco… a questo proposito volevo ringraziarti, ma vorrei chiederti anche una cortesia. Una sorta di richiesta della festeggiata… me la potresti declamare?”, provo a celare l’imbarazzo, ma la voce continua a tremare.

Le porgo il biglietto che mi ha regalato, con incise quelle parole che solo poco fa mi hanno fatto vacillare… ma lei non lo vuole, probabilmente non ne ha bisogno, forse ogni parola che ha scritto la sente veramente sua ed è racchiusa nella sua testa, nel suo cuore, o forse questa è solo la mia speranza. Non so perché continuo ad immaginare tutte queste cose, non riesco a capire cosa mia stia succedendo, cosa provo, cosa sento in questo momento, l’unica cosa che so è non voglio smettere di sentirmi in questo modo.  Magari è sbagliato o forse no, so solo che qualunque legame leghi me ed Alycia non voglio si rompa, per niente e nessun al mondo.

Vengo riportata alla realtà dalla sua voce che sussurra con dolcezza i versi della poesia che mi ha regalato. Il suo sguardo è fisso sul mio e la sua intensità mi disarma, le mie gambe tremano come tutto il mio corpo. Mi aggrappo al balcone, quasi stessi per cadere. E chiudo gli occhi per volare in quel mondo perfetto cullata dalla sue parole.

 

**_ SORRIDI  _ **

_Ogni volta che sei triste,_

_il mondo se ne accorge,_

_privato della luce del tuo sorriso._

_Dunque fanciulla che stai sbocciando,_

_ridi, sorridi, sii felice,_

_vivi con gioia, amore,_

_assaporando la vita,_

_non risparmiarti mai,_

_insegui i tuoi sogni,_

_sii la persona che vuoi essere e_

_non arrenderti alla sofferenza che ti può abbattere._

_Mostra al mondo quanto speciale tu sia,_

_la tua solarità, il tuo talento, la tua voglia di vivere_

_sono dei beni preziosi e tu li possiedi, tutti._

_Quindi, dolce fanciulla continua a contagiare_

_il mondo con la tua allegria,_

_ridi, sorridi, prenditi gioco degli altri,_

_ma soprattutto VIVI e sii FELICE._

**_A.S._ **

 

Sospiro godendomi ancora per un istante queste stupende sensazioni che solo lei riesce a provocarmi. Poi, cerco di riprendere le redini della situazione, ricordando a me stessa che lei è una mia amica, la nostre amicizia è forte ed intensa e anche se lo nego - persino a me stessa - quello che in realtà sia veramente, ora come ora non posso perdere lei e quello che abbiamo costruito insieme, per me vorrebbe dire tornare a sopravvivere e non posso, non voglio, voglio vivere.

“È bellissima Alycia, nessuno mi aveva mai dedicato una poesia. Sai, è grazie alle tue parole che ho sorriso. In una festa altamente noiosa fatta solo di apparenza e ipocrisia, le tue parole sono state la mia salvezza. Quindi, ancora una volta… grazie, grazie per la poesia, ma soprattutto di aver condiviso tutto questo con me, nonostante il tuo disagio e le tue paure. Le parole che scrivi sono intense, e arrivano dritte al cuore. Hai un gran talento. E adesso sei ne guai sai? Eh già… ora sono ancora più curiosa di leggere i tuoi lavori!”, esclamo nascondendomi dietro la mia curiosità, per alleggerire un po' i toni.

“Grazie a te, la tua opinione conta molto per me. Per quanto riguarda le altre mie poesie, mi dispiace, ma non posso proprio accontentarti. Sono troppo personali, private, mi hanno aiutato a superare il disagio e la perdita di mia madre e… credo che farle leggere a chiunque vanifichino tutto il loro significato. Scusa Eliza, ma non posso proprio…”, replica con un pizzico di delusione nella voce, ma assecondando la mia leggerezza.

Questa sua cura nei dettagli è una delle cose che mi piace di lei.

“Beh, io ci ho provato…”, la mia battuta strappa ad entrambe una risata e considerando il momento è quello che ci voleva.

La brezza della sera comincia ad essere pungente e dei brividi mi fanno increspare la pelle. Istintivamente comincio a massaggiarmi le braccia cercando di riscaldarmi e rimuovere quel freddo latente che comincia ad insinuarsi dentro di me. È singolare e preoccupante come ogni cosa mi riporti a lei e ai miei sentimenti per lei.

“Forse è meglio rientrare… non vorrei ti ammalassi, si sta facendo fresco…”, suggerisce con tono preoccupato avvicinandosi pericolosamente a me.

Ti prego Alycia, stai rendendo tutto più difficile, sei troppo vicina, troppo.

“Buon compleanno Eliza…”, mormora solleticandomi il volto con il suo respiro.

Senza che io abbia tempo di metabolizzare o comunque fare qualsiasi cosa, si avvicina ancora a me e sfiora delicatamente la mia guancia con le sue labbra. Si svolge tutto in una frazione di secondo, ma a me sembra un'eternità. Il suo tocco, dolce, mi fa increspare la pelle e questa volta il freddo non c'entra nulla. Sgrano gli occhi sorpresa dal suo gesto - completamente inaspettato - e, senza volerlo veramente, mi irrigidisco, forse per paura di fare quel che vorrei veramente ovvero stringerla tra le mie braccia.

Il risultato è abbastanza scontato: Alycia si allontana immediatamente, probabilmente con la convinzione di aver esagerato, ma non è così.

Sento la mancanza delle sue labbra sul mio viso e senza pensare la mia mano si posa di esso quasi volesse lenire quel dolore assurdo dovuto alla loro fuga prematura.

“Scusa, Eliza, non avrei dovuto…”, si giustifica senza motivo.

E in quel preciso momento mi sento la persona più orribile di questo mondo, perché non riesco a dire nulla per rimediare al danno che senza volere ho combinato.

 _'Alycia, non devi scusarti, tu non hai fatto niente di male, sono io che non ho fatto quello che avrei voluto, sono io che dovrei scusarmi per averti fatto dubitare del tuo gesto nobile ed innocente…',_ belle parole che rimangono solo nella mia testa.

L'unica cosa che riesco a fare è un sorriso imbarazzato prima di rifugiarmi dentro al castello, con la assurda convinzione che fuggire via da Alycia mi aiuti a dimenticare quello che mi fa battere forte il cuore... lei.

Questo groviglio di emozioni mi sta facendo perdere il senno, è quasi assurdo che io lo voglia negare, ma tra noi c’è molto più di una semplice amicizia e questo mi spaventa terribilmente, ma al tempo stesso mi rende viva.

Quando rientro la confusione mi avvolge, facendomi quasi girare la testa. I miei occhi continuano a fissare quel balcone e solo dopo un po’ scorgo mia nonna nelle vicinanze.

 _‘Ecco fatto! Ora sì che sono a posto, ci mancava anche questo… pedinata dalla mia stessa famiglia il giorno del mio diciottesimo compleanno… avrò mai la possibilità di vivere la mia vita?! Forse no…’_ , impreco mentalmente tutta la mia rabbia e la mia frustrazione.

L’idea che mia nonna ci abbia spiate mi infastidisce più del dovuto. È vero non è successo niente di male, ma quel momento magico volevo che rimanesse solo mio e di Alycia, anche se l’epilogo non è andato esattamente come avrei voluto. L’idea che la grande regina di ghiaccio possa rovinare in qualsiasi modo quel momento mi fa arrabbiare. 

Il mio sorriso vero svanisce e la rabbia prende il sopravvento. Attingendo a tutto il mio masochismo, cerco di immergermi in conversazioni frivole e senza senso da brava padrona di casa, per distrarmi dallo scossone emotivo che mi ha appena travolto in positivo e in negativo. Inutile dire che i miei tentativi falliscono miseramente.

Continuo a buttare l’occhio verso il balcone accorgendomi solo dopo tempo che Alycia non è ancora rientrata. Quando comincio a preoccuparmi la vedo riemergere tra la gente, ma la sua espressione di disagio mi spaventa.

La osservo da lontano e sembra fuori posto e spaesata, e come se si fosse liberata di quella maschera che fino adesso le serviva da scudo. Scambia due parole con la sorella e in fretta lascia la festa. La cosa mi rattrista perché sono io, con il mio comportamento ad averla fatta fuggire a quel modo. _Sono veramente una stupida!_

Mi guardo intorno e, non so come, riesco a trovare Lindsey. La quale sta abilmente intrattenendo una conversazione con qualcuno di cui non ricordo il nome. L’unica nota negativa è che è molto vicina a mia nonna e a mio padre che non smettono di confabulare. Nonostante questo, con nonchalance vado da lei e la _'rapisco'_ dal suo pubblico. Ora, più che mai, ho uno estremo bisogno di parlare con la mia migliore amica.

_(continua…)_

 


	11. Capitolo 10

#  CAPITOLO 10

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Continuo a buttare l’occhio verso il balcone accorgendomi solo dopo tempo che Alycia non è ancora rientrata. Quando comincio a preoccuparmi la vedo riemergere tra la gente, ma la sua espressione di disagio mi spaventa._

_La osservo da lontano e sembra fuori posto e spaesata, e come se si fosse liberata di quella maschera che fino adesso le serviva da scudo. Scambia due parole con la sorella e in fretta lascia la festa. La cosa mi rattrista perché sono io, con il mio comportamento, ad averla fatta fuggire in quel modo. Sono veramente una stupida!_

_Mi guardo intorno e, non so come, riesco a trovare Lindsey. La quale sta abilmente intrattenendo una conversazione con qualcuno di cui non ricordo il nome. L’unica nota negativa è che si trovi molto vicina a mia nonna e a mio padre che non smettono un attimo di confabulare. Nonostante questo, con nonchalance vado da lei e la 'rapisco' dal suo pubblico. Ora, più che mai, ho uno estremo bisogno di parlare con la mia migliore amica._

_****_

[Eliza POV]

Prendo a braccetto Lindsey e la trascino fuori dalla sala, incurante degli sguardi sorpresi e sgomenti delle sue interlocutrici.

“Eliza, grazie... grazie veramente, le Contesse Roger mi stavano facendo venire il mal di testa!”, esclama appena siamo lontane da orecchie indiscrete.

La sua espressione buffa mi strappa un timido sorriso.

“Quel diritto è solo mio Linz ormai dovresti saperlo...”, l'apostrofo in tono scherzoso.

Continuo a trascinarla fino a che non raggiungiamo la mia camera. La sua espressione da buffa diventa sorpresa.

“È un pezzo che non mi trascinavi qui, Eliza, deve essere una cosa seria”, afferma, accomodandosi come se fosse la sua stanza.

“E lo è! Mi dispiace, ma credo proprio che, a breve, il mal di testa ti tornerà...”, confermo a corto di fiato.

“Ely, così mi spaventi e lo sai che non mi spavento così facilmente”.

“Sono certa di essere nei guai... e non so come fare...”.

“Ok, ti dirò, preferisco il mal di testa all'infarto che mi sta per far venire... quindi, tesoro, posa il tuo bel sedere qui - vicino a me - e sputa il rospo o non rispondo più di me”, mi sprona perentoria a proseguire incuriosita da tutto questo mistero.

“Linz... credo di essermi innamorata...”, confesso con un filo di voce.

“Tutto qui? Diavolo Eliza, dobbiamo rivedere la tua scala di guai. Questa cosa mi sembra del tutto normale... forse non è normale che in diciotto anni tu me lo abbia detto solo questa volta... ma ogni persona è diversa. Guarda me, mi innamoro un giorno si e l'altro pure...”, minimizza con il suo modo di fare superficiale.

_Questa fantasia che voglia apparire quello che non è… è fastidiosa e assurda. Lindsey non è superficiale, ne tanto meno una che si innamora facilmente, proprio come me._

“Sì, Linz, forse per me o te può essere normale, ma secondo me la mia famiglia non la vedrà allo stesso modo. Mi sono innamorata dell'ultima persona che loro approverebbero e non perché sia una donna... beh, sì, forse anche per quello... ma piuttosto per il mestiere che fa”.

“OH.MIO.DIO… Eliza Howard innamorata di una donna?! Benvenuta nel club amica mia! Ho sempre saputo che io e te avremmo fatto sfaceli nel mondo dell'amore e come al solito ci ho visto giusto...”, ribatte con il suo solito tono scherzoso abbracciandomi con affetto.

_Solo dopo realizzo le sue parole. Lindsey è innamorata veramente? Di una donna?  Ma come è possibile che non me ne sia accorta? Non è uno dei suoi soliti scherzi, non credo   scherzerebbe su una cosa del genere, se non per sdrammatizzare._

“Trascurando il fatto che dopo ti massacrerò di domande, per sapere chi sia mai questa donna, l’unica - finora - che sia stata in grado di far perdere il senno a te, alla più frivola del mondo anche se solo almeno solo in apparenza - Duchessa Granger. Ma torniamo al mio problemino, perché il tuo minimizzare non fa altro che peggiorare il mio stato d'animo, ormai sotto le scarpe”, preciso, riportando egoisticamente la conversazione su di me.

“Ok, scusa Ely e che lo champagne mi ha letteralmente fuso il cervello”, si giustifica alzando le mani arrendendosi al mio bisogno.

_'Sì e magari… non solo quello'_ , penso tra me e me.

“Mi sono innamorata di lei...”, le porgo il biglietto con la poesia che mi ha scritto Alycia.

I suoi occhi scorrono le righe avidamente e alla fine un sorriso affettuoso le compare sul volto.

“Ti sei innamorata di Annabelle Seston? Wow, non sapevo che fosse una poetessa e per giunta piena di talento. Che dire? Hai la mia approvazione Ely, poi - tra parentesi - è una gran bella donna e la sua fama la precede, come le sue idee”, blatera a ruota libera senza conoscere i fatti. _Sì, è decisamente ubriaca!_

“L'autrice della poesia, nonché la persona che hai incontrato poco fa, non è la Marchesa Seston, ma Alycia Spencer...”.

“Spencer? Quella Spencer? La sorella di Dichen?”, mi chiede sgranando gli occhi sbigottita. _Dichen? E da quando sono così intime._

“Già...”.

“Oh.Mio.Dio! Ma è una cosa strepitosa... evidentemente buon sangue non mente...”, continua a festeggiare non rendendosi conto del mio stato d'animo completamente a terra.

Le sue parole mi lasciano interdetta. Penso di aver capito chi le abbia fatto perdere la testa, ma sono troppo presa da me stessa per assecondare la sua pazzia. Così, cerco di riportare la conversazione sul mio problema, anche se mi rendo conto che non sia il termine giusto per definirlo.

“Lindsey, ma quanto diavolo hai bevuto? Non so se hai ben inteso quello che ti ho appena detto... ma vedrò di ribadire il concetto. Io la Duchessa Eliza Howard, nipote della Regina di Ghiaccio e figlia prediletta del Duca di Norfolk, si è completamente, follemente e perdutamente innamorata di Alycia Spencer la figlia dello stalliere, nonché sua insegnante di equitazione. Ora ti è chiaro il guaio in cui mi sono cacciata?”, il mio tono sarcastico sembra ridestarla dal suo stato di ebrezza.

Lindsey si avvicina, mi mette le mani sulle spalle e si imprime un’espressione seria che non le ho mai visto sul volto. Rimane così per un po' senza emettere un fiato, quasi cercasse le parole giuste per iniziare.

“Adesso stai zitta e mi ascolti, ok?”, annuisco quasi intimorita dal suo tono asettico e privo di ironia.

“Punto primo: avevo capito già da tempo che tu ti fossi innamorata di Alycia. Ultimamente non fai altro che dire Alycia di qua, Alycia di la, Alycia mi ha insegnato a fare questo, questo e quest'altro. Tu mi conosci, lo sai che non sono una persona gelosa, ma se lo fossi stata avrei avuto qualche problemino da risolvere. Voglio dire, tu sei pur sempre la mia migliore amica e il tuo interesse smodato nel voler stare con lei, così frequentemente, a scapito della mia compagnia mi è sembrato quanto mai sospetto all’inizio… ma poi ho letto tra le righe, quei segnali, quegli sguardi, quelle parole e ho messo insieme i pezzi. Punto secondo: quando ho incontrato la 'Marchesa Seston' sapevo benissimo che dietro la maschera ci fosse Alycia. Per chi mi hai preso, eh? Io conosco tutte le nobildonne inglesi e Annabelle non è così bella, affascinante, ne tanto meno così  intelligente. Ho assecondato la messa in scena perché mi avevi detto di volerla invitare e ho dedotto che lei si fosse _'travestita'_ per non farti sentire in imbarazzo. Punto terzo: hai la minima idea di come tu la guardi? Probabilmente no... e forse è meglio così, perché ad un occhio attento e vigile - come il mio - tanto varrebbe girare con un cartello gigante con su scritto 'IO AMO ALYCIA'. Punto quarto: alla festa l'unico sorriso vero, genuino e degno di questo nome l'hai fatto quando hai letto il suo biglietto. Punto quinto: se è affascinante solo la metà di sua sorella... uhm... che cosa stai aspettando amica mia? E non mi venire a dire ti preoccupi dei pettegolezzi e delle chiacchiere da bridge, perché questo cosa richiamerebbe il mio sesto punto: da quando in qua ti preoccupi di quello che pensa tua nonna o tuo padre o quei noiosi aristocratici che tanto odi?”, dice tutto di un fiato non perdendo mai di vista il mio sguardo.

“Ma come hai fatto Linz? Come fai a sapere sempre tutto di tutti?”, mormoro frustrata dall'intera situazione.

“Perché sono Lindsey Granger, Duchessa non per scelta, che ama vivere la vita, farsi gli affari degli altri, sorridere e far sorridere gli altri, ma soprattutto far sorridere e prendersi cura della sua migliore amica”, dice attirandomi in un abbraccio.

“Grazie Linz”, sussurro.

“Adesso, tesoro, mi vuoi dire che cos’è che ti fa così tanta paura?”.

“Linz la cosa che mi spaventa di più è che non posso assecondare questo amore, non per me, ma per lei. Hai idea di cosa le farebbe mia nonna o mio padre se lo venissero a sapere? Meno male che in Inghilterra non c'è più la pena di morte, ma è meglio non sfidare la sorte non con la Regina di Ghiaccio. Poi Lindsey, vogliamo parlare della società in cui siamo cresciute e stiamo vivendo? Di quei circoli aristocratici pieni di arroganza e poca nobiltà d'animo?! La nobiltà non è un diritto di nascita, è determinata dalle tue azioni, dal tuo cuore... e non da uno stupido titolo ereditato... Alycia è la persona più nobile che io abbia mai conosciuto… e non si merita di venire additata, sbeffeggiata o peggio esiliata per quello che sento e prova io”, rispondo lasciandomi trasportare dalle mie emozioni.

“Adesso ti dai alle citazioni? Non fraintendermi quella frase è stupenda… ma per quanto riguarda tutto il resto… sono un accumulo di cretinate e tu lo sai. Ok, la società in cui viviamo è bigotta, retrograda e, ahimè, cattolica, ma non per questo significa che tu debba sacrificare la tua vita e il tuo amore per questo. Hai mai provato a parlare con lei?”, mi chiede con ovvietà.

“Beh, sono circa cinque anni che ci provo. E la prima conversazione che sono riuscita ad avere con lei è stato in occasione del suo ventunesimo compleanno, qualche mese fa. Poi ho voluto conoscerla e credo che questo abbia peggiorato la situazione, hai presente? Quasi come buttare alcool sul fuoco”, ammetto distogliendo lo sguardo e diventando rossa dall'imbarazzo.

“OH.MIO.DIO. Eliza, vuoi farmi credere che hai una cotta per lei dall’inizio del liceo?”, annuisco arrossendo sempre di più.

Mi lascio cadere sul letto in preda alla disperazione. Linz fa lo stesso per spirito di solidarietà e cameratismo. Rimaniamo in silenzio per un tempo che non so quantificare, poi senza pensarci comincio a raccontarle di quello che è successo sul balcone, della sue parole, delle mie, del suo bacio sulla guancia e della mia fuga.

“Che cosa devo fare Linz?”.

“Ely, secondo me, hai bisogno di una pausa. Non volevo dirtelo, ma vista la situazione credo che tu debba saperlo...”, lascia la frase in sospeso facendomi venire più ansia del dovuto.

“E sarebbe?”.

“Ho sentito certi discorsi tra tua nonna e tuo padre, lo sai che mi piace origliare. Sembra che tua nonna abbia assistito al famoso bacio che vi siete scambiate - anche se sono più che convinta che non sapesse la vera identità di Alycia - inutile dire che lei non abbia gradito la cosa lamentandosi con tuo padre del tuo inadeguato comportamento, rispetto del tuo ruolo e del tuo titolo nobiliare… parole che, ovviamente, hanno fatto infuriare tuo padre...”.

“Ecco, cosa ti avevo detto? Sono sempre i soliti, non cambieranno mai, per loro l'apparire sarà sempre la condizione primaria. Tu mi puoi baciare sulla guancia perché conoscono le tue origini, sanno che provieni da una famiglia nobile e facoltosa - praticamente ti considerano una della famiglia - ma se lo fa qualcun altro parliamo di _'atteggiamento non consono al ruolo che ricopro'_... ma che diamine vogliono da me?”, alzo la voce infuriata.

“Ehi, ehi, Ely calmati. Perché ti arrabbi tanto? Prima cosa, li conosci e lo sai che sono fatti così. Seconda cosa, non mi hai fatto finire di parlare e la cosa strana non te l'ho ancora detta”, incuriosita dalle sue parole, con un gesto la invito a continuare.

“Ho sentito tua madre intervenire nella diatriba, ma forse ho perso il contesto del discorso. Comunque le sue parole esatte sono state queste: _'Non vi preoccupate... ci penso io a sistemare la situazione'_ , ora non ho idea a cosa si stesse riferendo, ma se vuoi un consiglio prenditi una pausa da tutto e da tutti, cerca di pensare solo a te e vedrai che le cose si sistemeranno da sole. Se ti interessa io ho quello che ci vuole... domani parto per lo spring break, vado in montagna per un paio di settimane, solo io e la natura, potresti venire con me?”, propone con un insolito entusiasmo.

_L'offerta di Linz è allettante, ma la frase di mia madre continua a far capolino nella mia testa. Quale situazione devi sistemare mamma? Che cosa intendevi dire con quelle parole? Accidenti… devo smetterla di pensarci se non finirò con l'impazzire e sono già sulla buona strada. Forse ha ragione Lindsey ho bisogno di una pausa. Un po' mi dispiace andare via senza aver chiarito con Alycia, ma ora ho bisogno di metabolizzare la cosa e restando qui non ci riesco._

“Continuo a pensare a che cosa mia mamma debba sistemare… però forse hai ragione tu, ho bisogno di staccare. Sono certa che non ne verrei a capo stando qui. Quindi, mi hai convinta Linz. Verrò con te”, affermo con un timido sorriso.

“Evvai, vedrai che ci divertiremo Ely”, dice battendo le mani come se le avessi fatto il più grande dei regali.

“Calma, calma, esploratrice in erba, io se fossi in te non esulterei così tanto. Sarà l’occasione giusta per metterti sotto torchio e interrogarti su una certa cameriera… la quale sembra abbia fatto breccia nella corazza spavalda della duchessa Granger!”, esclamo con un tono al quanto canzonatorio.

“Sì, sì, se farai la brava, ti svelerò tutti i miei segreti”, concede cominciando a ridere.

In tutta franchezza, non so se questa pausa mi farà bene, quello che so e che ho bisogno di schiarirmi le idee. Voglio chiarire quello sento, provo, ma soprattutto voglio capire bene come devo comportarmi con Alycia. L’unica cosa certa è che non voglio arrendermi, non con lei, ma non voglio neanche farla scappare, non riuscirei più a vivere senza di lei nella mia vita, anche se solo come amica, lei è diventata l’aria per me o più semplicemente quel qualcosa chiamato amore.


	12. Capitolo 11

#  CAPITOLO  11

 

Il tempo è volato da quella sera, senza che io me ne accorgessi.

La mattina seguente, Dichen mi ha fatto un resoconto dettagliato, su quello che era successo dopo la mia _‘dipartita’_. Da quello che aveva capito mia sorella, avevo ragione ad essere preoccupata, ma non per me e per la paura di essere stata scoperta, ma per Eliza. La conversazione che ha origliato Dichen, era incentrata sulla giovane Duchessa, sul suo comportamento inadeguato e sui suoi atteggiamenti inappropriati per il suo titolo nobiliare.

Quando ho sentito quelle parole uscire dalla bocca di Dichen mi sono subito infuriata, stupidamente prendendomela con mia sorella che mi stava facendo da ambasciatrice. Ho continuato a blaterare un bel po’, ribadendo il fatto che loro – tutti loro -  non possono arrogarsi il diritto di dire ad Eliza come vivere la sua vita, non è ammissibile.

_‘Si, forse in un mondo perfetto... ma noi non viviamo in un mondo perfetto’_ , continuavo a ripetermi nella mia testa.

Questa consapevolezza ha dissolto tutta la rabbia del momento in un battito di ciglia. Non avrei potuto fare nulla per lei, se non rapirla e fuggire lontano da tutto e da tutti, ma anche quella ipotesi non avrebbe mai funzionato, né per me, né per lei.

Ci sono voluti giorni per riprendere la nostra routine. Eliza, dopo la sua festa non si fatta vedere per settimane, quasi avesse avuto bisogno di tempo per processare tutto quello che era successo.

Io ovviamente ho continuato ad aspettarla giorno dopo giorno. Mi sono buttata sullo studio e, naturalmente, sul lavoro non risparmiandomi un attimo. Tenere la mente occupata mi è stato di aiuto, ha evitato che mi fermassi a pensare. Nonostante ciò, la continua sensazione di essere una sorvegliata speciale mi ha accompagnato come un'ombra tutto questo tempo. A volte quando ti senti a disagio, sola e fuori posto, può succedere che la tua immaginazione possa giocarti brutti scherzi… e pare che la mia si sia divertita moltissimo alle mie spalle.

Credo che sia inutile rimuginarci sopra, è solo tempo perso. Infatti, come ogni singolo giorno, mi ritrovo di ramazza nella stalla. Con il forcone sto sistemando il fieno, utilizzando un'insolita irruenza. Penso che il peso di tutta questa situazione si faccia sentire. Poi, come se non bastasse, ogni giorno che passa divento sempre più paranoica, impazzisco perché sento la sua mancanza. Già, forse sarà una cosa ovvia, ma mi manca Eliza, mi manca da morire, mi manca cavalcare con lei, mi manca parlare con lei, mi mancano il suo sorriso, la sua risata, il suo sguardo. Più cerco di non pensarci e più la mia mente si diverte a ripropormi la sua immagine, fotogramma dopo fotogramma, come se fosse un film.

“Buongiorno Alycia...”, una voce, che non mi aspettavo di sentire, mi richiama facendomi trasalire.

“Buongiorno Duchessa...”, sussurro facendo una piccola riverenza.

Subito vengo colta dal panico, convinta di essermi dimenticata di preparare Katie per la sua uscita a cavallo, ma poi sospiro notando che l’abbigliamento della Duchessa Paige non fosse quello adatto a montare.

“Milady, in cosa posso esserle utile? Se vuole uscire per una cavalcata, ci metto un attimo a preparare Katie...”, le chiedo cercando di celare la mia agitazione.

“Cara, oggi non ce la potrei proprio fare. Cavalcare Katie - per quanto sia un'attività piacevole e divertente - richiede troppe energie. In realtà ero venuta perché volevo parlare un po' con te Alycia...”, _ok, adesso si che comincio a preoccuparmi._

“Vieni, facciamo un passeggiata”, mi invita a seguirla fuori.

Ripongo il forcone, mi strofino le mani in uno straccio e, tempo due secondi, la raggiungo fuori. Cominciamo a girovagare per la tenuta in un religioso silenzio. Inutile negare che questo non fa altro che innervosirmi. Sono costretta, più volte, a ricordare a me stessa di respirare.

“Sai, è po' che ti osservo Alycia e non credo di aver mai conosciuto una ragazza più coscienziosa di te...”, afferma rompendo il silenzio, lasciando però la frase in sospeso.

Non sapendo dove voglia andare a parare mi limito a sorriderle timidamente, ponderando con attenzione le sue parole.

“Quando non lavori, studi e viceversa. Sono curiosa... non ti diverti mai, cara?”, _ok, questa domanda proprio non me l'aspettavo._

“Beh... a me non pesa lavorare con i cavalli e quindi mentre mi prendo cura di loro mi diverto. Poi mi piace leggere, scrivere…”, rispondo con la prima cosa che mi viene in mente.

“Devo ammetterlo, mi piacerebbe tanto che Eliza fosse diligente quanto lo sei tu... ma credo che questo non faccia parte del carattere di mia figlia. Intanto, però ti devo ringraziare...”.

_‘Eliza è uno spirito libero su questo non c’è dubbio… nonostante ciò credo che sia la persona più responsabile del mondo, purtroppo vittima delle circostanze e della sua famiglia…’._ È questo che avrei voluto risponderle, ma ho preferito fare la finta tonta.

“Per cosa Milady? Non capisco...”.

“Per averle dato lezioni di equitazione. Da quando tu e mia figlia passate tutto quel tempo assieme è notevolmente più tranquilla, sembra più serena, prima era una lotta continua con mio marito e sua madre, ora non discutono quasi più...”.

“Onestamente è da un po' che la Duchessa Eliza non si fa più vedere da queste parti”, colgo la palla al balzo, cercando di capire cosa le sia successo.

“Beh, ovvio che non l’hai vista è tornata da pochi giorni dalla sua vacanza in montagna con Lindsey, la Duchessa Granger, e da quando è tornata non si sente molto bene e quindi ha preferito non uscire... ma tranquilla credo che al più presto la vedrai sbucare da dietro l’angolo per tornare a darti il tormento...”.

Quindi Eliza, non è venuta alle scuderie per una ragione e non per quello che è successo alla festa?! Ammesso e non concesso che non se ne sia andata proprio a causa di quel bacio. Scuoto la testa pensando a Lindsey e al suo coinvolgimento in questa storia e, non so perché, sospiro inconsapevolmente sollevata da tutti i miei assurdi pensieri.

“Per me non è un tormento, forse sarò ripetitiva Duchessa, ma per me - oltre ad essere un dovere - è un onore”, rispondo di getto.

“Ma certo cara, comunque credo che la tua influenza l'abbia in qualche modo calmata... o forse è stato salire su Katie”, cerca di ironizzare, forse per alleggerire il senso del suo discorso.

“Decisamente è stata Katie... forse non lo sa Milady, ma lei ha dei poteri magici”, dico a mo' di battuta, decidendo di stare al gioco.

Entrambe cominciamo a ridere godendoci per un attimo l'ironia del momento.

“Alycia, parlando con Maggie e tuo padre, ho saputo che hai superato il test di ammissione per entrare a Cambridge. Ti faccio i miei complimenti più sinceri, tua madre sarebbe veramente fiera di te...”.

“Grazie Milady. Adesso sono ad un passo dal mio sogno... e quasi lo vedo sfuggirmi dalle mani”, mormoro facendomi sfuggire qualcosa di troppo, abbassando lo sguardo imbarazzato.

“Alycia, non ti devi abbattere. Anche se, forse, mi rendo conto solo ora di averci girato un po' troppo intorno… vedi, è proprio per questo che volevo parlarti. Avrei una proposta per te, tesoro”, il suo tono deciso quasi mi spaventa.

“Quale proposta?”, le domando cedendo alla curiosità.

“Beh, Henry mi ha detto che ti hanno negato la borsa di studio e senza quella dovrai sacrificarti a lavorare qui ancora per diversi anni...”, comincia a dire rimarcando le carenze della mia famiglia.

“Duchessa, non mi pesa lavorare”, ribatto di getto come a difendermi dal suo attacco.

“No, certo che no. Non è per quello che l'ho detto, so che sei una gran lavoratrice e ti piace farlo. Quello che volevo proporti è un aiuto economico. La mia associazione collabora spesso con Cambridge ed Oxford. È sempre alla ricerca di giovani donne intelligenti, piene di talento e voglia di fare, per aiutarle a studiare e ad introdursi in questo mondo moderno, ancora troppo maschilista e misogino”, sussurra l'ultima frase con un sorriso amaro sulle labbra.

Le sue parole sembrano quasi intrise di rimpianti. Forse, all'epoca, anche lei ha dovuto ingoiare bocconi amari, non ha avuto la libertà di esprimersi, di fare quello che voleva veramente. Questa sua sincerità mi destabilizza. Non avevo mai pensato alla Duchessa Paige in questi termini.

“Alycia, mi rendo conto che la mia proposta sia piovuta dal cielo. Non voglio certo una risposta subito. È più che naturale che tu voglia pensarci. Mi stupirei del contrario. Parlarne con la tua famiglia. Comunque, c'è tempo. Cambridge è molto rigida da questo punto di vista, occorre aspettare l'inizio del nuovo anno accademico, quindi almeno per il prossimo semestre potresti metabolizzare la cosa... ma Alycia... promettimi che ci penserai?”, mi chiede fermandosi di colpo per guardarmi in faccia.

Presa alla sprovvista, annuisco senza riuscire a proferire parola.

“Kelly, sarebbe veramente orgogliosa della donna che sei diventata...”, sussurra facendosi prendere dai ricordi.

“Grazie... di tutto”, riesco solo a dire.

“Di nulla cara... di nulla. Direi che oggi ti abbia già rubato abbastanza tempo e probabilmente mio marito si starà domandando dove io sia finita... almeno me lo auguro. Fammi sapere la tua decisione. Buona giornata, Alycia”, mi saluta.

“Certo Milady, lo farò al più presto. Buona giornata a lei, Duchessa”, mi congedo salutandola a mia volta.

La guardo allontanarsi da me, mentre si avvicina sempre di più ad Arundel. La mia mente comincia a rincorrere le parole che ha appena udito, cercando di mettere un ordine logico in quella moltitudine di informazioni ricevute.

Credo proprio che avrò molto su cui riflettere e lo dovrò fare da sola. Si tratta della mia vita, del mio sogno. E anche se sono ad un passo dall'esultare e urlare al cielo, voglio prendermi il mio tempo, valutare i pro e i contro. Poi, chissà, questi mesi potrebbero aiutarmi nella mia decisione e volare in un baleno.

 

*****

 

Come se avessi avuto la palla di vetro, sono passati cinque mesi da quella famosa conversazione con la Duchessa Paige. Eliza, il giorno seguente, è ritornata alla scuderie e da allora quasi tutti i pomeriggi li abbiamo passati insieme.

Ufficialmente, abbiamo continuato le nostre lezioni di equitazione, da brava insegnante, le ho insegnato tutto quello che so sui cavalli e sull'equitazione, ufficiosamente il nostro rapporto di amicizia è diventato più solido, ne abbiamo approfittato per conoscerci l'un l'altra.

Nessuna delle due ha più tirato fuori quello che è successo la sera del suo compleanno, come se non volessimo rivangare l’imbarazzo che ha scatenato il bacio e con esso tutto il resto.  Nonostante questo, più i giorni passavano, più la conoscevo e più il nostro legame diventava forte.

Lei, sin dal principio non ha mai deluso le mie aspettative, anzi, per certi versi, alcuni atteggiamenti, alcuni pensieri, mi hanno sorpreso, mostrandomi sempre di più che donna meravigliosa stesse sbocciando.

Infatti sono sempre più convinta che il suo essere nobile sia più di un titolo nobiliare, perché è il suo carattere ad esserlo. Sono rare le persone come lei, quelle che non si fermano mai a giudicare le apparenze, ma vogliono approfondire e conoscerti nel profondo. E così è stato anche con me.

Lei, il _mio_ angelo, è una giovane donna che non si accontenterà mai di sopravvivere, lotterà con le unghie e con i denti per vivere e ottenere la sua felicità, è anche per questo che i miei sentimenti sono diventati così forti.

Mi sto rendendo conto che Eliza sia l'aria per me. Ho provato invano a reprimere quello che provo per lei, ma più passiamo del tempo insieme e più mi accorgo di amarla perdutamente.

So benissimo che il mio sentimento è completamente fuori luogo, ma non ci posso fare niente... lei per me è la persona più speciale del mondo e poi è così facile da amare che non potrei fare altrimenti.

Mi rendo conto molto bene che Eliza non provi i miei stessi sentimenti. Percepisco il suo affetto, questo si, ma niente più di quello. Lei mi vede solo come un’amica. Non potrebbe mai amarmi come la amo io... il perché? Odio essere ovvia, ma sono una donna e sono la figlia di uno stalliere, come potrebbe mai amarmi?! Non sarebbe possibile. Forse in un mondo perfetto, dove l'orgoglio e il pregiudizio sono sentimenti assurdi, sarebbe tutto più semplice, parleremmo di niente, ma tutti sappiamo che questo mondo non esiste. In compenso esistono ceti sociali e assurdi bigotti pensieri su cosa sia normale e su cosa non lo sia.

È inutile recriminare, presto o tardi tutto questo cambierà e le persone saranno costrette ad accettare il progresso, l'essere diverso. Diverso? Da cosa poi? Io non mi sento diversa da nessuno.

Beh, lo ammetto amo una ragazza di appena diciotto anni e se questo è un crimine… sono colpevole lo riconosco, ma a parte questo ho il diritto di amare chi voglio, chi il mio cuore ha scelto da quando avevo a mala pena tre anni. L'innocenza di una bambina che ne incontra un'altra appena nata e da quel momento se ne innamora perdutamente. Cosa ci può essere di così sbagliato in questo? Probabilmente niente, ma è inutile anche solo pensare a cose come queste. Noi non potremmo mai stare insieme, mai...

_(continua…)_

 


	13. Capitolo 12

#  CAPITOLO  12

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Mi rendo conto molto bene che Eliza non provi i miei stessi sentimenti. Percepisco il suo affetto, questo si, ma niente più di quello. Lei mi vede solo come un’amica. Non potrebbe mai amarmi come la amo io... il perché? Odio essere ovvia, ma sono una donna e sono la figlia di uno stalliere, come potrebbe mai amarmi?! Non sarebbe possibile. Forse in un mondo perfetto, dove l'orgoglio e il pregiudizio sono sentimenti assurdi, sarebbe tutto più semplice, parleremmo di niente, ma tutti sappiamo che questo mondo non esiste. In compenso esistono ceti sociali e assurdi bigotti pensieri su cosa sia normale e su cosa non lo sia._

_È inutile recriminare, presto o tardi tutto questo cambierà e le persone saranno costrette ad accettare il progresso, l'essere diverso. Diverso? Da cosa poi? Io non mi sento diversa da nessuno._

_Beh, lo ammetto amo una ragazza di appena diciotto anni e se questo è un crimine… sono colpevole lo riconosco, ma a parte questo ho il diritto di amare chi voglio, chi il mio cuore ha scelto da quando avevo a mala pena tre anni. L'innocenza di una bambina che ne incontra un'altra appena nata e da quel momento se ne innamora perdutamente. Cosa ci può essere di così sbagliato in questo? Probabilmente niente, ma è inutile anche solo pensare a cose come queste. Noi non potremmo mai stare insieme, mai..._

****

In quest'ultimo anno sono successe moltissime cose. Alla fine ho deciso di accettare la proposta della Duchessa Paige, non potevo farmi sfuggire un’occasione del genere. Si tratta della mia vita, del mio sogno, di quello che mi piace fare. Ne ho anche parlato con Dichen, Maggie, mio padre e persino Rick, ho valutato i pro, i contro e alla fine ha vinto Cambridge.

Ringrazierò per sempre la Duchessa Howard per avermi dato questo opportunità e mio padre per avermi sempre incoraggiato.

Con la borsa di studio dell'associazione, i risparmi che sono riuscita a mettere da parte e il mio rendimento scolastico, la facoltà di letteratura inglese mi ha aperto le porte.

Tutte le pratiche sono già state avviate, la retta è già stata saldata e nel giro di un mese dovrò trasferirmi nel campus e cominciare la mia nuova avventura.

Ad Eliza non ho ancora detto nulla del mio progetto. Nella lista dei contro, che ho compilato scrupolosamente, alla fine c'era solo il suo nome e quella della mia famiglia... lasciare gli affetti, il mio amore.

Il solo pensiero di allontanarmi da lei mi devasta, ma forse è la soluzione giusta per entrambe. Lei deve vivere la sua vita ed io la mia.

Onestamente non ho idea di come la possa prendere, ma ho deciso di dirglielo oggi stesso.

Infatti, sto preparando sia Katie che Seth. Oggi è una bellissima giornata, il sole splende alto nel cielo e non c'è niente di meglio che una bellissima cavalcata immerse nel verde delle pianure inglesi.

Fra poco lascerò questo posto e mi allontanerò da lei, ciononostante è da stamattina che sorrido perché non vedo l'ora di vederla e passare un po' di tempo insieme al _mio_ angelo.

“Katie... mi mancherà un sacco tutto questo. Adoro prendermi cura di te, di Joe e degli altri. Credo proprio che mi mancherete ragazzi...”, mormoro dando fiato ai miei pensieri.

“E perché ti mancheranno? Vai da qualche parte?”, sento la sua voce e mi paralizzo.

Quando mi giro trovo gli occhi di Eliza squadrarmi con insistenza. La sua espressione, imbronciata ed incredula, mi fa capire di aver detto qualcosa di troppo. Impreco mentalmente per essere la solita sbadata che non pensa mai prima di parlare.

“Ehm... buongiorno Eliza...”.

“Alycia, stai tergiversando? Perché ti mancherà tutto questo? Hai intenzione di andartene?”, insiste non mollando la presa, facendo qualche passo verso di me.

“Ecco... veramente… sì, volevo parlartene proprio oggi. Ho pensato che potremmo uscire per una cavalcata e fare due chiacchiere....”, balbetto quasi intimorita dal sul fervore.

“Dove Alycia?”, il suo tono di voce si alza, assumendo quasi le sembianze di un ordine più che di una domanda. Istintivamente arretro di qualche passo mentre lei continua ad avvicinarsi.

La sua espressione arrabbiata mi spiazza completamente. _Perché diavolo se la sta prendendo così tanto? È vero, in questi mesi abbiamo parlato tanto, di tutto, ma non le ho mai detto nulla riguardo i miei progetti sull'università, onestamente non so neanche io il perché._

“All'università... a Cambridge. Comincio letteratura inglese tra un mese”, il mio è quasi un sussurro.

Sgrana gli occhi quasi fosse incredula alle parole appena udite. Sembra delusa, quasi amareggiata dalla mia confessione e, francamente, non ne capisco il motivo. Ingenuamente pensavo che fosse felice per me, per la mia nuova esperienza, per la mia ambizione nel affrontare questa nuova sfida, invece no... tutto l'opposto.

Abbassa lo sguardo e senza aggiungere una parola monta in sella a Seth - fortuna vuole che io lo avessi già preparato - e lanciandomi un ultimo sguardo fugace con un colpetto al cavallo parte al galoppo correndo via da me.

Provo a chiamarla, ma niente, nel giro di un attimo è già sparita. Finisco di sistemare la sella su Katie e velocemente cerco di raggiungere Eliza.

“Ma che diavolo le è preso?”, sbotto tra me e me, mentre sprono Katie a correre come il vento.

Mi ci vuole un po', ma alla fine la vedo in lontananza andare verso il bosco.

Impreco di nuovo, pensando alle innumerevoli volte in cui io le abbia raccomandato di non avventurarsi mai nel bosco, da sola a cavallo… soprattutto ora poi che sembra sconvolta.

“Accidenti a lei... è troppo veloce. Lo sapevo che era un talento naturale! Forza Katie, dobbiamo raggiungerla...”, sprono il cavallo con impeto.

Poi è un attimo, mi sembra di vedere tutto a rallentatore. Seth, probabilmente spaventato da un animale, si imbizzarrirsi ed Eliza per poco non cade. Non so neanche io come, ma riesco a raggiungerla e ad afferrare le briglie di Seth prima che si impenni di nuovo. Velocemente trascino Eliza su Katie e lei subito mi abbraccia stretta, probabilmente ancora impaurita dall'episodio appena successo.

Senza accorgermene - con il braccio libero - la stringo a mia volta, cercando così di tranquillizzarla. Affonda il viso nell'incavo del mio collo e comincia a piangere.

“Shhhh... va tutto bene, ora è tutto passato...”, sussurro al suo orecchio.

Mollo le briglie di Seth, ormai calmo, abbracciando sempre più stretta il _mio_ angelo. La cullo cercando di rassicurarla, accorgendomi solo dopo si averla tra le mie braccia per la prima volta in vita mia.

Fatico a tenere a freno le emozioni. Il mio cuore galoppa come Katie poco fa, ho quasi paura che lei possa sentirlo e che possa capire quando io ci tenga a lei.

Non so quando rimaniamo chiuse in quell'abbraccio, forse qualche minuto o forse un paio d'ore, ma quando sento il tremore del suo corpo svanire, capisco che abbia smesso di piangere.

“Eliza, perché sei fuggita via in quel modo?”, provo a chiedere.

“Ero arrabbiata, delusa... ho reagito d’impulso...”, mormora in affanno, ancora con il viso appoggiato sulla mia spalla.

“Alycia...”, la voce trema quando pronuncia il mio nome, tirandosi su leggermente per potermi guardare in faccia.

L'intensità del suo sguardo, ancora velato dalle lacrime, mi fa vacillare. Siamo vicine, troppo vicine. Posso sentire il suo respiro solleticarmi il viso. Provo a contenere questo uragano di emozioni che imperversa dentro di me, ma non ci riesco e un fremito mi fa tremare.

“Sono un'egoista lo so, ma non voglio che tu te ne vada… Alycia, io... io non voglio perderti...”, sussurra accarezzandomi timidamente la guancia.

Il suo tocco dolce e gentile mi increspa la pelle scatenandomi brividi in tutto il corpo. Con una leggera pressione sul mio viso mi attira dolcemente verso di se. La distanza fra noi si riduce ad un soffio. I suoi occhi rimbalzano dai miei occhi alla mia bocca e l'istante dopo sento le sue soffici labbra sulle mie. Accarezzo la sua bocca con la mia, lasciandomi trasportare da tutto quello che provo per lei.

Il bacio dapprima incerto diventa più esigente. La follia è ad un passo. Quando schiudo le labbra trovo la sua lingua accarezzare dolcemente la mia provocandomi una serie di scosse che mi fanno tremare sempre di più.

Tutto questo è sbagliato, lo so, ma non ho la forza di oppormi. Sembro una falena attratta dalla luce e come tutte le falene mi sto bruciando.

Continuiamo a baciarci fino a che non abbiamo più fiato ed entrambe siamo costrette a sciogliere quel dolce contatto.

Ho ancora gli occhi chiusi quando mi appoggio alla sua fronte, quasi avessi paura di aprirli... e forse è proprio quello che mi frena: la paura.

“Alycia...”, mi richiama ancora una volta con voce tremante.

Il mio cervello è completamente in tilt, il cuore ha preso il sopravvento annullandolo completamente… ma non posso assecondarlo, non posso. Sospiro, quasi a voler annullare ogni singola emozione provata, lasciandomi travolgere dalla ragione.

“Eliza... io... io non avrei dovuto. Scusami. Forse... forse, adesso, è meglio rientrare”, balbetto all'inizio cercando di suonare comunque fredda e distaccata... _perché poi? Lo sai benissimo il perché_ _Alycia_.

Il suo sguardo atterrito, credo che non lo scorderò mai più. Probabilmente presa dallo sconforto si lascia andare di nuovo appoggiandosi a me. Io afferro le briglie di set e le lego alla sella di Katie, stringo Eliza con il braccio libero e con l'altro sprono il cavallo a portarci verso casa.

Arrivate alla scuderia scendo da Katie e aiuto Eliza a fare altrettanto. Vorrei dirle tante cose, ma ogni mia singola parola mi muore in gola.

“Tornerai?”, domanda Eliza spiazzandomi completamente.

“Quando potrò... sì, certo. Cambridge non è molto lontano da qui. E poi... credo proprio che mio padre, mia sorella e persino Maggie mi verrebbero prendere a calci, se non mi facessi più vedere...”, ironizzo cercando di non dar peso al tamburo nel mio petto.

“Allora divertiti all’università… e non fare nulla che io non farei!”, esclama con un sarcasmo pungente quasi doloroso.

“Eliza, questo è ingiusto... perché fai così? Non vado all’università per divertirmi, ma per studiare. Ho faticato tanto per entrare all'università e finalmente - anche grazie a tua madre - ce l’ho fatta”, le dico cercando di spiegare le mie ragioni.

“Tipico di mia madre, farmi assaporare uni spiraglio di felicità per poi togliermelo subito…”, sbuffa seccata.

“Non dire così Eliza, tua madre ti adora e non è la sola… ci sono molte persone che ti amano…”, le parole mi muoiono in gola.

_E io sono una di quelle… ti amo Eliza, ma questo non te lo posso dire._

“Sì, può essere, ma l’unica persona che vorrei che restasse al mio fianco se ne sta andando al college... farà nuovi incontri, nuove amicizie, incontrerà l’amore... e probabilmente si dimenticherà di me”, sussurra le ultime parole quasi ne fosse terrorizzata.

_Dimenticarti?! No, mai, non è possibile…_

“Eliza... tu non mi stai ascoltando! Io vado a Cambridge solo per studiare, non ho alcun interesse in nuovi incontri, amicizie o amori... lo sai benissimo cosa significhi per me la letteratura, la poesia, la possibilità di laurearmi”, ribadisco avvicinandomi di qualche passo per poterle prendere la mano.

Il contatto con la sua pelle mi fa vacillare, per un attimo la ragione cede il passo ai sentimenti, ma solo per un momento. 

“E QUELLO CHE SIGNIFICHI TU PER ME NON CONTA?”, inveisce contro di me, lasciandomi esterrefatta con gli occhi sgranati

Non riesco a ribattere sono troppo attonita dalle sue parole, dal suo trasporto, dalla sua intensità. _Come può provare qualcosa per me? Io faccio parte della servitù e lei della nobiltà, è impossibile._

“ACCIDENTI A TE ALYCIA. Perché non riesci a capire quanto tu sia importante per me? Nel caso non te ne fossi accorta, sono io a baciarti … e tu mi hai ricambiata... come fai a non capire?”, mi urla contro.

“Eliza…”, riesco a pronunciare solo il suo nome.

“Forse almeno il mio nome ti rimarrà impresso….”, mi schernisce,  svincolandosi malamente dalla mia presa.

“Ah... dimenticavo. Visto che sarà così indaffarata con i preparativi per la sua nuova avventura Signorina Spencer… la informo che è sollevata dal suo incarico. Penso proprio di non aver più bisogno delle sue lezioni... né di equitazione... né tantomeno di vita!”, dice poco prima di correre via, lontano da me, verso Arundel.

La guardo scappare via e sono come paralizzata. Non muovo un muscolo per fermarla, ma credo che sia meglio così... per noi due non c'è futuro. Penso che la nostra separazione, anche se forzata, le sarà d'aiuto... magari si dimenticherà me, della sua infatuazione e di quel bacio.

Per quel che mi riguarda sarà molto diverso. Io ricorderò per sempre ogni singolo momento di questa giornata. A partire dalla sua fuga con Seth, fino ad arrivare alla sua resa incondizionata. Non potrò mai dimenticare quel bacio rubato, il sapore delle sue labbra e l’emozione che ho provato. Non dimenticherò mai le sue parole urlate con trasporto. E non scorderò mai il mio comportamento da vigliacca, volto solo a salvaguardare lei e il suo avvenire… e tutto perché lei è il _mio_ angelo ed io l’amo perdutamente più della mia stessa vita.

**  
**


	14. Capitolo 13

#  CAPITOLO  13

 

[Eliza POV]

Alla fine, la vacanza con Lindsey mi è servita. Anche se il rientro non è stato dei migliori, ho preso subito l’influenza, che mi ha confinata nelle mura della mia camera per oltre una settimana. Nonostante questo, ora sono più tranquilla, rilassata, non ho pensato per un singolo secondo alla mia famiglia – eccetto Marie ovviamente - e ai suoi complotti, in compenso però non ho smesso di pensare un singolo secondo a lei, ad Alycia.

In quella fuga dalla realtà ho parlato molto con Lindsey e oltre ad aver scoperto che ha un debole per Dichen – oddio… credo che sia qualcosina in più dal modo in cui ne parla, si muove e respira nominando il suo nome - sono riuscita a parlare anche di Alycia, senza andare nel panico.

Linz mi ha consigliato di parlarle, di dirle tutto quello che provo e vedere come reagisce. Inizialmente mi è sembrata una buona idea, ma quando ho ripreso le lezioni con Alycia c’era di nuovo quel imbarazzo dei primi tempi che ci ha messo un po’ a svanire, facendomi sempre rimandare la mia confessione. Ogni pomeriggio mi ripetevo che era il giorno giusto che glielo avrei detto e invece mi facevo prendere da lei, dal suo sorriso, dai suoi discorsi e dimenticavo persino di respirare.

E così sono mesi che ci provo a parlare con lei, ma senza risultato. L’aggravante a questo mio continuo rimandare e che nell’ultimo mese l’ho sentita distante, quasi fosse preoccupata per qualcosa e non me lo volesse dire. Spesso, durante le nostre cavalcate, aveva lo sguardo assente come se il mondo stesse gravando sulle sue spalle, ma quando le chiedevo cosa avesse lei minimizzava dicendo che non era niente.

Nonostante tutto, oggi, quando mi sono alzata ho preso la mia decisione: dirò ad Alycia che sono innamorata di lei. Onestamente non so come la possa prendere, ho paura, sono letteralmente terrorizzata da un suo possibile rifiuto, ma sono stanca di tenermelo dentro e non posso, o meglio, non voglio più rimandare, ne va della mia sanità mentale… ormai piuttosto precaria.

Quando esco da Arundel il sole quasi mi acceca, mi soffermo per un attimo a guardare il cielo e sorrido, notando ogni sfumatura di quei colori brillanti che caratterizzano questa giornata stupenda. È sereno, limpido, il che ha dell’incredibile considerando che siamo in Inghilterra e sulle pianure inglesi vige quasi sempre un tempo umido e uggioso… _‘non oggi però, magari è una specie di segno del destino…’_ , penso tra me e me.

Trotterello verso le scuderie, facendomi cogliere da quella solarità e quel ottimismo smarrito da tempo, probabilmente se sapessi fischiettare comincerei a farlo per far invidia al cinguettio degli uccellini.

Non ci metto molto ad arrivare e quando sono davanti all’ingresso, noto Seth - legato al recinto - già dotato di sella. Lui sembra non notarmi, così senza far troppo rumore mi affaccio e vedo Alycia prendersi cura di Katie. Mi avvicino di qualche passo sempre in silenzio, volendole fare una sorpresa… ma le parole che sento la fanno a me.

“Katie... mi mancherà un sacco tutto questo. Adoro prendermi cura di te, di Joe e degli altri. Credo proprio che mi mancherete ragazzi...”, sussurra quelle parole e il mio cuore si ferma per un attimo.

La mia mente sembra paralizzata, non riesce a fare un ragionamento logico. L’unica cosa che continua a ripetere è perché… così senza ulteriori indugi dò fiato ai miei pensieri.

“E perché ti mancheranno? Vai da qualche parte?”, sentendo la mia voce si gira di scatto.

Il suo viso colpevole mi fa tremare. _Ti prego… ti prego fa che non sia quello che penso. No, non può succedere… non oggi._

I miei occhi sono fissi su di lei in attesa di una qualsiasi risposta che mi faccia smettere di tremare come una foglia. Il suo silenzio non fa altro che fomentare in me dubbi, rabbia ed incredulità. E poi di nuovo quell’assurda domanda: perché?

“Ehm... buongiorno Eliza...”, _mi stai prendendo in giro Alycia? Te ne esci con un buongiorno quando il mio cuore si sta letteralmente sbriciolando in mille pezzi._

“Alycia, stai tergiversando? Perché ti mancherà tutto questo? Hai intenzione di andartene?”, le chiedo andando dritta al punto, volendo sapere di che morte devo morire.  

Mi avvicino a lei non perdendo per un attimo il suo sguardo. _Me lo devi dire, me lo devi dire in faccia che te ne stai andando via, lontana da me, forse per sempre…_

“Ecco... veramente… sì, volevo parlartene proprio oggi. Ho pensato che potremmo uscire per una cavalcata e fare due chiacchiere....”, balbetta probabilmente intimorita dal mio tono aggressivo.

Mi faccio guidare dalla disperazione mista ad un’insolita rabbia, che insieme sono una pessima accoppiata.

“Dove Alycia?”, senza volerlo alzo la voce, risultando più un ordine che una semplice domanda.

Lei arretra in seguito al mio avanzare determinato. La sua espressione incerta, quasi colpevole, non fa altro che aumentare la mia collera. Non ho idea del perché io stia reagendo così, come se io avessi qualche diritto su di lei, ma non ce l’ho, ciononostante non riesco a placare questa rabbia scatenata da un’insensata paura di perderla… _sì, certo, come si fa a perdere qualcosa se non è mai stata tua? È assurdo Eliza… svegliati! ._

“All'università... a Cambridge. Comincio letteratura inglese tra un mese”, sussurra ammettendo quello che non avrei mai voluto sentire.

Sgrano gli occhi avvertendo un dolore lancinante in mezzo al petto seguito subito dopo da quel crack che determina la rottura del mio cuore. _Non so neanche io se essere delusa, triste o amareggiata, perché me lo dice solo ora? Perché proprio oggi? Oggi che avevo deciso di confessarle il mio amore… il destino quando ci si mette è un gran bastardo. Devo andar via di qui, prima di fare o dire qualcosa di cui poi mi potrei pentire._

Abbasso lo sguardo cercando una via di fuga e senza pensare più di tanto la trovo. Corro fuori, slego Seth e monto su di lui, anche se ho sempre - e solo - cavalcato Katie. Ora lui è la mia unica speranza di fuggire via da qui. Mi giro verso l’ingresso della scuderia e trovo gli occhi di Alycia guardarmi preoccupata. Una lacrima sfugge al mio controllo prima di lanciarmi al galoppo correndo via, più lontano possibile, da lei.  

La sento chiamarmi, ma non mi giro e non mi fermo, continuo a spronare Seth in modo tale da andare più veloce. La vista mi si appanna, per le troppe lacrime che ormai non riesco più a trattenere.

_No, non può andarsene, non adesso che finalmente mi sono decisa a confessarle quello che provo per lei, tutto questo è ingiusto._

Continuo a piangere dando sfogo a tutta la mia tristezza. Non faccio caso a dove sto andando, solo dopo realizzo che sono entrata nel bosco, cosa che Alycia mi aveva più volte avvertito di non fare, ma ora non mi interessa quello che mi ha detto non più... ce l'ho con lei anche se so che non ne ho il diritto. Se fossi la persona matura che vanto di essere non dovrei essere qui, a galoppare senza meta su un terreno pericoloso e denso di insidie, ma dovrei essere in quella scuderia a congratularmi con lei per essere riuscita a realizzare il suo sogno. Invece no, sono una snob, egoista, viziata, sono diventata proprio lo stereotipo di Duchessa che disprezzo con tutte le mie forze... ma la sola idea di perderla, mi fa perdere la ragione.

Sento la sua voce chiamarmi in lontananza e il galoppo di un cavallo inseguirmi, ciononostante continuo ad addentrarmi nel bosco per lenire questa mia disperazione senza fine.

Succede tutto in un secondo, il mio cuore accelera spaventato e non riesco a tenere a freno la mia paura. Seth si imbizzarrisce e si impenna più volte, mi aggrappo alle briglie, ma mi scivolano, non so come, ma non cado. Mi sembra di vivere in un sogno, vedo l'immagine stando fuori dal mio corpo.

Alycia riesce a raggiungermi e a soccorrermi, prendendo le redini di Seth. Cerca di tranquillizzarlo e mentre lo fa mi trascina su Katie. Una volta sulla sella le getto le braccia al collo e l'abbraccio stretta. Forse impaurita da quello che è appena successo o forse perché non la voglio lasciare andare.

Sento il suo braccio stringere la mia schiena e una strana sensazione di completezza mi irradia il corpo. Stretta in quel abbraccio - quasi di addio - faccio scivolare il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, continuando a versare lacrime su lacrime, con la ferma convinzione che l'incidente con Seth non sia la causa di tutta la mia disperazione, ma sia il dover dire addio alla persona che amo di più mondo e che non sa di essere amata... da me.

“Shhhh... va tutto bene, ora è tutto passato...”, sussurra dolcemente al mio orecchio.

Lascia le briglie di Seth, ormai tranquillo, e chiude l'abbraccio stringendomi a se ancora più forte. Mi culla cercando di rassicurarmi, mentre io famigliarizzo con il fatto che questo abbraccio sia il più bello, ma anche il più doloroso, che abbia mai ricevuto in vita mia.

Sono travolta dal suo calore che mi coccola, sento il suo cuore battere all'unisono con il mio, come se anche lei stesse provando questa emozione così intensa e travolgente. Lo so che ci tiene a me, ma forse io tengo di più a lei.

Quanto vorrei che il tempo si fermasse in questo preciso momento, mentre sono stretta tra le sue braccia... adesso, che mi sento al sicuro, protetta, cullata dal suo cuore che riecheggia nelle mia testa... Dio, quanto lo vorrei... ma non si può giusto, posso godere solo di questo attimo di cui mi ricorderò per tutta la vita.

Lentamente il mio respiro si regolarizza e le lacrime smettono di scendere, rilassando il mio corpo.

“Eliza, perché sei fuggita via in quel modo?”, mi chiede con un filo di fiato, quasi avesse paura di sentire la risposta.

“Ero arrabbiata, delusa... ho reagito d’impulso...”, sussurro in affanno.

Lentamente mi tiro su e con voce tremante pronuncio il suo nome. I nostri sguardi si incatenano, io annego - come tutte le volte - in quel suo verde limpido e sincero e questa volta non voglio essere salvata. Voglio perdermi in lei, adesso voglio vivere questo momento solo nostro, senza pensare alle conseguenze.

Il mio viso è ad un soffio dal suo, questa vicinanza mi fa tremare e credo di non essere l'unica, lo percepisco di non essere la sola a provare questa sensazione. Guidata dall'emozione che mi sta devastando, decido di agire e dare voce ai miei pensieri.

“Sono un'egoista lo so, ma non voglio che tu te vada… Alycia, io... io non voglio perderti...”, sussurro a corto di fiato, accarezzandole timidamente la guancia.

Il mio tocco è incerto, so che sto attraversando un confine da cui non potrò più tornare indietro, ma ho bisogno di farlo, ho bisogno che lei sappia. La mia carezza le increspa la pelle, sento quasi tremare il suo corpo, o forse me lo sto solo immaginando... ma i suoi occhi continuano a ribalzare nei miei con quella intensità di cui ora non posso più fare a meno.

 _'Adesso o mai più'_ , penso.

Faccio una piccola pressione sul suo viso e l'attiro verso di me, vicino, ancora più vicino. Sono ad un soffio da lei. I miei occhi scivolano sulla sua bocca. Ed è un attimo. Azzero la distanza e poso le mie labbra sulle sue. Il bacio è timido, incerto, all'inizio, ma la nostra simbiosi è unica. Ci cerchiamo, ci assaporiamo, ci accarezziamo in un modo tale che sento il cuore esplodere. Questo è il mio primo vero bacio, non avevo mai baciato nessuno in vita mia e sono contenta di aver aspettato, le scariche che sento mi fanno impazzire. La sua bocca continua a cercare la mia, con una dolcezza disarmante. 

Mi lascio travolgere da quello che sento e divento più esigente. Mordo dolcemente il suo labbro in modo da trovare un varco per approfondire questo nostro contatto. Il tremore aumenta e la testa comincia a girarmi, quando le nostre lingue si incontrano cominciando a  sfiorarsi l'un l'altra. Il suo sapore mi inebria i sensi, non riesco ad oppormi a questa estasi, sono quasi assuefatta da lei e da quello che mi fa provare.

Non voglio che finisca, voglio continuare a baciarla per sempre, voglio sentirmi così, amata, come se non ci fosse un domani... ma purtroppo la necessità di respirare me lo impedisce.

Entrambe in affanno sciogliamo quel contatto, sento la sua fronte posarsi sulla mia, istintivamente apro gli occhi, mentre lei li tiene ancora chiusi quasi avesse paura di aprirli. Per un attimo mi perdo ad osservare i suoi lineamenti stupendi, imprimendoli nella mia mente quasi dovessi farle un ritratto... ma poi la necessità di vedere i suoi occhi diventa pressante.

“Alycia...”, la richiamo ancora una volta con voce tremante.

Rimane in silenzio - un silenzio che fa male - guardandomi come se dentro di lei ci fosse un conflitto tra ragione e cuore. Sospira, cercando di sviare il mio sguardo, ma i suoi occhi rimangono inchiodati ai miei.

“Eliza... io... io non avrei dovuto. Scusami. Forse... forse, adesso, è meglio rientrare”, balbetta inizialmente, il suo tono apparentemente freddo e distaccato è peggio di una lama dritta in mezzo al cuore.

_E la seconda volta che si scusa, ma non è lei ad aver iniziato e allora perché l’ha fatto?_

Presa dallo sconforto, mi abbondono tra le sue braccia, cercando di non scoppiare a piangere, ma alcune lacrime sfuggono al mio controllo facendomi crollare di nuovo in una tristezza assoluta.

Sento un leggero sollievo quando le braccia di Alycia mi stringono di nuovo, la sento spronare Katie e lentamente rientriamo verso Arundel.

Il silenzio ci accompagna per tutto il viaggio e forse è meglio così, non avrei proprio la forza di parlare in questo momento.

Ci mettiamo un po' ad arrivare alle scuderie. Alycia scende per prima da Katie e dopo mi aiuta a fare lo stesso, le sue mani scivolano lungo i miei fianchi provocandomi dei brividi incontrollati. Per un attimo, i nostri volti sono di nuovo pericolosamente vicini, questa volta però Alycia si allontana subito, quasi si fosse scottata... la sua espressione mortificata e combattuta è singolare, sembra quasi volermi dirmi qualcosa, ma non ci riesca.

“Tornerai?”, domando rompendo quell'assurdo silenzio tra noi.

“Quando potrò... sì, certo. Cambridge non è molto lontano da qui. E poi... credo proprio che mio padre, mia sorella e persino Maggie mi verrebbero prendere a calci, se non mi facessi più vedere...”, la sua leggera ironia mi fa infuriare di nuovo. _Perché non capisce?_

“Allora divertiti all’università… e non fare nulla che io non farei!”, esclamo con tutto il sarcasmo di cui sono capace.

“Eliza, questo è ingiusto... perché fai così? Non vado all’università per divertirmi, ma per studiare. Ho faticato tanto per entrare all'università e finalmente - anche grazie a tua madre - ce l’ho fatta”, ribatte ancora una volta giustificando le sue azione.

_Mia madre? Ora è tutto chiaro! Sono io la cosa da sistemare. È veramente un'illusa se pensa che portandomi via Alycia mi sottometterò al volere di mia nonna… non esiste, preferirei morire piuttosto che stare alle regole di quella vecchia megera._

“Tipico di mia madre, farmi assaporare uno spiraglio di felicità per poi togliermelo subito...”, sbuffo il mio dissenso, facendomi prendere ancora di più dalla rabbia.

“Non dire così Eliza, tua madre ti adora e non è la sola… ci sono molte persone che ti amano...”, non finisce la frase quasi non volesse ammettere quello che in realtà prova.

 _‘ALYCIA, NON ME NE FREGA NULLA DEGLI ALTRI, IO VOGLIO TE...’_ , urlo nella mia mente.

“Sì, può essere, ma l’unica persona che vorrei che restasse al mio fianco se ne sta andando al college... farà nuovi incontri, nuove amicizie, incontrerà l’amore... e probabilmente si dimenticherà di me”, abbandono ogni tipo di filtro confessando tutte le mie paure.

“Eliza... tu non mi stai ascoltando! Io vado a Cambridge solo per studiare, non ho alcun interesse in nuovi incontri, amicizie o amori... lo sai benissimo cosa significhi per me la letteratura, la poesia, la possibilità di laurearmi”, ribadisce ancora una volta le sue ragioni.

Si avvicina di qualche passo e mi prende la mano, tremo quando me la stringe, ma il dolore è ancora lì, forte e, guidata da esso, sfogo tutta la mia rabbia.

“E QUELLO CHE SIGNIFICHI TU PER ME NON CONTA?”, inveisco contro di lei, lasciandola inebetita.

Non reagisce al mio attacco verbale, forse troppo sopraffatta dalla mia reazione, continua ad essere incerta, probabilmente ancora incredula dei miei sentimenti per lei.

“ACCIDENTI A TE ALYCIA. Perché non riesci a capire quanto tu sia importante per me? Nel caso non te ne fossi accorta, sono io a baciarti … e tu mi hai ricambiata... come fai a non capire?”, le urlo con tutto il fiato che mi rimane.

“Eliza...”, sussurra il mio nome non riuscendo a aggiungere altro.

“Forse almeno il mio nome ti rimarrà impresso...”, la derido, svincolandomi bruscamente dalla sua presa.

“Ah... dimenticavo. Visto che sarà così indaffarata con i preparativi per la sua nuova avventura Signorina Spencer… la informo che è sollevata dal suo incarico. Penso proprio di non aver più bisogno delle sue lezioni... né di equitazione... né tantomeno di vita!”, affermo con astio, forse ingiustificato, poco prima di scappare via lontano da lei.

Corro a perdi fiato fino al castello, versando tutte le lacrime rimaste.

_Perché non me l'hai detto prima, Alycia? Avrei avuto più tempo, avrei potuto dirti quello che veramente sento per te, non ti avrei di certo urlato contro tutta la mia rabbia e frustrazione, come una adolescente viziata in preda ad una crisi isterica._

_Lo so che questo è un addio, ma non riesco a rassegnarmi all'idea di perderti. Mi dispiace averti urlato contro, tu non lo meriti di certo._

_Vai Alycia, conquista Cambridge, insegui i tuoi sogni, sii felice. Lo so che non ti rivedrò più, ma la speranza mi farà sopravvivere. Qualunque cosa succeda ti porterò qui, dentro al mio cuore, non avrò altri ricordi se non te._   **  
**


	15. Capitolo 14

#  CAPITOLO 14

 

Il mese è passato anche troppo in fretta. Da quel giorno, dal giorno del suo bacio, dalle sue urla, dalla nostra lite, non ho più rivisto Eliza. Il mio cuore si è frantumato nell’istante preciso in cui, vigliaccamente, ho rinnegato il nostro legame, la nostra connessione, il mio stesso amore.

 _'… io non avrei dovuto. Scusami…'_ , sono le parole che invadono i miei pensieri, il momento che si ripete a ciclo continuo nella mia mente. 

Dovrei essere felice per la partenza, è tutto pronto - le pratiche per l’università, i bagagli - ma non lo sono. Eppure Cambridge mi sta aspettando, domani pomeriggio parto per raggiungere il campus dell’Università. Quelle poche certezze che avevo prima sono scomparse giorno dopo giorno. Non vedere Eliza, i suoi occhi, quel suo sorriso che rende ogni cosa più bella, mi fa dubitare di me stessa, mette in dubbio quello che voglio e a cui ho sempre aspirato.

Lasciarla andare, lasciare andare così il _mio_ angelo, è devastante, non riesco ad immaginare la mia vita senza di lei… eppure devo.

Anche se adesso fa male è inutile negare l'evidenza, malgrado io lo voglia così disperatamente, non può esserci un noi. Il mondo, o meglio, la gente che lo popola non è pronta e dubito che lo sarà mai. Non voglio che lei soffra per una come me, non voglio che metta a repentaglio se stessa e la sua reputazione per un bacio, per l'impulso di un momento.

Eliza non si merita una vita piena di insulti, cose non dette celate attraverso sussurri e bisbigli volti solo - ed esclusivamente - a denigrarla. Lei si merita di essere felice, di sorridere e contagiare gli altri con il suo ottimismo, di vivere la sua vita nel migliori dei modi.

Io non vado bene per lei, neanche come amica, la amo troppo per rimanerle affianco solo come tale e adesso - e forse per sempre - sarebbe questo il mio ruolo nella sua vita e questo non mi basta... non mi basterà mai.

Sembra quasi un controsenso questo, ma non voglio lasciarla senza dirle addio. Infatti sono qui, seduta alla scrivania di camera mia e Dichen, che fisso un foglio bianco, ancora immacolato, in attesa che la penna - guidata dai miei sentimenti - trovi le parole giuste per dirle addio.

Sono sempre riuscita a scrivere senza problemi, mi è sempre venuto naturale descrivere i miei pensieri, le mie emozioni, attraverso le parole, ma questa lettera è diversa. Sono combattuta se lasciarmi andare completamente e dire ciò che sto provando in questo momento, o essere evasiva e tralasciare il dettaglio che sono completamente, perdutamente e follemente innamorata di lei. Ho già versato molte lacrime e non ho ancora scritto una parola.

Poi come per magia la mia penna comincia a graffiare il foglio.

 

****

_Eliza,_

_non sono mai stata brava con le parole, quelle dette a voce, faccia a faccia. L'interazione con le persone mi ha sempre spaventata, solo con te sono riuscita ad aprirmi veramente, totalmente... ma, ora come ora, sono bloccata, soprattutto con te. Adesso l'unica cosa che posso fare è scriverti, perché solo in questo modo riuscirò ad esprimere quello che sento, quello che provo._

_Cosi mi ritrovo qui, nella mia stanza, cercando le parole giuste per esprimerti i miei pensieri, sperando che un giorno tu possa perdonare e dimenticare tutto quello che è successo._

_Mi rendo conto di quanto tutto questo sia inappropriato e fuori luogo, soprattutto dopo quello che ti ho detto l'ultimo giorno che ci siamo viste, ma non posso andarmene senza dirti addio._

_Sono qui da ore a domandarmi se faccio bene o male a scriverti queste cose ma, come dicono spesso, al cuore non si comanda e lui ha prevalso sulla ragione._

_La prima cosa che vorrei dirti è che mi dispiace, mi dispiace di essere stata così vigliacca quel giorno, con quelle poche parole ti ho allontanato, rinnegando i miei veri sentimenti._

_Mi dispiace è vero, ma non mi pento di averlo fatto. Perché tu meriti di meglio, meriti di essere felice ogni singolo istante della tua vita e meriti tutta la gioia che questo mondo ha da dare... ed io non vado bene per te, nemmeno come amica. Non riuscirei a starti vicino, a rimanere lì in disparte, mentre tu farai nuovi incontri, ti innamorerai e poi ti sposerai._

_Mi hai chiesto più volte di leggere le mie poesie, forse incuriosita dal mio riserbo. La verità è che, se ti avessi fatto leggere il mio quaderno, avresti trovato centinaia di poesie basate tutte su un'unica persona... TU. Ogni singola poesia che ho scritto in vita mia l'ho dedicata a te Eliza, al mio angelo._

_Sai, avevo anche pensato di lasciarti il mio quaderno, ma non riuscirei ad andarmene via - lontana da te - senza l'unica cosa che riesce in qualche modo ad avvicinarmi a te... ma ne ho scelte tre, le mie preferite, scritte per sottolineare ancora una volta quanto tu sia importante, ma che dico? Di quanto tu sia speciale per me._

_La prima l'ho scritta quando avevo solo dodici anni, ricordando il giorno in cui sei nata e l'ho intitolata ‘ **Angelo’** , perché è così che ti ho sempre vista… come un angelo, il mio angelo._

**_ ANGELO _ **

_Un angelo è entrato nella mia vita,_

_Un angelo è entrato nella mia vita_

_ha aperto gli occhi_

_mi ha parlato_

_ha urlato_

_non capivo..._

_ha chiuso gli occhi_

_è sopraggiunta la tristezza..._

_Non andartene!_

_ad urlare sono io,_

_le mie parole sfumano_

_non arrivano..._

_Ho bisogno di te..._

_il mio sussurrare,_

_impercettibile suono_

_E poi il suo sorriso_

_il tuo sorriso_

_il solo ricordo_

_sarà mio per sempre_

_Tu sei il mio angelo_

_per sempre…_

_La seconda ‘ **Occhi’** l'ho scritta quando, per la prima volta, i nostri occhi si sono incrociati. Sono stati solo dieci secondi, ma mi hanno tolto il fiato._

**_ OCCHI _ **

_La verità dei tuoi occhi_

_toglie il fiato..._

_Quell'azzurro è il cielo_

_mi rapisce_

_non posso far altro che arrendermi_

_svelarti i miei segreti._

_I tuoi occhi onesti e sinceri_

_sfidano il mondo..._

_I tuoi occhi io li venero_

_io li amo_

_Dal primo istante_

_ho letto quella verità..._

_A volte spavaldi_

_a volte indifesi..._

_Ne ho bisogno, e_

_ho bisogno di quello sguardo vero_

_che è solo mio_

_rivolto solo a me_

_che cattura il mio cuore sempre._

_Ho bisogno dei tuoi occhi._

_Ho bisogno di te._

_Infine l'ultima ‘ **Le tue labbra** ’, quella che preferisco in assoluto, l'ho scritta il giorno dopo quel tuo bacio, quello che non avresti dovuto darmi e quello che ricorderò per tutta la vita._

**_ LE TUE LABBRA  _ **

_Quelle labbra,_

_le tue labbra sulle mie,_

_unite per disperazione,_

_unite per desiderio,_

_forse per rabbia..._

_Non avrebbero mai dovuto sfiorarsi,_

_non avrebbero mai dovuto cedere a quell’impulso,_

_e non avrebbero mai dovuto arrendersi a quel bacio._

_Ma l’hanno fatto…_

_e ora sanno di appartenersi_

_e non smetteranno mai di cercarsi._

_Proprio come io non smetterò mai di cercare te._

_Tu, che da sempre sei lì, nel mio cuore,_

_nella mia testa, nei miei pensieri._

_E ora anche sulle mie labbra._

_Quelle labbra, quel bacio_

_il tuo bacio,_

_lo porterò con me,_

_e lo chiuderò a chiave nel mio cuore._

_Fino a che, forse… un giorno_

_le tue labbra si poseranno di nuovo sulle mie,_

_e finalmente ritroverò me stessa in te._

_Non credevo fosse possibile amare così intensamente qualcuno, ho cercato di reprimere ogni mio singolo sentimento per te, ma più lo facevo, più esso diventava più forte, più vigoroso… così ho smesso di provarci. Mi mancherai sempre Eliza, ma questa distanza ci aiuterà a dimenticare quello che non può essere, sarà impossibile amare un’altra persona come amo te, ed è per questo che devo allontanarmi, non riuscirei a sopportare di vederti accanto a qualcun altro._

_Nonostante tutto quello che ti ho scritto, la cosa importante è che tu sia felice. Quindi dolce fanciulla… ridi, sorridi, presto l’amore busserà alla tua porta e di me ti rimarrà solo un lontano ricordo._

_Addio Eliza…_

_A.S._

_P.S. Lo so che è un controsenso e che non ho nessun diritto di chiedertelo, ma mi piacerebbe poterti vedere prima di andarmene… mi sto rendendo conto che non posso partire senza vedere i tuoi occhi un’ultima volta… rimarrò alle scuderie fino a tardi._

 

****

 

Dopo aver versato altre lacrime, metto il foglio in una busta e la infilo nella tasca della giacca. Esco di fretta da quella camera, diventata ormai troppo stretta, correndo a perdi fiato come se fossi inseguita dal più pericoloso dei nemici… il rimpianto.

Mi ci vogliono circa un paio d’ore per ritornare sui miei passi e ritornare agli alloggi del personale. Sono uno straccio, ho il fiatone, i muscoli indolenziti e gli occhi rossi per aver pianto una quantità industriale di lacrime. Nonostante questo, dopo essermi sistemata un po’ alla meglio, trovo il coraggio di bussare alla porta.

“Alycia… tesoro, ma che cosa ti è successo?”, sentire la voce di Maggie così preoccupata mi fa tornare gli occhi lucidi.

“Sono nei guai Maggie…”, sussurro con un filo di fiato.

“Dai, entra, che fai ancora lì? Adesso ti siedi e mi racconti tutto”, mi dice attirandomi con dolcezza dentro la camera.

A stento trattengo le lacrime e, con una fatica immensa, comincio a raccontarle tutto: di Eliza, dei miei sentimenti per lei, del bacio, del litigio e della lettera.

“Oh tesoro... vieni qui”, mi dice aprendo le braccia.

Senza esitare mi lascio abbracciare, ho bisogno solo di questo  adesso. La stringo e verso le ultime lacrime che mi sono rimaste.

Rimaniamo chiuse in quel abbraccio fino a che non mi calmo, il respiro torna normale e finalmente smetto di piangere.

“Alycia, tesoro, guardami per favore...”, il suo tono supplichevole fa quasi tenerezza.

“In amore non c'è mai una via facile, non c'è giusto o sbagliato, c'è solo la via che ti suggerisce il cuore. Solo che spesso noi non siamo pronte ad ascoltare quel suggerimento e rimaniamo ferme immobili ad aspettare che qualcos'altro ci travolga, ma in realtà l'amore lo ha già fatto e noi abbiamo semplicemente deciso di non assecondarlo. Non ti sto dicendo di buttarti a capofitto, sto solo dicendo di non perdere la speranza, magari adesso non è il momento, ma più avanti… chissà...”, sospira come se anche lei si stesse liberando di un grosso peso.

Rimango in silenzio quasi rapita dalle sue parole.

“Se te lo stessi chiedendo... tu non hai fatto niente di male, ok? Tu non sei sbagliata o diversa, fregatene dei giudizi della gente e quando sarai pronta, manda tutti a farsi un giro, è la tua vita Alycia, il tuo amore... forse adesso non sei pronta ad accettarlo, ma quando lo sarai e so che lo sarai, non lasciartelo scappare vivilo con tutta l'intensità di cui sei capace... non permettere a dei stupidi pregiudizi o ad un orgoglio troppo zelante di precluderti la felicità. Se tua madre fosse qui, ti direbbe le stesse cose bambina mia...”.

L'abbraccio di nuovo ringraziandola ancora una volta in lacrime.

“Ti voglio bene Maggie”, sussurro stringendola più forte.

“Anche io tesoro, anche io. Tua madre sarebbe orgogliosa della donna che sei diventata proprio come lo sono io”, sorrido a quelle parole asciugandomi il viso con il dorso delle mani.

“Forse è meglio che vada, devo sistemare ancora le ultime cose”, mormoro alzandomi.

Mi sorride con un velo di tristezza come faccio io, in fondo non la vedrò per un bel po' di tempo e mi mancherà… mi mancherà tanto anche lei.

“Grazie Maggie per tutto… mi mancherai...”.

“Anche tu tesoro, anche tu. Tranquilla, a recapitare la lettera ci penso io…”, mi dice facendomi l'occhiolino stemperando un po' l'atmosfera.

L'abbraccio un'ultima volta e poi corro via, proprio come ero arrivata. L'affetto e la comprensione di Maggie mi hanno risollevato il morale, mi hanno dato speranza. L'idea di lasciare Eliza è sempre lì che mi frantuma il cuore... ma forse, un giorno non troppo lontano, quel noi non sarà più così impossibile.

Con questa speranza nel cuore continuo a correre come una pazza con una metà ben precisa: le scuderie. Ho ancora qualcuno da salutare...

 


	16. Capitolo 15

#  CAPITOLO 15

 

[Eliza POV]

Sembra incredibile, ma da quel giorno... il giorno in cui mi sono lasciata andare ed ho baciato Alycia è passato un mese. I giorni sono volati a discapito del mio umore e del mio malessere. Ho cercato di essere forte, di far finta che non fosse successo niente, ma questa volta la mia maschera di facciata non è servita. Sono riuscita a far preoccupare sia Lindsey che Marie - a cui però non ho detto nulla - adesso mi trattano come una sorvegliata speciale, evitano di lasciarmi sola e tutto questo perché pensano che possa fare qualche sciocchezza... ma la sciocchezza più grande - se così la vogliamo chiamare - l'ho già fatta e continuo a non voltarmi indietro, nonostante io ne abbia una voglia assurda.

Vorrei correre da lei, con il rischio di essere respinta un'altra volta, dirle che mi dispiace, che l'amo e che l'aspetterò fino a che non ritornerà da me... ma non posso farle questo, non posso essere così egoista da mettere me stessa sopra ogni cosa e poi lei non ha mai detto di ricambiare i miei sentimenti. Anche se ho percepito il trasporto, il suo coinvolgimento, mentre la baciavo, lei non ha mai detto di amarmi. Magari ho confuso la sua gentilezza, il suo essermi amica, il suo affetto, per amore… non sarei la prima ne tantomeno l'ultima.

La mente può giocare brutti scherzi e la mia è un asso in questo, soprattutto per le fantasie che continua a ripropormi senza fine e che io mi ostino a negare.

Domani Alycia se ne andrà, partirà per l’Università ed io non la rivedrò più. Il modo in cui le ho urlato contro, il tono che ho usato - freddo e sarcastico - ancora mi tormenta. Mi sono lasciata guidare dalla frustrazione, dalla rabbia, da un stupido senso di gelosia verso il Cambridge, verso il mondo, che me la stanno portando via. Ho agito d'impulso, senza pensare alle conseguenze, come una ragazzina viziata che dico tanto di non essere ed invece sono.

È inutile continuare a recriminare, non mi scuserò di amarla, anche se forse mi dovrei scusare con lei per come l'ho trattata... ma se ora incrociassi di nuovo i suoi occhi non so se riuscirei ad essere così fredda, così razionale, potrei dire o fare altre cose di cui potrei pentirmi e direi che di sensi di colpa ne ho già abbastanza.

Per mia sfortuna è sabato e l'ultimo anno di liceo non è ancora iniziato. Così, sono costretta a rimanere tra le mure di Arundel, chiusa nella mia stanza per quasi tutto il giorno. Non voglio correre nessun rischio di incontrarla, evito di scendere per colazione, per pranzo, diciamo che il mio stomaco si è alleato col mio umore e non è molto propenso ad ingerire cibo... ma in tutto il mio piano non ho tenuto conto di quell'uragano della mia migliore amica.

"Sveglia splendore! È ora di lasciare questa stanza e tornare a vivere", la voce di Lindsey irrompe nella mia camera facendomi sussultare.

"Linz, non si bussa più? Vattene! Non sono proprio dell'umore...", sbuffo seccata ritornando ad abbracciare il cuscino del mio letto.

"È un mese che non sei dell'umore ed io francamente mi sono stufata! Adesso ti vesti e ti porto al club e non è una richiesta o un suggerimento… ma un ordine! Ho fatto i salti mortali per avere un tavolo in prima fila…”.

“Linz, io non voglio uscire, e poi… di che parli? Noi stiamo sempre in fondo perché la musica dal vivo è veramente orribile”, protesto cercando di addurre scuse su scuse.

“Ed è qui che ti sbagli, stasera c’è la Regina del Soul. La grande Aretha Franklin è in tournée e ha deciso di fare qualche tappa nei club più rinomati inglesi. Diamine, non sto più nella pelle… ma ci pensi? Non vedo l’ora di urlare a squarcia gola il ritornello di Respect o quello di Think. Quindi, datti una mossa hai solo un’ora per prepararti, voglio essere là prima per chiederle un autografo”, mi spiega facendosi prendere dall’entusiasmo.

“Ma… io veramente….”, provo ad obiettare, ma so già che non servirà a nulla.

“Eliza, non mi costringere ad usare le maniere forti”, mi minaccia con determinazione.

“Ok, ok, hai vinto! Mi alzo”, dico arresa.

Alla fine anche se contro voglia riesco ad alzarmi e a preparami per uscire. Mi aspettavo di ricevere una ramanzina da mio padre, sul fatto di uscire di sabato da sole e senza nessun accompagnatore maschile più grande tipo mio fratello, ma per mia grossa sorpresa non è arrivata. Mi domando cosa gli abbia detto Lindsey per farmela passare così liscia, ma tutto sommato non è rilevante saperlo. Adesso, onestamente, non mi importa di nulla, eccetto che di lei, ma è inutile pensarci.

L’idea di Lindsey può essere un ottimo stratagemma per distrarmi e non pensare per cinque minuti ad Alycia, magari riesco anche a sorridere, come ha sempre voluto lei. _Fare un tentativo non costa nulla._

Nonostante il mio atteggiamento negativo e la mia poca voglia di uscire, in poco più di un'ora riusciamo ad arrivare al club. L'aria di vitalità, gioia, spensieratezza, che si respira appena entriamo mi sorprende. Non è la prima volta che Linz mi trascina in questo posto e non è mai stato così pieno di vita. Magari, la responsabile di tutta questa allegria e tutto questo buon umore è proprio la Regina del Soul, chissà... anche se non sono una fan accanita come Lindsey, le sue canzoni mi sono sempre piaciute. Forse la mia migliore amica ha fatto bene a trascinarmi qui, ma in tutta onesta con Linz non lo ammetterò mai.

Sono talmente persa nei miei pensieri che non mi accorgo di essere rimasta da sola, di Lindsey non c'è nessuna traccia. Solo dopo qualche minuto la vedo urlare - in modo alquanto pittoresco - in mezzo al club. Corre verso di me, sventolando con la mano un foglio di carta, con un’espressione di pura gioia sul viso. Sorrido spontaneamente scuotendo la testa.

 _'Sei proprio pazza Linz! Forse è per questo che ti voglio bene... grazie per avermi portato qui...'_ , penso tra me e me.

Quando mi raggiunge mi fa vedere con orgoglio l'autografo che Aretha Franklin le aveva fatto, poi comincia a raccontarmi di quanto fosse stupenda, di quanto fosse simpatica e alla mano. Mi lascio coinvolgere dal suo entusiasmo sfrenato, riuscendo a farle persino delle domande sulla cantante. Per un attimo smetto di pensare e mi lascio andare.

"Non sto più nella pelle Ely", sussurra quando vede la cantante andare sul palco seguita dalle sue coriste.

"Ti dirò... me ne ero quasi accorta", replico con ironia sorprendendo persino lei.

"Ed eccola qui, la mia migliore amica è tornata...".

"Non sono mai andata via Linz...".

"Questo lo dici tu... e adesso un po' di silenzio... la Regina del Soul sta per compiere la sua magia", mi intima di tacere con un tono teatrale da presentatrice.

"Sissignora!" esclamo mettendo sull'attenti, scoppiando poi in una fragorosa risata e trascinando a mia volta anche lei.

Quando le luci si abbassano e la musica parte vengo trasportata in un'altra realtà. Mi sento stranamente bene, avvolta da quelle canzoni ritmate e coinvolgenti, canto e rido con Linz. La mia mente - dopo quasi un mese - è finalmente libera da costrizioni. Il dolore, la tristezza e la disperazione sembrano essere scomparsi.

Continuo a ridere, sorridere, fino a che la cantante non comincia a cantare [Think](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsL9UL9qbv8). Inizialmente canto a squarciagola il ritornello con Lindsey, ma poi mi fermo a riflettere sulle parole del testo.

 

♫ **You better think (think)**

♫ **Think about what**

♫ **you're trying to do to me**

**♫** **Think (think, think)**

**♫** **Let your mind go, let yourself be free**

E' meglio che tu pensi (pensa!) ♫

Pensa a quello ♫

che stai cercando di farmi ♫

Pensa (pensa, pensa) ♫

Lascia andare la mente, sii libero ♫

**♫** **Let's go back, let's go back**

**♫** **Let's go way on back when**

**♫** **I didn't even know you**

**♫** **You couldn't have been too much**

**♫** **more than ten (just a child)**

Torniamo indietro, andiamo via, ♫

ogni strada ci porta indietro ♫

Non ti conoscevo nemmeno, ♫

non potevi avere più ♫

più di 10 anni (solo un bambino!) ♫

**♫** **I ain't no psychiatrist,**

**♫** **I ain't no doctor with degrees**

♫ **It don't take too much high IQ's**

**♫** **To see what you're doing to me**

non sono psicanalista, ♫

non sono un dottore con la laurea ♫  

ma non ci vuole un alto quoziente intellettivo ♫

per capire cosa stai facendomi ♫

 

All’improvviso un pensiero folle sembra tormentare la mia mente. Le parole continuano a riecheggiare nella mia testa, come se la grande Aretha stesse cantando quella canzone proprio rivolta a me. E in un attimo ritorno al punto di partenza.

 

**♫** **You better think (think)**

**♫** **Think about what you're trying to do to me**

**♫** **Think (think, think)**

**♫** **Let your mind go, let yourself be free**

E' meglio che tu pensi (pensa!) **♫**

Pensa a ciò che stai cercando di farmi **♫**

Pensa (pensa, pensa) **♫**

Lascia andare la mente, sii libero **♫**

**♫** **Oh, freedom (freedom), freedom (freedom)**

**♫** **Oh, freedom, yeah, freedom**

**♫** **Freedom (freedom), freedom (freedom)**

**♫** **Freedom, oh freedom**

oh libertà (libertà) **♫**

Oh libertà, sì, libertà **♫**

libertà(libertà), libertà(libertà) **♫**

libertà , oh libertà **♫**

**♫** **Hey, think about it, think about it**

**♫** **There ain't nothing you could ask**

**♫** **I could answer you but I won't (I won't)**

**♫** **I was gonna change, but I'm not** **♫**

**♫** **To keep doing things I don't**

Hey, pensaci, pensaci **♫**

Non c'è nulla che potresti chiedere **♫**

Posso risponderti ma non lo farò (non lo farò) **♫**

Ma stavo per cambiare, quindi non sono io se **♫**

continui a fare queste cose non cambierò (no!) **♫**

 

**♫** **People walking around everyday**

**♫** **Playing games, taking score**

**♫** **Trying to make other people lose their minds**

**♫** **Ah, be careful you don't lose yours, oh**

C'è sempre gente in giro ogni giorno **♫**

giocano e fanno punti **♫**

cercano di fare perdere ad altri il loro senno **♫**

Ah, stai attento a non perdere il tuo!!! **♫**

**♫** **You need me (need me)**

**♫** **And I need you (don't you know)**

**♫** **Without each other**

**♫** **there ain't nothing people can do, oh**

tu hai bisogno di me (hai bisogno di me) **♫**

e io ho bisogno di te (non lo sai?) **♫**

L'uno senza l'altro **♫**

non possiamo fare nulla **♫**

 

Finita la canzone, il mio sorriso scompare e la tristezza prende il sopravvento. Il ritmo lento della canzone successiva culla il mio stato d'animo, con l'aggravante di peggiorarlo irrimediabilmente.

Alzo lo sguardo sul palco è non vedo più Aretha Franklin che canta _Ain't no way_ , ma vedo lei, Alycia.

 

**♫** **Ain't no way**

**♫** **for me to love you**

**♫** **if you won't let me**.

**♫** **It ain't no way**

**♫** **for me to give you all you need**

**♫** **if you won't let me give all of me.**

Non c'è modo **♫**

per me di amarti **♫**

se non me lo lascerai fare. **♫**

Non c'è modo **♫**

per me di darti tutto ciò che serve **♫**

Se non lascerai che ti dia tutto di me. **♫**

**♫** **I know that a woman's duty**

**♫** **is to help and love the man**

**♫** **And that's the way**

**♫** **It was for me.**

**♫** **Oh, but how can I**

**♫** **how can I, how can I**

**♫** **give you all the things I can**

**♫** **If you're tying**

**♫** **both of my hands.**

**♫** **Oh, oh, it ain't no way**

So che il dovere di una donna **♫**

è quello di aiutare e di amare l'uomo. **♫**

E questo è il modo in cui **♫**

è stato per me. **♫**

Oh, ma come posso **♫**

come posso io, come posso **♫**

darti tutto quello che ho **♫**

se mi stai legando **♫**

entrambe le mie mani. **♫**

Oh, oh, non c'è modo **♫**

**♫** **It ain't no way**

**♫** **It just ain't no way, baby**

**♫** **Ain't no way, baby**

**♫** **It ain't no way, hey**

**♫** **for me to love you**

**♫** **if you won't let me**

Non c'è modo **♫**

Semplicemente non c'è modo, tesoro **♫**

Non c'è modo, tesoro **♫**

Non c'è modo, hey **♫**

per me di amarti **♫**

se non me lo lascerai fare **♫**

**♫** **Stop trying to be**

**♫** **someone you're not.**

**♫** **A hard, cold and crude**

**♫** **is a man who paid too much**

**♫** **for what he got.**

**♫** **And if you**

**♫** **need me to love you...**

**♫** **say, say, yeah, you do**

**♫** **I'll be waiting**

**♫** **please, please**

**♫** **don't you know**

**♫** **that I need you**

Smettila di cercare di essere **♫**

qualcuno che non sei **♫**

Un duro, freddo e crudele **♫**

è un uomo che ha pagato troppo **♫**

per quello che ha ottenuto. **♫**

E se tu **♫**

hai bisogno che ti ami... **♫**

dillo, dillo, si, dimmelo. **♫**

Aspetterò **♫**

per favore, per favore **♫**

non lo sai **♫**

che ho bisogno di te. **♫**

 

La visione di Alycia svanisce con l'ultimo ritornello della canzone e il successivo scroscio di applausi dell'intero locale.

 _Come può una semplice canzone toccarmi così nel profondo?_ Non c'è risposta alla mia domanda. So solo che quella canzone, quella dannatissima canzone, ha rimarcato - ancora una volta - tutti i miei sbagli, il mio essere inadeguato e il mio stupido orgoglio.

Ho sbagliato tutto con lei, ho sbagliato ad urlarle contro, a trattarla male, non avrei mai dovuto dirle tutte quelle cose solo per causarle dolore. Sono una stupida, una stupida con tutte le lettere maiuscole. Ormai non c'è molto che io possa fare, forse parlarle e chiederle scusa, ma non so se riuscirebbe mai a perdonarmi, perché io di certo non perdonerò mai me stessa per averla trattata così. Però lo devo fare, le devo parlare, anche se fosse l'ultima volta… io devo chiarire con lei.

Guardo l'ora - in uno dei tanti orologio a parete del locale - e mi accorgo che è già notte fonda. _'Domani… le parlerò domani... forse anche questa notte stessa'_ , sento questo pensiero ripetersi nella mia mente.

_Spero solo che non sia troppo tardi._


	17. Capitolo 16

#  CAPITOLO 16

 

Ormai è notte fonda e sono ancora qui, nelle scuderie, a parlare con Katie, Joe e gli altri… di lei neanche l’ombra. Sono sicura che Maggie le abbia già consegnato la lettera e che lei l’abbia già letta.

 _Ma cosa mi aspettavo, eh? Che corresse tra le mie braccia?_ Continuo a meravigliarmi della mia ingenuità e delle mie speranze. Anche se fa male ammetterlo, penso che Eliza abbia fatto bene a non venire, non so se sarei riuscita a lasciarla andare dopo averla vista, ne tantomeno partire. Tutto sommato credo sia meglio così.

“Mi raccomando Katie, prenditi cura di lei…”, sussurro accarezzandole il muso.

I suoi occhioni sembrano volermi consolare, quasi percepissero la mia tristezza. _Katie è speciale mi ha sempre capito al volo._

“Mi mancherai…”, mormoro ancora, prima di accasciarmi sul fieno vicino al suo box.

Stringo le gambe al petto e, non riuscendo più a trattenere le lacrime, comincio a piangere. Senza accorgermene mi sdraio su quel materasso naturale fatto di paglia e, stanca, mi addormento.

Un rumore sordo mi sveglia quasi di soprassalto, per un attimo mi lascio prendere dal panico non ricordandomi bene dove mi trovi e perché sia in questo posto. Ci metto un po’ mettere a fuoco, mi guardo intorno frastornata e mi torna in mente ogni cosa. Non credo di aver dormito molto, l’oscurità della notte sembra ancora avvolgere l’esterno delle scuderie. La timida luce, rimasta accesa, mi fa scorgere una figura in lontananza. Ancora assopita non riesco a capire chi sia, ma continua ad avvicinarsi a me lentamente.

Sbatto le palpebre più volte poi finalmente incontro due occhi azzurri, i suoi occhi, leggermente opachi forse perché velati dalle lacrime.

“Eliza…”, sussurro incapace di realizzare veramente.

_È venuta, lei è qui, è venuta…_

“È tutto vero quello che hai scritto in questa lettera?”, mi chiede sventolandomi in faccia un foglio, il suo tono freddo e accusatorio mi fa tremare.

Abbasso lo sguardo colpevole, forse non avrei dovuto ammettere i miei sentimenti, non così, non lasciandomi andare in modo così totale, soprattutto ora che me ne sto andando… ma ormai lei sa, ed è quello che volevo. Ora è inutile negare l’evidenza.

“Sì, è tutto vero…”, mormoro in affanno.

“Alycia, guardami!”, mi intima quasi forse un ordine, ma percepisco disperazione nella sua voce, ciò nonostante non riesco a guardarla, non c’è la faccio, rischierei di tornare sui miei passi e non posso, non posso farle questo.

“Guardami… ti prego”, mi supplica addolcendo il tono.

Alla fine cedo, alzo lo sguardo e vedo le lacrime rigarle il volto. Il mio cuore si spezza ed i sensi di colpa cominciano a dilaniarmi.  _Non avrei mai voluto farla soffrire, io che vivo - solo ed esclusivamente - per il suo sorriso. Scusami Eliza, non avrei mai dovuto scrivere quella lettera. Sono solo un’egoista, devo andarmene via subito, lei starà meglio senza di me nei paraggi._

“Perché mi hai allontanato? Perché mi hai fatto credere di non provare nulla per me? Perché Alycia? Tu mi ami, proprio come io amo te…”, sussurra con voce tremante.

Il dolore è talmente forte che mi spiazza completamente. Mi sento inerme, messa all’angolo e non so come uscirne. La sua intensità mi fa venire i brividi e quelle domande danno il colpo di grazia. Non riesco a contenere tutto questo groviglio di emozioni e alla fine le lacrime solcano il mio viso sfondando le mie barriere. Sospiro cercando le parole giuste per risponderle, ma non le trovo da nessuna parte. Così, mi alzo in piedi e cerco di mettere spazio tra di noi.

“Lo sai perché… Eliza… tu lo sai, come lo so io! Non vado bene per te… non possiamo avere un futuro… insieme”.

“E chi lo dice che non vai bene per me, eh?”, protesta avvicinandosi di qualche passo.

“Il mondo intero lo dice! Eliza... io sono la figlia dello stalliere e tu sei la Duchessa di Norfolk, non possiamo assecondare questa pazzia, non può esserci un noi. Che cosa potrei mai offrirti? Niente… niente di quello che meriti”, ribatto cercando di non farmi prendere dallo sconforto, ma fallisco miseramente.

“La sola cosa che voglio, da tutta una vita, sei tu e il tuo amore!”, esclama con quella convinzione che mi fa vacillare.

“Eliza… non”, mormoro solo il suo nome a corto di fiato, le sue parole, il suo trasporto, sono disarmanti.

“Basta… Alycia, smettila per favore… smettila! Dillo e basta! Dillo che non mi ami e che non mi amerai mai… dillo che quello che c’è scritto qui, in questa lettera, sono solo menzogne… un modo gentile per dirmi addio… che senso ha continuare ad illudermi?”, dice in preda alla disperazione più assoluta, cominciando a negare con la testa, versando quelle lacrime che mi uccidono.

Senza pensare alle conseguenze, mi avvicino a lei, poso le mie mani sul suo viso prendendolo a coppa. È un attimo, le mie labbra catturano le sue e la bacio. Forse per calmare il mio cuore impazzito o forse per farla smettere di blaterare e continuare a dire cose assurde. Le nostre bocche continuano a cercarsi, sfiorandosi dolcemente, in modo tenero, senza fretta, con una simbiosi mai vista, sento la sua lingua toccare la mia e il mio cuore mi esplode nel petto, sento le gambe cedermi e dei brividi pervadermi il corpo.

La bacio, come se non ci fosse un domani, inebriandomi del dolce sapore delle sue labbra misto al salato delle nostre lacrime che scendono copiose. La realtà dei fatti e che dirle addio mi sta costando caro, il mio cuore lo lascio qui, insieme a lei. Continuiamo a cercarci l’un l’altra fino a che il bisogno di respirare si fa pressante.

Poso la fronte sulla sua beandomi di quella sensazione di pienezza che mi pervade e, con ancora gli occhi chiusi, dò fiato ai miei pensieri.

“Non chiedermi di dirti che non ti amo… perché non ce la farei…”, sussurro prima di aprire gli occhi e scontrarmi con i suoi.

“Eliza, io ti amo e ti amerò per tutta la vita anche se non ne ho il diritto. Ogni singola parola che ho scritto in quella lettera è vera, sentita, è tutto quello che provo per te… ma...”, le parole mi muoiono in gola.

“Ma… te ne vai lo stesso, vero?”, il suo tono arreso è lama che mi trafigge.

Annuisco, lasciando scappare qualche altra lacrima.

“Per favore Alycia, rimani… resta almeno questa notte…. io ho bisogno di amarti… ti prego Alycia… fai l’amore con me…”, sussurra con un’intensità tale da farmi tremare, ancora una volta.

Non ho tempo né di riflettere né di ragionare, il mio cuore e il mio corpo sono in fibrillazione, la vogliono… io la voglio più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. L’istante dopo le sue labbra sono sulle mie, il suo corpo mi spinge ad indietreggiare fino al cumulo di paglia su cui mi ero appisolata. Eliza mi dà una piccola spinta facendomi cadere in quel letto di fieno improvvisato, comincia a spogliarsi davanti a me ed io rimango paralizzata dalla sua bellezza che mi lascia senza fiato. Il suo corpo è un’opera d’arte.

Quando si mette a cavalcioni su di me completamente nuda, comincia a spogliarmi. Sono sorpresa e affascinata da questa sua audacia che non riesco - o forse non voglio - oppormi. Le sue mani scivolano sul mio corpo togliendomi prima la giacca, poi la camicia ed infine gli stivali e i pantaloni. La stringo tra le mie braccia quando vedo la sua pelle incresparsi, forse per il freddo della notte o forse per l’emozione che stiamo vivendo. La bacio e questa volta la tenerezza lascia il posto alla foga, lasciandoci travolgere dalla passione più sfrenata.

Le prendo il labbro inferiore e comincio a succhiarlo e morderlo con gentilezza, mi godo il suo sapore come se ne avessi un bisogno quasi vitale. La sento gemere, un suono talmente dolce e soave che mi manda in estasi, continua a farlo facendo riecheggiare il suono della sua voce in tutta la scuderia. Per un attimo penso al fatto che non siamo sole - ci sono Katie, Joe e gli altri - ma ora non mi interessa, ora è lei che voglio, la voglio amare anche se so benissimo che sarà la nostra prima e ultima volta insieme.

Eliza continua ad emettere ansiti strozzati di piacere, schiude la bocca e la mia lingua trova il varco giusto per cercare la sua e cominciare la loro danza d’amore. Approfondisco il bacio stringendo con veemenza il suo corpo al mio, accarezzo la sua pelle facendole venire la pelle d’oca. Il suo corpo comincia ad ondeggiare sul mio, facendo scontrare le nostre intimità, questa volta sono io a gemere forte. Non ho mai provato niente di simile, un’emozione così forte ed intensa che mi fa esplodere il cuore.

Stringo il suo corpo al mio e con un colpo di reni la porto sotto di me. Divarica subito le gambe dando la possibilità al mio corpo di combaciare con il suo formando una simbiosi perfetta. Rimango ferma a guardare il suo volto arrossato, ha della paglia tra i capelli ed i suoi occhi sono lucidi, sembrano brillare di una luce diversa. È veramente bellissima.

“Ti amo Eliza…”, sussurro prima di baciarla e cominciare a muovere il mio corpo contro il suo.

Gemiamo insieme, godendo l’una dell’altra. La sensazione di completezza mi pervade il corpo, accelerando sempre di più i battiti del mio cuore.

“Alycia… ti amo…”, la sento mormorare al mio orecchio.

Prendo le sue mani e le intreccio nelle mie per stringere ancora di più la nostra connessione. Continuo a muovermi facendo scontrare le nostre intimità bagnate. Sento i nostri umori caldi mescolarsi eccitandomi all’inverosimile. La pazzia è ad un passo.

“Alycia… ti prego, ti voglio… voglio sentirti dentro di me… voglio… che tu mi completi… voglio essere tua… tua Alycia”, geme in affanno.

Le sue parole mi sconvolgono, non c’è esitazione nella sua voce, c’è solo un’infinita passione, uno sconfinato trasporto e un illimitato desiderio. Anche io voglio la stessa cosa, voglio che sia mia ed io voglio essere sua, ma non so se sia la cosa giusta da fare. Mi blocco di colpo cercando di capire cosa fare.

Eliza si preoccupa all’istante di questa mia esitazione, probabilmente pensa di aver detto o fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma non è colpa sua. Senza esitare scioglie le nostre mani, mi prende quella destra e la posa sul suo cuore. Sento un tamburo impazzito battere contro la mia mano, il suo sorriso imbarazzato è la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto.

Non ho tempo di reagire, perché mi stringe la mano e la guida verso il basso. Sfioro i suoi seni, il suo addome fino ad arrivare alle nostre intimità ancora unite. Gemiamo insieme quando le nostre mani sfiorano i nostri sessi. Continuo a guardarla negli occhi quasi mi stessi perdendo in lei, come se volessi un’ultima conferma per varcare quel confine da cui non si torna più indietro. Il suo sguardo irresistibile mi fa agire. La mia mano comincia a sfiorare la sua apertura bagnata godendosi, per un attimo, quella sensazione inebriante dei suoi umori tra le dita. Con estrema delicatezza entro in lei, la sento gemere forte. Non riesco a capire se sia dolore o piacere il suo, così fermo la mia intrusione. Il mio dito rimane fermo, immobile. Cerco di farla abituare alla mia presenza, continuo a fissarla, estasiata dal suo totale abbandono, quando il suo corpo comincia a spingersi voglioso sul mio dito assecondo il suo volere. Il suo piacere diventa il mio, sono talmente al limite che potrei venire così, solo guardandola.

“Alycia…”, geme il mio nome in preda all’estasi più totale.

Entro in lei con il secondo dito beandomi del suo calore, iniziando a spingere più velocemente, le sue pareti si stringono attorno alle mie dita dandole quel piacere che la travolge, ma io non sono da meno, sono ad passo da raggiungerla. Il mio corpo si plasma su di lei, aiutando la nostra danza, facendomi raggiungere il suo punto sensibile, ci vuole poco per farla esplodere e raggiungere l’apice, l’attimo seguente la seguo nella vetta più elevata scossa dagli spasmi, gridando ripetutamente il suo nome.

Rimango in lei fino alla fine del nostro amplesso, accompagnando la nostra discesa del piacere. Non avevo mai provato nulla del genere, non avevo mai fatto l’amore e sono felice di aver aspettato, anche se so che questa cosa non potrà ripetersi. Crollo esausta su di lei. Sento le sue braccia stringermi forte mentre delle lacrime, le sue lacrime, mi bagnano il volto. Mi alzo sui gomiti per guardarla e con i pollici spazzo via quelle gocce salate che continuano a rigarle il viso.

“Ti prego Eliza… non piangere… così mi uccidi”, la supplico di smettere, per salvare me stessa da fare lo stesso.

“Ti amo Alycia… e lo farò per sempre…”, sussurra con un sorriso amaro sulle labbra.

“Ma ora ti devi alzare… ti devi svegliare… svegliati Alycia… svegliati”, continua a ripetere quelle parole che non riesco a comprendere.

“Cosa? Perché mi devo svegliare, io sono già sveglia…”, replico in preda all’ansia.

“Alycia, svegliati…”, ripete con una voce che stento a riconoscere.

“Sorellina, così mi fai preoccupare e lo sai che odio farlo”, sento la voce di Dichen entrarmi nella testa.

_Oddio, ditemi che è uno scherzo… e che non mi sono sognata tutto… vi prego…_

Apro gli occhi e vedo solo giallo, il mio viso e ricoperto da pagliuzze di fieno che mi punzecchiano la pelle. Mi tiro su di scatto, come se avessi preso la scossa. Tasto il mio corpo per costatare l’ovvio: sono completamente vestita. Alzo lo sguardo e vedo mia sorella guardarmi confusa e preoccupata.

_È stato solo un sogno, non era reale. Tutto quello che ho provato ieri notte, era solo nella mia testa, era quello che avrei voluto succedesse con lei._

Mi afferro la testa tra le mani e comincio ad urlare, in preda alla disperazione.

“Alycia, ehi, calmati… ma che diavolo ti succede?”, mi domanda allarmata Dichen.

Mi abbraccia stretta ed io per un secondo mi lascio cullare dal suo gesto d’affetto, ma non dura molto. Infatti mi svicolo quasi subito, mi affretto a dare giù la paglia adagiata sui miei vestiti e con freddezza le rispondo

“Non mi succede niente è solo che devo andarmene al più presto da qui…”.

“Ma perché? Papà ha detto che ti avrebbe accompagnato nel pomeriggio”, protesta non capendo.

“Devo partire Dichen, ora! Non posso restare qui un minuto di più… non posso”, dico lasciandomi prendere da quella disperazione che avrei voluto evitare.

Non riesco più a celare le mie emozioni ed inizio a dar voce al mio dolore. Le lacrime mi rigano il volto e vengo travolta da un pianto sconsolato. Subito sento le braccia di mia sorella  avvolgermi ancora in un abbraccio.

“Shhhh, dai, andrà tutto bene. Se non ti accompagna lui, ti accompagno io. Dai, andiamo”, sussurra al mio orecchio trascinandomi fuori dalle scuderie.

“Grazie Dichen…”, mormoro con un filo di voce.

Quella stessa mattina, mia sorella mi ha accompagnato a Cambridge. Non ha voluto sapere nient’altro, non mi ha fatto altre domande, ha rispettato i miei spazi, il mio silenzio, e di questo le sarò eternamente grata. Una volta arrivate al campus, altrettanto silenziosamente, mi ha aiutato con i bagagli e a trovare la mia sistemazione.

Il mio stato d’animo è ancora sconvolto dal sogno, è ancora sconvolto da quello che avrei voluto succedesse, dalle sensazioni forti che ho provato… immagino che questa sarà la mia pena, il mio rimpianto più grande, il mio sacrificio consapevole. Da oggi in poi dovrò convivere con il fatto di aver rinunciato per sempre all’amore della mia vita e dalla consapevolezza che non potrò mai più tornare indietro.

 


	18. Capitolo 17

#  CAPITOLO 17

 

**_ [Inizio flashback: la sera precedente….] _ **

 

[Maggie POV]

Alycia è appena uscita dalla mia stanza e già mi manca.

Spero solo che le mie parole le abbiano dato un po' di sollievo. Odio vederla così, triste, priva di speranza. Se solo me ne avesse parlato prima, magari avrei potuto aiutarla. Non è semplice gestire una cosa grande come l'amore, soprattutto se ti tieni tutto dentro. Non biasimo Alycia, è sempre stata una ragazza riservata, ma ho questa assurda convinzione che se fosse venuta da me prima, ora non saremmo a questo punto.

In realtà sospettavo qualcosa già da tempo o, forse, è meglio dire fantasticavo. Non sono mica ceca. Il suo modo di guardare la Duchessina è sempre stato speciale. Fin da piccole quando Alycia guardava la giovane Duchessa si illuminava tutta e sorrideva felice… e nel corso degli anni questa cosa non è cambiata.

Dopo quello che mi ha confessato Alycia capisco anche il comportamento degli ultimi tempi della Duchessa Eliza. Da un mese a questa parte, rimane chiusa nella sua camera, credo di averla vista si e no un paio di volte e la sua espressione triste e sconsolata la dice lunga sul suo stato d'animo.

Abbasso lo sguardo e mi accorgo di stringere ancora la lettera di Alycia tra le mani. Le ho promesso che la consegnerò alla Duchessa ed è quello che farò, ma devo essere prudente, non voglio che finisca in mani sbagliate, sarebbe un vero disastro se succedesse ed io non voglio che la mia bambina passi dei guai... non lo sopporterei.

Guardo l'orologio con apprensione e noto di quanto sia già tardi. Sono quasi le sette di sera e devo andare a controllare che in cucina sia tutto pronto per la cena, ma prima devo consegnare la missiva.

E facile dedurre dove devo andare, ultimamente la Duchessa Eliza non scende neanche per cenare e quindi sarà sicuramente chiusa nella sua stanza. Il problema più grosso è un altro: mi farà entrare?

"Oh al diavolo! Se non mi farà entrare… io entrerò lo stesso", mormoro pensando al piano B.

Ripongo la lettera nella tasca ed esco dalla mia camera. Mi guardo in giro guardinga per tutto il tragitto dall’ala degli alloggi del personale alla camera della Duchessa, manco fossi una spia in missione.

Svolto l’angolo nel corridoio delle camere dei duchi e non c’è nessuno, così ne approfitto. Arrivo alla porta della Duchessa Eliza e busso con discrezione. Nessuna risposta. Riprovo. Stesso esito: nessuna risposta. Poso l’orecchio contro il legno levigato – fregandomene dell’etichetta e delle buone maniere – stranamente non sento nessun rumore.

 _‘Ok che la Duchessina sia di pessimo umore e non voglia parlare con nessuno… ma non credo minimamente che faccia finta di non sentire per evitare che le persone la disturbino, non è da lei… che sia uscita? Certo che se fosse così ha proprio un bel tempismo. Oh, accidenti!’_ , impreco mentalmente pensando a come agire.

Contrariamente a tutte le regole che mi sono state imposte, abbasso la maniglia ed entro lo stesso. La stanza è avvolta dall’oscurità. Le tende sono tirate ed il letto sembra solo leggermente stropicciato. Osservo tutto l’ambiente e della Duchessa Eliza nemmeno l’ombra.

_E adesso?! Io devo consegnare la lettera, l’ho promesso ad Alycia. Pensa Maggie, pensa. Magari potrei lasciargliela sullo scrittoio, credo che sia l’idea più saggia se voglio che la riceva entro sera. A rigor di logica non dovrebbe entrare nessun altro, la camera le verrà rifatta solo domani dalle ragazze e, per quanto possano essere pettegole, non invaderebbero mai la privacy della Duchessa, mi fido di loro. Per il resto della famiglia lo escludo categoricamente, l’unica che potrebbe irrompere in questa stanza, senza curarsi di nulla, potrebbe essere l’intemperante Duchessina Marie, ma da quello che so è ospite dai Conti Belfast per qualche giorno. Quindi direi che non c’è problema… oh si? Oh, ma che situazione!_

Continuo a duellare con me stessa per un tempo infinito. Alla fine mi decido e poso la lettera sulla scrivania, pensando che sia l’unica soluzione valida perché la Duchessa Eliza riceva la lettera stasera. La rendo visibile, ma non troppo, nel caso in cui qualcuno, che non sia la diretta interessata, entri.

“Speriamo che torni presto e la legga, questa sofferenza deve finire… per entrambe”, sussurro prima di lasciare la camera.

Mi richiudo la porta alle spalle e, distratta dai pensieri, non mi accorgo della presenza scomoda della Duchessa madre, Brenda Howard. Riesco a fermarmi in tempo per evitare uno scontro al quanto spiacevole ed imbarazzante.

“Buonasera Duchessa, mi scusi ero sovrappensiero”, affermo cercando di salvare il salvabile.

_‘Con tutte le persone che potevo incontrare in questo castello”, proprio la Regina di Ghiaccio mi doveva capitare?! La solita fortuna’._

“Signora Jones, se è lecito… posso sapere cosa stava facendo in camera di mia nipote? È un po’ tardi per sistemare la camera non trova?”, le sue domande sembrano più un’accusa per non parlare del suo tono tagliente, mi fa venire i brividi.

_Dio, come odio questa donna! E adesso che m’invento?_

“Ma naturalmente Duchessa. Ero preoccupata per la Duchessina, ultimamente sembra giù di morale, salta spesso i pasti, così mi sono permessa di andare a chiederle se avesse bisogno di qualcosa… non sentendo risposta ho temuto che si sentisse male così sono entrata, ma per mia grande sorpresa lei non c’era”,  replico cercando di essere più persuasiva e convincente possibile.

Il suo sguardo perplesso mi fa capire che non abbia fatto poi un gran lavoro, così decido di riprovare.

“La cena sarà servita a breve Duchessa, se vuole posso preparare il suo cocktail?”, suggerisco, cercando di allontanarla il più possibile da quella porta.

“No, signora Jones”, dice lapidaria. _Tentativo fallito miseramente!_

“Bene… se non ha più bisogno di me... io andrei a controllare come procede in cucina”, le dico congedandomi con una piccola riverenza.

Il suo silenzio e il cenno del capo, leggermente accennato, decreta la mia resa, negando ogni mia possibile obbiezione. L'idea di rimanere, adducendo una qualunque scusa, ed insistere mi sfiora, ma poi riflettendo meglio decido di desistere. Sarebbe controproducente buttare altra benzina sul fuoco, rischierei di farla insospettire più del dovuto. La Regina di Ghiaccio potrà essere fredda e senza cuore, ma non è stupida... tutt'altro.

Lentamente percorro il corridoio, lasciandola sola. Quando svolto l'angolo la osservo per un ultimo momento. La trovo dove l'ho lasciata, ancora lì, ferma immobile, perplessa sul da farsi.

Non so perché, ma ho uno strano presentimento. Credo proprio di aver combinato un bel disastro e ormai non posso più farci niente.

 

*****

 

[Brenda – Ice Queen - POV]

L'intera giornata è stata una perdita di tempo. Niente è andato secondo i piani. Sono letteralmente fuori di me. Il destino della mia famiglia, di una delle dinastie più longeve, rinomate e prestigiose, gli Howard, è appesa ad un filo.

Oggi io e mio figlio, Cristopher, siamo andati nella city e ci siamo incontrati con i nostri avvocati. Ho urlato talmente tanto che probabilmente mi hanno sentito anche qui, ad Arundel. Non ho mai tollerato l'incompetenza e la stupidità e a quanto pare sembra che io ne sia circondata.

Morale della favola, sembra che gli affari di famiglia non vadano troppo bene, gli investimento sulle industrie di ferro ha creato non poche grane e ora il capitale degli Howard è a rischio. Se Cristopher mi avesse dato retta e avesse puntato sul legname, ora non saremmo in queste condizioni... ma è inutile, qui devo sempre fare tutto io.

Sono anni che sono dieci passi avanti a tutti, infatti ho già in mente la soluzione a tutti i nostri problemi, ci vorrà tempo, ma come sempre riuscirò nel mio intento.

Continuo a rimuginare sull'intera giornata, vagando per i corridoi del castello, ormai è quasi ora di cena e non ho ancora preso il mio cocktail serale, sto per scendere quando il rumore di una porta desta la mia curiosità.

Mi affaccio al corridoio e vedo la governante uscire dalla stanza di mia nipote.

_Che strano... è un orario insolito per rifare la camera. Magari voleva parlare con Eliza, ma so per certo che - nonostante le mie rimostranze - sia uscita con Lindsey. Sono più che certa che sia stata informata dei suoi spostamenti. E allora… perché diavolo sta uscendo da quella stanza?_

Il suo atteggiamento è insolito e sospetto, quindi decido di approfondire la cosa palesando la mia presenza.

“Buonasera Duchessa, mi scusi ero sovrappensiero”, la sento dire intimorita.

“Signora Jones, se è lecito… posso sapere cosa stava facendo in camera di mia nipote? È un po’ tardi per sistemare la camera non trova?”, vado dritta al punto, voglio sapere cosa diavolo stia combinando.  

“Ma naturalmente Duchessa. Ero preoccupata per la Duchessina, ultimamente sembra giù di morale, salta spesso i pasti, così mi sono permessa di andare a chiederle se avesse bisogno di qualcosa… non sentendo risposta ho temuto che si sentisse male così sono entrata, ma per mia grande sorpresa lei non c’era”, afferma riacquistando sicurezza. _Nonostante ciò, le sue mi sembrano solo scuse patetiche, non mi convince per niente._

“La cena sarà servita a breve Duchessa, se vuole posso preparare il suo cocktail?”, _cos'è questo? Un tentativo di sviare il mio interesse?_

“No, signora Jones”, dico secca.

Ho intenzione di andare fino in fondo e scoprire cosa mi stia nascondendo.

“Bene… se non ha più bisogno di me... io andrei a controllare come procede in cucina”, afferma congedandosi.

Le dò il mio benestare facendole un semplice cenno di assenso. Voglio che se ne vada e mi lasci il campo libero. Attendo più del dovuto, consapevole di averla insospettita a mia volta. È una vita che non rinuncio mai al cocktail precena, ma ora ho un’altra priorità.

Quando l'insistente sensazione di essere osservata svanisce, mi volto per averne conferma. Constato l'ovvio: non c'è nessuno.

 _'Molto bene e ora scopriamo cosa mi nasconde cara signora Jones...'_ , penso tra me e me varcando la soglia della camera di mia nipote.

La stanza è completamente buia quando entro, accendo la luce, incurante di essere vista da qualcuno, poi comincio a guardarmi in giro. Apparentamene non c'è nulla di strano o fuori posto. Il letto è leggermente disfatto, ma non mi sorprende. Ultimamente mia nipote si comporta stranamente, è molto più chiusa, solitaria, si rintana in questa camera e dimentica il mondo esterno.

Dovrei esserne contenta, ha smesso di fare la pazza come il suo solito, ma anche questo atteggiamento - così musone e contrariato - non aiuta di certo, non è consono per il ruolo che ricopre e soprattutto è pessimo per farsi prendere in considerazione dalla società.

Continuo nella mia ricerca spasmodica di un qual si voglia indizio. Perlustro ogni angolo e apparentemente non c'è nulla. Sto per andarmene, quasi arresa per non aver scoperto l'arcano, quando il riflesso della luce fa un strano effetto sullo scrittorio catturando la mia attenzione.

Mi avvicino e trovo una busta, nascosta per meta sotto dei quaderni. L'afferro tra le mani e leggo il nome di mia nipote scritto in bella grafia sulla lettera, ma non c'è nessun indizio sul mittente, ne tantomeno l’affrancatura. Probabilmente è questa che voleva nascondermi la signora Jones, ma perché? Non è la prima volta che Eliza riceve delle lettere. Insospettita dalla cosa, la sequestro nascondendola dentro la tasca del mio abito. Spengo la luce e velocemente esco dalla camera di mia nipote, rifugiandomi poi nella mia, lontana da occhi indiscreti.

Ovviamente non mi faccio nessuna remore e senza indugiare oltre la apro e la leggo con avidità. Rimango esterrefatta, basita, sconvolta da quelle righe che imbrattano i fogli che tengo in mano.

Stringo con forza la lettera facendomi invadere dalla rabbia. La leggo e rileggo, ancora sgomenta. Non trovo nessuna data, nessun indirizzo o qualche altro indizio che mi permetta di determinare chi possa averla scritta.

"E tu chi diavolo sei A.S.? Ho capito che sei una donna e la cosa mi inorridisce oltre che indignarmi, ma poi come hai osato traviare mia nipote? Sei nelle scuderie, adesso? Come hai osato entrare senza permesso? E poi come conosci Eliza? Dannazione! E se questa lettera non fosse relativa a stasera? In fondo non c’è una data, e non ho la certezza che la signora Jones sia la postina di questa missiva", esprimo ad alta voce tutti i miei dubbi.

Il non sapere tutti i dettagli mi fa infuriare ancora di più. 

_Come può mia nipote assecondare le fantasie di questa donna? Secondo quello che scrive questa poco di buono è stata Eliza a baciarla, ma come può comportarsi così frivolamente? È una cosa contro natura. Mia nipote non può amare una donna. Come può scendere così in basso? Io non lo permetterò mai, mai… finché avrò aria nei polmoni. Non può disonorare in questo modo il nostro buon nome, la nostra famiglia non sarà mai macchiata da un simile scandalo, mai._

Continuo a rimuginare senza riuscire a capire chi diavolo sia questa donna.

_A.S.? Ma certo, come ho fatto a non pensarci prima. È la Marchesa Annabelle Seston, quella poco di buono accidenti a lei. Si è già fatta una pessima reputazione infangando il nome della sua famiglia, non le permetterò di fare lo stesso anche con la mia. Per fortuna che mia nuora doveva sistemare le cose, non mi sembra che l'abbia fatto. L'ho sempre detto e ribadito: se vuoi una cosa fatta come si deve te la devi fare da sola._

_Credo che non abbia senso andare a controllare se l'intrusa sia o meno nelle scuderie, anche perché non ho la certezza che questa missiva sia relativa a questa sera… e poi senza questa lettera mia nipote non conoscerà mai la verità. Quindi, perché preoccuparsi, vinco sempre io in ogni caso._

Stizzita, straccio la lettera e la getto nel cestino.

_Eliza dovrà rispettare i miei piani, onorare il nostro buon nome e sposare chi IO le dirò di sposare. Niente di diverso sarà ammesso._

“Volevo aspettare i suoi ventuno anni ,ma non c'è più tempo, devo agire e lo devo fare subito”, mormoro dando voce ai miei pensieri.

**__ **

**_ [Fine Flashback] _ **

 


	19. Capitolo 18

#  CAPITOLO 18

 

[Maggie POV]

Come tutti i giorni, anche oggi che è  Domenica, mi sono svegliata presto. L'unica differenza è che la notte scorsa non ho chiuso occhio. La costante sensazione di aver fallito, nel difficile compito di consegnare la lettera di Alycia alla Duchessa Eliza, mi ha tormentato tutto il tempo. Anche adesso, mentre sto uscendo dalla mia camera per cominciare la giornata, un brutto presentimento mi assale. 

Mi affretto a raggiungere la cucina per controllare se tutto sia in ordine per l'inizio della nuova giornata, ma il dubbio rimane. Così, armata del mio spirito investigativo, decido di sondare il campo. Devo sapere se tutto è andato secondo i piani o se qualcuno ha intercettato la missiva di Alycia, cosa che purtroppo temo.

Nonostante i miei buoni propositi la mattinata sembra scorrermi via dalle mani. Infatti, dopo essermi messa d'accordo per i piani della giornata con il signor Jaha e aver dato disposizione per il pranzo, solo verso le dieci riesco a cominciare le mie indagini. Visto l'orario aiuto Tasha a e Costance a rifare le camere. Non so perché, ma ho un particolare interesse per quella della Duchessa Madre, il suo comportamento di ieri mi ha insospettito e non poco. Così, senza troppo cerimonie, accompagno Tasha in quella particolare stanza.

"Signora Jones, non si preoccupi, posso farcela tranquillamente da sola...", cerca di dissuadermi.

"Mi cara Tasha, non è un problema. Oggi sono particolarmente libera e, come ben saprai, non mi piace stare senza far niente", liquido il suo tentativo non curante delle sue buone intenzioni.

"Come vuole lei...", afferma arrendendosi.

Cominciamo a lavorare. Mentre Tasha rifà il letto, io mi preoccupo di spolverare e svuotare il cestino dei rifiuti. Quando arrivo proprio a quest'ultimo, mi viene quasi un colpo. Mi capita di rado di sistemare le camere e tanto meno di frugare nel cestino della spazzatura, ma quel foglio strappato in due e la busta subito sotto catturano la mia attenzione. Senza farmi vedere da Tasha, li prendo in mano e me li infilo nella tasca del grembiule.

"Tasha, qui ho già sistemato tutto io, porto via la spazzatura. Se hai bisogno di me mi trovi in cucina", affermo inventando la prima scusa banale per uscire di corsa da quella stanza.

"Certo signora Jones e grazie dell'aiuto", mi dice mostrando rispetto.

Una volta chiusa la porta della stanza alle mie spalle, mi guardo intorno e solo quando non vedo nessuno, affretto il passo per raggiungere il mio alloggio.

Mi chiudo a chiave nella mia stanza e solo dopo tiro fuori la busta e quei pezzi di lettera stracciata. Riconosco subito la busta. È quella che ho appoggiato sullo scrittoio della Duchessina Eliza, proprio ieri.

I dubbi, che mi hanno angosciato fino adesso, sono diventati certezze. La lettera non è mai giunta nelle mani della giovane Duchessa e quindi non sa niente di quello che Alycia prova per lei.

"Dannazione! Dannazione! Adesso è troppo tardi...", impreco ad alta voce.

"So per certo che Alycia se ne sia già andata, Dichen è venuta ad avvisarmi prima di accompagnarla. E adesso che faccio? Devo far in modo che la Duchessina riceva questa lettera. Lei deve sapere", continuo a parlare da sola come una pazza.

Penso e ripenso a come sistemare tutto il disastro che ho combinato.

 _Se solo quella arpia non avesse ficcanasato su quello che non le compete. Non si legge la posta d'altri, a me non è passato neanche per l'anticamera del cervello di darci una sbirciatina, la lettera è indirizzata alla Duchessa Eliza e solo lei avrebbe dovuto leggerla, nessun'altro. 'Niente panico Maggie, niente panico'_ , continuo a ripetermi mentalmente.

Mi siedo al mio scrittoio e dal cassetto prendo fuori un rotolo di nastro adesivo. Poso con delicatezza i pezzi della lettera e comincio a stenderla con le mani, in modo da ricomporne i pezzi. Cerco di non leggere nemmeno una un riga, per lasciare alla mia bambina e alla ragazza che ama un po' di privacy, ma alcune righe catturano la mia attenzione. Quasi mi faccio cogliere da un'immensa tristezza pensando al sentimento di Alycia nei confronti della giovane Duchessa.

"Un amore così non può essere sbagliato, non può", sussurro ad alta voce.

Inizio a mettere il nastro adesivo, cercando di fare del mio meglio per non rovinare più del dovuto la lettera. Alla fine sono soddisfatta del risultato, la sua lettura sembra non essere compromessa dalle molteplici strisce di nastro. Cerco di stenderla ancora con le mani e alla fine la ripongo nella busta, ancora intatta con su scritto il nome della Duchessina.

La ripongo nella tasca del grembiule e, senza indugiare oltre, esco dalla mia camera decisa più che mai a portare a termine la mia consegna, anche se in ritardo.

Guardo l'ora e sono poco più delle dieci e mezza del mattino, di solito la Duchessa Eliza, dorme molto di più la domenica mattina, ma non posso attendere oltre, ho bisogno di finire quello che ho iniziato ieri e magari spiegare tutto l'accaduto.

Arrivata davanti alla sua porta, mi guardo intorno. Non vorrei ritrovarmi di nuovo la Duchessa Madre tra i piedi. Il corridoio sembra deserto, il che mi dà il via libera a procedere. Busso con discrezione un paio di volte. Solo quando sto per arrendermi la Duchessa, vestita di tutto punto e pronta ad uscire, viene ad aprirmi.

"Buongiorno Duchessa, mi scusi se la disturbo...", le dico salutandola con una leggera riverenza.

"Buongiorno signora Jones, nessun disturbo”.

Rimaniamo a fissarci per qualche istante. All’improvviso tutto il mio coraggio scompare, ma devo farmi forza e consegnare  questa lettera, anche se so già che porterà solo dolore.

“Aveva bisogno di qualcosa?", mi chiede con il suo solito modo affabile e gentile.

"Sì, Milady. Se non è troppo disturbo... mi può concedere cinque minuti del suo tempo?", le domando speranzosa.

Guarda con timore l'orologio, come se avesse un appuntamento importante ed io le stessi facendo perdere tempo. Cerco di celare il mio bisogno sfrenato di comunicare con lei, ma la mia ansia di consegnarle la lettera e portare a termine il mio compito, ha il sopravvento. Mi sento in colpa e anche tanto. Non avrei voluto causare tutto questo malinteso (se così lo vogliamo chiamare). Abbasso lo sguardo in preda allo sconforto più totale. Quando sto per arrendermi, sento la sua voce darmi il permesso di entrare.

"Prego, entri signora Jones… ho ancora qualche minuto".

Le sorrido timidamente grata per avermi concesso udienza, ma in realtà dentro di me sto ballando il twist più sfrenato che conosco per dar sfogo a tutta la mia esultanza.

"Grazie, Duchessa, le prometto che sarò breve", dico entrando nella stanza.

Faccio qualche passo all'interno mentre sento il rumore della porta chiudersi.

"Duchessa... ieri pomeriggio mi è stata assegnata un'incombenza da una persona a cui io voglio molto bene...", inizio a dire voltandomi verso di lei per  guardarla negli occhi.

"Alycia, mi ha dato questa lettera per lei", continuo a dirle mostrandole la lettera.

La sua espressione sorpresa non mi stupisce, ma è quel velo di tristezza che mi spiazza. Abbassa lo sguardo, quasi si sentisse colpevole. _Ma scherziamo? Qui l'unica colpevole sono io e la Regina di Ghiaccio, non certo lei._

"Ecco, io ieri sera, mi sono permessa di lasciarla sul suo scrittoio... proprio vicino a quei quaderni e alla carta da lettere, con la speranza che una volta tornata riuscisse a leggerla... ma...", le parole mi muoiono in gola.

"Ma cosa? Signora Jones io non ho visto nessuna lettera quando sono rincasata ieri notte!", replica quasi frastornata dall'intera faccenda.

"È proprio questo il problema Duchessa! Per la fretta di consegnarle la missiva, non ho considerato il fatto che potesse giungere in mani che non fossero le sue, come è di fatto avvenuto. Uscendo dalla sua camera mi sono imbattuta nella Duchessa Madre, la quale mi ha fatto un sacco di domande sul perché io stessi uscendo dalla sua camera... e...", ancora una volta non trovo le parole per continuare.

"E cosa Maggie? Cosa c'entra mia nonna in tutto questo?", mi chiede alzando la voce.

"Stamane, mentre stavo facendo la camera di sua nonna, ho trovato la lettera strappata nel suo cestino. Credo che l'abbia sequestrata, letta e poi gettata. Ho fatto del mio meglio per rimettere insieme i pezzi. Le chiedo di perdonare la mia leggerezza, non credevo che potesse succedere una cosa del genere. Mi scusi Duchessa", le dico mortificata porgendole la lettera.

Mi avvio verso la porta, ma quando sono sull'uscio mi giro sussurrando ancora una volta le mie scuse.

"Non ho deluso solo lei, ma anche la mia piccola Alycia. Mi scusi ancora Duchessa, spero che un giorno possa perdonarmi...".

"Maggie! Signora Jones, aspetti...", mi richiama ed io mi fermo di colpo.

"Sì, Duchessa".

"Io non c'è l'ho con lei, non ha nulla da farsi perdonare. Anzi, la ringrazio per avermi recapitato la lettera. Immagino che lei sappia ogni cosa, vero?", sussurra l'ultima frase come se - di nuovo - si sentisse in colpa.

"Sì, ogni cosa. Alycia si è confidata con me prima di partire", confermo un po' esitante.

"È già partita… vero?".

"Sì Milady. Doveva partire questo pomeriggio con suo padre, ma stamattina sua sorella Dichen è venuta ad avvisarmi che l'avrebbe accompagnata subito e che mi avrebbe spiegato tutto al suo ritorno", replico cercando di essere esaustiva e dolce allo stesso tempo.

"Maggie, la ringrazio ancora... adesso però, se non le dispiace… avrei bisogno di starmene un po' da sola", mormora con un filo di fiato.

"Ma naturalmente, se ha bisogno non esiti a chiamare… Milady", le dico poco prima di chiudere la porta.

Mi appoggio al muro di fianco alla sua porta come se non riuscissi a sostenere più il mio peso. La tristezza nella sua voce, non credo la scorderò facilmente. Sono convinta che non fosse per me, per la mia leggerezza, ma fosse per Alycia e per la sua partenza. Se solo potessi riavvolgere il tempo e tornare a ieri, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Io ho sbagliato sicuramente a non consegnarla direttamente nelle mani della Duchessina, ma la vera responsabile di tutto questo dolore non sono certo io, è quella vipera.

 _Dio come la odio_! _Ok, Signore… perdonami, ma se ce l’avessi a portata di mano, probabilmente la strozzerei, come si è permessa di fare una cosa del genere a sua nipote? Come? È lecito non essere d’accordo, ma non puoi leggere la posta che non ti appartiene… è un reato. Per quel che mi riguarda dovrebbe finire in galera, sono sicura che nessuno sentirebbe la sua mancanza._

Purtroppo non posso fare niente per aiutare le ragazze, mi sento completamente inutile.

Se Alycia fosse qui potrei spronarla ad agire, spingerla ad aprirsi non solo con parole scritte, ma anche a voce. Ho visto il dolore negli occhi della Duchessa. L’amore che prova Alycia è corrisposto e anche se sono ancora molto giovani io non smetterò mai di fare il tifo per loro. Loro due hanno quel qualcosa chiamato amore. Tutti noi siamo alla continua ricerca di quel tipo d’amore, quel trasporto, quell’intensità, quel sacrificio che solo se ami veramente puoi fare per l’altra persona… e loro l’hanno trovato, si sono trovate a vicenda.

Mi piace pensare che ci abbia messo lo zampino il destino, che Alycia e la Duchessa Eliza fossero destinate ad amarsi ancora prima che nascessero e che prima o poi si rincontreranno e riusciranno a vivere il loro amore. Lo so, sono un’inguaribile romantica, ma io ci credo e farò tutto quello che posso per aiutarle. Non voglio assolutamente che si riducano come me, non voglio che debbano rinunciare all’amore della propria vita. I rimpianti sono troppo dolorosi da sopportare e io lo so fin troppo bene.

 


	20. Capitolo 19

#  CAPITOLO 19

[Eliza POV]

Quando sono rientrata ieri sera era molto tardi. L'idea di andare subito da Alycia, negli alloggi del personale, svegliarla e dirle ogni cosa, mi ha sfiorato, ma un po' la stanchezza e le insolite premure di Costance - che continuava ad insistere per farmi andare a riposare - mi hanno fatto cambiare idea.

Così, stranamente, mi sono lasciata guidare dalla ragione rintanandomi in camera mia. Non mi ci è voluto tanto a finire sotto le coperte, ma per quanto riguarda il dormire, beh... quella è un'altra storia.

Mi sono girata e rigirata per tutta la notte, continuando a rimuginare, su cosa dire, su cosa fare, poi il buio più totale. Non ho idea di quanto io mi sia arresa al sonno, forse all'alba o forse dopo, tuttavia non ho riposato per niente. Infatti qualche ora dopo mi sono svegliata quasi di soprassalto, forse per il timore di essere in ritardo.

Ed ora mi ritrovo qui, in bagno per la mia routine mattutina, davanti a questo specchio che non la vuole smettere di mostrarmi tutti i miei difetti. Ci metto più del solito a vestirmi e a sistemarmi, quasi dipendesse tutto dal mio aspetto... ma è quello che provo, quello che sento per lei, che è veramente importante, non uno stupido vestito o i capelli pettinati in un modo accattivante.

Sono ancora dietro a sistemarmi quando sento bussare alla porta.

_'Ma chi diavolo può essere a quest'ora? Chiunque mi conosca sa benissimo che la Domenica mattina mi piace dormire! Chiunque sia… ha un pessimo tempismo’_ , continuo a blaterare mentalmente non muovendo un singolo muscolo, quasi io non volessi vedere nessuno tranne lei.

"E se fosse proprio Alycia?", sussurro vaneggiando.

Nego con la testa pensando a quanto assurda possa essere la mia speranza. Quando sento bussare una seconda volta decido di muovermi e andare ad aprire. Rimango quasi sorpresa, quando davanti mi trovo la signora Jones, la governante. Penso che sia la seconda volta, da quando sono nata, che viene a cercarmi qui... in camera mia.

"Buongiorno Duchessa, mi scusi se la disturbo...", mi saluta con tutti gli onori del caso, come è solita fare.

Le avrò detto un milione di volte di non farlo, ma credo che sia radicato nel suo DNA. Infondo la sua dedizione e competenza sul lavoro sono da ammirare, ma non è questo che ti cattura di Maggie Jones, no… il suo punto di forza è il fatto che sia la persona più gentile e comprensiva del mondo.

"Buongiorno signora Jones, nessun disturbo", le saluto di rimando.

Mi accorgo subito del suo strano atteggiamento. Il suo sguardo titubante e la sua aria apparentamene tesa sono indicativi, sembra quasi che si senta in colpa per qualcosa, ma forse la mia mancanza di sonno mi porta ad immaginare le cose.

“Aveva bisogno di qualcosa?", le domando cercando di capire per quale motivo sembra essere così turbata.

"Sì, Milady. Se non è troppo disturbo... mi può concedere cinque minuti del suo tempo?".

Senza pensarci, guardo l'orologio forse con troppa apprensione. La mia mente indugia sul mio bisogno pressante di parlare con Alycia e al fatto che non possa assolutamente rimandarlo, ma poi i miei occhi ricadono su Maggie... una donna segnata dal tempo e dalle fatiche della vita che sembra portare sulle spalle tutto il peso di questo mondo. Sarei una gran egoista se ora non l'ascoltassi e non voglio esserlo, lei non se lo merita.

"Prego, entri signora Jones ho ancora qualche minuto", la invito ad entrare, sperando con il mio gesto di riuscire a lenire il suo visibile sconforto.

"Grazie, Duchessa, le prometto che sarò breve", dice quasi ritrovando l'entusiasmo che la contraddistingue.

Ancora titubante entra nella stanza allontanandosi da me di qualche passo. Il suo comportamento continua ad essere insolito e la cosa comincia a preoccuparmi seriamente scatenandomi un’infinità di dubbi, primo su tutti: _di che cosa vorrà parlarmi?_

Chiudo la porta e la raggiungo. Lei è ancora di spalle quando inizia a parlare.

"Duchessa... ieri pomeriggio mi è stata assegnata un'incombenza da una persona a cui io voglio molto bene...", quando si volta vedo la tristezza nei suoi occhi.

"Alycia, mi ha dato questa lettera per lei", mi dice tirando fuori una busta.

Sentire quel nome mi fa tremare le gambe. La sensazione che tutto mi stia scivolando tra le mani, sta diventando sempre di più una certezza. _Ho aspettato troppo. Quella lettera può vuol dire solo una cosa: lei è già andata via… lontana da me._ Abbasso lo sguardo facendomi travolgere dalla tristezza. Il rimpianto per non essere riuscita a parlare con lei mi tormenterà per sempre.

"Ecco, io ieri sera, mi sono permessa di lasciarla sul suo scrittoio...", _che cosa? quando sono tornata non c'era, se no me ne sarei accorta._ _È sempre stata una mia mania, anche se è tardi dò sempre un’occhiata sulla scrivania, spesso è capitato che Tasha o Costance spostassero i miei disegni o i miei quaderni in- sono sicura che non lo facevano apposta - ma non ho mai sopportato che qualcuno spostasse le mie cose anche solo per spolverare. E da lì che è nata la mia ossessione. Quindi ripeto, se ci fosse stata una lettera l'avrei vista._

"Proprio vicino a quei quaderni e alla carta da lettere, con la speranza che una volta tornata riuscisse a leggerla... ma...", lascia la frase a metà come se non riuscisse a trovare le parole per continuare.

"Ma cosa? Signora Jones io non ho visto nessuna lettera quando sono rincasata ieri notte. Non c'era!", dico di getto frustrata dal non sapere tutti i dettagli.

"È proprio questo il problema Duchessa! Per la fretta di consegnarle la missiva, non ho considerato il fatto che potesse giungere in mani che non fossero le sue, come è di fatto avvenuto...", _oddio, è uno scherzo. Ti prego Maggie dimmi che è uno scherzo?_

"Uscendo dalla sua camera mi sono imbattuta nella Duchessa Madre, la quale mi ha fatto un sacco di domande sul perché io stessi uscendo dalla sua camera... e...", continua a spiegarmi sempre più in affanno.

"E cosa Maggie? Cosa c'entra mia nonna in tutto questo?", sbotto alzando la voce, mi rendo conto solo dopo di aver esagerato.

"Stamane, mentre stavo facendo la camera di sua nonna, ho trovato la lettera strappata nel suo cestino. Credo che l'abbia sequestrata, letta e poi gettata. Ho fatto del mio meglio per rimettere insieme i pezzi. Le chiedo di perdonare la mia leggerezza, non credevo che potesse succedere una cosa del genere. Mi scusi Duchessa", sussurra mortificata dandomi poi la lettera.

Io rimango lì, stringendo la busta tra le mani. Sono sconvolta, incredula. Continuo a pensare come mia nonna non possa aver fatto una cosa del genere. Davvero mi vuole così male? Non può essere stata così crudele? Non può essersi intrufolata in camera mia e rubato la mia posta? Invece sì, può… e lo ha fatto.

Ancora scombussolata non mi accorgo che la signora Jones sia già arrivata alla porta della camera.

"Non ho deluso solo lei Milady, ma anche la mia piccola Alycia. Mi scusi ancora Duchessa, spero che un giorno lei possa perdonarmi...", _ma che dici Maggie? Non è colpa tua._

"Maggie! Signora Jones… aspetti!", la fermo prima che possa andarsene, non voglio che pensi che sia colpa sua, perché non lo è affatto.

"Sì, Duchessa", sussurra voltandosi.

"Io non c'è l'ho con lei. Maggie non ha nulla da farsi perdonare. Anzi… la ringrazio per avermi recapitato la lettera. Immagino che lei sappia ogni cosa, vero?", sussurro l'ultima frase di nuovo sentendomi in colpa.

"Sì, ogni cosa. Alycia si è confidata con me prima di partire", conferma i miei sospetti, anche se nel suo tono non c'è l’ombra di pregiudizio o disapprovazione.

Il mio cuore comincia a frantumarsi quando la mia bocca sussurra quella domanda di cui ormai so già la risposta.

"È già partita… vero?".

"Sì Milady. Doveva partire questo pomeriggio con suo padre, ma stamattina sua sorella Dichen è venuta ad avvisarmi che l'avrebbe accompagnata subito e che mi avrebbe spiegato tutto al suo ritorno", cerca di indorarmi la pillola, ma non serve a niente... quelle parole mi danno il colpo di grazia.

"Maggie… Signora Jones  la ringrazio ancora... adesso però… se non le dispiace… avrei bisogno di starmene un po' da sola", sussurro cercando di trattenere le lacrime.

"Ma naturalmente, se ha bisogno non esiti a chiamare… Milady", le sento dire poco prima di sussultare al rumore sordo della porta che si chiuse.

_Se n’è andata… Alycia è andata via… ed io non sono riuscita a dirle addio, a dirle quanto la amo, a quanto già mi manca da morire, a quanto io sia stata stupida ad urlarle contro solo per allontanarla da me, l’ultima cosa che avrei voluto era perderla, ma così è stato. Lei non c’è ed io sono qui, da sola, con la sua lettera in mano._

Non riesco più a trattenermi e non ha nemmeno senso che io lo faccia, mi lascio travolgere dal dolore, dalla tristezza, dallo sconforto, inizio a versare lacrime su lacrime. Piango sconsolata.  sempre con la sua lettera stretta tra le mani. Per qualche strano motivo non ho il coraggio di leggerla, come se il fatto stesso di non leggerla potesse rendere tutto meno reale, ma non è così, anche se io continuo a negarlo: lei se ne è andata.

Mi avvicino alla finestra del balcone e noto le prime gocce bagnare il davanzale. Inizia a piovere, sempre più forte. Alcune gocce bagnano il vetro della finestra, le seguo nella loro discesa contro la gravità, pensando che in realtà non sono molto diverse dalle lacrime che sto versando io.

_‘Anche il cielo, così oscuro e tetro, sembra voglia farmi compagnia nel dolore’_ , sorrido amaramente di quel folle pensiero, ma non mi dà sollievo, nulla potrebbe darmelo se non lei… la mia Alycia.

Abbasso lo sguardo e mi imbatto di nuovo nella lettera stretta tra le mie mani. Il mio dito accarezza le lettere che compongono il mio nome, scritte sul retro di quella busta un po’ stropicciata, quasi se quel gesto mi facesse sentire tutto il suo trasporto mentre con la penna graffiava il foglio. Forse in trance o forse perché completamente fuori di senno, sento il mio cuore riecheggiare nella testa, quasi volesse uscirmi dal petto. Non so che diavolo mi stia succedendo, so solo che ho bisogno di calmare questo turbinio che imperversa dentro di me. Respiro, uno, due, tre volte per riprendermi dall’imbardata che mi ha appena travolto e sembra funzionare anche se forse la mia è solo un’illusione.

Afferrò la caraffa dell’acqua sul tavolo e ne verso un bicchiere. Improvvisamente mi è venuta sete, ma so già che bere non mi aiuterà. Mi sento prosciugata da ogni singola emozione e non credo che un po’ d’acqua possa lenire il mio stato d’animo, ma non si sa mai.

Dopo aver posato il bicchiere sullo scrittoio, mi rannicchio sul letto in posizione fetale. Per un attimo stringo al petto le ginocchia, ma duro poco, perché il mio abbraccio si stringe sulla lettera - che ancora mi ostino a non leggere – che premo sul cuore.

Sono letteralmente terrorizzata dal suo contenuto e non so perché, non conosco la ragione. So solo che ho paura di leggere le parole scritte su questo pezzo di carta… ho paura di leggere il suo addio e qualsiasi altra cosa ci sia scritta. Poi oltre al timore, all’ansia, c’è anche la rabbia, quell’ira funesta contro mia nonna per aver violato la mia privacy, negandomi l’opportunità - che mi spettava di diritto - di essere la prima e l’unica a scorrere quelle righe, per poi assaporare ogni singola parola e capirne il significato intrinseco. Mi ha portato via le sue ultime parole e credo che non glielo perdonerò mai.

Lo so, non dovrei nemmeno pensarla una cosa del genere ma… odio mia nonna, per quello che ha fatto, per quello che voleva fare e per quello che sicuramente farà. Credo che le sue idee bigotte e retrograde - da fine ‘800 - non smetteranno mai di tormentarmi e questa consapevolezza mi dilania. Come mi distrugge il fatto che l’unica persona che vorrei accanto, non sia qui a stringermi tra le sue braccia e a consolarmi, ma sia andata via lasciandomi questa lettera d’addio che la Regina di Ghiaccio ha avuto l’ardire di leggere senza averne alcun diritto.

“Non so cosa mi hai scritto in questa lettera Alycia, ma credo che sia arrivato il momento di scoprirlo”, affermo nel silenzio della mia camera, tirandomi finalmente su a sedere.

Apro la busta e tiro fuori la lettera. Noto molte strisce di nastro isolante, segno di tutto l’impegno della signora Jones nel ricomporla.

 

_‘Eliza,_

_non sono mai stata brava con le parole, quelle dette a voce, faccia a faccia. L'interazione con le persone mi ha sempre spaventata, solo con te sono riuscita ad aprirmi veramente, totalmente... ma, ora come ora, sono bloccata, soprattutto con te. Adesso l'unica cosa che posso fare è scriverti, perché solo in questo modo riuscirò ad esprimere quello che sento, quello che provo…’_

Leggo solo poche righe e ricomincio a piangere.

 

_(Continua…)_


	21. Capitolo 20

#  CAPITOLO 20

[Eliza POV]

_‘Eliza,_

_non sono mai stata brava con le parole, quelle dette a voce, faccia a faccia. L'interazione con le persone mi ha sempre spaventata, solo con te sono riuscita ad aprirmi veramente, totalmente... ma, ora come ora, sono bloccata, soprattutto con te. Adesso l'unica cosa che posso fare è scriverti, perché solo in questo modo riuscirò ad esprimere quello che sento, quello che provo…’_

Leggo solo poche righe e ricomincio a piangere.

_‘Cosi mi ritrovo qui, nella mia stanza, cercando le parole giuste per esprimerti i miei pensieri, sperando che un giorno tu possa perdonare e dimenticare tutto quello che è successo.’_

Io no voglio dimenticare niente, non voglio… voglio vivere tutto questo Alycia, insieme a te.

_‘Mi rendo conto di quanto tutto questo sia inappropriato e fuori luogo, soprattutto dopo quello che ti ho detto l'ultimo giorno che ci siamo viste, ma non posso andarmene senza dirti addio.’_

Inappropriato perché? Che cosa stai cercando di dirmi? Forse che quando mi hai respinta non era quello che volevi veramente? Non so più cosa sperare.

_‘Sono qui da ore a domandarmi se faccio bene o male a scriverti queste cose ma, come dicono spesso, al cuore non si comanda e lui ha prevalso sulla ragione.’_

Il cuore? Quindi provi sul serio qualcosa per me?

La disperazione continua a dilaniarmi, non so se riuscirò a finire questa lettera il dolore che provo è troppo forte.

_‘La prima cosa che vorrei dirti è che mi dispiace, mi dispiace di essere stata così vigliacca quel giorno, con quelle poche parole ti ho allontanato, rinnegando i miei veri sentimenti.’_

La vista mi si annebbia per le troppe lacrime, cerco di non bagnare i fogli per non rovinarli ancora di più.

_‘Mi dispiace è vero, ma non mi pento di averlo fatto. Perché tu meriti di meglio, meriti di essere felice ogni singolo istante della tua vita e meriti tutta la gioia che questo mondo ha da dare... ed io non vado bene per te, nemmeno come amica. Non riuscirei a starti vicino, a rimanere lì in disparte, mentre tu farai nuovi incontri, ti innamorerai e poi ti sposerai.’_

Io merito di stare con te, Alycia, io amo te, io sono innamorata di te e non sposerò nessun altro. Dannazione! Sei tu che mi rendi felice. Come fai a dire che non vado bene per te? Siamo perfette insieme. Io sono nata per questo, per perdermi in te e nei tuoi occhi. Accidenti a te Alycia, perché te ne sei andata?

_‘Mi hai chiesto più volte di leggere le mie poesie, forse incuriosita dal mio riserbo. La verità è che, se ti avessi fatto leggere il quaderno, avresti trovato centinaia di poesie basate tutte su un'unica persona... TU. Ogni singola poesia che ho scritto in vita mia l'ho dedicata a te Eliza, al mio angelo.’_

Come fai a scrivere una cosa del genere e pretendere che mi dimentichi di te? Dimmi come? Beh, te lo dico io come: non succederà mai, fino a che avrò aria nei polmoni. Tu sei la persona più dolce e speciale di questo mondo ed io sono fiera ed orgogliosa di essermi innamorata di te.

_‘Sai, avevo anche pensato di lasciarti il mio quaderno, ma non riuscirei ad andarmene via - lontana da te - senza l'unica cosa che riesce in qualche modo ad avvicinarmi a te...’_

E allora perché te ne sei andata? Lo so che sono un’egoista, ma più leggo le tue parole, più non riesco a smettere di pensare a quanto ti vorrei qui, al mio fianco. Vorrei tanto che mi abbracciassi, baciassi… e…

_‘… ma ne ho scelte tre, le mie preferite, scritte per sottolineare ancora una volta quanto tu sia importante, ma che dico? Di quanto tu sia speciale per me.’_

Tu sei speciale, non io. Io sono solo quella troppo orgogliosa che ti ha urlato contro.

_‘La prima l'ho scritta quando avevo solo dodici anni, ricordando il giorno in cui sei nata e l'ho intitolata ‘ **Angelo’** , perché è così che ti ho sempre visto… come un angelo, il mio angelo._

**_ ANGELO _ **

_Un angelo è entrato nella mia vita_

_ha aperto gli occhi_

_mi ha parlato_

_ha urlato_

_non capivo..._

_ha chiuso gli occhi_

_è sopraggiunta la tristezza..._

_Non andartene!_

_ad urlare sono io,_

_le mie parole sfumano_

_non arrivano..._

_Ho bisogno di te..._

_il mio sussurrare,_

_impercettibile suono_

_E poi il suo sorriso_

_il tuo sorriso_

_il solo ricordo_

_sarà mio per sempre_

_Tu sei il mio angelo_

_per sempre.’_

Scorro le righe di quella poesia e mi mancano le parole. Il suo angelo, sono il suo angelo… ma lei se ne andata via lo stesso.

_‘La seconda ‘ **Occhi’** l'ho scritta quando, per la prima volta, i nostri occhi si sono incrociati. Sono stati solo dieci secondi, ma mi hanno tolto il fiato.’_

Ricordo perfettamente quel momento, come se fosse ieri. Il tuo verde sembrava brillare, quell’intensità mi ha letteralmente travolto. Mi sono chiesta spesso cosa fosse successo in quel preciso momento, solo dopo anni ho avuto la mia risposta: proprio in quel attimo ho cominciato a provare qualcosa per te.

 

‘ ** _OCCHI_**

_La verità dei tuoi occhi_

_toglie il fiato..._

_Quell'azzurro è il cielo_

_mi rapisce_

_non posso far altro che arrendermi_

_svelarti i miei segreti._

_I tuoi occhi onesti e sinceri_

_sfidano il mondo..._

_I tuoi occhi io li venero_

_io li amo_

_Dal primo istante_

_ho letto quella verità..._

_A volte spavaldi_

_a volte indifesi..._

_Ne ho bisogno, e_

_ho bisogno di quello sguardo vero_

_che è solo mio_

_rivolto solo a me_

_che cattura il mio cuore sempre._

_Ho bisogno dei tuoi occhi._

_Ho bisogno di te.’_

Se non fossi così disperata, se non stessi piangendo ogni lacrima che mi rimane, urlerei al mondo che sono orgogliosa di te, gli mostrerei tutto il tuo talento, ma più leggo le tue parole più il mio cuore si spezza. I tuoi sentimenti per me sono talmente intensi che mi fanno male e mi fa ancora più male che tu li abbia rinnegati perché pensavi che meritassi di meglio.

Io non merito di meglio. Forse quello che merito è questo dolore, merito di stare sola e sconsolata per la persona che sono diventata e che disprezzo con tutta me stessa: orgogliosa ed egoista.

_‘Infine l'ultima ‘ **Le tue labbra** ’, quella che preferisco in assoluto, l'ho scritta il giorno dopo quel tuo bacio, quello che non avresti dovuto darmi e quello che ricorderò per tutta la vita.’_

Il nostro bacio… Dio, quanto vorrei che fossimo ancora l’una tra le braccia dell’altra.

 

_‘ **LE TUE LABBRA**_

_Quelle labbra,_

_le tue labbra sulle mie,_

_unite per disperazione,_

_unite per desiderio,_

_forse per rabbia..._

_Non avrebbero mai dovuto sfiorarsi,_

_non avrebbero mai dovuto cedere a quell’impulso,_

_e non avrebbero mai dovuto arrendersi a quel bacio._

_Ma l’hanno fatto…_

_e ora sanno di appartenersi_

_e non smetteranno mai di cercarsi._

_Proprio come io non smetterò mai di cercare te._

_Tu, che da sempre sei lì, nel mio cuore,_

_nella mia testa, nei miei pensieri._

_E ora anche sulle mie labbra._

_Quelle labbra, quel bacio_

_il tuo bacio,_

_lo porterò con me,_

_e lo chiuderò a chiave nel mio cuore._

_Fino a che, forse… un giorno_

_le tue labbra si poseranno di nuovo sulle mie,_

_e finalmente ritroverò me stessa in te.’_

Comincio a singhiozzare accasciandomi sul letto, dilaniata da un infinito tormento che mi sta distruggendo. Come ho fatto a non accorgermi di quello che lei provava per me? L’intensità delle sue parole è travolgente, ti disarma. Come ho fatto a non capire che quel giorno, il giorno del nostro bacio, lei volesse solo proteggermi? Lo ha fatto apposta ad allontanarmi… sono una stupida orgogliosa!

_‘Non credevo fosse possibile amare così intensamente qualcuno, ho cercato di reprimere ogni mio singolo sentimento per te, ma più lo facevo, più esso diventava più forte, più vigoroso… così ho smesso di provarci. Mi mancherai sempre Eliza, ma questa distanza ci aiuterà a dimenticare quello che non può essere, sarà impossibile amare un’altra persona come amo te, devo allontanarmi da te, non riuscirei a sopportare di vederti accanto a qualcun altro.’_

Io non starò accanto a nessun altro se non te. Io non posso, non voglio dimenticare il nostro amore perché è quello che mi rende viva, non voglio rinunciare a te e non lo farò.

_‘Nonostante tutto quello che ti ho scritto, la cosa importante è che tu sia felice. Quindi dolce fanciulla… ridi, sorridi, presto l’amore busserà alla porta e di me ti rimarrà solo un lontano ricordo._

_Addio Eliza…_

_A.S.’_

Sei tu la mia gioia Alycia, senza di te non potrò mai essere felice, quindi mi dispiace, ma non riderò ne sorriderò. L’unica cosa che farò sarà quella di aggrapparmi al ricordo che ho di te, come se non ne avessi altri.

Convinta di aver letto tutta la lettera la lancio sul letto, facendo volare i fogli, che per la gravità si capovolgono, è così che mi accorgo del post scriptum. Con avidità lì riprendo in mano e leggo le ultime righe.

_‘P.S. Lo so che è un controsenso e che non ho nessun diritto di chiedertelo, ma mi piacerebbe poterti vedere prima di andarmene… mi sto rendendo conto che non posso partire senza vedere i tuoi occhi un’ultima volta… rimarrò alle scuderie fino a tardi.’_

Il foglio che stringo tra le mani mi scivola ricadendo lentamente sul letto. Mi prendo la testa tra le mani e dò sfogo a tutta la mia disperazione. Comincio ad urlare disperata soffocando i singhiozzi contro il cuscino. Ieri sera mi stava aspettando. Lei era là che mi aspettava ed io non ci sono andata. Alycia penserà le peggiori cose di me, l’ho delusa. Probabilmente penserà che non la ami, penserà che io mi sia dimenticata di lei, ma non è così. Dannazione, io la amo con tutta me stessa.

Impulsivamente mi alzo velocemente dal letto e corro fuori, sbatto la porta della mia camera e mi affretto ad uscire da Arundel. Nonostante la pioggia battente continuo a correre a perdi fiato verso le scuderie, proprio in quello stesso posto dove ieri avrei dovuto salutare Alycia. L’utopia di trovarla ancora lì ad aspettarmi è vana, ma continua ad assillarmi, come se dovessi constatare il fatto con i miei stessi occhi. Infatti, quando arrivo, lei non c’è. Quell’illusione, quella timida speranza, si sgretola frantumandomi il cuore in mille pezzi.

Le lacrime continuano a scendere ed io mi chiedo se smetteranno mai. Senza avere più controllo sulle mie azioni, mi avvicino a Katie e comincio ad accarezzarla, come se quel gesto potesse farmi stare in qualche modo meglio. Il suo sguardo comprensivo e dolce mi strappano un sorriso amaro, facendomi riemergere un mucchio di ricordi.

Nel box di fianco vedo spuntare Joe, la sua espressione sembra diversa dal solito, più dolce, meno cupa. Forse ha ragione Alycia, loro percepiscono il nostro stato d’animo. Leggermente timorosa mi avvicino a lui e provo ad accarezzarlo. La mano mi trema, non per quello che sto cercando di fare, ma per questo sconvolgimento interiore che si ostina ad angosciarmi. Quando sfioro il muso di Joe, lui si muove cercando la mia mano, il suo sguardo sembra comprendere ogni cosa. Sorrido tra le lacrime di questa nostra complicità, come se questo piccolo passo mi avvicinasse un po’ più a lei… ad Alycia.

Ancora bagnata fradicia esco dalle scuderie rifugiandomi nel fienile. Guardo in ogni angolo dello stabile, ma di lei nemmeno l’ombra. Non riesco ad arrendermi all’evidenza che lei se ne sia andata. Salgo sulla scaletta che porta al piano superiore e mi nascondo in mezzo alle balle di fieno, dando sfogo a tutta la mia disperazione. 

Continuo a piangere disperata, ormai sono ore che non faccio altro. Poi tra una lacrima e l’altra un pensiero sconvolgente mi travolge. Ora mi è chiaro il comportamento di Costance di ieri sera, la sua improvvisa premura, la sua insolita gentilezza. Voleva che andassi a riposare non perché fosse in pensiero per me, ma perché probabilmente mia nonna l’aveva mandata a controllare che io non andassi alle scuderie.

_Come puoi avermi fatto una cosa simile nonna? Definirla crudele è un eufemismo. Dio, ti odio con tutta me stessa!_

Non so come, ma riesco a trovare un lato positivo in tutto questo dramma che, per un attimo, mi dà sollievo. La consapevolezza che la grande Regina di Ghiaccio non possa sapere o immaginare chi sia il mittente mi rallegra. Mia nonna non sa nulla di Alycia e quindi non può farle del male.

Con questo pensiero di odio sfrenato per mia nonna e sollievo misto a disperazione per Alycia nella testa, chiudo gli occhi e, non so come, trovò conforto tra le braccia di Morfeo.

 


	22. Capitolo 21

#  CAPITOLO 21

 

[Eliza POV]

Il buio mi avvolge inghiottendomi nella sua oscurità. Non riesco a vedere nulla, non sento nulla. Apparentemente sono sola. Non so dove sono e la cosa mi spaventa. Il mio corpo comincia a tremare, ma non credo sia per la paura. Mi sento strana, infreddolita, bagnata, dei brividi mi pervadono il corpo facendomi quasi battere i denti. Non capisco cosa succede. _Dove mi trovo? Perché non vedo niente? Perché sento freddo?_

Cerco disperatamente di ricordare come io sia finita qui – anche se non ho la più pallida idea di dove sia il _qui_ _-_ e perché mi ritrovi in queste condizioni, ma non faccio in tempo a fare mente locale che gli eventi mi travolgono come un treno in corsa. Poi sento il freddo pungente scemare in un tepore inaspettato ed un tessuto morbido ricoprire il mio corpo.

Alcune parole ripetute giungono alle mie orecchie, ma non riesco a comprenderle. 

“Non sei una peste, sei un angelo... il mio angelo”, quella voce, la sua voce, mi sembra di rivivere un dejà vu.

Un tocco gentile mi sfiora la guancia, la sua delicatezza è quasi surreale. _Forse sto solo sognando… e anche se fosse? Non m’importa._ Mi lascio travolgere da quelle scariche elettriche che mi provoca quel tocco, il suo tocco, il tocco di Alycia.

_Non può essere lei, lei se ne è andata. Eppure, non posso confondere questa sua tenerezza, è lei… deve essere lei!_

Sono curiosa di confutare la mia tesi, ma anche timorosa di scoprire che tutto questo sia solo frutto della mia immaginazione. Nonostante ciò, apro gli occhi e mi trovo due bellissimi smeraldi fissarmi.

È seduta al mio fianco con le braccia che penzolano sulle ginocchia ed una espressione triste, forse mortificata, stampata sul viso.

“Ti ho cercata dappertutto… ero preoccupata da morire… non ti trovavo da nessuna parte e fuori c’è una tempesta mai vista…”, sussurra in affanno.

Nel suo tono percepisco angoscia, non rabbia. Eppure l’ho delusa, so di averlo fatto, non presentandomi ieri sera alle scuderie.

“Poi ho controllato nei posti più impensati e finalmente ti ho trovata… stavi tremando… così, ti ho messo una coperta”, mormora distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Gr… grazie”, balbetto incapace di dire nient’altro.

“Non potevo andar via senza salutarti… non dopo il modo in cui ci siamo lasciate l’ultima volta”, dice con voce tremante.

_Allora non sto sognando? È tornata… è tornata per me?_

Sospiro più volte, realizzando di avere una seconda chance e di non volerla sprecare per nessuna ragione al mondo. Sto per aprire bocca, ma sento di nuovo la sua voce.

“Eliza, cosa ci fai nel fienile? Non vorrei che ti ammalassi, fa freddo qui e tu sei fradicia. Dai, vieni… ti accompagno al castello. Ho l’ombrello…”, afferma con fare protettivo.

Sta per alzarsi quando io le poso la mano sul braccio e glielo impedisco. Mi guarda con aria interrogativa non capendo le mie intenzioni. Nego con la testa con la speranza di farle capire che voglio stare qui, sola con lei, ancora un po’… ma guardando lo stupore nei suoi occhi, mi accorgo che non basta.

“Alycia, ti prego… ho bisogno di stare ancora un po’ qui... con te”, le dico con un filo di fiato.

“Eliza, ti ammalerai…”, obietta contrariata.

“Non mi interessa… ti chiedo solo di ascoltarmi, ho molte cose da dirti… ti prego…”, ammetto il mio vero intento arrivando alla supplica.

Annuisce senza dire una parola e, arrendendosi al mio volere, si rimette al mio fianco. Ci metto un po’ a trovare le parole giuste per cominciare, ma alla fine mi faccio guidare dai miei sentimenti.

“Ho ricevuto la tua lettera, Alycia… solo qualche ora fa però! Mia nonna è riuscita a metterci le mani sopra prima di me. Me l’ha nascosta, sequestrandomela e gettandola poi via. Maggie l’ha ritrovata e, dopo averla ricostruita alla meglio, me l’ha consegnata. È una lunga storia… comunque, l’ho appena letta…”, comincio a dire con il tono amareggiato.

“Vuol dire che la Duchessa Madre ha letto quello che ti ho...”, sgrana gli occhi spaventata da quel pensiero.

“Sì, ha letto la lettera e poi la stracciata… facendo in modo che io non la trovassi… è per questo che non sono venuta ieri sera, perché non sapevo, non avevo idea che tu mi stessi aspettando… se no io… io…”, sussurro con voce tremante senza riuscire a finire la frase.

“Eliza, è tutto ok. Forse sono io che ho chiesto troppo… ma andare via, così, dopo l’ultima volta… ecco… io non me la sono sentita. Avevo bisogno di vederti. Così, sono tornata indietro e ti ho cercata, ma a conti fatti non so se ho fatto bene…”, sussurra l’ultima frase quasi fosse pentita di averla detta.

La sua indecisione fa male, quasi come una lama in mezzo al petto. _Perché te lo chiedi Alycia? Il tuo ritorno è vitale per me._ Le prendo la mano ed intreccio le nostre dita. Questo semplice contatto mi fa sentire a casa, protetta. Il suo sguardo, perso chissà dove, ricade prima sulle nostre mani e poi su di me.

“La tua lettera… le tue poesie… sono stupende. Se solo l’avessi ricevuta prima, sarei corsa da te… non ti avrei mai fatta andare via senza dirti quello che sento, quello che provo. Sai, è buffo… stavo per venire da te ieri sera, all’oscuro di tutto, avevo bisogno di dirti una cosa, ma poi… i piani della grande Regina di Ghiaccio me l’hanno impedito…”, comincio a parlare facendomi guidare da quel tamburo che continua a battermi nel petto.

“E cosa avresti voluto dirmi... piccola Eliza?”, mi chiede stringendomi teneramente la mano. Io invece sono ancora ferma a pensare a quel dolce aggettivo con cui mi ha chiamato.

_Mi ha chiamato piccola? Sono la sua piccola, il suo angelo… come ho fatto ad essere così stupida e cieca da non accorgermi che ci stavamo già rincorrendo l’un l’altra sin dall’inizio. Sei una persona meravigliosa Alycia ed io non voglio perderti, non sopravvivrei un’altra volta._

“Alycia, io non voglio dimenticare niente! Non voglio dimenticarti, non voglio dimenticare quel bacio, che secondo te non avrei dovuto darti, perché io non mi pento di averti baciata. Io sono innamorata di te, Alycia… ti amo. E, sinceramente, non me ne frega niente degli altri, non può essere inappropriato il sentimento che provo per te, perché è talmente forte e travolgente che mi toglie il fiato. Io merito di stare con te, perché sei tu che mi rendi felice. Adoro perdermi nei tuoi occhi, adoro quando ti imbarazzi e cerchi di nasconderlo e adoro il tuo sorriso…”, prendo fiato cercando di non farmi travolgere da tutte queste emozioni.

La sua mano si stringe di più alla mia, sembra senza fiato, incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa, ma anche se fosse così, io non ho ancora finito.

“Quando ho letto la tua prima poesia _Angelo_ , mi sono ricordata della nostra prima lezione, mi sono ricordata le tue parole appena sussurrate, le stesse che mi sembra di aver sentito poco fa. Ma credo di aver avuto il colpo di grazia leggendo la seconda: _Occhi_. Attraverso quelle poche righe ho rivissuto il momento in cui mi sono innamorata di te. Già… quei dieci secondi, sono stati fatali per me. Quando il tuo sguardo, intenso e sincero, si è scontrato con il mio e il cuore ha cominciato a scalpitare nel mio petto. Allora ero solo una ragazzina non ho capito cosa fosse, ma non ho mai scordato quella sensazione - persa e felice – che ho sentito solo perché tu mi stavi guardando. Non sono io ad essere speciale Alycia, sei tu ad esserlo. Sei la persona più straordinaria e meravigliosa che conosca ed io sono orgogliosa di quello che provo per te. Quindi, non ti azzardare a scrivere o a dire ancora che merito di meglio o che tu non vai bene per me, perché non è vero. Io merito di stare insieme a te, perché solo tu mi fai toccare il cielo con un dito, solo tu mi rendi felice! E adesso… se vuoi fermarmi, fallo ora… perché altrimenti ti bacerò di nuovo e non smetterò fino a che tu non mi dirai di smetterla, perché è quello che desidero fare con tutta me stessa.. da molto, troppo tempo…”, dico tutta d’un fiato vacillando sul finale.

“Non ti fermerò Eliza… perché anche io lo voglio… ti amo”, sussurra ad un soffio dalle mie labbra.

Mi avvicino ancora fino a che le mie labbra sfiorano le sue. La bacio per la seconda volta inebriandomi del suo sapore, perdendo un battito per la sua tenerezza. Le mie labbra conoscono solo le sue. In vita mia lei è stata la prima e per il mio cuore sarà anche l’ultima. Perché io sono nata per questo, per stare con lei, per amarla, per baciarla. È vero sono giovane, non ho esperienza sull’amore, ma quando vieni travolta in questo modo, non puoi avere nessun dubbio o perplessità. Lei è la metà che cercavo quella che mi completa e che sono destinata ad amare per tutta la vita.

Le nostre bocche continuano ad accarezzarsi senza fretta, con dolcezza. Le getto le braccia al collo attirandola di più verso di me, per stringere di più il nostro contatto, quasi avessi paura che potesse scappare… ma c’è di più, molto di più, voglio sentirla, voglio sentire il suo corpo contro il mio.

La passione prende il sopravvento. Un calore insolito irradia il mio corpo, mi sento avvampare. Vengo travolta da emozioni intense mai provate che fatico a contenere. Continuo ad assaporare le sue labbra, succhiandole come se ne valesse della mia vita. La sento gemere quando, audacemente, la mia lingua si insinua nella sua bocca trovando la sua. Sono fuori controllo, il mio corpo comincia a tremare e non per il freddo, ma per un’eccitazione mai provata. Il mio basso ventre scalpita e la pazzia è dietro l’angolo. Sento il cuore accelerare lasciandomi completamente in affanno. Ho bisogno di ossigeno così, anche se non vorrei, mi allontano leggermente.

“Ti prego Alycia… fai l’amore con me… qui, adesso…”, la supplico disperata.

Sgrana gli occhi sorpresa e forse un po’ preoccupata dalla mia richiesta. Anche io sono in ansia, non ho esperienza in queste cose, non so se sia giusto o sbagliato, ma una cosa la so: la amo e la desidero con tutta me stessa. Il mio bisogno di connettermi a lei anima e corpo, senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze, è diventato vitale.

“Anche se non l’ho mai fatto, voglio che tu sia la mia prima volta… ti prego Alycia… voglio amarti”, riprovo cercando di esprimere ad alta voce i miei pensieri e le mie speranze.

Leggo imbarazzo nei suoi occhi, cerca di celare il suo disagio, come se avesse paura di me e di quello che le ho chiesto. _A cosa stai pensando Alycia? Che cos’è che ti preoccupa tanto? Di cosa hai paura?_

Il suo corpo comincia a tremare, così decido di prenderle le mani e stringerle nelle mie. Il mio gesto sembra rilassarla e il suo sospiro ne è la prova.

“Eliza… io… ti amo… ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno. Ho paura di quello che sento per te, non so se sia giusto farci guidare dai sentimenti. Io ho aspettato così tanto tempo di sentirti dire quelle parole, ma adesso che le ho sentite stento a crederci. Sono paralizzata dalla paura. Voglio amarti anche io, con ogni fibra del mio corpo… ma non so se sia giusto farlo o se sia puro egoismo il mio. Io non so nulla dell’amore, l’unica cosa che so l’ho imparata da te…”, le sue parole mi lasciano senza fiato.

Senza esitare l’attiro a me e la bacio, la dolcezza sparisce in fretta lasciando il posto alla passione. Mentre assaporo le sue labbra, comincio a spogliarla facendomi guidare da una sicurezza e da un’audacia che non mi appartengono. Le sfilo la giacca, poi la camicia, gli stivali, i pantaloni ed per ultimo l’intimo, mentre lei imita le mie gesta.

Per un attimo rimango abbagliata dal sul corpo nudo sotto il mio. La spingo sul fieno mettendomi a cavalcioni su di lei. Le accarezzo la pelle facendola increspare al mio passaggio. Le mie dita trovano conforto tra i suoi seni che si divertono a stuzzicare, per poi passare sui suoi fianchi arrivando fino al suo ventre. La mia bocca segue la linea immaginaria delle mie mani, leccando il suo corpo con lentezza e dedizione, assaporando ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Geme quando la mia bocca cattura il suo capezzolo torturandolo a dovere. Non avevo mai sentito un suono così eccitante. Un calore incontrollato si impossessa di me mandandomi in estasi. Sento la sua mano intrufolarsi tra miei capelli esigendo più contatto. Sorrido mentre continuo a leccare ogni parte del suo corpo. Mi lascio guidare dall’istinto ed inizio ad ondeggiare i miei fianchi facendo scontrare le nostre intimità, creando quella leggera frizione che mi fa impazzire.

Le sue mani scivolano sul mio corpo procurandomi brividi che non riesco a controllare. Fremo sempre di più in preda all’estasi più totale. Mi lascio travolgere dall’eccitazione, non capendoci più niente. Sento il cuore esplodere nel mio petto, sono in affanno e non riesco a smettere di emettere suoni dalla mia bocca. 

Alycia si alza a sedere stringendo la sua presa sul mio sedere, dettando così il ritmo della nostra danza d’amore. Le sue labbra cercano di nuovo le mie, scatenando ancora di più la nostra voglia. Sento il fuoco avvampare dentro di me, creandomi un sconfinato piacere, un piacere mai provato, quello che ti fa girare la testa. L’intensità è incontenibile, così comincio ad urlare. Gemo, sempre più forte, non riuscendo a trattenere l’eccitazione che mi sta sconvolgendo completamente. Stringo il suo corpo al mio volendola sentire fino in fondo. Poi una scarica al basso ventre mi travolge facendomi perdere quasi i sensi. Il mio corpo trema, travolto da spasmi di piacere. Quando sento la voce di Alycia gemere il mio nome è stringersi più forte a me, vengo investita di nuovo da quel calore che mi fa vacillare per la seconda volta. Il suo abbraccio mi tiene salda al suo corpo cullandoci dolcemente fino a che l’apice raggiunto scema lasciandoci entrambe prive di forza. Crolliamo sdraiate ancora l’una tra le braccia dell’altra.

Sono ancora in affanno quando sento di nuovo la sua voce riportarmi sulla terra.

“Eliza, ti amo… ti amo tanto”.

“Ti amo anche io… non puoi capire quanto”, sussurro di rimando a corto di fiato.

“Mi piacerebbe rimanere qui, con te, per sempre… ma non posso”, il suo tono mortificato mi spaventa.

“Certo che puoi.. nessuno te lo impedisce. Alycia rimani… non voglio che tu te ne vada. Ho bisogno di te”, le dico facendomi prendere dalla disperazione.

Mi tiro su, appoggiandomi ad un gomito, per guardarla negli occhi. Il suo verde mi ipnotizza lasciandomi per l’ennesima volta senza fiato. Leggo in lei, percepisco il suo amore, lo vedo, lo sento, ma c’è anche una sconfinata tristezza nel suo sguardo che mi fa tremare.

“No, non posso rimanere e tu lo sai il perché! Lo sai, Eliza. Ora ti devi svegliare piccola, svegliati!”, _non capisco perché mi dici questo?_

“Ma perché mi stai dicendo questo Alycia? Io sono sveglia!”.

“Perché era solo un sogno. Ora svegliati angelo mio, se no ti ammalerai”, sussurra ancora una volta quelle parole che non riesco a comprendere.

Improvvisamente sento freddo, il mio corpo comincia a tremare, e quando apro gli occhi è buio e sono sola distesa su della paglia che mi pizzica il corpo. Sconvolta, mi guardo intorno e di Alycia non vi è traccia.

“No, ditemi che è uno scherzo, vi prego?! Oddio no, era reale, quello che ho sentito era reale… non mi posso essere sognata tutto?!”, nego con la testa in preda ad una folle disperazione.

Quando riapro gli occhi noto la lettera  al mio fianco, tappezzata di nastro adesivo. La prendo in mano e la stringo forte, come se quel gesto potesse darmi un briciolo di sollievo, ma l’unica cosa che mi provoca è rabbia, un’ira funesta contro l’unica persona responsabile di tutto questo dolore: la Regina di Ghiaccio.

“Questa volta nonna hai esagerato. Non la passerai liscia come al solito, non starò zitta solo per compiacerti. Mi hai portato via l’amore della mia vita, ed io lotterò con le unghie e con i denti per poter stare con lei. Quindi rassegnati mia cara _nonnina_ , se è la guerra quella che vuoi… l’avrai!”.

Non potevo certo immaginare che la grande Regina di Ghiaccio avesse già scritto tutta la mia vita senza prendersi la briga di informarvi, ma l’avrei scoperto presto… molto presto.

 

 


	23. Capitolo 22

#  CAPITOLO 22

 

Non è molto che siamo arrivate al campus dell’Università, quando abbiamo varcato i cancelli per un attimo ho dimenticato tutta l’angoscia che quel dannato sogno mi ha provocato… essere qui ed inseguire la mia passione mi ha reso felice per circa qualche secondo, poi il ricordo di Eliza ha cominciato a tormentarmi non dandomi più tregua.

Nonostante il mio rimuginare il tempo scorre. In segreteria mi fanno compilare una pila di scartoffie e solo dopo mi danno gli orari dei corsi e la chiave della mia camera con annesse le indicazioni per arrivarci. Dichen è la mia ombra, da quando siamo arrivate sembra volermi proteggere da tutti, forse anche da me stessa.

Una volta uscite dagli uffici dell’amministrazione ci incamminiamo per il campus alla ricerca del mio nuovo alloggio, più precisamente della stanza numero 100 nel padiglione denominato Grounders. Da quello che mi ha detto la signora Cartridge – l’addetta alle matricole - avrò una compagna di stanza, una certa Gretchen Green.

Il campus è immenso tuttavia riusciamo a trovare lo stabile - e di conseguenza la mia nuova camera - senza problemi. Mentre salgo le rampe di scale per arrivare al primo piano, provo un senso di ansia e disagio. L’idea di condividere la stanza con una perfetta sconosciuta non mi fa impazzire. È vero, in vita mia ho sempre avuto una compagna di stanza - mia sorella - ma lei non è una sconosciuta anche se alle volte le piacerebbe esserlo.

Arrivate davanti alla porta della stanza, anche se ho le chiavi, busso con garbo.

"Ma la vecchia megera – quella dell'amministrazione - non ti aveva dato le chiavi?", mi chiede mia sorella con il suo solito tatto.

"Sì, certo, ma visto che non sarò sola in questa camera e non so se la mia compagna di stanza sia già arrivata, mi è sembrato educato e cortese avvisare del mio arrivo", le spiego con ovvietà, apparendo più seccata del dovuto.

"Ok, ho capito la sinfonia, oggi non è proprio giornata!", esclama chiudendo il discorso.

Dopo qualche istante una ragazza molto carina, dai capelli ricci castani, ci viene ad aprire. L'imbarazzo si impossessa di me e il disagio aumenta in un modo assurdo. Per un attimo ho temuto che mia sorella potesse dire o fare qualche sciocchezza, ma per mia fortuna è la sconosciuta difronte a noi a spezzare il silenzio per darmi il benvenuto.

"Ciao... tu devi essere Alycia, Alycia Spencer. Piacere, io sono Gretchen Green, pare che saremo compagne di stanza", afferma giuliva con un sorriso sul viso.

"Ciao, sì... sono io, il piacere è tutto mio", replico stringendole la mano.

Per un attimo tutto il disagio sembra andarsene, ma poi ci pensa la voce di mia sorella a farlo tornare. _Accidenti a me e a quando le ho chiesto di accompagnarmi!_

"Beh, visto che nessuno me lo chiede, io sono sua sorella… Dichen Spencer, o meglio l'autista di turno che l'ha accompagnata fin qui".

"È un piacere Dichen, ma prego entrate...", dice facendo gli onori di _casa_.

"Io sono arrivata ieri e ho quasi finito di sistemare le mie cose", continua poi a dire con entusiasmo.

La sua solarità mi ricorda vagamente quella di Eliza. Nonostante sia molto diversa da lei, il suo modo dolce ed affabile me la ricorda in un modo impressionante. Per un attimo, abbasso la guardia e mi lascio andare, ma mi pento subito di averlo fatto quando percepisco  il tormento tornare alla carica.

Magari, stare qui, non è una brutta idea. La lontananza, lo studio e le nuove amicizie mi potranno aiutare a voltare pagina e a sopravvivere. Anche se sono convinta che il ricordo del _mio_ angelo e di quello che provo per lei non mi abbandonerà mai. Spero solo che la sofferenza si attenui perché ne va’ della mia salute mentale.

La giornata passa in fretta. Alla fine oltre a mia sorella anche Gretchen si offre di aiutarmi a sistemarmi. Così, in neanche mezza giornata, riusciamo nel nostro intento, passando poi a rilassarci con delle chiacchiere per conoscerci meglio.

Arrivata la sera accompagno mia sorella alla macchina. Mentre camminiamo la mia mente comincia a essere subissata di domande, dubbi, e altre preoccupazioni. L'idea di stare qui, lontana da casa, è sicuramente una buona idea, ma ora sono spaventata. Non vedere più la faccia burbera di mia sorella ogni mattina, mi mancherà, come mio padre, Maggie, Rick, per non parlare di Katie e Joe... ma soprattutto mi mancherà lei, i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso, le sue labbra, il suo tocco. Scuoto la testa cercando di mandare via ogni singola immagine per non impazzire sul serio.

"Ok, sorellina, ti conosco da un po' e me ne sono stata buona, buona tutto il giorno. Non ti ho fatto domande, ho rispettato i tuoi spazi, ma ora comincio veramente a preoccuparmi. Sei a Cambridge, in questo meraviglioso campus, dove hai sempre voluto essere, circondata da intelligentoni come te, alcuni di loro sono anche affascinanti, come la tua nuova compagna di stanza. Diamine Alycia, il tuo sogno di frequentare l'Università e laurearsi sta per realizzarsi e tu sembri la tristezza fatta a persona, mi vuoi dire che cosa ti succede? E non mi rifilare la balla che ti mancherà casa, perché non ci casco", mi apostrofa, usando un tono preoccupato molto inusuale per lei.

Onestamente il suo rimprovero mi sorprende. È vero, ultimamente sono stata un fantasma, fredda, distante, ho preferito tenermi tutto dentro come facevo un tempo. Forse ho fatto male a non parlare con Dichen di tutto quello che è successo, ma non so se sia il caso di farlo ora… _o forse sì?_

"Hai ragione... hai ragione tu, dovrei essere felice e ti giuro che ci sto provando, ma non ci riesco. Credo di aver combinato un grosso guaio Dichen...".

"Ancora?", mi chiede retorica.

"Le ho scritto una lettera d'addio...", comincio a dire, ma il groppo in gola mi impedisce i continuare.

"A chi? Alla Duchessina? E quindi? Non mi risulta che scrivere una lettera sia ancora un reato", la sua logica stringente mi farebbe sorridere in altre circostanze, ma non oggi.

"Sì, indubbiamente non lo è ma… in quelle pagine ho confessato tutto il mio amore per lei e le ho detto che l'avrei aspettata fino a tardi per salutarla ieri sera. È per questo che mi sono addormentata nelle scuderie, stavo aspettando lei ma… lei non è venuta... ", ribatto cercando di non farmi tremare la voce.

"Lo so, forse è meglio così per tutti... ma lasciarla andare senza una parola - un addio, qualunque cosa - mi provoca un dolore che non ho mai provato e ovviamente mi rende triste... poi come se non bastasse anche la mia mente si diverte alle mie spalle".

"La tua mente? Giuro che oggi proprio non ti capisco".

"L'ho sognata questa notte... ho sognato del nostro incontro alle scuderie di quello che avrei voluto succedesse. Dichen, sembrava tutto così vero, realistico, ho provato dell'emozioni forti, talmente intense che se ci ripenso mi vengono i brividi, poi mi sono svegliata e tutto è scomparso in una nuvola di fumo...", ammetto cercando di non scendere troppo nei particolari, con l'assurda speranza che questo potesse bastarle.

"Scusa sorellina, fammi capire! Che diavolo avresti sognato di così intenso da ridurti in questo stato?", mi domanda sgretolando tutte le mie speranze.

"Ho sognato la nostra prima volta...", sussurro con un filo di voce, arrossendo imbarazzata al ricordo.

"Che cosa? Oddio, mia sorella è impazzita!", esclama ad alta voce, più a se stessa che a me.

Il suo finto rimprovero dura poco, perché dopo poco ritrovo le sue mani sulle spalle che mi spronano a guardarla.

"Alycia, adesso ascoltami. Tu non hai fatto niente di male, anche se il tuo sogno potrebbe essere un po' da pervertita, ma in fondo c'è anche il lato romantico.... non stiamo a sottilizzare. Comunque, dicevo, nonostante le tue speranze, tu non hai niente da recriminare. Hai solo fatto quello che ti ha imposto il cuore: hai confessato il tuo amore alla donna che ami. Non c'è nulla di male in questo. E se qualcuno ti dirà il contrario è uno stupido ignorante. Secondo me hai fatto bene sorellina, in questo modo non avrai rimpianti e credimi... il fatto di non averne ti aiuterà ad andare avanti...", le sue parole mi sorprendono lasciandomi senza fiato, colpiscono diritte nel segno.

"E da quando la mia sorellona è così saggia?!", replico con un timido sorriso.

"Da sempre, ovviamente… è solo che ti faccio fare l'intelligentona della famiglia, sai Aly, io ho una reputazione da difendere!", esclama mettendosi a ridere trascinando poi anche me.

"Ah, comunque, se vuoi sapere la mia opinione - che, tra parentesi, ti darò lo stesso - credo che ci sia un motivo più che lecito se Eliza non è venuta alle scuderie ieri sera. Magari, non le hanno consegnato la lettera e per questo motivo non l'ha letta in tempo, o forse qualcuno l'ha trattenuta al castello. Non rimanerci male a prescindere, in una situazione del genere è importante conoscere tutti i fatti, prima di poterne trarre le giuste conclusioni", ancora una volta mi lascia senza parole.

"Sei una continua sorpresa Dichen...", affermo ancora incredula.

"Grazie! In tutto onestà non so se sia meglio sperare che non l'abbia letta o che l'abbia fatto e non sia venuta... ma ho capito cosa intendi. E farò tesoro dei tuoi suggerimenti...".

"Sarà il caso. Ora metti via il muso e fammi un sorriso… e questo mia cara sorella… è un ordine!", esclama provando ad alleggerire l'atmosfera.

"Ok, vedrò che cosa possa fare. Ti voglio bene, Dichen", le dico abbracciandola.

"E sfortuna vuole che te ne voglia anche io", commenta alzando gli occhi al cielo, anche se non la vedo so che lo sta facendo.

"Ora è meglio che vada", mormora allontanandosi da me.

"Ancora una cosa… promettimi che non dirai nulla ad Eliza, né del sogno, né del campus o di Cambridge, né tantomeno della mia nuova compagna di stanza. È meglio che lei non sappia niente di me, né io di lei, sarà più semplice per entrambe voltare pagina".

"Come vuoi tu Alycia, anche se penso sia un errore, ma te lo prometto. Tu però cerca di farti sentire ogni tanto, se no… giuro che vengo qui a prenderti a calci",

"Lo farò Dichen. Mi raccomando, guida con prudenza".

"Ciao sorellina".

"Ciao Dichen, saluta papà, Maggie e Rick", le dico prima di vederla chiudere lo sportello e partire.

“Ed Eliza…”, mormoro al vento.

La vedo andarsene e - come un gesto quasi scontato - la saluto con la mano, con un pensiero rincorrente nella testa: mi mancherà quella dannata testa dura di mia sorella.

Mentre rientro in camera, mi sento più leggera. La tristezza, quel dolore latente, sono ancora lì, ma il mio senso di colpa è scomparso. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che parlare con mia sorella mi avrebbe aiutato a mettere ordine dentro di me? Invece è successo e, per quanto ci riesca, ne sono felice.

Non so se abbia ragione su Eliza e, francamente, adesso non servirebbe nemmeno saperlo, quello che so è che non ho rimpianti, giusto o sbagliato che sia ho fatto quello che il mio cuore mi ha imposto di fare… e ora sono qui, all’Università di Cambridge, pronta per inseguire e realizzare i miei sogni.

Imparerò a convivere con la tristezza ed il dolore che mi provoca la sua assenza, il non poterle stare vicina, il non poterla amare, ma Eliza mi entrata dentro, è nel mio cuore e nessuno potrà mai prendere il suo posto. Per me lei sarà, sempre, quel qualcosa chiamato amore e lo sarà per tutta la vita

 

****

 

È passato più di un mese dall’inizio dei corsi. L’ambientazione è stata molto dura, difficile, ma non mi sarei aspettata niente di diverso, considerando la mia timidezza e il mio disagio a contatto con le persone. Nonostante questo ho trovato in Gretchen un grande sostegno. In così poco tempo siamo diventate amiche, le migliori, quasi inseparabili. Grazie al suo aiuto sono entrata in un gruppo di studio ed ho trovato un lavoretto in un maneggio poco distante dal dormitorio. In questo modo mi tengo sempre impegnata cercando di non far vagare troppo la mente e guadagno qualche soldino per non gravare completamente sulla borsa di studio.

Devo ammettere che anche l’orario delle lezioni sia molto intenso, soprattutto per noi matricole, ma non mi lamento. I corsi sono interessanti ed i professori stimolano la mia voglia di conoscenza.

In queste settimane mi è capitato poche volte di aver del tempo libero, ma quando è successo sono uscita nell’immenso parco del campus armata solo del mio quaderno e di una penna. Poi mi sono seduta sotto un albero imprimendo i miei pensieri su quei fogli ancora immacolati.

Nonostante io abbia provato - con ogni mezzo - a togliermela dalla testa, a cambiare soggetto alle mie poesie, non ci sono riuscita. Ogni singola parola scritta sulle pagine del mio quaderno è dedicata a lei, il _mio_ angelo, la donna che mi ha rubato il cuore, Eliza. Continuo a chiedermi come stia, cosa stia facendo, se continui a sorridere, se sia felice, se abbia incontrato l’amore. 

E così anche oggi mi ritrovo qui - sotto questa quercia enorme,   che ormai è diventata la mia preferita - a scrivere quello che il mio cuore mi detta. Non c’è logica in questo, ma mi fa sentire bene anche se solo per pochi minuti. Riesco ad isolarmi talmente tanto, da rinchiudermi in una specie di bolla, dove io e lei siamo insieme… stiamo chiacchierando, ridendo insieme, dopo aver cavalcato come eravamo solite fare e poi smettiamo di ridere quando comincio a declamarle ogni mia poesia facendole imporporare il viso… ed è lì che vedo il suo sorriso timido, ho bisogno solo di quello per sentire di nuovo il mio cuore battere creandomi quel benessere momentaneo che mi fa sopravvivere.

 

**_ QUALCOSA CHIAMATO AMORE _ **

_Non conoscevo l'amore_

_poi ti ho incontrata._

_Mi hai insegnato_

_Ho imparato a dare il tuo nome ad esso_

_ed ora il tuo nome io lo venero_

_il cuore mi esplode_

_la follia è vicina_

_gioia_

_felicità_

_sono pazza d'amore per te._

_Grazie per avermi insegnato...._

Eliza tu sarai per sempre quel _qualcosa chiamato amore_ e nessuno potrà mai convincermi del contrario.

 


	24. Capitolo 23

#  CAPITOLO 23

 

[Eliza POV]

Dopo aver piegato con cura la lettera e riposta nella sua busta, mi alzo di scatto scrollandomi distrattamente la paglia di dosso. La mia vista è appannata e mi fanno male gli occhi, probabilmente sono gonfi per le troppe lacrime versate, ma non m’importa del mio aspetto, non ora. Quello che voglio è affrontare quella vipera di mia nonna. Ho sempre saputo che non ci ha mai voluto bene, né a me né tanto meno a Marie, ma questa volta ha esagerato, non può giocare così con la vita delle persone, soprattutto con la mia o quella della mia sorellina.

Mi dirigo verso Arundel, con uno solo scopo: quello di avere delle spiegazioni. Quando varco l’ingresso mi trovo davanti Costance, proprio lei, quella che mi ha messo i bastoni tra le ruote ieri sera. Dopo avermi squadrato per un po’, notando il mio viso e i miei vestiti in disordine si affretta a fare quello che sa fare meglio: la ruffiana. 

“Duchessa, ma cosa le è successo? Sta bene?”, domanda fingendo apprensione.

“Costance, ti ringrazio per la tua finta premura, ma sinceramente non sono affari tuoi”, sbotto seccata, in fondo è anche colpa sua se io non sono riuscita a vedere Alycia.

“Mi scusi Milady, non volevo irritarla…”, si affretta a dire facendomi una piccola riverenza.

“Diciamo che ci sei riuscita perfettamente invece, ma non è questo il punto. Ora, Costance, voglio la verità! E prima di emettere anche un solo un fiato, vorrei ricordarti che non solo la Duchessa Madre ha il potere di licenziare la servitù in questo castello… quindi… adesso… voglio sapere solo una cosa da te…”, lascio la frase in sospeso, quasi a corto di fiato per la rabbia.

“Mi… dica…”, balbetta intimorita.

“È stata mia nonna a chiederti di controllarmi ieri sera? Così avrebbe avuto la certezza che una volta rientrata sarei andata subito in camera mia a dormire, o sbaglio? Questo spiegherebbe la tua insolita insistenza”, domando sfoderando il mio tono più tagliente, senza però alzare troppo la voce per non farmi sentire da orecchie indiscrete.

“Ecco… vede Duchessa… io… io ho eseguito degli ordini, come faccio di solito. Non pensavo fosse sbagliato…”, mormora con un filo di voce, probabilmente spaventata dal mio tono aggressivo.

Credo che sia la prima volta che le urlo contro, di solito la rabbia è indirizzata verso mio padre, mio fratello e mia nonna, mai verso lei o Tasha… ma questa volta è diverso.

“Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda, Costance. È stata mia nonna o no a mandarti ieri sera?”, le chiedo perentoria, esigendo una risposta immediata.

Annuisce mestamente distogliendo lo sguardo decisamente mortificato.

“Grazie, per la tua onestà. Un’ultima cosa, sai dov’è sia la grande Duchessa Madre in questo momento?”, le domando abbassando un po’ i toni.

Adesso che ho le informazioni che mi servono non voglio perdere nemmeno un minuto, la devo affrontare, immediatamente.

“Credo che sia nello studio del Duca, ma lui in questo momento non c’è… è uscito circa un’ora fa. Il signor Spencer ha avvisato la signora Jones che avrebbe accompagnato il padrone nella city”, sentire quel cognome, il _suo_ cognome, mi fa vacillare.

“Adesso puoi andare Costance…”, la congedo in malo modo, cercando di riprendermi alla svelta per poter affrontare la Regina di Ghiaccio.

Un passo dietro l’altro mi affretto a raggiungere l’ufficio di mio padre. Quando arrivo davanti alla porta, vengo assalita da molti dubbi. Mi interrogo sul fatto che sia o meno la cosa giusta da fare, poi l’immagine dei suoi occhi verdi compare nella mia mente e ogni dubbio scompare in un attimo. Con il cuore a mille e armata del mio coraggio busso alla porta, priva del garbo che mi hanno sempre predicato.

“Avanti”, sento la voce autoritaria di mia nonna darmi il permesso.

Entro e dopo essermi richiusa la porta alle spalle con decisione mi avvicino alla scrivania.

La Regina di Ghiaccio, impassibile come sempre, non si disturba nemmeno ad alzare il volto dalle sue carte per controllare chi può mai osare disturbare il suo prezioso tempo. Cerco di frenare il mio sarcasmo rimanendo concentrata sull’obiettivo.

“Nonna… ho bisogno di parlarti!”, il mio tono inizialmente titubante diventa subito gelido e distaccato.

“Oh Eliza, sei tu?! Ora sono molto occupata. Immagino che tu possa aspettare e che non sia una cosa importante, giusto?”, la sua arroganza trasuda in ogni singola parola che pronuncia, confermando solo la realtà dei fatti: le importa solo di se stessa.

“Immagini sbagliato, nonna! E se non ti disturba troppo la cosa… potresti usarmi la cortesia di guardarmi in faccia quando mi parli!”, esclamo perentoria.

Il suo sguardo incerto si alza e incontra il mio furioso. Per un attimo sembra essere intimorita da me, ma subito il suo ghigno spocchioso compare e proprio in quel momento mi rendo conto che questa discussione mi prosciugherà tutte le forze.

"Uhm… sembra che qualcuno qui abbia sfoderato gli artigli. Finalmente, mi chiedevo quando sarebbe successo. E di grazia, cara nipote, di che cosa volevi parlarmi?", mi esorta a continuare con quel tono che mi dà sempre più sui nervi.

"Smettila di fare la gnorri nonna, lo sai benissimo di cosa voglio parlare. Comunque, se stai zitta per un attimo...", l'apostrofo, non avendo nessuna cura nel tono e nel linguaggio che utilizzo, lasciandomi guidare dalla collera che provo per lei.

La sua reazione asettica non mi sorprende. La grande Regina di Ghiaccio non si scompone per simili banalità, abituata com'è a disquisire sempre con personaggi importanti riuscendo sempre a non farsi mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno... ma al momento potrebbe essere anche il padre eterno, rimarrà lì e mi starà ad ascoltare. Senza darle tempo di replicare continuo a farmi trascinare dalla rabbia.

"Non mi risulta che la tua onnipotenza comprenda anche il fatto di leggere la posta altrui?! È già cara nonna, la lettera - quella che tu non avevi nessun diritto di leggere - è giunta nella mie mani...", le dico, tirando fuori la busta e sventolandogliela in faccia.

"Vedo che qualcuno non si fa mai gli affari suoi. Credo che dovrò prendere dei provvedimenti", afferma stizzita.

"Come osi anche solo pensarlo? Quella che non si fa mai gli affari suoi non sono certo gli altri, ma tu! Dovresti vergognarti nonna. Sei entrata nella mia camera senza permesso e ti sei presa qualcosa che non avevi il diritto di prendere, violando la mia privacy e della persona che mi ha mandato quella lettera. Ora, immagino che avrei una spiegazione per questo tuo gesto ignobile, ma onestamente non mi interessa saperlo. Perché non ti perdonerò mai per averlo fatto. Probabilmente non te ne importerà più di tanto, visto la scarsa considerazione che hai di me e di mia sorella, ma io per te non esisto… per te sono morta. E ovviamente i tuoi oscuri progetti - perché tanto so che li hai - puoi ficcarteli in quel posto. Ora se vuoi scusarmi ho perso già abbastanza tempo con una persona spregevole come te", ringhio tutta la mia collera arrivando anche ad insultarla, ma non mi importa più di rispettare le regole è quello che si merita.

Mi giro senza aspettare una risposta e faccio per andarmene, ma il suono della sua voce, freddo e distaccato mi fa desistere.

"Non così in fretta cara nipote. Ora è il mio turno quello di parlare".

"Onestamente, non mi interessa essere perdonata da te piccola ingrata che non sei altro. La tua deplorevole tresca con quella donna, quella Marchesa Seston, oltre ad essere inaccettabile, ignobile e contro natura anche il solo pensiero è una cosa disdicevole atta solo ad infangare il buon nome della famiglia", alle sue parole inorridisco.

_Sul serio nonna? Sei una patetica bigotta e non sai nulla, nulla di me o di lei. Io innamorata della Marchesa Seston, il solo pensiero mi fa sorridere. In tutto questo dramma c'è un lato positivo. L'arroganza della grande Regina di Ghiaccio non le ha permesso di vedere oltre al suo naso. Sospiro di sollievo, pensando ad Alycia e al fatto che questa donna, di fronte a me, non potrà prendersela con lei. Ciò nonostante le sue parole mi fanno venire i brividi. Come può essere così ignorante, bigotta e priva di morale?_

"Tu sei una Howard. La Duchessa che porta questo titolo non può comportarsi come una donna qualunque, deve pensare prima alla esigenze della sua famiglia, sposarsi con un nobile e fare molti figli per aumentare la stirpe e il potere dell'egemonia", più ascolto le sue parole più mi viene la nausea.

"Ti vorrei ricordare che siamo quasi nel 1970 e non nel '800. Questo concetto bigotto e retrò della donna è misogino e maschilista… il che detto proprio da te - una donna, fino a prova contraria - è alquanto incoerente!", protesto con decisione mostrandole come la penso.

"Ma come ti permetti di rivolgerti a me in questo modo? È meglio che cambi atteggiamento piccola ingrata…”.

“Se no? Cosa mi fai? Mi torturi, mi diseredi, mi metti al bando? Ti ripeto che non siamo più nel ‘800”, la metto in ridicolo cercando di non provare così tanta gioia nel farlo.

“Come dici tu non siamo nell’età della pietra, non farò niente di tutto ciò. Forse non ti è chiaro un concetto fondamentale mia cara ragazza, quindi cercherò di spiegartelo in modo semplice: tu sei in casa mia e farai quello che IO ti dirò di fare. Volevo aspettare la tua maggiore età, i tuoi ventun anni, ma gli affari non vanno come dovrebbero. Quindi, tu ti sposerai e lo farai al più presto. E risolleverai il nome di questa famiglia, mettendo a tacere sul nascere il fatto che tu sia o meno innamorata di una donna... che ripeto... è inaccettabile!", sbotta alzando la voce.

Non credo alle mie orecchie. _Oltre ad essere una stupida per lei dovrei essere anche il suo burattino? Se lo può scordare._

"Forse nei tuoi sogni nonna! IO NON MI SPOSERÒ MAI, E RIPETO MAI, CON QUALCUNO CHE NON AMO! Mettitelo bene in testa! Mi sembra che tu abbia già rovinato abbastanza la mia vita, non ti permetterò di farlo ancora!", le ringhio in faccia tutta la mia collera.

"Oh mia cara, tu ti sposerai e farai anche un paio di marmocchi. E sai un'altra cosa? Lo farai anche con il sorriso...".

La sua sicurezza mi spiazza, ma non mollo, non posso cedere.

"E perché mai dovrei farlo, sentiamo?", la provoco ignara di dove voglia arrivare.

"Semplice, perché se non lo farai tu… obbligherò tua sorella a farlo e lo sai che lei non è in grado di dirmi di no!", esclama con un ghigno soddisfatto, mentre io cerco ancora di elaborare le sue parole.

Credo che una lama conficcata in mezzo al cuore avrebbe fatto meno male. _Non può dire sul serio? Non può toccare l'innocenza di Marie, lei è troppo ingenua e buona, non può farlo. Purtroppo ha ragione la vipera, mia sorella asseconderebbe il suo volere senza opporsi._

"Non puoi farlo...", mormoro più a me stessa che a lei.

"Certo che posso e lo farò! Non guardarmi così… faccio quello che devo fare per la famiglia, come ho fatto per tutta la vita. Ora, non che ti debba giustificazioni, ma te lo voglio dire lo stesso. Tuo padre si è fidato di alcuni ciarlatani, persone incompetenti, che hanno bruciato quasi tutto il nostro capitale. Io lo avevo avvisato più volte, ma Christopher è tale e quale a suo padre, pace all'anima sua, la persona più testarda che abbia mai conosciuto. Comunque, per farla breve, questi investimenti sbagliati ci stanno portando alla banca rotta. Per secoli la nostra famiglia è stata la colonna portante della nobiltà inglese e non cadrà in rovina proprio ora, non posso permetterlo, combatterò fino alla fine dei miei giorni per impedirlo... e tu, come la futura Duchessa Howard, non sei affatto esautorata da questa incombenza".

La disperazione aumenta ad ogni sua parola, mi sento in trappola, non riesco a trovare una qualsiasi via di fuga. La testa rischia di esplodermi e la rabbia che ho dentro non mi aiuta. La odio talmente tanto che - se fossi una persona con indole malvagia come lei - la ucciderei volentieri, ma io non sono così e sono contenta di esserlo. La violenza non è una soluzione, non lo è mai stata.

Il mio cuore spezzato non è d'aiuto. Aver perso Alycia, non mi fa ragionare in modo lucido, mi sento persa senza di lei... ma lei non c'è e non tornerà, almeno non da me. Lei se né andata via convinta che non l'amassi e adesso è tardi per fare qualunque cosa.

Non posso lasciare che questo triste destino sfiori - anche solo con un dito - la mia sorellina, non voglio che soffra come me, vorrei che si innamorasse veramente e si sposasse con la persona che ama e non per salvare il buon nome della famiglia.

Aborro solo il pensiero di passare la mia intera vita con una persona che non amo. L'idea di sposare uno qualsiasi, un nobile, solo per denaro, oltre ad essere umiliante, avvilente, degradante, mi fa venire la nausea. Mi fa sentire un oggetto, usata solo per scopi che mi rifiuto di comprendere, ma non ho scelta, lo devo fare e basta.

"Ok, nonna, hai vinto. Mi sposerò con chi diavolo vuoi tu, ma solo ad una condizione non trattabile, che metteremo nero su bianco, visto che non ho nessuna fiducia in te...", affermo arrendendomi al mio destino.

"Quale?".

"Marie sarà libera di amare e sposare chiunque lei voglia e con _chiunque_ intendo _chiunque_ il suo cuore scelga!", esclamo perentoria.

"Eccola qui la mia ragazza! Dalla tua nascita ho sempre pensato fossi tu la persona giusta per elevare la nostra famiglia. Il tuo spirito combattivo ne è la prova. Sai contrattare e non ti abbassi facilmente al volere della gente. La tua intelligenza è un dono molto prezioso, non sprecarlo. Detto questo, abbiamo un accordo. Chiamerò subito l'avvocato così avrai il tuo documento... nero su bianco".

"Tralasciando il tuo elogio decisamente ipocrita e fuori luogo nei miei confronti... potrei sapere chi diavolo dovrei sposare e quando? Sempre che la cosa sia ammessa e non ti arrechi troppo disturbo dirmela", ribatto con tutto il sarcasmo possibile, disprezzandola ogni secondo di più. 

"Ma certo. Dovrai sposare il Duca Granger, Thomas. Per quando riguarda il quando… semplice, il prima possibile. Ci vorrà solo un po' di tempo per organizzare il matrimonio che ho in mente. Ovviamente l’evento sarà in poppa magna, in pieno stile Howard. Sto divagando, credo di essermi lasciata trasportare… per darti un periodo più preciso - se tutto va secondo i piani - questa primavera tu sarai già la Duchessa Granger", mi informa con quell'aria strafottente e soddisfatta che detesto con tutta me stessa, quasi fosse lei a doversi sposare.

 _'Sposerò il fratello di Lindsey'_ , è questo il pensiero che non mi abbandona. Come la consapevolezza che per quanto ci provi non riuscirò mai ad amarlo come amo lei.

"Ora se vuoi scusarmi, ho delle faccenda da sbrigare...", conclude tornando ai suoi incartamenti.

Mentre esco sconfitta da quella stanza, mi sento morire e forse è più di una sensazione... il mio cuore ha smesso di battere da quando lei se ne è andata, solo che me ne sono resa conto solo ora.

 


	25. Capitolo 24

#  CAPITOLO 24

 

[Eliza POV]

Sono passati diversi mesi da quel giorno. Il giorno in cui lei se n’è andata, il giorno in cui mi sono arresa al mio destino, quello stesso maledettissimo giorno in cui ho ceduto al ricatto di mia nonna per salvare mia sorella ed ho accetto di sposare Thomas, il duca di Richmond.

Nei primi tempi riuscivo bene a mascherare il mio stato d'animo, fingevo entusiasmo e allegria, ma giorno dopo giorno è diventato sempre più difficile.

Il Natale e il capodanno sono passati senza che me ne accorgessi. La mia poca voglia di festeggiare, le mie feste preferite, ha messo in allerta sia mia sorella che Lindsey. Mi sono messa di impegno e sono riuscita a tranquillizzarle anche se è stato difficile, soprattutto con la mia migliore amica. Lei sospetta ancora e non posso certo biasimarla.

Lindsey sa tutto di Alycia, sa che la amo ancora. Ed è per questo che quando le ho detto del matrimonio con suo fratello non ha fatto i salti di gioia. È preoccupata per me, non per Thomas - il loro rapporto non è mai stato un granché - e sono convinta che sappia che le nascondo qualcosa, ma non insiste, non fa domande, sa che ho bisogno di tempo e quando sarò pronta andrò da lei a parlare... ma questa volta non accadrà, non posso e non voglio coinvolgerla in tutta questa storia.

Forse è anche per questo che il peso di questo dolore, di questa sconfinata tristezza, aumenta ogni istante che passa e mi piega mettendomi quasi in ginocchio. La consapevolezza di essere sola contro il mondo è sconfortante e se continua in questo modo non riuscirò nemmeno a sopravvivere.

Camminando con i pensieri che mi frullano in testa mi ritrovo nell'unico posto in cui mi sento al sicuro, protetta e libera di essere me stessa: le scuderie.

Da quel giorno vengo qui tutti i pomeriggi. Solo qui riesco ad evadere dalla brutale realtà che mi circonda, per qualche ora smetto di fingere e sono di nuovo io. Parlo con Katie, Joe, Seth e gli altri. Mi prendo cura di loro, lasciandomi trasportare dai ricordi che evocano questi semplici gesti. A volte fisso il vuoto e mi sembra di rivedere il volto di Alycia sorridermi. Mi manca da morire… mi manca sempre di più, ogni secondo che passa.

Spesso, in queste mie visite, incontro il signor Spencer e Dichen sempre molto indaffarati per gestire tutto al meglio e compensare la sua mancanza. Da quando Alycia è andata via, non scambiamo mai più di un saluto cordiale. Dichen è la più fredda e scostante, quasi le desse fastidio la mia presenza o peggio... mi incolpasse di aver spinto Alycia ad andarsene. O forse sono solo paranoica, anche perché tutte le volte che mi offro di accudire i cavalli mi lascia fare senza mai obbiettare.

In questi ultimi giorni mi sono avvicinata molto a Joe, parlo più con lui che con gli altri. Non lo so spiegare, ma mi sembra di aver stabilito una specie di connessione. Quando gli parlo sembra quasi possa comprendere tutto il mio dolore. Ok, forse sto impazzendo o forse lo sono già, ma ora si fa toccare e strigliare da me. Vorrà pur dire qualcosa?!

A volte mi perdo a cercare il verde nel suo sguardo, come oggi che non ho smesso nemmeno un attimo, mentre continuo ad accarezzargli il muso.

"Adesso capisco Joe… capisco cosa intendesse dire Alycia. Quando sono qui riesco ad essere me stessa, ormai è da troppo tempo che non lo sono più, non riesco più a sorridere, non riesco più ad essere felice, da quando se n’è andata. Joe, mi manca… mi manca da pazzi. E sono sicura che manchi tanto anche a te", sussurro quelle parole continuando ad accarezzarlo.

Improvvisamente nitrisce muovendo la testa su e giù, quasi stesse annuendo ed un timido sorrido mi illumina il volto.

"Joe, sei la mia salvezza", nel box affianco sento il lamento di Katie, come a volermi ricordare della sua presenza.

"Scusami Katie, anche tu sei la mia salvezza, lo siete entrambi", mi affretto a confermare ottenendo un altro nitrito di approvazione, quasi le mie parole fossero state apprezzate.  

"Mi sa che qui qualcuno sia geloso di te Joe...", sussurro appena al suo orecchio.

Afferro la sella e vado verso Katie. L'idea di andare a fare una cavalcata e liberare la mente si fa sempre più invitante. Mentre mi avvicino alla puledra, lo scalpitio dei zoccoli contro il box che ho appena lasciato mi fa girare all'improvviso. Vedo Joe agitarsi quasi volesse attirare la mia attenzione. Vado verso di lui e quando mi avvicino si calma subito. Lo guardo interdetta sul da farsi, cercando di capire cosa gli stia prendendo. Ci metto un po', ma alla fine ci arrivo.

Mi avvicino a lui posando per un attimo la sella sul bordo del box, afferro il panno morbido - sottosella - e lo posiziono sul suo dorso. Un po' titubante continuo a sellarlo e lui non fa una piega.

_Vuole veramente che lo cavalchi? Da quando Alycia non c'è più nessuno lo ha più fatto._

Dopo aver stretto le cinghie e controllato tutto con estrema scrupolosità, afferro le briglie e lo porto all'esterno. In quel momento vengo abbagliata dai raggi del sole, accorgendomi solo ora che magnifica giornata fosse.

"Ok, Joe, spero di aver compreso bene il tuo suggerimento. Ora non mi far fare brutte figure e trattami bene, sono pur sempre una principiante", affermo mettendo un piede nella staffa.

Afferro le briglie e facendo leva sul centro della sella mi dò la spinta necessaria per issarmi. Quando riesco nel mio intento comincio a sorridere come una pazza. È un po' che non mi capitava.

Dò un leggero colpetto con il tacco e lui comincia a muoversi. Usciti allo scoperto incontro i volti stupiti del signor Spencer e di sua figlia. Più lontano scorgo anche i miei genitori che insieme ai miei fratelli e alla nonna stanno prendendo il thè in veranda.

 _'Non è un po' presto per il thè delle cinque?'_ , penso mettendomi a ridere più forte di quella assurda tradizione.

Mi abbasso fino all'orecchio di Joe.

"Joe, che dici? Sei pronto?", mormoro, tirando leggermente le briglie.

L'istante dopo ci lanciamo al galoppo. L'aria fresca accarezza il mio viso mentre il sorriso sembra non volermi abbandonare. Il cuore mi batte forte nel petto ed un strano senso di libertà mi avvolge, rendendomi impavida. L'intensità è tale dà offuscare tutto il dolore e la sofferenza. Ora ci sono solo io che cavalco Joe, libera di essere finalmente me stessa, libera da ogni tipo di vincolo e costrizione che si ostinano ad impormi, libera come l'aria che respiro in questo preciso momento. Libera di gridare al mondo che io amo Alycia Spencer e lo farò per tutto il resto della vita. 

"IO TI AMO ALYCIA SPENCER!", grido al vento, incurante del fatto che tutti gli occhi che ho addosso possano o meno aver sentito quello che ho detto.

Mentre assaporo questo attimo di pura gioia, la mia mente mi fa il regalo più grande, sento le sue braccia stringersi sui miei fianchi, mentre la mia schiena si appoggia al suo petto, avvolta dal suo calore. Mi abbraccia forte a se, mentre afferra le briglie per guidare la nostra calcata verso il tramonto. E in quel momento la sua voce solletica il mio orecchio rendendomi la persona più felice del mondo.

"Ti amo anche io, Eliza".

Continuo ad immaginare questa sensazione idilliaca fino all'imbrunire, poi, mio malgrado, sono costretta a rientrare nella mia triste e sconsolata realtà.

Quando arrivo alle scuderie trovo Dichen ad aspettarmi. La sua espressione sconvolta mi fa quasi ridere, ma per educazione cerco di trattenermi. Credo che questo mio colpo di testa abbia scatenato molto panico in tutta Arundel... ma poco importa per qualche ora sono riuscita a sentirmi viva, libera e felice. Possono dirmi quello che vogliono, se ne avrò la possibilità lo rifarò quanto prima.

"Milady... con tutto il dovuto rispetto... ma è impazzita?", mi domanda la sorella di Alycia appena poso un piede a terra.

Il suo approccio, un po' fuori dagli schemi, mi fa sorridere.

"Non mi sembra, perché?", replico divertita.

"A me e a mio padre ha fatto prendere un colpo, ecco perché. Cavalcare Joe è pericoloso, non è sicuro, non è ancora completamente domato e dubito che lo sarà mai a questo punto. Comunque, avrebbe potuto cadere e farsi male Duchessa, lui odia essere montato. L'unica persona da cui si lasciava avvicinare era...", il suo tono preoccupato è quasi dolce fino a quando non mi ricorda lei.

"Alycia", mormoro con un filo di fiato, perdendomi per un attimo nel ricordo di quella sensazione appena vissuta.

"Signorina Spencer... a quanto pare sembra che anche io lo abbia conquistato".

"Dichen, la prego e mi dia del tu… almeno lei", mi corregge quasi esasperata.

"Ok, Dichen, solo se farai lo stesso...", propongo conoscendo già ogni singola obbiezione.

"Niente se e niente ma, se parliamo a tu per tu nessuno ci sente, al diavolo le etichette. Non le ho mai sopportate", continuo a dire prima che lei possa protestare.

"Ci sto, ma ti prego... non farlo mai più. Sono morta di paura quando ti ho visto su Joe. E credo che, proprio in questo momento, mio padre si stia sorbendo il rimprovero del Duca per averti permesso una cosa del genere. In tutta franchezza i suoi rimproveri lasciano un po' il tempo che trovano, ma se ti fosse  successo qualcosa non me lo sarei mai perdonata... e... che... gliel'ho promesso…", puntualizza mormorando l'ultima frase, quasi si fosse accorta di aver rivelato troppo.

_A chi hai promesso? Ad Alycia? Ma soprattutto cosa le hai promesso?_

"Che cosa hai promesso ad Alycia?", le chiedo andando diretta al punto.

"Che avrei vegliato su di te e che ti avrei impedito di commettere sciocchezze... come quella che invece hai appena fatto!", ribatte rimarcando il mio atto di ribellione.

_Veramente Alycia? Hai chiesto a tua sorella di prendersi cura di me? Dio, nonostante tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare, le urla, il litigio, ti sei assicurata che qualcuno si prendesse cura di me. Anche nel tuo modo di dirmi addio sei perfetta. Non merito tutta questa bontà, questa dedizione, io non merito il tuo amore, ma non posso fare a meno di amarti e lo continuerò a fare... sempre._

"Lei come sta?", domando di getto.

"Bene… almeno è quello che continua a ripetere a me e a mio padre... ma a volte si dimentica che io la conosco meglio di chiunque altro e che sono io la sorella maggiore quindi... quella più sveglia", non riesco a sorridere della sua ironia, al contrario le sue parole mi rendono più triste. 

So bene cosa voglia dire mentire a se stessi, lo faccio ormai da diverso tempo e mi spezza il cuore sapere che lei faccia lo stesso.

"Mi manca da morire", sussurro più a me stessa che a Dichen.

"Scusami, ma hai proprio uno strano modo di dimostrarlo... non si direbbe affatto!", esclama quasi seccata.

"Immagino che tu ti riferisca alle nozze imminenti?".

"Già, proprio a quelle. Francamente io non ti capisco. Si vede lontano un chilometro che tieni a mia sorella e allora perché sposi quel... quel barbagianni? Siamo onesti l'unica cosa che ha di bello e prezioso quel tizio è sua sorella", esprime il suo dissenso piuttosto coloritamente, riderei se non fossi dilaniata dal rimorso.

"Purtroppo non ho alternative. Sono stata costretta a fare una scelta e - anche se butterò via il resto della mia vita - non posso più tornare indietro. Il dolore mi ricorderà per sempre la mia scelta... ma non mi importa di me, quello che mi importa è che Alycia sia felice. Merita tutto l'amore che questo mondo a da dare e spero che lo trovi...", affermo facendomi trascinare da quei sentimenti che non riesco più a celare.

Dichen mi guarda confusa, forse non riuscendo bene ad afferrare il significato delle mie parole. Sospiro, realizzando di essermi lasciata sfuggire qualcosa di troppo, ma ormai non ha più importanza.

"Dichen… lei lo sa? Le hai detto che mi sposo?".

"No, certo che no. Per chi mi hai preso? Non ho intenzione di darle io il colpo di grazia", sbotta con ovvietà.

"Per favore, non dirglielo. Non voglio farla soffrire più di quello che abbia già fatto", la supplico, lei annuisce rimanendo in silenzio.

Mi volto dandole le spalle, cercando disperatamente di trattenere le lacrime. La mia vista si appanna, ma riesco comunque a perdermi nello spettacolare tramonto che mi si para davanti.

"Il mio rimpianto più grande sarà sempre quello di non averle detto quanto la amo... di non essere riuscita a dirle addio. Lei si meritava di più del mio silenzio... ma credo che il destino non sia mai stato dalla nostra parte...", mormoro con un filo di fiato.

"Ahhh, accidenti a me e alla mia boccaccia. Mi sa che infrangerò anche questa promessa...", impreca ad alta voce, facendomi girare di scatto. _Ma a cosa si riferisce?_

"Ok, Eliza, quello che sto per dirti non lo hai saputo da me. Chiaro?", annuisco senza capire le sue parole.

"Alycia è a Cambridge. Risiede nel campus interno all'università, ala ovest, padiglione Grounders, stanza numero 100 al primo piano. Condivide la camera con un altro genio che si chiama Gretchen Green, è simpatica, ma non so altro. Il lunedì, il mercoledì pomeriggio e il sabato mattina ha il gruppo di studio con i suoi compagni di corso. Il martedì, il giovedì e il sabato pomeriggio lavora al Maneggio Carey, da quello che mi ha detto è poco distante dalla facoltà. E questo è quanto. Ora vedi tu che fare con questo tipo di informazioni, ma se vuoi un consiglio… prima di buttare via la tua vita farei un pensierino sul fatto di eliminare qualche rimpianto... poi vedi tu. Ora è meglio che vada a dar man forte a mio padre, non vorrei mai che il tuo lo avesse già fatto a stelle e strisce. A presto Duchessa...", dice tutto di un fiato lasciandomi letteralmente a bocca aperta.

La guardo allontanarsi mentre le sue parole continuano a ronzarmi nella testa.

_Cambridge non è lontana e se questa fosse l'unica occasione per poterle dire addio? No, non è il caso, non posso andare là, ripiombare nella sua vita così fugacemente - dopo tutti questi mesi di silenzio - per lenire solo un rimpianto. Il mio cuore dice di andare, ma la mia testa no._

_Forse sarò egoista, ma ho bisogno di farlo, ho bisogno di farle sapere quello che provo, ho bisogno di vederla un'ultima volta, poi forse il mio cuore cesserà di battere e riuscirò ad affrontare a testa alta il mio sacrificio._

 


	26. Capitolo 25

#  CAPITOLO 25

[Eliza POV]

È una settimana che penso se andare o meno a Cambridge e questa mattina finalmente ho preso la mia decisione: ci andrò. La data delle nozze si sta avvicinando troppo velocemente. Tra soli due mesi sposerò Thomas e diventerò la Duchessa di Richmond e sono sempre più terrorizzata all’idea di condurre una intera vita di facciata, falsa ed ipocrita. Questa non sono io, non lo sono mai stata. Ogni giorno che passa mi sento sempre più in trappola, ma non ho alternative, non voglio che tutto questo ricada sulle spalle di mia sorella.

Tuttavia, in questo periodo, mi sento mancare l’aria, mi sento più in gabbia del solito. La chiacchierata con Dichen non mi ha certo aiutato, anzi… ha peggiorato le cose, facendomi venire ancora più dubbi. Conoscere l’ubicazione esatta in cui si trova Alycia, i suoi orari ed i suoi spostamenti è uno stimolo troppo grande per essere ignorato. Ho bisogno di una boccata d’ossigeno e questa piccola fuga – se così la vogliamo chiamare – mi aiuterà a sopravvivere alla vita di rinunce e sacrifici che mi aspetta.

È proprio per questo che sto preparando una piccola borsa con l’occorrente necessario per stare via qualche giorno. Ho inventato la scusa patetica di andare a trovare zia Kate a Peterborough per rilassarmi un po’. Nessuno, nemmeno la grande Regina di Ghiaccio, ha detto nulla, anzi… sono stati anche troppo accondiscendenti. Forse perché si illudono veramente che il mio essere intrattabile, nevrotica, agitata ed in ansia sia dovuto alle nozze, ma non potrebbero essere più lontani dalla verità. Tuttavia questo gioca a mio favore, perché – per una volta nella mia vita – non ho dovuto pregare per fare questo viaggio da sola.

Una volta pronta, dopo aver fatto un rapido giro di saluti, esco dal castello quasi fosse in fiamme ed io stessi bruciando. Ad aspettarmi fuori vedo già il signor Spencer, in piedi davanti alla macchina, pronto a caricare il mio bagaglio.

“Prego… dia a me Duchessa”, si affretta a dire riferendosi alla borsa.

“Grazie Signor Spencer, lei è sempre molto gentile”, gli dico sforzandomi di sorridere.

“Dovere Milady”.

Salgo in macchina attendendo con ansia la partenza, convincendomi sempre di più di aver preso la decisione giusta. Il padre di Alycia dopo poco sale in macchina, avvia il motore e, senza indugiare oltre, partiamo.

“Duchessa, mi scusi l’intromissione… ma è sicura di voler fare un viaggio così lungo in treno? Se vuole posso portarla io a Peterborough?”, mi domanda incerto.

“Signor Spencer, la ringrazio per la premura, ma preferisco fare il viaggio in treno. Mi rilassa molto e poi è veramente tanto che non ne faccio uno”.

“Come vuole signorina”, mormora arrendendosi per tornare a concentrarsi sulla strada.

Il viaggio è particolarmente veloce, neanche quindici minuti e siamo in stazione. Dopo aver parcheggiato e aiutato a scendere mi accompagna ai treni portando il mio bagaglio. Rimane con me tutto il tempo per sincerarsi che non abbia bisogno di niente. La sua gentilezza e modo di fare è di un’altra epoca, anche se è il suo lavoro, sembra più di questo.

Leggendo i tabelloni noto con piacere che il treno diretto a Peterborough sia lo stesso che passa per Cambridge. Forse colta da un’irrefrenabile voglia di lasciarmi – anche se per poco – tutto alle spalle congedo in fretta Henry – ringraziandolo un’ultima volta – e salgo in carrozza.

Mi accomodo al mio posto e dopo poco sento il treno partire. Il viaggio dura circa tre ore, anche se a me è sembrato eterno. Forse perché la mia mente non ha smesso un attimo di rimuginare. Continuo a pensare a quando la rivedrò, a come reagirà lei, a come reagirò io, se avrò il coraggio di dirle tutto quello che ho dentro, se lei vorrà ancora ascoltare le mie parole o forse troppo ferita scapperà – un'altra volta –  via da me.

“Signorina, vuole che le chiami un taxi?”, la voce del capo treno mi ridesta riportandomi alla realtà.

“No, la ringrazio, farò un passeggiata”, replico con cortesia.

Afferro la mia borsa e comincio a camminare fuori dalla stazione. Non conosco bene la zona, non essendoci mai stata, ma le indicazioni per Cambridge sono dovunque e quindi non posso sbagliare. Mi stupisco da sola, quando dieci minuti dopo varco i cancelli del campus dell’Università, ritrovandomi a sorridere per essere finalmente giunta alla meta.

Controllo l’ora, ma non ce né bisogno perché l’orologio dell’università suona i rintocchi proprio in quel momento: sono le undici.

Oggi è sabato e da quello che mi ha detto Dichen, sua sorella lavora al maneggio oggi pomeriggio, ma la mattina ha il gruppo di studio. Il primo problema che incontro è che non ho la minima idea di dove si possa tenere un gruppo di studio.

_‘Usando la logica dovrebbero trovarsi in biblioteca. È  troppo presto e fa troppo freddo per farla all’aperto, anche se oggi la temperatura è al quanto gradevole…’_ , penso tra me e me.

Mi guardo intorno spaesata, non sapendo dove andare. Osservo diverse indicazioni finché non trovo quella che cerco. Seguo le indicazioni pedissequamente, nonostante ciò ci metto un po’ ad arrivare. La stanchezza del viaggio comincia a farsi sentire e la borsa che trasporto – anche se abbastanza esigua – comincia ad essere pesante.

Arrivata a circa un centinaio di metri dall’ingresso della biblioteca mi fermo di colpo. La borsa mi scivola dalle mani, facendo un tonfo sordo al suolo. Un gruppo di studenti è seduto per terra – su delle coperte, sotto una grande quercia – poco prima dell’ingresso, ma non è quello a turbarmi… il mio sguardo si paralizza sulla ragazza posata con la schiena al tronco, mi perdo nella sua bellezza, nel suo modo gioviale di rapportarsi con la compagna al suo fianco. Poi sento quella risata, la sua risata, piena di gioia, spensieratezza… Alycia, la _mia_ Alycia, sembra felice, sembra che sia riuscita a dimenticarmi. Ride e scherza, sfiorando ripetutamente il braccio di quest’altra ragazza girata di spalle a cui non riesco a dare un volto.

“Forse è la sua compagna di stanza, come ha detto che si chiamava Dichen? Ah sì, Gretchen. Poco importa saperlo oramai”, mormoro con un filo di voce.

Ogni mia singola certezza si sgretola, improvvisamente mi sento fuori posto, a disagio, esattamente come mi sono sentita negli ultimi mesi ad Arundel.

“Non sarei dovuta venire”, sospiro al vento.

Afferro di nuovo la borsa e faccio per andarmene, ma proprio in quel momento il suo sguardo incrocia il mio. I suoi occhi diventano più grandi ed il suo sorriso scompare di colpo.

_‘Non avrei dovuto venire, non avrei dovuto venire’_ , mi continuo a ripetere come un mantra. Non riuscendo più a sopportare quello sguardo incredulo e attonito, giro i tacchi e ritorno suoi i miei passi. Cerco di affrettarmi, ma dopo un po’ una mano mi prende il braccio impendendomi di fuggire.  

“Eliza…”, sento di nuovo il mio nome sussurrato dalla sua voce. _Dio, quanto mi è mancata!_

Non riesco a voltarmi, non riesco a guardarla in faccia. Dopo come l’ho trattata, dopo tutti questi mesi, mi presento qui, senza nessuna ragione apparente e tremo al solo pensiero di essere gelosa, ma come posso essere così egoista, come?

“Eliza, ti prego… voltati…”, mi supplica leggermente in affanno.

Chiudo gli occhi stringendoli con forza prima di girarmi verso di lei. La sua mano mi sfiora la guancia. Il suo tocco gentile mi coglie impreparata e d’istinto apro gli occhi imbattendomi in quel verde, leggermente velato dall’emozione, che per tutto questo tempo ho ricercato in ogni dove.

Rimaniamo in silenzio a guardarci, escludendo tutto il mondo intorno a noi. Il mio cuore comincia a battere all’impazzata. Il mio corpo trema e fatico a respirare. La sua bellezza mi toglie il fiato. Continuo a fissarla beandomi delle sensazioni di pura gioia mista ad un'estasi mai provata che provo in questo momento.

"Mi sei mancata", la sua voce e poco più di un sussurro.

"Mi sei mancata anche tu", mormoro appena, quasi avessi paura di spezzare questo momento solo nostro.

"Allora perché... perché te ne stavi andando via senza nemmeno salutare?".

"Perché... mi sono resa conto di aver fatto un grosso errore a venire. Non avrei dovuto piombare qui, senza preavviso. Sono un'egoista... solo un'egoista... ma quando ho saputo dov'eri il mio cuore sembrava impazzito ed io con lui. Ho riflettuto molto sul fatto di farti visita, ma il mio bisogno di vederti, di vedere il tuo viso, i tuoi occhi, di spiegarti quello che è successo quella sera, hanno prevalso. Mi rendo conto solo ora di quanto sia inopportuno e sbagliato tutto questo. Tu sei felice, sei andata avanti ed io non ho nessun diritto di toglierti quello che hai conquistato con così tanta fatica. Scusa Alycia, perdonami se puoi...", dico tutto in un fiato, sforzandomi di non far tremare la voce.

Distolgo lo sguardo pronta ad andarmene, ma lei mi ferma di nuovo.

"Ti prego, resta... non andare via. Non andartene Eliza...", la sua supplica mi fa vacillare.

"Ma...", provo ad obiettare, ma le parole mi muoiono in gola.

"Vieni con me...", sussurra afferrandomi al mano e intrecciando le nostre dita.

Sussulto a quel gesto così dolce, intimo ed inaspettato. _Perché sei così speciale, così meravigliosa Alycia? Perché? Perché sei così facile da amare?_

Mi prende la borsa e senza tornare dal suo gruppo di amici mi conduce fuori dal campus. Per tutto il tempo un silenzio quasi imbarazzante ci avvolge. Non riesco a pensare lucidamente, la mia mente è concentrata solo su una cosa: la sua mano che stringe la mia. Quando il suo pollice comincia distrattamente ad accarezzarmi, la pelle si increspa e perdo completamente quel barlume di lucidità che mi rimane. Fortuna vuole che la nostra fuga dal campus duri poco. Infatti, quando alzo lo sguardo capisco dove siamo. Leggo l’insegna gigante: _Maneggio Carey_.

Varchiamo l’ingresso della struttura e subito mi guardo intorno curiosa. Quando il mio sguardo si imbatte nelle scuderie, nei box, nei cavalli che sbucano da essi, la mia testa comincia a vagare nei ricordi e non posso far a meno di provare imbarazzo ricordando il sogno di qualche mese fa, dell’emozioni che ho provato e che mi sembravano reali.

Camminiamo ancora un po’ fino a che non arriviamo nella zona amministrativa della struttura. Entriamo nella prima stanza che scopro subito essere lo spogliatoio riservato ai dipendenti. Ci sono armadietti, docce e delle panche per sedersi.

“Adesso mi cambio e poi ti mostro la struttura. Non è come Arundel, ma sono sicura che ti piacerà, mi sono già fatta un sacco di amici, sai? Ok, nessuno potrà mai sostituire Katie e Joe, ma qualcuno di loro merita. Comunque Eliza, per tornare al discorso di prima, tu non sei egoista, non lo sei mai stata e non potrai mai esserlo. Non sei tu quella che si deve scusare e chiedere perdono, ma io. Mentirei se ti dicessi che vederti qui, davanti a me, non mi spaventa, perché non è così… ma sono contenta di rivederti, non sai quanto…”, afferma senza mai riprendere fiato, quasi fosse più nervosa di me.

Mi siedo sulla prima panca che trovo, le mie gambe non riescono più a sorreggermi. Le sue parole mi mandano in confusione. _Perché mai dovrebbe scusarsi?_

“Non avrei dovuto fuggire via, così, lasciandoti quella misera lettera. Mi rendo conto solo ora di quanto io sia stata codarda… ma non sono mai stata brava a gestire i miei sentimenti… non mi stupisce che tu non sia venuta quella notte è stato veramente ipocrita da parte mia chiedertelo. Mi dispiace, davvero...”, afferma dispiaciuta.

_Non riesco a capire, perché si senta in colpa… non ha senso._

“Alycia, smettila ti prego, basta! Mi stai facendo esplodere il cervello!”, sbotto negando con la testa.

Abbasso lo sguardo nel vano tentativo di trattenere le lacrime che continuano a pizzicarmi gli occhi.

“Quella sera non sono venuta è vero, ma solo perché non avevo ricevuto la lettera. Ne sono venuta in possesso solo il giorno dopo. Quando tu ormai eri partita. Ero talmente dilaniata dalla tua partenza che Lindsey mi ha costretto ad uscire con lei. La signora Jones ha messo la lettera in camera mia, ma non so come e non so nemmeno il perché, mia nonna l’ha trovata, l’ha letta e cestinata per non farmela trovare. Grazie al destino, o forse all’intraprendenza della signora Jones sono riuscita a leggerla, a leggere le tue bellissime parole. Le tue poesie mi hanno tolto il fiato. I tuoi sentimenti per me mi hanno letteralmente travolto. Ho pianto, ho versato tutte le lacrime che avevo. Voglio che tu sappia che a quel appuntamento alle scuderie non sarei mai mancata – se solo avessi saputo – sarei venuta… non avrei mai voluto che tu te ne andassi senza sapere quanto io ci tenga a te, sono qui per dirti proprio questo…”, mi lascio guidare dal mio cuore non ascoltando la logica, ma solo i miei sentimenti.

Mi alzo facendo qualche passo verso di lei, il suo sguardo è perso nel mio, forse anche lei è sopraffatta da questo sentimento che ci lega. Le accarezzo la guancia e mi perdo nell’intensità di quel verde che tanto adoro.

“Ti amo Alycia, ti amo talmente tanto che mi esplode il cuore. Lo so, ora è tardi, per me, per te, per noi, ma volevo che tu sapessi ogni cosa. Tu, non hai nulla da farti perdonare, sono io quella orgogliosa ed egoista. Non avrei dovuto comportarmi come una bambina, non avrei dovuto urlarti contro e dirti tutte quelle cose orribili. Sono una stupida, solo che me ne sono accorta troppo tardi. Sarei corsa da te quella sera, ma non per dirti addio, non ci sarei mai riuscita… avrei…”, sussurro ad un soffio dalle sue labbra.

“Cosa? Cosa avresti voluto fare?”, mormora a corto di fiato.

“Questo… avrei voluto fare questo…”, le dico facendo scivolare la mia mano dietro alla sua nuca attirandola verso di me e azzerando la distanza tra di noi.

Poso le mie labbra sulle sue e la bacio, timorosa di aver osato troppo, ma la mia incertezza viene subito messa a tacere dalla sua bocca che dolcemente cerca la mia. La sue tenere carezze mi fanno impazzire mandandomi in estasi. Assaporo le sue labbra, le mordo, le succhio, facendomi travolgere da quella passione che via via non riesco più a controllare. Le nostre lingue si sfiorano ed io vengo colta da brividi incontrollati, sento le gambe cedermi. Gemo quando sento le sue mani stringersi sui miei fianchi per fare scontrare i nostri corpi.

_Dio, quanto mi è mancata. Dio, quanto la amo._

È il secondo bacio che dò in tutta la mia vita e mi sto rendendo conto che le mie labbra sono nate solo per baciare le sue. Non so se avrò la forza di fermarmi e non so nemmeno se lo voglio. L’unica cosa che so è che amo Alycia e voglio che lei sia la mia prima volta.

“Ti prego Alycia, fai l’amore con me, qui, adesso. Forse è un azzardo, magari è sfacciato chiedertelo… io non so neanche cosa voglia dire fare l’amore, ma una cosa la so… voglio che tu sia la mia prima volta. Ti prego Alycia… lasciati amare”, la supplico disperata.

Sussurro quella frase ed una strana sensazione di dejà-vu mi assale, però adesso non sto sognando è tutto vero.

 


	27. Capitolo 26

#  CAPITOLO 26

 

Dicono che il tempo guarisce tutte le ferite, che aiuti a dimenticare, ma io non sono d'accordo, non lo sono mai stata. Forse attutisce il dolore, la sofferenza, la mancanza, ma è un palliativo.

Sono passati diversi mesi da quando ho lasciato Arundel e per quanto mi sforzi non riesco a passare oltre, la sua mancanza – anche solo come amica – mi pesa più di quello che voglia ammettere. Non mi lamento di certo, sarebbe terribilmente ipocrita ed ingiusto da parte mia, ma rimane il fatto che lei mi manca da morire e che dimenticarla è impossibile.

Quando me ne sono andata ero consapevole che sarebbe stata dura, ma non mi pento di averlo fatto, lei merita il meglio… e non sono io. Forse l'unico rimpianto è quello di averle lasciato quella dannata lettera, non avrei dovuto… non avrei dovuto dirle ciò che provo per lei, è stato un gesto molto egoista e sconsiderato.

Nonostante il senso di colpa, ogni giorno che passa miglioro. L’Università, il lavoro al maneggio, il gruppo di studio, mi tengono impegnata. E poi c'è Gretchen. Senza di lei, probabilmente, non mi sarei integrata così in fretta, ci avrei messo anni. La sua gentilezza, la sua simpatia mi hanno messo subito a mio agio conquistandomi. È diventata una buona amica per me e un'ottima compagna di stanza, sempre pronta ad ascoltare, consigliare e parlare.

Non so, forse sto diventando paranoica, ma nell’ultimo periodo qualcosa in Gretchen è cambiato. Con tutti gli amici del gruppo di studio, ma soprattutto con me, si comporta in maniera strana. È più espansiva, intraprendente, estrosa, audace. Spesso è alla ricerca del mio contatto, anche se innocente, come potrebbe essere una carezza, prendermi la mano, insomma gesti innocui, ma che mi fanno comunque sentire a disagio.

Lei non sa nulla di Eliza, non sa che il mio cuore apparterrà sempre e solo alla giovane Duchessa e per quello che mi riguarda non ho intenzione di dirglielo, rimarrà un segreto chiuso a doppia mandata nel mio cuore.

Mi sono affezionata a Gretchen, non lo nego... senza di lei sarebbe stata decisamente più dura, ma spero che non si faccia troppe illusioni, perché non potrò mai darle più di una semplice amicizia. Forse dovrei parlarle, mettere le cose in chiaro. Sì, lo farò, ma non oggi. Dopo un inverno abbastanza lungo e tutt’altro che mite è sbucata la prima giornata pseudo primaverile e non voglio rovinarla, per nessun motivo. Adoro la primavera, i suoi colori, gli odori, l'atmosfera che ti coinvolge anche se non vuoi, riempendoti di gioia e speranza.

Proprio per questo oggi, che è sabato, ho proposto ai ragazzi di studiare all'aperto. Nonostante sia la fine di febbraio, la temperatura è abbastanza mite e il sole splende alto nel cielo. Ed è proprio per questo che ci troviamo tutti seduti su delle coperte, ai piedi della quercia che adoro, davanti alla biblioteca del campus.

"Dai, Jimmy, lo sai che Barthes sancisce la libertà del lettore di fronte al testo. Per lui l'autore è morto, non esiste. Il tutto si riduce ad un mero luogo di incontro, linguaggio, citazioni, ripetizioni, echi e quant'altro. Il lettore è libero di interpretare il significato del testo. Per me è geniale questo concetto", affermo cercando di spiegare il mio punto di vista al più ottuso del gruppo, ma anche  al più simpatico, James.

"Aly, per piacere, vuoi farmi credere che io quando diventerò un autore di romanzi, dovrò fingere la mia morte per soddisfare il mio pubblico?", ribatte con ironia.

"Beh, mica male come idea...", mormora Gretchen al mio fianco, destando tutta la nostra attenzione.

"Prendete i pittori ad esempio: Picasso, Rembrandt… la loro fama è avvenuta postuma. Quindi, Jimmy sai quanti soldi faresti, su tu lo facessi? Per non considerare il fatto che finalmente noi avremmo un po' di pace...", conclude cercando di rimanere seria, ma fallendo miseramente.

Le risate ci coinvolgono tutti, tranne ovviamente il povero Jimmy. Gretchen è talmente presa dal ridere che si appoggia al mio braccio per sostenersi, subito non ci dò molto peso, ma quando comincia ad accarezzarmi, il mio campanello d'allarme suona. Continuo a sorridere cercando di celare il mio disagio. _'Le dovrò parlare prima del previsto'_ , penso tra me e me.

Con nonchalance cerco una via di fuga, distolgo lo sguardo e mi imbatto in due occhi azzurri che pensavo di non rivedere mai più.

Il mio sorriso scompare in un attimo. Sgrano gli occhi sorpresa ed incredula. La mia testa continua a ripetermi che sia solo un'allucinazione. _Non può essere lei, Eliza non può essere qui, a pochi metri da me, questo è solo un sogno._

Solo quando si volta per andarsene, con quell'aria triste dipinta sul volto, mi rendo conto che sia tutto reale.

Mi alzo di scatto lasciando tutti interdetti e mi metto a correre per raggiungerla. Non so come abbia fatto a trovarmi e francamente non mi interessa, ma non voglio che se ne vada.

Aumenta il passo, ma riesco ad afferrarle il braccio con la mano per fermarla.

"Eliza...", sussurro ancora in affanno.

Continua a darmi le spalle, sento il suo corpo tremare come se fosse spaventata. _Perché non si gira? Perché non mi fa vedere quel suo sguardo che mi è mancato così tanto? Forse si è pentita di essere venuta? Forse non le è piaciuto quello che ha visto? Ti prego Eliza, non andartene. Ho bisogno di perdermi nei tuoi occhi, anche se solo per l’ultima volta._

"Eliza, ti prego… voltati…", la imploro.

Si gira lentamente verso di me con la testa bassa e gli occhi chiusi. Il suo viso è bellissimo, proprio come lo ricordavo, ma non posso far a meno di notare quanto sia segnato dalla sofferenza e dalla stanchezza. _Cosa ti è successo in questi mesi Eliza? Che ne hai fatto della tua vitalità, della tua allegria? Ora sembri più donna è vero, ma sembri anche molto triste._

Senza pensare le accarezzo la guancia, la sfioro con gentilezza, come se il mio semplice gesto potesse lenire tutto il suo dolore e trasmetterle sicurezza.

I miei occhi diventano lucidi, fatico a contenere l'emozione che sto provando, nel riaverla qui… davanti a me. Quando apre gli occhi vengo quasi folgorata dalla sua intensità. Mi perdo nella profondità del suo sguardo dimenticandomi di ogni cosa. 

La sua guancia si posa con più insistenza sulla mia mano, ricercando quasi con disperazione il mio contatto. Continuo a guardarla, ancora incredula della sua presenza, facendomi travolgere da un vortice incontrollato di emozioni.

So benissimo che stiamo dando spettacolo ed i miei amici si staranno facendo delle domande, ma non mi interessa. Ora voglio solo godermi il momento, questo momento solo nostro. Così rimango ferma a contemplare la sua bellezza facendomi trascinare da questo sogno ad occhi aperti. Sono senza fiato ed il cuore sembra volermi uscire dal petto. Sono queste le sensazioni che proprio quando vedo il _mio_ angelo.

Il silenzio continua ad avvolgerci in una realtà solo nostra, per un tempo che non so quantificare. 

"Mi sei mancata", mormoro dando fiato ai miei pensieri.

"Mi sei mancata anche tu", sussurra con un filo di voce.

Le sue parole mi colgono di sorpresa, non credevo proprio di mancarle, non dopo tutto quello che ci è successo, _ma allora perché se ne stava andando?_ Ci metto un po' ad elaborare tutte le mie domanda senza risposta fino a che non apro la bocca e le dò fiato.

"Allora perché... perché te ne stavi andando senza nemmeno salutare?".

"Perché... mi sono resa conto di aver fatto un grosso errore a venire. Non avrei dovuto piombare qui, senza preavviso. Sono un'egoista... solo un'egoista... ma quando ho saputo dov'eri il mio cuore sembrava impazzito ed io con lui...".

_Un grosso errore? No, perché? Egoista? No, tu non sei un'egoista. Come hai saputo dove trovarmi? Fammi indovinare... Dichen. Dovrò ricordarmi di ucciderla, ma prima la voglio ringraziare perché ti ha condotto qui, da me… e mi ha permesso di perdermi ancora un volta nel tuo sguardo. Il tuo cuore è impazzito? Provi ancora qualcosa per me Eliza? Dopo tutto questo tempo?_

Sorpresa dalle sue parole continuo a farmi domande nella mia testa, senza riuscire ad aprire bocca. L'ascolto rapita facendomi trascinare dal suo coinvolgimento.

"Ho riflettuto molto sul fatto di farti visita, ma il mio bisogno di vederti, di vedere il tuo viso, i tuoi occhi, di spiegarti quello che è successo quella sera, hanno prevalso. Mi rendo conto solo ora di quanto sia inopportuno e sbagliato tutto questo".

 _Già, quella sera... cosa mai può essere successo quella sera? Ho pensato e ripensato alle ragioni per le quali non sei venuta alle scuderie, dalle più assurde a quelle più sensate. Prima ho pensato che fossi ancora arrabbiata con me, per averti rifiutato, allontanato, o forse che di me non te ne importasse più nulla. Poi ho usato la logica, dirti addio sarebbe stato una sofferenza maggiore di quella che è stata e ti ho quasi ringraziato per non esserti presentata quella notte, ma ora sei qui e non me_ _lo spiego. Poi perché pensi che sia inopportuno? Sbagliato?_

"Tu sei felice, sei andata avanti ed io non ho nessun diritto di toglierti quello che hai conquistato con così tanta fatica. Scusa Alycia, perdonami se puoi...", continua a dire con voce tremante, rispondendo alle domande nella mia testa.

_Perdonarti di cosa? Tu non hai fatto nulla. Per quanto riguarda la mia felicità è solo apparenza, da quando sono partita e ti ho lasciata sopravvivo a malapena._

_Quanto vorrei dirti tutte queste cose, ma continuo ad essere vigliacca, non ne ho il coraggio. Mi fa paura quello che sento per te, ma non voglio che tu te ne vada, non ora, è troppo presto ed io ho bisogno di parlarti, di sapere le tue ragioni._

Distoglie lo sguardo non riuscendo più a sostenere il mio, sembra che voglia andarsene, ma la fermo di nuovo.

"Ti prego, resta... non andare via. Non andartene Eliza...", la supplico cercando di trasmetterle tutto il mio bisogno.

"Ma...", inizia a protestare, ma io non gliene dò l'opportunità. 

"Vieni con me...", mormoro prendendole dolcemente la mano e stringendola nella mia.

La sento fremere al mio tocco, forse sorpresa dal mio gesto, io invece vengo invasa da dei brividi che mi attraversano il corpo. _Eliza perché mi fai questo effetto? Perché il solo sfiorarti mi manda in paradiso?_

Le prendo la borsa e, senza disturbarmi a tornare a salutare i miei amici, la trascino fuori dalla struttura. Non penso in modo razionale, sicuramente sto facendo una pazzia, ma sto seguendo l'impulso del mio cuore, lei è qui dopo tutti questi mesi e voglio godermi ogni singolo minuto che mi vorrà concedere.

Le stringo più forte la mano nella mia e senza accorgermene il mio pollice comincia ad accarezzarla. Sento la sua pelle incresparsi al mio tocco. La sua reazione mi provoca un sorriso spontaneo riempendomi di una gioia insperata. Solo la sua vicinanza mi fa stare bene. _Come ho fatto a resistere senza di lei tutto questo tempo? E come farò quando lei se ne andrà?_ Scuoto la testa non volendo più tormentarmi con domande di cui non mi sarebbe piaciuta la risposta.

Il fato per una volta sembra essere dalla mia, perché quando alzo lo sguardo da terra mi accorgo che siamo arrivate al maneggio dove lavoro.

Entriamo nella struttura e subito vengo catturata dal suo sguardo curioso. Eliza si sta guardando attorno, studiando ogni singola cosa. La sua espressione è adorabile, anche se a tratti sembra più pensierosa, quasi si perdesse nei ricordi. In un attimo la mia mente mi riporta ad Arundel, a quella notte, a quel sogno, a quell'emozione intensa che mi ha travolto. Deglutisco a fatica e quando vedo il suo volto arrossire d'imbarazzo la paura insensata che possa avermi letto nella mente mi sovrasta.

Tento di scacciare via questi assurdi pensieri per lenire il mio imbarazzo. Sospiro un paio di volte continuando a camminare, stringendo di più la sua mano nella mia. Quel tocco mi rilassa in un secondo, ricordandomi l’idea iniziale: voglio passare del tempo con lei, ridere e scherzare come i vecchi tempi, mostrarle tutto il maneggio, farle conoscere i miei nuovi amici… tutto il resto non conta.

Il mio turno comincia tra un paio d'ore, ciò nonostante il signor Carey – il proprietario – mi ha dato carta bianca soprattutto sugli orari. L'unico vincolo che mi ha imposto è la _'divisa'_ di ordinanza, che devo indossare tassativamente quando mi aggiro per il maneggio. Così senza indugiare più del dovuto, conduco Eliza nello spogliatoio. Il suo sguardo perplesso e spaesato mi fa dubitare della mia scelta. Lascio andare la presa sulla sua mano sentendone subito la mancanza, mentre mi avvicino al mio armadietto. Mi rifugio al suo interno e solo in quel momento trovo il coraggio di spezzare il silenzio.

"Adesso mi cambio e poi ti mostro la struttura. Non è come Arundel, ma sono sicura che ti piacerà, mi sono già fatta un sacco di amici, sai? Ok, nessuno potrà mai sostituire Katie e Joe, ma qualcuno di loro merita. Comunque Eliza, per tornare al discorso di prima, tu non sei egoista, non lo sei mai stata e non potrai mai esserlo. Non sei tu quella che si deve scusare e chiedere perdono, ma io. Mentirei se ti dicessi che vederti qui, davanti a me, non mi spaventa, perché non è così… ma sono contenta di rivederti, non sai quanto…", straparlo senza pause, forse dicendo qualcosa che non avrei dovuto, intimorita da quelle emozioni che non riesco più a controllare.

Con la coda dell'occhio vedo Eliza sedersi su una delle panche, la sua espressione confusa mi sprona a continuare il mio assurdo sproloquio.

"Non avrei dovuto fuggire via, così, lasciandoti quella misera lettera. Mi rendo conto solo ora di quanto io sia stata codarda… ma non sono mai stata brava a gestire i miei sentimenti… non mi stupisce che tu non sia venuta quella notte è stato veramente ipocrita da parte mia chiedertelo. Mi dispiace, davvero...", continuo a dire, rivelando ad alta voce il senso di colpa che continua ad affliggermi.

"Alycia, smettila ti prego, basta! Mi stai facendo esplodere il cervello!”, sbotta facendomi sussultare.

Nega ripetutamente con la testa, quasi non riuscisse a comprendere il significato delle mie parole. Faccio qualche passo verso di lei intimorita dalla sua reazione, ma prima di raggiungerla sento di nuovo la sua voce.

"Quella sera non sono venuta è vero, ma solo perché non avevo ricevuto la lettera, ne sono venuta in possesso solo il giorno dopo. Quando tu ormai eri partita…".

_Ma come è possibile? Quindi non sei riuscita a leggerla? È per questo che non sei venuta?_

"Ero talmente dilaniata dalla tua partenza che Lindsey mi ha costretto ad uscire con lei. La signora Jones ha messo la lettera in camera mia, ma non so come e non so perché, mia nonna l’ha trovata, l’ha letta e cestinata per non farmela trovare…", sento quelle parole e rabbrividisco.

_Non la Regina di Ghiaccio, non lei?! Accidenti Maggie, ma come è potuto succedere?_

"Grazie al destino, o forse all’intraprendenza della signora Jones sono riuscita a leggerla, a leggere le tue bellissime parole… le tue poesie mi hanno tolto il fiato. I tuoi sentimenti per me mi hanno travolto. Ho pianto, ho versato tutte le lacrime che avevo. Voglio che tu sappia che a quel appuntamento alle scuderie non sarei mai mancata – se solo avessi saputo – sarei venuta… non avrei mai voluto che tu te ne andassi senza sapere quanto io ci tenga a te, sono qui per dirti proprio questo…", sussurra inchiodando il suo sguardo al mio.

Sento le sue parole ed il mio cuore comincia a scalpitarmi nel petto, ma una domanda sembra prendere il sopravvento: perché ora, dopo tutto questo tempo?

Si alza venendomi incontro e all'improvviso sapere il motivo diventa irrilevante. Il miei occhi cercano i suoi quasi con disperazione. Mi accarezza delicatamente la guancia e in quel momento perdo tutta la mia lucidità.

"Ti amo Alycia, ti amo talmente tanto che mi esplode il cuore. Lo so, ora è tardi, per me, per te, per noi, ma volevo che tu sapessi ogni cosa…”.

_Quanto ho sperato di sentirti dire quelle parole, quanto? Non so se sia tardi o semplicemente non sia il momento giusto... ma adesso tocco il cielo con un dito... perché il mio amore, il mio unico amore, l'amore della mia vita, sta dicendo che mi ama._

"Tu, non hai nulla da farti perdonare, sono io quella orgogliosa ed egoista. Non avrei dovuto comportarmi come una bambina, non avrei dovuto urlarti contro e dirti tutte quelle cose orribili. Sono una stupida, solo che me ne sono accorta troppo tardi. Sarei corsa da te quella sera, ma non per dirti addio, non ci sarei mai riuscita… avrei…", mormora a corto di fiato.

Sento il suo respiro solleticarmi le labbra e perdo ogni logica, ascolto solo il mio cuore e mi lascio guidare da esso.

"Cosa? Cosa avresti voluto fare?", le chiedo in affanno.

"Questo… avrei voluto fare questo…", dice facendo scivolare la mano dietro al collo per attirarmi verso di lei e baciarmi.

Le sue labbra sfiorano le mie, incerte, timorose. Rimango sopraffatta dal suo gesto, per circa un secondo, poi però la mia bocca ricerca la sua, con dolcezza, ma con insistenza. Mi lascio inebriare da quel sapore, dolce, succoso, che lentamente sta diventando una droga per me. Le carezze diventano sempre più intense, mi morde le labbra e fatico a trattenere un gemito. Il bacio diventa sempre più voglioso, passionale. Sento la sua lingua accarezzarmi le labbra volendo di più. Vengo travolta da un brivido quando schiudo la bocca e sento la sua lingua accarezzare la mia. Le labbra mi tremano e una lacrima solitaria mi riga il volto. Le mie mani scivolano sui suoi fianchi stringendo di più i nostri corpi. Geme sulle mie labbra ed io impazzisco a quel suono.

Ho desiderato tanto questo momento, il momento in cui le nostre labbra potessero accarezzarsi, ancora e ancora, l'ho desiderato talmente tanto che ora non mi sembra reale, mi sembra di vivere ancora quel sogno. _È la seconda volta che ti bacio Eliza – il secondo bacio di tutta la mia vita – e ora, più che mai, non riesco a smettere di pensare che io sono nata per baciare solo te, amore mio._

“Ti prego Alycia, fai l’amore con me, qui, adesso. Forse è un azzardo, magari è sfacciato chiedertelo… io non so neanche cosa voglia dire fare l’amore, ma una cosa la so… voglio che tu sia la mia prima volta. Ti prego Alycia… lasciati amare", tremo nel sentire le sue parole piene di trasporto, la sua preghiera disperata... per un attimo mi ritrovo a corto di fiato, mentre il cuore comincia ad accelerare la sua corsa.

La razionalità fa capolino per un secondo pensando al fatto che sia sbagliato lasciarsi andare, ma poi interviene il cuore ed è la fine.

"Ti amo Eliza... voglio amarti ed essere amata da te", sussurro prima di sfiorare di nuovo le sue labbra.

Un amore come il nostro non può essere sbagliato e anche se lo fosse non mi importa... ora esistiamo solo noi e quello che proviamo l'una per l'altra.

“Vieni con me…”, mormoro con un filo di fiato.

_(continua…)_

 


	28. Capitolo 27

#  CAPITOLO 27

 

** Dal capitolo precedente: **

_Un amore come il nostro non può essere sbagliato e anche se lo fosse non mi importa... ora esistiamo solo noi e quello che proviamo l'una per l'altra._

_“Vieni con me…”, mormoro con un filo di fiato._

****

Le prendo la mano e la conduco nel mio posto segreto. Sopra il fienile c'è un soppalco isolato e molto nascosto, in uno dei tanti pomeriggi solitari l'ho trovato e da allora mi ci rintano quando non riesco a far a meno di pensare... di pensare a lei. Il signor Carey, penso non ne abbia idea, in poco tempo l'ho sistemato, facendola diventare una piccola stanza rudimentale, ma accogliente. Un letto di paglia comodo quasi più di quello del campus, un tavolo e un paio di sedie ricavati da dei ballini di fieno e, ovviamente, una torcia nel caso di necessità. Mi rendo conto che Eliza meriti molto di più, soprattutto per la sua prima volta… per la nostra prima volta mi piacerebbe portarla fuori a cena per un appuntamento, corteggiarla davanti a tutti, come l'etichetta impone, ma non credo sia fattibile una cosa del genere.

A volte mi scordo le mie origini. Il fatto di essere la figlia dello stalliere e di essere una donna sono dei dati di fatto... non potevo certo prevedere di innamorarmi di una Duchessa, ma nonostante tutto il mio cuore esplode di gioia. Non voglio farmi prendere da tutti questi dubbi, angosce. Forse è sbagliato tutto questo, ne sono consapevole, ma io la amo e glielo voglio dimostrare, fosse anche l'unica possibilità che ho.

Arrivate, le dico di fare attenzione alla scaletta mentre l'aiuto a salire. Appena vedo il suo sguardo guardarsi intorno, tutti i miei dubbi cominciano a tormentarmi.

"Eliza... scusa... forse non è il posto più adatto, anzi sicuramente non lo è, non per te, non so neanche cosa avessi in testa quando ci ho pensato, io non...", cerco di giustificarmi dando fiato a tutte le mie perplessità.

Si gira verso di me e mi mette un dito sulle labbra per farmi tacere.

"Shhhh, Alycia, questo posto è stupendo, come te. Ti prego non rovinare questo momento magico con questi assurdi pensieri... qui, ora, siamo solo tu, io e il nostro amore", sussurra prima di prendermi il viso tra le mani e posare le sue labbra sulle mie.

Non ragiono più, le sua bocca cerca con insistenza la mia ed io impazzisco inebriandomi del suo dolce sapore. Il bacio inizia con lentezza, senza fretta, come se ci volessimo scoprire pian piano. Le sue labbra combaciano con le mie in modo perfetto, la nostra simbiosi mi fa tremare, sento le gambe molli, mentre il cuore rischia di esplodermi nel petto. Un calore mi avvolge facendomi perdere completamente quel barlume di lucidità rimastomi.

Un sensazione nuova di pura eccitazione irradia il mio corpo ed io non so come contenerla. In preda all'estasi più totale, approfondisco il bacio cercando la sua lingua, che trovo senza fatica. Le sue carezze dolci, ma esigenti mi fanno impazzire sempre di più. Le afferro i fianchi e la spingo ad indietreggiare verso il letto di paglia improvvisato.

Arrivata al bordo si stacca dalle mie labbra e, guardandomi negli occhi, si leva il vestito. Sgrano gli occhi quando rimane solo in intimo davanti a me. La sua bellezza mi fa vacillare. Audacemente comincia a sbottonarmi la camicia, non perdendo per un attimo i miei occhi. Arrivata in fondo, mi sfila l’indumento, accarezzandomi la pelle che si increspa al suo passaggio gettandola poi a terra insieme al suo vestito. Passa poi alla cintura del pantaloni, quasi incerta se proseguire - senza indugiare le sorriso timidamente dandole il via libera - dopo averla sfilata dai passanti, sbottona i jeans e mi aiuta a toglierli, avendo cura di levarmi anche gli stivali. Ora sono io quella esposta in intimo davanti a lei.

"Sei bellissima", diciamo all'unisono, mettendoci poi a ridere.

La sua intensità mi travolge in un uragano di emozioni che non riesco a controllare. Dopo un tempo speso ad osservarci l'un l'altra, Eliza si sdraia attirandomi poi su di se, divaricando le gambe. Senza esitare trovo il mio posto in mezzo ad esse appoggiandomi sugli avambracci per non gravarle troppo con il mio peso. I nostri corpi si completano a vicenda, e quando le nostre intimità si incontrano non riesco a trattenere un gemito di piacere. Catturo di nuovo le sue labbra, non resistendo più senza di esse e la bacio con tutta la passione che non riesco più a contenere. I nostri corpi cominciano a cercarsi sempre di più, i miei fianchi iniziano ad ondeggiare incontrollati creando una piacevole frizione che ci porta ad un passo dalla pazzia. Sento i suoi gemiti soffocati farmi andare fuori di testa, sempre di più. Le mie mani vagano sul suo corpo come se lo conoscessero da sempre, come se l'avessero già fatto e avessero bisogno di quel contatto per continuare a vivere. Senza troppe difficoltà le tolgo il reggiseno e le mutandine, mentre lei fa lo stesso.

Un grido lascia la mia bocca, quando sento i nostri umori mescolarsi, chiedendo ai nostri corpi di spingere l'uno contro l'altro sempre più forte, in maniere frenetica e incontrollata.

"Oddio... Alycia... ti amo", sussurra in affanno, mentre cerca di più.

"Ti amo... ti amo anche io", dico a corto di fiato.

Le mie labbra lambiscono i suoi capezzoli, uno ad uno facendola arrivare al limite in poco tempo. Anche io sto impazzendo di una piacere sconfinato. Non ci vuole molto, alcune spinte e raggiungiamo insieme l'apice, urlando l'una il nome dell’altra.

Scosse da un amplesso mai provato ci mettiamo molto per riprenderci, alla fine le mie labbra ricercano le sue dolcemente quasi per terminare la nostra discesa del piacere. Afferro la coperta messa a fianco il letto e copro i nostri corpi. Sto per spostarmi al suo fianco per non rimanere su di lei, ma lei mi stringe i fianchi con le gambe impedendomi di muovermi.

"Adoro sentirti così… su di me...", sussurra ad un soffio dalle mie labbra.

"Anche a me piace sentire il tuo corpo sotto il mio, non puoi capire quanto, ma non vorrei gravare troppo su di te...".

"Invece è proprio quello che voglio, io ti voglio, ancora e ancora, ti voglio Alycia...", mormora mettendomi in imbarazzo, il ché ha dell'incredibile considerando quello che abbiamo appena condiviso.

"Cosa vuoi?", le domando riacquistando un po' di sicurezza.

"Ti voglio dentro di me", sentire quelle parole mi riaccende in un attimo.

Il suo corpo comincia a muoversi sotto di me facendomi avvampare di nuovo. Il calore che provo è incontenibile. Afferro le sue labbra tra le mie e cerco subito la sua lingua. Poi scivolo sul suo corpo lambendo la sua pelle, la lecco fino a che non arrivo ai suoi capezzoli, di nuovi pronti per me. La sua mano si intreccia nei miei capelli spingendo la mia bocca contro il suo seno, la sento ansimare incontrollata e quel suono mi fa letteralmente impazzire. Continuo a torturarla con più foga, passando all'altro, per poi scivolare verso il basso. Arrivo alla sua intimità e mi sorprendo quando la vedo così eccitata, soffio su di essa continuando la mia tortura per un altro momento, poi le mia lingua comincia a succhiare il suo nettare, il suo sapore è gustoso, è dolce, è una droga, mi inebria, mi fa impazzire, sento il mio basso ventre muoversi e contrarsi per lenire il mio piacere.

Eliza geme sempre più forte e io ringrazio Dio che qui su non ci possa sentire nessuno. Continuo a cibarmi del suo miele fino a che non entro in lei, un gemito più forte degli altri le muore in gola.

"Ti prego, Alycia... ti voglio, ora...", mi supplica facendo scontrare il suo sguardo col mio.

La sua richiesta, così implorante e profonda nel suo significato, mi da una scarica che mi fa tremare il corpo. Nonostante questo, non mi faccio prendere dal panico ed entro in lei con un dito. Lascio che si abitui alla mia presenza e solo quando sento fremere il suo corpo comincio a spingere in lei, senza fretta, con estrema delicatezza. Fino a che i suoi gemiti ed il suo corpo mi chiedono di più. Entro in lei con il secondo dito, facendola urlare sempre più forte. Sento che è vicina, i suoi muscoli si contraggono sempre più velocemente stringendosi su di me. Io sono travolta da quello che provo, vederla dimenarsi così per il piacere che le sto procurando mi manda fuori di testa. Sento la mia eccitazione scalpitare. Sempre rimanendo in lei, risalgo avendo un bisogno irrefrenabile delle sue labbra sulle mie. Il mio corpo aiuto le spinte in lei, sempre più incontrollate e frenetiche, siamo entrambe vicine. Ancora un paio di movimenti e la sento mordermi il labbro, un ansito strozzato le muore in gola, ma poi la sento urlare e l’istante seguente la raggiungo anche io in quella vetta di piacere sconfinata.

Con lentezza esco da lei e la stringo in un abbraccio intenso cullandoci entrambe fino al completamento del nostro amplesso.

"Ti amo Alycia, ti amo talmente tanto che non riesco a dirlo... non ho mai provato un sentimento così forte... per nessuno...", sussurra in affanno cercando il mio sguardo.

"Oddio Eliza, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo infinitamente. Non avrei mai pensato di provare nulla del genere...", replico a corto di fiato.

"Se solo potessimo rimanere qui per sempre...", mi faccio sfuggire quel desiderio che non potrà mai realizzarsi.

Mi prende il viso tra le mani e mi obbliga a guardarla.

"Alycia, io ti amo e ti amerò per sempre, non te lo dimenticare. Nulla è impossibile se c'è l'amore. Tu sei la mia vita... e non me ne pentirò mai… mai di aver scelto te", la sua sincerità è disarmante.

La bacio avendo bisogno di nuovo delle sue labbra, ma la stanchezza si fa sentire ed entrambe ci addormentiamo, l'una tra le braccia dell'altra, incuranti del mondo esterno.

 

****

 

Un rumore fastidioso mi sveglia di soprassalto. Mi accorgo di aver dormito per diverse ore, fuori è già notte fonda. Ho saltato il mio turno, ma non è questo che mi preoccupa… sono sola, avvolta nella coperta del soppalco del granaio. Mi guardo intorno e di Eliza non vi è traccia da nessuna parte. _Possibile che sia stato tutto un sogno… di nuovo? No, non è possibile che mi sia immaginata ogni cosa, non di nuovo. Non questa volta_. Sollevo la coperta e sono completamente nuda. Rapidamente mi alzo e mi vesto, cercando di capire dove sia andata Eliza.

"Non può essersene andata, non dopo le sue promesse...", penso ad alta voce.

Sto per scendere da basso, quando un foglio di carta, sul tavolo improvvisato, riscuote la mia attenzione. Tremo quando vedo il mio nome scritto sopra. Le mie gambe diventano molli e alla fine cedono alla gravità e al peso che sento sulle spalle facendomi scivolare a terra. Afferro il foglio con mano tremante e lo apro. Sapendo benissimo di cosa si tratti, ci metto più del dovuto per cominciare a scorrere le righe, combattuta se farlo o meno, ma alla fine la curiosità di sapere ha la meglio.

 

_'Alycia,_

_non so cosa avrei dato per poter rimanere qui, insieme te, ma non posso, non posso vivere questa favola, amore mio. Ci sono troppi ostacoli tra di noi ed io mi sente inerme, perché vorrei poterli spazzare via ad uno ad uno, ma ci ho già provato e non ci sono riuscita._

_Anche adesso che ti scrivo queste cose mi sento morire, non voglio andare via, non voglio lasciarti. Io sono nata per amarti, sono nata per farmi amare da te, ma forse non in questa vita._

_Dio, spero che tu un giorno possa perdonare questa mia fuga - da sedotta e abbandonata - credimi se ti dico che non avrei mai voluto lasciarti, soprattutto in questo modo… con una lettera. È ironico pensare che entrambe ci nascondiamo dietro delle parole scritte su un pezzo di carta._

_Sei stupenda quando dormi, ti ho guardata mentre riposavi e per un attimo stavo per cedere. Per un attimo, il mio sconfinato desiderio di rimanere al tuo fianco aveva preso il sopravvento, mettendo da parte la ragione._

_Avrei tanto voluto svegliarti con un bacio, fare l'amore con te, ancora e ancora, fin quando non saremmo state esauste, dirti fino allo sfinimento che ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno, che mi sei entrata dentro - nel cuore e nell'anima - e che sei la persona più importante della mia vita... ma sono dovuta andare via, da vera vigliacca quale sono._

_L'unica cosa che mi farà sopravvivere sarà il tuo amore, il tuo ricordo Alycia, tu sarai sempre il mio tutto, la mia gioia, la mia felicità. Credimi se ti dico che ti lascio il mio cuore, qui, insieme al tuo, non batterà mai per nessun altro, di questo ne ho la certezza... perché tu sei l'amore della mia vita._

_Grazie di avermi amato, grazie di avermi resa felice, completa._

_Ti prego non cercarmi, ora come ora non avrei la forza di lasciarti andare se ti vedessi davanti a me. Forse un giorno ci rincontreremo e forse riuscirò a spiegarti ogni cosa. Perdonami se puoi._

_Addio amore mio._

_Tua per sempre_

_Eliza'_

 

Comincio a piangere, non trattenendomi più. Per un attimo ho toccato il cielo con un dito e ora sono ripiombata all'inferno. Il dolore è veramente lancinante e non c'è niente che possa fare per alleviarlo.

_Rispetterò il tuo volere Eliza, non ti cercherò. Adesso non lo capisco, perché ho il cuore spaccato a metà, ma magari un giorno capirò questa tua fuga e riuscirò anche a ritenerla la cosa più giusta per entrambe... anche se, probabilmente, l'ho già fatto. Se solo riuscissi a ragionare non ci sarebbe nulla da recriminare, ma ora non ci riesco proprio. Per il momento mi accontenterò di sopravvivere non avendo altri ricordi se non te._

 


	29. Capitolo 28

#  CAPITOLO 28

 

[Eliza POV]

I miei occhi si aprono, disturbati da un spiraglio di luce rossastra. Cerco di muovermi, ma due braccia strette al mio corpo me lo impediscono. Sorrido quando vedo la proprietaria di quelle braccia. Il suo viso, ancora assopito, è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto in vita mia. Le accarezzo i capelli sparsi su quel cuscino fatto di paglia e fieno, facendo attenzione a non svegliarla.

Mi soffermo a guardarla a lungo, osservando tutti i suoi lineamenti, come se volessi imprimerli nella mente. I suoi occhi, ora nascosti dalle palpebre, che mi guardano sempre con un intensità tale da farmi tremare, quasi io fossi la cosa più bella di questo mondo. La sua fronte che si aggrotta leggermente quando è in imbarazzo. Le sue guance che si increspano per una mia carezza, il suo naso leggermente pronunciato che accarezzato dalle mie dita si arriccia in quella maniera deliziosa e poi le sue labbra, quelle labbra che mi hanno baciato dovunque provocando un’emozione ed un piacere incontenibile. Dio, le sue labbra morbide, di un sapore quasi afrodisiaco, che non mi staccherei mai di baciare.

_Amarti è stato facile, dimenticarti sarà impossibile Alycia. Lo so, in qualche modo ti ho illusa che sarei rimasta, ma non posso. Dio, lo vorrei così tanto, ma non posso lasciare Marie nelle grinfie di mia nonna. Il tuo ricordo mi accompagnerà per tutta la vita, mi aiuterà a sopravvivere e a non soccombere alla vita schifosa che mi aspetta. Grazie per avermi amato, incontrarti è stato il regalo più bello che il destino potesse farmi, conoscerti è stata la mia salvezza. Tu sei la mia metà Alycia ed io ti amerò per tutta la vita e di questo ne sono sicura._

Le lacrime cominciano a rigarmi il volto ed io non mi disturbo a trattenerle. Dirle addio è la cosa più difficile che io abbia mai fatto in vita mia.

Le accarezzo il volto per un’ultima volta e lentamente sguscio fuori dal suo abbraccio. Mi rivesto in fretta, cercando di non fare rumore e prima di andarmene afferro un foglio e una penna nella mia borsa e le scrivo quello che provo in questo momento. Lo poso sul tavolo improvvisato e, cercando di trattenere i singhiozzi, me ne vado.

"Addio Alycia...", sussurro poco prima di chiudermi il portone alle spalle.

Mi affretto ad andare verso l'uscita del maneggio, non avendo cura di farmi vedere da qualcuno. Il sole è ormai tramontato, ormai il freddo della sera si fa sentire, afferro la giacca dalla borsa e la indosso poco prima di richiamare un taxi. 

"Dove la porto Signorina?", mi chiede gentilmente l'uomo afferrandomi la borsa e caricandola nel baule.

"Peterborough a Burghley House, grazie", sussurro cercando di non fare tremare la voce.

Non posso tornare ad Arundel, ho bisogno di cambiare aria e andare da zia Kate potrebbe non essere un’idea così sbagliata.

"Va bene, si metta comoda, ci vorrà più di un'ora con tutto questo traffico", annuisco distrattamente persa tra i miei pensieri.

Poso la testa al finestrino e guardo le luci della città susseguirsi veloci, quasi fosse un film. Rimango persa nel mio sconforto, cercando di trattenere le lacrime per non dar spettacolo.

Il dolore di averla lasciata continua a lacerarmi dentro, ma a conti fatti non potevo restare, non potevo vivere questa favola che mi avrebbe reso felice per il resto della mia vita, non c'è soluzione per me, per lei, per noi... noi non potremmo mai stare insieme, non potremmo mai vivere il nostro amore ed essere felici. Il motivo della mia visita era solo uno: quello di dirle addio. Solo che non avrei mai pensato che fosse così dura lasciarla.

Spero solo che un giorno possa perdonarmi e che riesca ad andare avanti nonostante io le abbia incasinato la vita.

_Di una cosa sono sicura, non amerò mai nessun altro come amo te, Alycia._

 

****

 

Alla fine sono stata da zia Kate, la sorella maggiore di mia madre, per quasi dieci giorni. Per quanto possibile, l'aria di Peterborough mi ha fatto bene e anche parlare con mia zia. Mi sono sempre trovata bene con lei, forse perché è diametralmente diversa da mia madre. È sempre stata una ribelle, anticonformista, fuori dagli schemi, proprio come me, o meglio come lo ero io fino a poco tempo fa.

Fin dal mio arrivo si è accorta subito che qualcosa non andava, ma mi ha lasciato il mio spazio e il tempo necessario per venirne a capo. Ha aspettato con pazienza che io fossi pronta a parlarle e solo dopo qualche giorno sono riuscita a tirare fuori tutta la mia angoscia. Le ho raccontato ogni cosa: di Alycia, del mio amore per lei, della nonna e del suo ricatto, di questa mia fuga prima delle nozze.

Lei è rimasta lì, ad ascoltarmi, senza mai interrompermi e senza mai permettersi di giudicare. Mi ha abbracciato stretta a lei, mi ha consolato e asciugato tutte le lacrime. Poi, quando mi sono calmata, mi ha raccontato la storia di una giovane Contessa in lotta perenne con la sua famiglia per gli usi, i consumi e le tradizioni, ma non erano certo quei diverbi a renderle la vita impossibile, era ben altro. Infatti la giovane Contessa aveva come migliore amica e confidente, la giovane governante, crescendo insieme - fianco a fianco – la giovane nobile se ne innamorò e la famiglia lo scopri. Il risultato fu presto detto, la governante fu allontanata e la giovane Contessa venne spedita in collegio.

Inizialmente pensavo fosse una favola, una storia per cercare di alleviare la mia sofferenza, solo dopo un po' ho messo insieme i pezzi e mi sono resa conto che stava parlando di se stessa e del suo amore perduto tanti anni fa. Ho ascoltato le sue parole rapita dal suo trasporto, da quel suo coinvolgimento che ancora oggi trasuda tutto il suo amore. Alla fine del suo racconto mi ha detto una frase che credo non scorderò mai più.

"Amare una persona perdutamente, completamente, disperatamente, non potrà mai essere uno sbaglio, un errore... indipendentemente da chi sia questa persona. Il tuo cuore non può nulla contro l'amore vero, non ti puoi opporre ad esso, puoi solo accoglierlo e viverlo nella gioia e nel dolore. Ma Eliza... è meglio aver amato e perso che non aver amato mai...".

Sentire quelle parole dette con così tanto trasporto, mi hanno fatto tremare. Mia zia Kate, in modo molto simile, ha fatto il mio stesso percorso, solo che non ha ceduto alle pressioni della famiglia. Lei non si è mai sposata, ha preferito isolarsi dal mondo e rimanere sola. Un lusso che però io non posso permettermi.

Avrei tanto voluto chiederle chi fosse quella donna, quella governate, di cui ancora adesso è innamorata persa, ma ho preferito tenermi il dubbio per me per non essere troppo invadente. La sua storia triste mi ha fatto riflettere e ho capito molte cose. L'amore per Alycia non è sbagliato, il nostro amore non è un errore, non è diverso… lei rimarrà sempre lì, nel mio cuore, anche se sarò costretta ad una vita piena di sacrifici e rinunce.

Ieri sono rientrata ad Arundel e subito sono stata avvolta da quel malessere che mi accompagna ormai da diversi mesi.

La mia fuga dalla realtà, il momento fugace di gioia assoluta che ho vissuto è ormai solo un bellissimo ricordo e la consapevolezza che sopravvivere senza di lei sia impossibile è ormai diventata una certezza.

Non so perché, ma sono due giorni che non riesco a smettere di pensare alla storia che mi ha raccontato mia zia, alla sua vita, al suo amore perduto, quasi la mia mente si volesse tenere indaffarata, focalizzandosi sulla sua per scoprirne ogni più piccolo dettaglio. Domande su domande continuano a ripetersi nella mia testa: cosa sarà successo veramente? Chissà se mia zia Kate ha più incontrato quella donna? E poi chi era quella donna? Lei avrà cercato mia zia?

Ad un tratto tutti i miei scrupoli, la mia paura di essere troppo ingerente nella vita di mia zia si volatilizzano, ma ancora una volta devo constatare con me stessa che sia tardi. Avrei dovuto farle a lei tutte queste domande che adesso sembrano assalirmi più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

Sembra una costante nella mia vita, arrivare sempre troppo tardi e farmi scivolare le cose tra le dita. Rido amaramente di questa mia consapevolezza, osservando la pioggia battente dalla finestra della mia camera.

Talmente assorta nei miei futili pensieri, sussulto quando bussano alla mia porta.

"Avanti", dico voltandomi verso di essa.

Mi sorprendo quando vedo la signora Jones varcare la soglia. Sono passati mesi dall'ultima volta in cui è entrata nella mia stanza, da quando mi consegnò la lettera di Alycia. Per tutto questo tempo si è sempre tenuta a distanza, quasi si sentisse ancora in colpa per l'intera faccenda di mia nonna e della missiva che non è riuscita a recapitarmi in tempo.

"Buongiorno Duchessa, scusi il disturbo...", mi dice con premura.

Il suo sguardo sembra teso e preoccupato, forse per via di quel ricordo che abbiamo condiviso proprio in questa stanza, ancora troppo doloroso per passarci sopra. Così le sorrido timidamente e la saluto anche io con cortesia.

"Buongiorno a lei Signora Jones. Nessun disturbo. Come vede ero impegnatissima… sì… a guardare la pioggia cadere...", la butto sull'ironia.

La mia battuta ironica sembra non aver sortito nessun tipo di effetto, l'atmosfera è ancora tesa e l'espressione contrita della governante davanti a me ne è la prova.

"Maggie… ma non avevamo stabilito di darci del tu?", annuisce permettendomi di continuare.

"Comunque, scusami per il mio umorismo fuori luogo. Avevi bisogno di qualcosa?", le chiedo cercando di capire il motivo della sua visita.

"Ecco in realtà non è proprio un bisogno... più una curiosità. Ho saputo del suo... del tuo viaggio a Peterborough e se posso permettermi... vorrei chiederti come sta tua zia Kate?", mormora incerta, la sua titubanza nel pronunciare il nome di mia zia mi incuriosisce.

"Mia zia sta bene, probabilmente meglio di me. Era troppo tempo che non le facevo visita e ne abbiamo approfittato per parlare un po'. O meglio lei – povera - si è sorbita tutti i miei sfoghi. Le ho raccontato un po' tutto e, anche se ero titubante, mi ha aiutato  poterne parlare con qualcuno. Non avrei retto molto continuando a tenermi tutto dentro. Non sapevo che tu conoscessi mia zia, Maggie?", le rispondo, forse lasciandomi sfuggire qualcosa di troppo, cercando però di soddisfare la mia curiosità.

"Una vita fa’ ero la sua governante... ovviamente anche quella – dell'allora più giovane – Contessa Paige, tua madre", mormora distogliendo lo sguardo.

 _'Ma allora eri tu Maggie... o meglio… sei tu la donna di cui parlava mia zia, sei tu il suo amore perduto?'_ , penso cercando di celare il mio stupore.

La osservo per qualche istante senza sapere cosa dire. La sua espressione triste e affranta, mi suggerisce che anche lei provasse qualcosa per mia zia... e forse lo prova ancora. Posso solo immaginare cosa sia successo all'epoca, ma continuo a non capire. È palese che entrambe si amino ancora dopo tutti questi anni... allora, perché non si sono cercate? Perché hanno fatto passare tutto questo tempo? Da quello che mi ha detto zia Kate sono anni che non ha sue notizie.

"Maggie, credo proprio che mia zia ti ricordi con affetto... tra tutti i miei sproloqui, tra tutte le chiacchiere che ci siamo scambiate mi ha raccontato una storia... la sua storia... della sua sconfinata amicizia tra lei e la sua migliore amica... la governante… immagino parlasse di te", alle mie parole sgrana gli occhi ricercando con disperazione i miei.

"Adoro mia zia, le ho sempre voluto bene e adoro te Maggie e sai quanto io ti voglia bene. Quindi stai tranquilla, il vostro segreto è al sicuro con me. Purtroppo so benissimo cosa significhi amare qualcuno e non poter vivere quell'amore… lo sto pagando a caro prezzo ogni singolo giorno che passa!", affermo arresa al mio destino.

"Ma se posso permettermi... come mai non l'hai mai cercata? È evidente che provi ancora affetto per mia zia...", continuo osando forse un po' troppo.

"Dopo tutti questi anni sentire il suo nome ancora mi emoziona. L'ho sempre amata, anche se non avrei dovuto. Lei non sa che lavoro qui, ad Arundel, e tua madre non può ricordarsi di me era troppo piccola all'epoca. Quando mi allontanarono presi il cognome di mia madre per continuare a lavorare. Solo dopo molti anni arrivai qui, ad Arundel. Al colloquio, quando vidi tua madre mi prese quasi un colpo, mi sembrava di essere vittima di uno strano scherzo del destino, ma lei non mi riconobbe ed io avevo bisogno di lavorare per mantenermi. In tutta onestà non credo che tua madre sia al corrente di quello che sia successo tra me e sua sorella e probabilmente… è meglio così. Ma forse sto divagando. Ritornando alla tua domanda, non è facile rispondere. Immagino che non l'abbia mai cercata per evitare ad entrambe altra sofferenza. Non poteva esserci nulla allora per noi e forse... nemmeno adesso, anche se devo ammettere che i tempi si sono evoluti...", comincia a parlare perdendosi nei ricordi.

Io rimango lì, ferma, rapita dalle sue parole, senza dire una parola, proprio come è successo con mia zia solo pochi giorni fa.

"Kate... non sa che lavoro qui come governante. Non so se abbia provato a cercarmi, ma non mi avrebbe mai trovato in ogni caso. Lei mi conosce come Maggie Tilman, non come Maggie Jones. Da vent'anni a questa parte, credo sia venuta solo un paio di volte, quando siete nate tu e Marie. In entrambe le occasioni avevo sempre il giorno libero, non sono riuscita nemmeno una volta ad incontrala. Anche il fato c'è sempre stato avverso, ma continuo a pensare che sia meglio così. Comunque, so per certo che adori sua sorella, tua madre, ma non corre buon sangue tra lei e il Duca, per non parlare della Duchessa Madre. È per questo che non si vede mai da queste parti", sussurra alla fine con rammarico.

È impressionante come la vita ti metta a dura prova, a quanto pare l'amore ha mietuto altre due vittime. Sembra la mia storia con Alycia. In un mondo perfetto, mia zia vivrebbe il suo amore con Maggie ed io il mio con Alycia, ma non esiste questo posto, per noi quattro esiste solo dolore e sofferenza. Sto per dire qualcosa, ma sento di nuovo la sua voce.

"Non ho mai raccontato a nessuno questa storia nemmeno ad Alycia. Quindi ti ringrazio Eliza, grazie per avermi ascoltato e per non avermi giudicato. Detto questo mi perdonerai se ti dò un consiglio...", annuisco quasi istintivamente alle sue parole.

"Io non so cosa sia successo tra te e Alycia, anche se le tue parole di poco fa mi hanno dato un piccolo indizio... ma bambina mia, queste nozze non sono la soluzione, lo vedrebbe persino un ceco che non sei felice. E da quando se ne andata che non ti vedo più sorridere come eri solita fare. Posso immaginare le pressioni, di tuo padre, di tua nonna, ma credimi… una vita basata sul sacrificio non è vita. Non fare il mio stesso errore. Avrei dovuto combattere per Kate, ma mi sono arresa ancor prima di provarci ed è il mio più grande rimpianto. Eliza, pensaci prima che sia troppo tardi", le sue parole arrivano dritte al cuore e a stento trattengo le lacrime.

Annuisco non riuscendo ad emettere un fiato. La sua dolce carezza spazza via quell'unica lacrima solitaria che non riesco a trattenere. Per un attimo mi lascio cullare da quella dolce coccola, fino a che Maggie non si congeda e mi lascia sola con la mia triste realtà.

_Apprezzo quello che mi hai detto Maggie, ma non posso, non posso seguire il mio cuore, malgrado io lo voglia con tutta me stessa, non posso sacrificare mia sorella le voglio troppo bene per farlo, preferisco sacrificare me stessa... forse è questo il mio destino._

 

 


	30. Capitolo 29

#  CAPITOLO 29

 

[Eliza POV]

Ho riflettuto molto sulla conversazione avvenuta con Maggie solo una settimana fa, ma più ci penso più la mia decisione rimane immutata. Sono consapevole che lei abbia ragione, sto buttando via la mia vita, ma lo faccio per salvare mia sorella, sicuramente lei non sopporterebbe tutto questo schifo.

Devo ammetterlo più i giorni passano più faccio fatica a fare buon viso a cattivo gioco, mi sforzo, ma a volte fallisco miseramente, soprattutto quando devo vedere Thomas, per i cosiddetti appuntamenti di corteggiamento. Diavolo, ormai siamo negli anni settanta – nel ventunesimo secolo per la miseria – e ci comportiamo ancora come se fossimo nel '800, tutto questo mi indigna e disgusta… però, alla fine della fiera, mi tocca subirne le conseguenze non ho molte scelte.

La libertà è un lusso che mi è stato negato, il ché a pensarci è ironica come cosa, io... la Duchessa di una delle più stimate  famiglie aristocratiche che da secoli prende parte alla camera dei nobili inglesi, non ho il permesso di vivere la mia vita, di amare chi voglio. Mi piacerebbe tanto essere un'egoista, in questa situazione mi farebbe comodo, ma non ce la potrei mai fare ad esserlo, non fa parte di me.

Ogni giorno è un tirare avanti e quella piccola parentesi di felicità, che mi fa da rifugio per sopravvivere, è sempre più difficile da raggiungere, viene celata e sopraffatta dal dolore e dalla sofferenza di non riuscire più a perdermi nel suo sguardo. E oggi non è diverso dagli altri. Il mio umore è pessimo e la testa mi fa male per il troppo pensare.

Continuo a guardare la pioggia cadere dalla finestra della mia camera – sembra diventato il mio nuovo passatempo – cercando di spegnere il cervello, ma non ci riesco. Sono talmente assorta dai miei problemi che l'improvvisa irruzione nella mia stanza, di mia sorella e Lindsey, mi spaventa.

"Ma siete impazzite? Non si usa più bussare? Mi avete fatto prendere un colpo...", dico cercando di calmare lo spavento.

"Sorellona, io non busso mai ormai dovresti saperlo. Per quanto riguarda il colpo, onestamente potevo pensarci prima, almeno la smetteresti di essere così catatonica... ma guardati?! Sembri la tristezza fatta a persona... da quand’è che non sorridi più, eh?".

"Marie... ti prego...", provo invano a farla smettere, anche se non ne ho più la forza.

"Eliza, basta! La devi smettere di tenerci allo scuro. È evidente che c'è qualcosa che ti turba, che ti rende triste e noi siamo stanche di vederti così. Rivogliamo la nostra Eliza, la sorella e la migliore amica solare e vivace che ti contagia con la sua allegria. Mi sono stancata di vedere la brutta copia di te e ho bisogno della mia migliore amica e ne ho bisogno subito...", sbotta Lindsey in preda all’esasperazione.

"Ora ci spieghi cosa diavolo ti succede, perché questa pagliacciata del matrimonio con mio fratello non l'ho bevuta neanche per un secondo. Ho lasciato correre perché pensavo che con i tuoi tempi saresti venuta da me, ma non lo hai fatto e il tempo sta per esaurirsi. Ti conosco e lo so benissimo che non lo ami... che sei innamorata di un'altra persona. E non ammetto che tu ti rovini la vita continuando questa falsa... ora, sputo il rospo e cerca di essere convincente!", esclama sempre più perentoria Linz.

"Whoa, whoa... aspettate un po' un attimo. Credo seriamente di essermi persa qualcosa. Eliza, non mi devi dire niente al riguardo? Non so, ad esempio... di chi diavolo tu sia veramente innamorata?", parte mia sorella mettendomi definitivamente all'angolo.

"Forse è meglio se ti siedi Marie...", sussurro cercando di trovare il coraggio di raccontarle tutto.

"Addirittura... se stai cercando di spaventarmi ti informo, cara sorella, che stai facendo un buon lavoro...", la sua espressione sorpresa e spaesata, mi farebbe quasi ridere in un altro contesto, ma non ora.

Per un attimo incrocio lo sguardo preoccupato di Lindsey che mi sprona tacitamente a continuare. Così ritorno su mia sorella e dopo aver sospirato comincio a dar fiato alla bocca.

"Non è facile per me dirti, anzi dirvi, tutto – Linz tu conosci solo un piccola parte – quindi, per favore, lasciatemi finire prima di interrompermi...", dico in modo serio guardando entrambe.

"Ok, bocca cucita", dice la mia migliore amica sedendosi sul letto di fianco a mia sorella.

Comincio a girare per la stanza in modo nervoso nel vano tentativo di trovare le parole giuste per iniziare.

"Credo di essermi innamorata di questa persona quando avevo solo tredici anni, lei mi ha guardato per circa dieci secondi e ricordo di essere rimasta folgorata, senza fiato e con il cuore che batteva forte nel mio petto".

"Lei?", mormora mia sorella sgranando gli occhi.

La guardo storta per aver resistito solo venti secondi senza interrompermi e dopo essersi presa una gomitata da Lindsey decido di continuare.

"Sì, Marie, hai capito bene, lei... Alycia, Alycia Spencer, la figlia di Henry Spencer, il nostro stalliere. Probabilmente i sentimenti sono cresciuti con la nostra amicizia, ma io la amo, la amo talmente tanto che non riesco nemmeno a dirlo. Non riesco più a sorridere da quando lei se n’è andata, perché per me lei era tutto e adesso mi sento persa...", dico quasi in affanno.

Mia sorella sta per intervenire di nuovo, ma le faccio un gesto di non farlo.

"Un mese prima che partisse, ho scoperto che avrebbe lasciato Arundel per andare all’Università e realizzare il suo sogno. Lì ho dato di matto, ho preso un cavallo che non avevo mai montato e sono partita al galoppo. Il mio cavallo, Seth, si è imbizzarrito. Ho rischiato grosso, ma Alycia mi ha salvato... raggiungendomi e facendomi scivolare in sella a Katie. Ero disperata, piangevo e la sua vicinanza non aiutava. Così, l'ho baciata. Il mio primo bacio. Il mio cuore è esploso quando le sue labbra hanno cercato le mie, mi sono sentita al settimo cielo per un secondo, ma poi lei si è tirata indietro, quasi fosse stato un grosso errore. Abbiamo discusso, io ero fuori di me, prima le ho detto quanto lei fosse importante per me e poi le ho urlato contro le cose peggiori, ovviamente Alycia non ha potuto ribattere perché me ne sono andata via correndo prima che potesse farlo", il solo ricordo mi fa tremare.

Vedo sia mia sorella che Lindsey sospirare con occhi sognanti e per un attimo le mie labbra si arricciano all'insù, ma poi i ricordi mi riportano subito alla realtà.

"Da quel giorno l'ho rivista solo il mese scorso".

"Come l'hai rivista? Dove? E cosa è successo?", questa volta è Lindsey ad interrompermi non riuscendo più a trattenersi e partendo a razzo con le domande.

"Linz, ti ci metti pure tu adesso? Comunque, sì, l'ho rivista. Prima di andare da zia Kate, mi sono fermata a Cambridge per dirle addio... ma a questo ci arriverò dopo, se state un po' zitte", dico alzando subito un dito come avvertimento per evitare ad entrambe di ribattere.

"Linz, ti ricordi quella sera che mi hai trascinata al concerto di Aretha Franklin?! Beh, quella sera Alycia mi ha fatto recapitare una lettera dalla signora Jones. Mentre le canzoni della Franklin mi facevano riflettere sul fatto che avrei dovuto vederla, lei mi stava aspettando alle scuderie quella sera. Lo aveva scritto in quella missiva, ma io quella lettera l'ho ricevuta solo il giorno dopo quando ormai era tardi...", continuo a dire lasciandomi sfuggire qualche lacrima.

"Ma... perché? Cosa è successo sorellona?".

"L'ha sequestrata la nonna. L'ha letta senza averne il diritto e poi l’ha buttata via. Non so come sia successo, ma Maggie si è fatta scoprire uscendo dalla mia camera e la Regina di Ghiaccio si è insospettita. Il giorno dopo, Maggie ha trovato la lettera strappata nel cestino della sua camera, l'ha ricomposta e me l'ha consegnata il giorno dopo... non ho mai letto niente di più bello. Alycia mi ha confessato il suo amore, nonostante questo sperava che riuscissi a trovare la felicità e che meritavo molto di più di quello che sarebbe stata in grado di offrirmi lei. Per un attimo l'ho odiata per essersene andata, ma poi ho realizzato che non era colpa sua, ma mia, non avrei mai dovuto discutere con lei, avrei dovuto passare ogni singolo giorno in sua compagnia dopo quel bacio. E chissà, magari ora lei sarebbe ancora qui, con me. Ma tra disperazione e pianto, l'unica persona con cui ero – o meglio lo sono tuttora – veramente furiosa era la nonna... l'ho affrontata. A volte penso che sia la donna più intelligente e spietata di questo mondo, altre che sia una stupida, repressa, bigotta e misogina. Lei pensa ancora che quella lettera sia di Annabelle Seston. Alycia si è firmata solo con le iniziali ed io non ho smentito, ma non è questo il punto..."

"E qual è?", mi chiede Lindsey.

"Il problema è che mi sta ricattando", mormoro appena.

"CHE COSA?", urlano all'unisono.

"Shhhh, non c'è bisogno di farlo sapere a tutto Arundel. Alla nonna non importa niente né di me né di te Marie, non le importa se siamo o meno felici. Il fatto che io ami una donna la ripugna, la disgusta, l'inorridisce. Mi sono sorbita la sua filippica di come si comporta una brava Duchessa. Morale della favola, non mi avrebbe mai permesso di trascinare la famiglia nel fango. Io ero disposta ad andarmene, ma poi ha tirato fuori il coniglio dal cilindro...", sussurro sempre più affaticata.

"E cioè?", domanda sempre più preoccupata mia sorella.

"Gli affari di famiglia vanno male, molto male e ci vuole un matrimonio riparatore per salvare le finanze degli Howard. Inizialmente ho rifiutato, obiettando con tutte le mie forze, ma poi ha tirato in ballo te, Marie... dicendo che sicuramente tu l'avresti accontentata... e non potevo permetterlo... quindi ho ceduto. Nella mia resa, però, sono riuscita a strapparle una condizione...".

"E quale, sentiamo?", mi sprona Lindsey. _Conosco quel tono ironico, credo che sia ad un passo dall'esplodere._

"Che tu, sorellina, potrai innamorarti, trovare l’amore della tua vita, sposarti un giorno… con chiunque ti faccia battere forte il cuore", sussurro facendo qualche passo verso di lei.

Le lacrime minacciano di scendere, ma le ricaccio indietro, non voglio farle pesare questa cosa, più di quello che ho già fatto.

"Ma sei impazzita Eliza?", si alza di scatto fronteggiandomi.

"Stavo per dire la stessa cosa", conferma la mia migliore amica.

"Scordatelo, ti voglio troppo bene per lasciartelo fare. Mi hai sempre protetta sorellona, ma è ora di smetterla. Non voglio che sacrifichi la tua vita per me. Non voglio", mi dice buttandosi tra le mie braccia e cominciando a piangere.

"Marie, ormai ho preso la mia decisione. Ve l'ho detto solo perché ero stanca di mentirvi, ma non tornerò indietro... tra un mese mi sposerò. In fondo voglio bene a Thomas e poi avrò te Lindsey come cognata… mi sembra una bella cosa, no?!", le dico stringendo Marie più forte.

Sento il corpo di mia sorella tremare, scossa dai singhiozzi, ci vuole un po' perché si tranquillizzi.

"No, dico, tu stai scherzando, vero?", sento il sarcasmo pungente di Lindsey e mi trattengo dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo, in fondo mi stavo giusto chiedendo quando sarebbe partita con il suo rimprovero.

"Eliza, trascurando il fatto che la crudeltà di vostra nonna non ha eguali e quello che le vorrei fare non si può dire in questa sede, non puoi sacrificarti ad una vita priva di amore e fatta solo di rinunce, non scherziamo?! Con tutto il bene che posso volere a mio fratello – e a volte ti garantisco che è pure troppo – non riuscirebbe mai a farti felice. Mi spieghi cos’è tutto questo masochismo? Cos'è successo a Cambridge? Cosa ti ha detto Alycia?", le parole di Lindsey arrivano dritte al punto e senza accorgermene allento la presa dell'abbraccio e Marie alza lo sguardo su di me in attesa anche lei di una mia risposta.

Mi allontano di qualche passo e mi giro verso la finestra. Non riesco più a sostenere i loro sguardi. Sospiro più volte prima di trovare il coraggio e parlare di nuovo.

"Per tutto il viaggio, mentre andavo da lei, mi ripetevo solo che volevo dirle addio, che volevo dirle delle lettera, degli assurdi piani della Regina di Ghiaccio, dall'assurdità del destino contro di noi. Ma poi… quando l'ho vista e ha cominciato a darsi delle colpe assurde ho capito. Lei è stato il mio primo bacio e ho voluto che fosse anche la mia prima volta. Abbiamo fatto l'amore. L'ho amata con tutto il mio cuore e lei ha fatto lo stesso. Per un attimo ho raggiunto la felicità più totale, ho persino pensato che ci potesse essere un futuro per noi, ma poi sono fuggita dicendole addio con una lettera… proprio come ha fatto lei con me… ironico no?!".

Quando mi volto incontro gli sguardi di entrambe rapiti dalle mie parole, leggo stupore, sconforto, tristezza, ma se non altro le ho lasciate senza parole. Così, ne approfitto per chiudere la discussione, non ho la forza di continuare.

"Vi prego ragazze, lo so che siete preoccupate, angosciate, sconcertate e quant'altro, ma vi chiedo solo una cosa: rispettate il mio volere. Ho fatto una scelta e, giusta o sbagliata che sia, vorrei che mia sorella e la mia migliore amica mi supportassero. Non ho la forza di continuare senza di voi, vi prego...", le supplico sapendo che quelle parole avrebbero fatto effetto su entrambe.

Allargo le braccia e nel giro di due secondi me le ritrovo addosso.

"Vi voglio bene ragazze", sussurro.

"Anche noi te ne vogliamo, testa dura", dice Lindsey.

"Ha ragione Linz, sei una testona. Continuo a non essere d'accordo sappilo, ma non insisterò oltre", mormora stringendomi più forte Marie.

_Non sono convinta che si arrenderanno così facilmente, ma confido nel fatto che il tempo sia a mio favore. Tra un mese ci saranno le nozze e, volente o nolente, sposerò Thomas._

 

 


	31. Capitolo 30

#  CAPITOLO 30

 

[Marie POV]

Continuo a girare per la stanza in preda all’ansia, il nervoso e l’esasperazione stanno prendendo il sopravvento. Sento lo sguardo di Linz seguirmi passo dopo passo, forse nel vano tentativo di capire cosa diavolo mi prenda. _Ma non è ovvio forse? Dopo quello che ci ha racconto mia sorella, come posso stare tranquilla e rilassata? Sarebbe impossibile. Invece lei... se ne sta lì ad osservarmi, apparentemente serena, senza emettere un fiato_.

Sono un paio d'ore che Eliza ci ha chiesto se potevamo lasciarla sola, da allora non riesco a smettere di pensare a lei e a quello che si è tenuto dentro per tutto questo tempo. _Come diavolo ho fatto a non accorgermene? Ma che razza di sorella sono. se non mi accorgo di queste cose? Eliza ha sempre fatto di tutto per proteggermi, ma questa volta ha esagerato, non le posso permettere un sacrificio del genere. Devo trovare una soluzione, dobbiamo trovarla e anche al più presto._

"Marie... ti prego mi stai facendo venire il mal di testa", brontola Lindsey con il suo solito tono al limite della sopportazione.

_Allora non sei così tranquilla come vuoi farmi credere, eh Linz?!_

"Non ci riesco, dobbiamo trovare una soluzione a questo enorme cataclisma. Hai sentito Eliza? Non possiamo permetterle di fare il più grosso errore della sua vita. L'hai visto anche tu, vero? Quando parla di Alycia le brillano gli occhi. Non l'avevo mai vista così, mai", affermo turbata.

"Sì, l'ho visto quel bagliore e sono consapevole che sia innamorata persa... ma consumare il pavimento non aiuterà allo scopo", ribatte Linz lasciandomi interdetta.

"Ok, allora cosa? Cosa aiuterebbe? La tua tranquillità onestamente mi inquieta".

"Sono ben lontana dall'essere calma e tranquilla, semplicemente lo maschero meglio di te... e comunque ho già un piano", dice con un pizzico di malizia.

"E sarebbe?", le domando curiosa.

"Per prima cosa ora ti siedi, poi taci e mi ascolti!", esclama perentoria.

"Nient'altro?", rispondo sarcastica.

"Beata adolescenza…", mi ammonisce con lo sguardo, invitandomi nuovamente a sedermi.

"Abbiamo poco tempo prima delle nozze, quindi dobbiamo agire subito. Sappiamo che Alycia si trova a Cambridge, ma l’Università è grande e il campus non è da meno. Sono abbastanza certa che Eliza non vorrà più parlare di questa storia con noi, quindi chiederle ulteriori dettagli potrebbero solo insospettirla... ma io so a chi chiedere...", afferma alzando un sopracciglio.

"Dio, Linz, te l'ha mai detto nessuno che avresti una possibile carriera a teatro... il dramma ti dona, ti viene bene e le tue pause poi… mi stanno facendo venire l'ansia. Di grazia a chi dovremmo chiedere?", sbotto frustrata.

"Non è ovvio forse?! A Dichen, Dichen Spencer", afferma come se fosse la cosa più banale del mondo, facendosi prendere da un strano entusiasmo.

"Ma si certo la sorella maggiore di Alycia, come ho fatto a non pensarci. Aspetta un momento... e tu come la conosci Dichen?", le chiedo incuriosita dalla sua reazione.

"Beh io e DC ultimamente parliamo molto. Ho avute modo di conoscerla alla festa di compleanno di tua sorella, e diciamo che da allora siamo diventate... _‘amiche’_ ", replica mimando le virgolette sull’ultima parola. _Ok, qui gatta ci cova!_

"DC eh? A giudicare da come ti illumini anche tu quando parli di lei, secondo me siete qualcosa in più di _‘amiche’_. Linz, ho sedici anni – quasi diciassette – e ho gli occhi. Cavolo, ma cosa avranno mai queste sorelle Spencer? Prima Eliza, poi te... meno male che sono solo in due se no rischiavo anche io...", ribatto buttandola sull'ironia.

"Io non credo ci sia questo pericolo Marie, sembri molto più interessata al giardinaggio...", sgrano gli occhi a quelle parole.

"Come vedi li ho anche io gli occhi... e li uso. Comunque, rimaniamo concentrate. Possiamo chiedere aiuto a Dichen. Lei – in un modo tutto suo – adora sua sorella, magari potremmo raccontarle quello che ci ha detto Eliza... anche se l'idea di fare tutto di nascosto non mi entusiasma molto, ma quella zuccona di tua sorella non ci sta dando molto scelte e, onestamente, mi rifiuto di farle commettere il più grosso errore della sua vita...", il suo tono risoluto mi riporta in carreggiata, annullando tutto l'imbarazzo per aver smascherato la mia cotta – non più tanto segreta – per Rick.

"Se come dici tu, Dichen ci aiuterà senza far storie, il problema è un altro... non sappiamo cosa diavolo abbia scritto mia sorella ad Alycia e non sappiamo come quest'ultima l'abbia presa... e se non volesse ascoltarci? Magari è delusa, o peggio ancora, in collera con Eliza", le espongo tutti i miei dubbi.

"E per questo che andremo a Cambridge tutte e tre. DC conosce sua sorella e sono sicura che la farà ragionare. Dobbiamo riportarla ad Arundel prima che quella testona di Eliza compia il più grosso sbaglio della sua vita...".

"Avremmo bisogno di inventarci una bella scusa per non insospettire nessuno della nostra improvvisa sparizione", puntualizzo cercando invano un'idea.

"A questo ci penso io, ora muoviamoci. Andiamo da DC, non abbiamo più tempo da perdere!", esclama di nuovo con un tono perentorio.

"Il ruolo del dittatore ti calza a pennello, non c'è che dire", la prendo in giro soffocando una risata quasi isterica.

"Sei arrivata tardi... tua sorella non fa altro che ripeterlo", conferma tirandomi fuori dalla stanza.

 

****

 

[Lindsey POV]

Continuo a trascinarmi dietro Marie, accelerando il passo, fino a che non incontriamo sua nonna e suo padre poco prima dell'ingresso. Fingendo nonchalance, mi stampo sul viso un sorriso derisorio e totalmente falso.

"Dove state andando ragazze?", ci chiede il Duca.

"A fare una passeggiata, ormai il temporale è passato. Abbiamo provato a chiamare anche Eliza, ma non si sente molto bene... ha di nuovo l'emicrania", mento cercando di essere convincente.

Stranamente la Regina di Ghiaccio non dice nulla e dopo un cenno da parte di entrambi usciamo indisturbate dal castello. Fortuna vuole che il temporale sia passato sul serio, se non la mia bugia non avrebbe retto un solo secondo.

A passi svelti ci dirigiamo verso le scuderie. Spero solo che DC non si faccia prendere dall'entusiasmo nel vedermi... e non faccia o dica niente di compromettente. Diciamo che ho omesso molto nel descrivere il mio rapporto con Dichen a Marie. Siamo decisamente più che amiche, il suo fascino da bella e dannata, mi ha letteralmente conquistato facendomi completamente perdere la testa e sfatando un mito. A rischio di rovinare la mia reputazione, di quelle che vedono l'amore come una prigione, credo proprio di esserci caduta con tutte le scarpe... e di essermi innamorata di lei.

Ci sarà tempo per parlarne, ma non ora. Al momento abbiamo cose più importanti da risolvere. Come ad esempio, impedire a quella zuccona della mia migliore amica di perdere l'amore della sua vita e buttare via tutta la sua esistenza.

Quasi arrivate a destinazione, vedo uscire Dichen dalle scuderie, sta spostando del fieno con la carriola. Mi blocco di colpo e Marie, probabilmente distratta da altro, mi viene addosso.

"Ma che cavolo fai Linz?", brontola massaggiandosi la testa.

Io non la sento nemmeno, completamente assorta ad osservare Dichen in tutta il suo splendore. Si muove con destrezza e sicurezza mentre sistema il fieno. Continua a lavorare ignara della nostra presenza, inconsapevole che i miei occhi la stanno letteralmente divorando. Non riesco a smettere di fissarla, il mio cuore continua a battere forte e fatico a respirare, tutto questo perché ho davanti a me la donna più bella che ci sia sulla faccia della terra.

"Sì, sì, solo amiche, eh?! Ma per piacere...", sento la voce di Marie brontolare alle mie spalle, ma non le dò peso.

"Mi dispiace Linz, ma non ho un fazzoletto... stai sbavando... e, come dire… non si addice molto ad una Duchessa... poi una come te che si vanta tanto di non innamorarsi mai", il tono canzonatorio di Marie mi riporta bruscamente alla realtà.

"Io non sono innamorata!", sbotto seccata. _Si, come no?! Mentire non mi aiuterà di certo… poi la mia convinzione è pari a zero, nemmeno io ci crederei se fossi in lei._

"Se lo dici tu... dai, andiamo, se no facciamo notte!", esclama, prendermi sotto braccio e trascinandomi verso la persona che mi scatena questo groviglio di emozioni sempre più forti, sempre più intense che fatico a controllare.

"Dichen", la richiama Marie.

Quando alza lo sguardo incrociando il mio per un attimo rimango senza fiato. Quando poi mi sorride sento il cuore accelerare.

"Oddio, Linz sei senza speranza, altro che mia sorella!", dice Marie divertita dalla mia espressione da ebete.

Dichen posa il forcone al recinto e si affretta ad avvicinarsi a noi.

"Duchessa Howard... Duchessa Granger", ci saluta con un piccolo cenno della testa a mo' di riverenza.

"Dichen per favore, solo Marie, mi hai visto nascere e per quel che riguarda lei... beh si, insomma… lo sappiamo tutte e tre. Niente convenevoli e soprattutto non darci del _lei_ , non so Linz, ma a me sembra di essere mia nonna…", dice la giovane Howard impappinandosi leggermente e riempendo l'atmosfera di imbarazzo.

_Devo ricordarmi di non sottovalutare più questa ragazzina, è troppo sveglia._

"Ok, Marie, Lindsey… a cosa devo l'onore? Volete fare una cavalcata?", ci domanda DC facendomi l'occhiolino.

"Sì, magari. La mamma non vuole. Comunque no, abbiamo bisogno di parlarti ed è importante", precisa Marie con un tono risoluto.

"Dichen, c'è un posto in cui possiamo parlare in privato. Riguarda tua sorella ed... Eliza...", spiego meglio le nostre intenzioni, risvegliandomi finalmente dal torpore.

Sgrana gli occhi stupita e forse preoccupata quando nomino sua sorella e si affretta a condurci nel gabbiotto all'interno delle scuderie, una specie di ufficio rustico.

"Purtroppo questo è il meglio che posso offrirvi... ma qui vi assicuro non ci disturberà nessuno. Mio padre è uscito per delle commissione. Comunque, se volete sedervi su quella coperta, credo sia abbastanza pulita. Noi ci sdraiamo sempre lì quando ci riposiamo per evitare le ore più calde della giornata", il suo tono mortificato mi fa una tenerezza assurda.

"Andrà benissimo DC", la rassicuro usando il nomignolo con cui la chiamo sempre e lei mi sorride.

"Ok ragazze, potete smettere di amoreggiare solo per un istante? Grazie!", esclama Marie guardando prima me e poi Dichen.

I nostri sguardi increduli ed imbarazzati rimbalzano subito sulla diretta interessata che, notando le nostre espressione, si mette a ridere.

 _'Ma cosa diavolo mi è saltato i mente di dirgli di me e Dichen? Ah, già… lo ha capito da sola... accidenti a Marie e alla sua dannata perspicacia'_ , penso scuotendo la testa.

"Ottimo, vedo che ho la vostra attenzione...", comincia a dire.

"Poi riparliamo della storia del dittatore", le sussurro all'orecchio in modo che senta solo la piccola Howard.

"Non so cosa ti abbia detto tua sorella Dichen, ma noi dobbiamo impedire alla mia di fare il più grosso sbaglio della sua vita...", continua a dire Marie.

"Immaginavo che queste nozze fossero solo una facciata. Ed è per questo che circa tre settimane fa... in una conversazione avuta con la Duchessa, casualmente mi sono lasciata sfuggire dove potesse trovare mia sorella. Visto la sua partenza pensavo avessero risolto. È stato un periodo un po’ frenetico questo e adesso che mi ci fate pensare mia sorella non la sento più da allora", afferma Dichen sempre più preoccupata.

Istintivamente faccio un passo verso di lei e le accarezzo il braccio, quasi come se quel gesto potesse esserle di conforto.

"Per farla breve, mia nonna ha intercettato la lettera d'addio di Alycia per mia sorella, nella quale le confessa il suo amore. Nonostante la Regina di Ghiaccio non conosca la vera identità di Alycia, sta ricattando mia sorella perché sposi Thomas – il fratello di Linz – e risani l'economia della famiglia Howard, quasi in banca rotta. Mia sorella si è rifiutata, ma quando mia nonna ha tirato in ballo me… si è arresa", mormora affranta Marie.

"Non ho veramente parole. Comunque, è singolare come ognuno di noi - senza saperlo - abbia battezzato quella donna in quella maniera. Lo so che è tua nonna e forse non la dovrei nemmeno pensare una cosa del genere, ma che razza di baldracca è?! È la persona più subdola, ignobile e crudele che conosca e sta facendo del male alla mia sorellina. Ditemi qual è il piano, io ci sto!", sbotta Dichen enfatizzando un po' troppo il suo disappunto.

Sorrido per la sua definizione, alquanto colorita, di Brenda e mi viene in mente un solo pensiero: io amo questa ragazza, sempre di più.

"Allora... questo è quello che sappiamo: Eliza è andata da Alycia, le ha raccontato della lettera, le ha confessato di amarla, ma non le ha detto del ricatto di sua nonna e quindi delle nozze. Si sono amate, si sono fatte tante promesse, ma Eliza mentre Alycia dormiva è fuggita via, lasciandole solo una lettera d'addio", riassumo in poco parole.

"Ora, il fatto che Alycia non si sia più fatta sentire non è buon segno, ma non abbiamo molto tempo e dobbiamo agire subito", continuo a dire.

"Conoscendo la mia sorellina si sarà chiusa a riccio, buttandosi a capofitto sullo studio e sul lavoro… lo fa sempre quando soffre", dice Dichen confermando la mia tesi.

"Dobbiamo andare da lei e spiegarle veramente come stanno le cose, se riusciamo a trascinarla ad Arundel prima delle nozze, forse abbiamo una possibilità ti fermare questo teatrino aristocratico", propone Marie decisa a risolvere l'intera faccenda.

"Io posso assentarmi un paio di giorno. Mio padre non farà storie se gli dico che vado a trovare Alycia", afferma Dichen.

"Anche io non ho problemi, la mia famiglia esulta sempre quando mi tolgo dai piedi... il vantaggio di essere una spina nel fianco: essenziale, ma non fondamentale", affermo con soddisfazione.

"Per me sei più che fondamentale", sussurra Dichen al mio orecchio.

Sentire il suo respiro caldo sulla mia pelle mi fa tremare, ma cerco di celare le mie emozioni… adesso non è il momento, non possiamo di certo distrarci: abbiamo una missione da compiere.

"Il problema è Marie. Come posso convincere i duchi a far venire via con me la loro figlia sedicenne senza includere la mia migliore amica, nonché sorella maggiore?", chiarisco il mio dilemma.

"Semplice Lin, gli dici che hai bisogno di Marie per organizzare la festa di addio al nubilato per Eliza e ovviamente quest'ultima non può venire perché deve essere una sorpresa", propone Dichen come se fosse una cosa ovvia e scontata.

"Mica male come idea... _Lin_ ", afferma Marie rimarcando il nomignolo che usa solo Dichen, per sottolineare un’altra volta la sua perspicacia.

_Comincio veramente ad odiarla questa ragazzina, la sua perspicacia è veramente irritante… tuttavia non me frega più di tanto di essere presa in giro, non posso fare a meno di amare Dichen. Quindi cara Marie, pensa quello che vuoi e divertiti, io non mi pento di nulla..._

"Oddio, DC, sei un genio!", esclamo saltandole al collo e abbracciandola.

"Dio, avrei una voglia matta di baciarti", mormoro non accorgendomi di dare voce ai miei pensieri.

_Ok, l'ho detto veramente? Accidenti a me e alla mia stupidità._

"Anche io, sapessi", sussurra al mio orecchio.

Mi allontano leggermente per poterla guardare negli occhi e per un attimo l'idea di baciarla e lasciarmi finalmente andare mi sfiora, ma l'atmosfera viene brutalmente interrotta da Marie, che in tutta franchezza non so se uccidere o abbracciare.

"Ehm... scusate... se sono di troppo, me ne vado! Mamma mia, sarà più dura del previsto!", esclama avvilita mettendosi una mano sugli occhi.

Scoppiamo tutte e tre in una fragorosa risata, smorzando così un po' di tensione. Una volta riprese cominciamo a progettare il nostro viaggio. Se tutto andrà secondo i piani entro massimo una settimana saremo a Cambridge ed entro due riporteremo qui l'amore di Eliza.

 

 


	32. Capitolo 31

#  CAPITOLO 31

 

È passato quasi un mese da quando lei è andata via spezzandomi il cuore, ma a me sembrano secoli. Il ricordo di Eliza, stretta tra le mia braccia, sembra non volermi abbandonare e forse è proprio quello il problema... è quello che fa più male... sapere che mi ami nello stesso modo in cui io amo lei – totalmente, perdutamente, completamente – e non poter vivere questo amore.

Non riesco ad andare oltre, non riesco a capire perché mi abbia amato – con tutta se stessa – e poi se ne sia andata silenziosamente senza nemmeno salutare.

Milioni di teorie mi sono venute in mente, più o meno assurde, alcune probabilmente più veritiere di altre. L'unica scusa, forse la più banale, che non mi è passata neanche per l'anticamera del cervello è quella che lei non sia innamorata di me. L'ho percepito, mentre facevamo l'amore, ci siamo donate l'un l'altra completamente, lei ha toccato la mia anima ed io la sua.

_Allora perché? Perché sei fuggita via così, Eliza? C'è qualcosa che non mi hai detto? Cosa ti è successo in tutto questo tempo? Ci deve essere una spiegazione?! Forse c’è, anzi sicuramente c’è, ma non so quale sia._

Non riesco a capire perché il destino sia così crudele con noi, abbiamo sbagliato epoca, tradizioni, usi, consumi e forse religione, ma se c'è qualcuno o qualcosa lassù è estremamente crudele... non lo capisco questo Dio che prima ci fa incontrare, ma non ci permette di stare insieme **(*)**.

Tutte queste domande senza risposta mi dilaniano, mi rendono inerme. Da quel giorno mi sono chiusa in me stessa e, come al solito, mi sono ritrovata a scrivere, ma questa volta non è servito a farmi sentire meglio, anzi… delle due ha peggiorato la situazione.

 

**_ LUCE _ **

 

_Apro gli occhi e vedo solo buio._

_Ho paura, dove sei?_

_Ti cerco nell’oscurità,_

_ma non ti trovo._

_La solitudine mi devasta,_

_ho bisogno di te,_

_tu sei la mia luce._

_Dove sei? Apri gli occhi,_

_così ti potrò raggiungere,_

_così riuscirò ad uscire da questo oscurità,_

_che sembra non lasciarmi andare._

_Ho bisogno di te, della tua luce,_

_per sopravvivere..._

_Poi finalmente ti sento_

_e anche se continuo a non vederti,_

_a non vedere la luce,_

_il mio cuore ricomincia a battere._

_Sono viva solo perché ti sento._

 

**_ RICORDO  _ **

**__ **

_Ormai non mi rimane che questo,_

_il ricordo, il ricordo di te,_

_il ricordo di noi, del nostro amore._

_Amarti quell'unica, dannata, volta,_

_mi ha fatto capire quanto_

_io ti appartenga,_

_e quanto ti apparterrò per sempre._

_Io sono tua, amore mio,_

_lo sono sempre stata,_

_ma ora ne ho la certezza._

_Sei riuscita a toccarmi l'anima_

_e non so come tu abbia fatto,_

_mi hai travolto,_

_mi hai emozionato,_

_mi hai spezzato,_

_mi hai sconvolto..._

_sì, perché quando chiudo gli occhi_

_riesco a vederti,_

_riesco a sentirti..._

_sento quel tuo tocco che_

_ancora mi sconvolge._

_Ormai non mi rimane che questo,_

_il ricordo, il ricordo dei tuoi baci,_

_delle tue carezza, del tuo amore._

_Non ce la faccio, non voglio,_

_non posso lasciarti andare,_

_morirei se lo facessi._

_Allora ti tengo qui, al sicuro,_

_dentro al mio cuore spezzato._

_Sperando che, un giorno,_

_venga rammendato dal tuo ritorno_

_e ritorni così a battere,_

_perché io… senza di te_

_riesco solo a sopravvivere._

**__ **

**__ **

**_ FREDDO _ **

**__ **

_Vengo avvolta dal freddo,_

_sento freddo,_

_mi manca il tuo abbraccio,_

_o semplicemente mi manchi tu._

_Ora sono sola,_

_la solitudine sembra essere_

_la mia nuova compagna di vita,_

_la mia nuova realtà._

_La notte è la parte peggiore del giorno,_

_mi giro sempre a cercarti,_

_ma tu no ci sei,_

_non ci sei a lenire_

_quel vuoto che solo_

_tu riuscivi a colmare._

_Quel vuoto mi sta eclissando._

_Sono caduta e non riesco più a rialzarmi._

_Tendo la mano per trovare la tua,_

_ma tu non ci sei, non ci sei,_

_ed io scivolo sempre più giù,_

_in quel vortice di tristezza e disperazione._

_E ancora una volta sento solo freddo,_

_un freddo assurdo,_

_perché tu non ci sei_

_e non puoi salvarmi da me stessa._

 

Non faccio altro che farmi del male leggendo fino allo stremo quelle righe piene di sofferenza. Ho anche pensato di gettare tutto il mio quaderno nel bidone della spazzatura, ma a cosa servirebbe? Eliza è nel mio cuore e lì rimarrà per sempre. Non ce l'ho con lei, non potrei mai... è solo che il dolore è troppo forte e spesso non riesco ad essere lucida e razionale.

Credo che impazzirò, o forse lo sono già, non faccio che andare a lezione, studiare e lavorare. Il dormire è un vago ricordo, quando chiudo gli occhi, la vedo, vedo il suo viso, il suo sguardo, le sue labbra, sento le sue mani su di me, il suo tocco che mi increspa la pelle, le scariche ed i brividi che le sue carezze mi provocano, poi vengo invasa dall'estasi più totale che non riesco a controllare e mi sveglio sempre di soprassalto, madida di sudore accaldata ed in preda agli ormoni.

Mi vergogno di me stessa, del mio subconscio, del mio desiderio di amarla, di averla tra le mia braccia, di poter stare con lei. Tutte le mattine è sempre peggio. Così, senza farmi notare da Gretchen, sguscio fuori dalla camera e mi infilo sotto la doccia. Ormai ho perso il conto delle docce fredde che faccio.

Devo smetterla! Mi sembra di essere una maniaca pervertita, che sogna il suo amore perduto, lo desidera, lo brama quasi stesse per morire. Forse il mio cuore non si vuole arrendere a lasciarla andare, ma devo... devo andare avanti, non posso continuare in questo modo, se no… rischio veramente di impazzire.

Quando rientro in camera dopo la doccia sussulto non aspettandomi l'espressione interdetta, confusa – e anche un po' assonnata – di Gretchen attendermi al varco.

"Buongiorno Gretch", dico cercando di riprendermi.

"Buongiorno Aly... ma lo è? Un buongiorno intendo?", il suo tono vagamente inquisitorio mi mette a disagio.

La guardo confusa, non sapendo cosa diavolo le prenda.

"Chi è Eliza?", continua mettendomi all'angolo.

_Come diavolo fa a sapere di lei? Io non le ho mai parlato di Eliza. Persino quando sono corsa dal mio angelo mollando tutto il gruppo di studio, mi sono rifiutata di dire chi fosse e dove fossi stata. Oddio! Forse ho parlato nel sonno? O forse ha rovistato nel mio cassetto e ha trovato la sua lettera? No, questa cosa è impossibile. Gretchen non lo farebbe mai, mi fido di lei e so per certo che non invaderebbe così la mia privacy._

"E tu... come fai...", provo a chiedere lumi, ma le parole mi muoiono in gola.

"Sono diverse notti che ti agiti nel sonno... e l'hai nominata più volte, sembravi quasi sofferente. Aly, senti… non ti ho detto niente finora perché pensavo non fossero affari miei, ma io ci tengo a te e ultimamente sembri strana, come se non stessi bene. Sei sempre stanca, scontrosa, parli a malapena. L'unica cosa che fai è studiare e lavorare. Sono preoccupata per te Alycia e credo che questa Eliza c’entri qualcosa... per caso è la stessa ragazza di quel giorno alla biblioteca?".

Comincio a sudare freddo, non sapendo cosa dirle. L'idea remota che potessi parlare nel sonno si è avverata mettendomi a disagio e in imbarazzo, davanti alla mia mia amica, nonché compagna di stanza.

Entro definitivamente in camera chiudendomi la porta alle spalle, andando verso la mia parte di stanza. Sospiro cercando le parole giuste per cominciare, ma non è così semplice.

"Mi dispiace Gretchen, mi dispiace per il mio comportamento degli ultimi tempi... l'ultima cosa che avrei voluto e farti preoccupare per me...", comincio a dire.

“Hai ragione, ultimamente ho trascurato te ed i ragazzi, ma ti prometto che rimedierò… ho già un paio di idee per prepararci per l’esame di lettere antiche… e per quanto riguarda Eliza… è una vecchia amica. Ad essere onesta, non so perché sia venuta qui un mese fa, non ci vedevamo da secoli…”, mento cercando di essere convincente, dandomi però della stupida per aver minimizzato così il mio rapporto con Eliza.

“Aly, se non ne vuoi parlare, ok… ma per favore evita di mentirmi, odio i bugiardi. Il nostro rapporto di amicizia si è sempre basato sulla fiducia ed è per questo che abbiamo legato così in fretta. Ti prego, non rovinare tutto! Li ho gli occhi e quella ragazza, quella Eliza, non è una semplice amica… non per te almeno. Detto questo… io non ti giudico di certo è solo che rivoglio la mia compagna di stanza… tutto qui”, mi apostrofa lasciandomi sbigottita.

Distolgo lo sguardo non riuscendo a ribattere. Mi giro dandole spalle cercando di armeggiare con i miei vestiti sparsi sul mio letto.

“Scusa Gretch … ma non riesco a parlare di lei… non ancora. Possiamo cambiare discorso, per favore”, mormoro con un filo di voce.

“Ok… come vuoi. Jimmy e Tony stanno organizzando un’uscita stasera: solite birre, solite chiacchiere e solito jukebox e biliardo. Ci stai?”, mi domanda mollando la presa.

“Ci sto. Grazie… grazie per aver capito Gretchen”, affermo voltandomi verso di lei.

“Grazie?! Di cosa? Quando vuoi Aly…”, replica prima di alzarsi di scatto e avvicinarsi a me.

L’istante dopo le sue labbra sfiorano la mia guancia, indugiando forse un po’ troppo su di essa. Quel contatto mi paralizza. Il disagio e l’imbarazzo mi travolgono e non so come riesco a scostarmi mettendo spazio tra noi. Poi con la scusa banale di essere in ritardo, mi vesto in fretta ed esco dalla stanza.

Mentre mi affretto ad uscire dal campus, continuo a ripetermi che le devo parlare, che ci tengo a lei, alla nostra amicizia e non voglio che un malinteso rovini tutto.

“Non ho scelta, stasera dovrò mettere le cose in chiaro… ho già rimandato troppo…”, dico a voce alta, anche se credo non sarà poi così semplice.

 

_(*) Scusate la citazione, ma ho sempre adorato quella frase tratta da uno dei miei film preferiti City of Angels._

 


	33. Capitolo 32

#  CAPITOLO 32

 

Da quando stamattina sono fuggita dalla mia stanza – e da Gretchen – la giornata mi è scivolata letteralmente tra le mani. Avrei di gran lunga preferito che il tempo si fermasse, ma in fondo a che sarebbe servito? Direi, solo a rimandare l'inevitabile.

È tutto il giorno che penso a come affrontare Gretchen, non voglio ferire i suoi sentimenti, la sua amicizia è importante per me, ma non posso darle più di quella. Per quanto io voglia voltare pagina, il mio cuore sarà sempre e solo di un'unica persona: Eliza. Non importa quanto io ci provi a levarmela dalla testa, lei è lì, dentro di me, nei miei pensieri e mi sta bene così.

Il problema grosso è che con le parole, in una conversazione a tu per tu, non sono mai stata un granché. Solo con Eliza sono riuscita ad aprirmi completamente, a farmi trascinare dalle emozioni, senza lasciarmi frenare dalla timidezza... ma qui la situazione è diversa. Nutro dell'affetto per Gretchen, mentirei se lo negassi, ma è un puro sentimento di amicizia… almeno per me. Più di una volta ho avuto la sensazione che per lei fosse diverso, che volesse di più.

Tutti questi pensieri, queste supposizioni, mi stanno facendo esplodere il cervello, Ma perché deve essere tutto così complicato? Conosco benissimo la risposta, solo che a volte mi faccio prendere dallo sconforto… proprio come ora, che sono qui ferma, davanti alla porta della mia camera, alla ricerca del coraggio di entrare.

Dopo essermi riempita i polmoni con tutta l'aria possibile mi decido ed entro. Il buio nella stanza è indicato, per fortuna o sfortuna – non so ancora quale del due sia più giusta – sembra che Gretchen non ci sia, mi avvicino alla mia scrivania e trovo un biglietto.

 _'Aly, ci vediamo al solito posto... alle nove. Mi raccomando non fare tardi! Se no ha detto Jimmy che ti viene a prendere a calci...',_ leggo quelle poche righe e mi viene da sorridere pensando a Jimmy e ai suoi calci. Lui, così esile e mingherlino, la persona meno ostile di questo mondo, no, non ce lo vedo proprio in modalità macho e rude.

Incredibile ma vero, quel pensiero mi rilassa completamente, facendomi vedere tutti i problemi da un altro punta di vista. Succeda quello che succeda, stasera metterò le cose in chiaro con Gretchen, lo faccio per entrambe. Lei si merita di sapere la verità e fra poche ore gliela dirò.

Con una nuova convinzione ed un'innata speranza di riuscire nel mio intento, mi affretto a prepararmi.

 _'Serata al Dragon... i miei amatissimi jeans andranno più che bene...'_ , penso tra me e me.

Mi infilo i pantaloni, una camicia nera e i miei inseparabile stivali a punta. Mi trucco leggermente, come mi ha insegnato Gretchen. Lei insiste nel dire che sono ancora più bella quando mi trucco, quel pensiero mi fa subito pentire di averlo fatto, ma ormai è tardi e non ho tempo di rimediare. Mi infilo la giacca afferro le chiavi e la borsa e nel giro di poco sono fuori dal campus, in cerca di un taxi.

Per via del traffico arrivo al locale con dieci minuti di ritardo. Quando varco la soglia, mi accorgo subito del pienone.

 _'Ma che diavolo?! Non è mai stato così affollato questo locale',_ penso imprecando mentalmente.

Mi guardo intorno nel vano tentativo di trovare i miei amici, poi tra l'infinito fracasso riconosco la voce di Gretchen chiamarmi. Quando alzo la sguardo la vedo sbracciarsi per farsi vedere. Noto che il tavolo è già al completo, manco solo io.

"Ciao ragazzi...", urlo per farmi sentire.

"Ehi Aly, hai rischiato… Jimmy era già sul piede di guerra, ancora dieci minuti e ti sarebbe venuto a prendere", mi avverte subito Brian, tirando poi una gomitata a James.

"Scusate, ma c'era un traffico assurdo", mi giustifico sedendomi nell'unico posto libero, ovviamente vicino a Gretchen.

"Aly ti perdono, per questa volta... ma che non ricapiti più", mi apostrofa, tentando di rimanere serio, ma fallendo miseramente.

"Grazie per la comprensione, Jimmy", replico mettendomi poi a ridere e trascinando gli altri.

 _Tutto sommato una serata in allegria non può che giovare al mio umore._ Non faccio in tempo a finire quel pensiero che Gretchen si avvicina al mio orecchio.

"Sei bellissima stasera...", sussurra facendomi venire i brividi.

Ok, credo di aver sottovalutato la cosa. Forse è meglio bere un po', credo di aver bisogno di un po' di coraggio liquido.

"Tequila!", tergiverso alzando il braccio per richiamare la cameriera.

"Oh, oh, qui qualcuno vuole ubriacarsi...", afferma Kelly con un sorriso sornione stampato sul viso.

"No, ho semplicemente sete!", esclamo fulminandola con lo sguardo.

"Come mai c'è tutto questa gente stasera? Il Dragon è quasi sempre deserto", chiedo cambiando subito discorso.

"È la serata cantanti dal vivo... giovani promesse sconosciute...", è James con il suo tono schifato a dissipare ogni mio dubbio.

Lo incenerisco con lo sguardo, quando fa così lo prenderei a schiaffi. Che io sappia, non sa cosa voglia dire mettersi in gioco e, secondo me, ci vuole un gran coraggio a salire sul palco... vorrei vedere lui come se la caverebbe... o forse no, meglio non  suggerirglielo.

La serata procede in allegria, tra chiacchiere e musica dal vivo. Non mi accorgo nemmeno di continuare a bere un drink dietro l'altro. Dopo il quarto bicchiere, la testa comincia ad essere leggera, i pensieri sono un vago ricordo e rido ad ogni sciocchezza di Jimmy e Brian. Sono talmente presa dalle loro scemenze che non mi accorgo neanche della mano di Gretchen sulla mai coscia. Non ho idea da quando si sia posizionata lì, ma continua ad accarezzarmi come se fosse la normalità.

"Dai ragazzi andiamo a ballare, adoro questa canzone", dice afferrandomi la mano e trascinandomi in pista.

Provo a protestare, ma l'alcool nel mio corpo mi impedisce di articolare frasi sensate. Ci ritroviamo tutti in pista ad agitarci sulle note di una cover di Aretha Franklin 'Think'. Cantiamo a squarcia gola il ritornello ridendo come matti.

Non riesco a capire cosa mi succeda, non è da me lasciarmi andare in questo modo. So solo che il mio cervello è completamente scollegato, non riesco a pensare, a ragionare, forse è per questo che mi sento stranamente bene, libera di esprimere me stessa.

Continuo a dimenarmi non accorgendomi dell'improvviso cambio di ritmo. Gretchen mi mette le braccia al collo e comincia ad ondeggiare sempre più vicina al mio corpo. Probabilmente se fossi sobria, un campanello di allarme suonerebbe nella mia testa, ma attualmente ci vorrebbe la sirena dei pompieri o un bitonale di un camion nell’orecchio per ridestarmi da questo stato ebbro di completa assuefazione da alcol.

La pista è piena di gente, nessuno fa caso a noi due e anche se fosse non mi importerebbe. Inspiegabilmente le mie mani scivolano sui suoi fianchi e cominciano a stringere quasi fossero possedute.

La sua vicinanza comincia a spaventarmi, ma quello che mi spaventa di più è il fatto che sono proprio io ad attirarla verso di me.

Il suo sguardo, audace e soddisfatto, mi fa tremare. Solo in quel momento, dentro di me, un barlume di ragione si risveglia da quello stato di torpore indotto dalla tequila.

Nonostante ciò, i miei riflessi sono molto rallentati. Vedo Gretchen avvicinarsi alle mie labbra, più volte il suo sguardo è finito su di esse, ma io non l'ho allontanata, quasi volessi dimenticare il sapore dell'unica al mondo che mi abbia mai baciata, quasi se con quel gesto io soffrissi di meno per la sua lontananza, per la sua fuga.

Quando sento il respiro della mia compagna di stanza solleticarmi il viso, sgrano gli occhi colta dal panico. _No, io non voglio questo, non voglio lei, la sola che voglio è Eliza._ Faccio appena in tempo a girare il viso, ma Gretchen riesce a sfiorare l'angolo della bocca dandomi un bacio.

Divento quasi sobria in un secondo, anche se la testa continua a girarmi come se fosse una trottola. Mi allontano da lei e il mio sguardo mortificato sembra farle più male del dovuto.

"Gretchen, ho bisogno di parlarti...".

"Alycia, non serve ho capito", risponde secca provando ad allontanarsi subito da me.

Le afferro il polso e la obbligo a girarsi.

"Ti prego...", ci riprovo.

La vedo annuire. Così, non indugiando oltre, stringo la presa e la trascino fuori. Di sicuro un po' d'aria fresca farà bene ad entrambe e poi riusciremo a parlare senza dover urlare.

Una volta all'esterno del locale, vengo investita da una brezza fresca che mi fa venire i brividi. Gretchen invece non fa una piega, forse i drink che ha ingerito sono meglio di una giacca sulle spalle. Lascio il suo braccio e mi allontano di qualche passo, giusto per mettere spazio tra di noi.

Le testa ed i pensieri sono ancora un po' annebbiati, indubbiamente sono ancora ubriaca, ma in qualche modo trovo il coraggio di cominciare a parlare.

"Ascolta Gretch, era un po' che te lo volevo dire, ma per una ragione o per un'altra non ci sono mai riuscita...".

"Alycia... non ci vuole un genio… non ti piaccio...", biascica cercando di trovare un senso alla sua frase.

"Non è vero, tu mi piaci Gretch, anche tanto... ma come amica. È difficile che mi apri con le persone, ma con te mi trovo bene, solo che non posso darti quello che vuoi...", le dico senza riflettere bene sul significato delle mie parole.

"E cosa voglio secondo te? Cosa Alycia?", dice con rabbia, facendo un passo verso di me.

"Quello che vogliamo tutti... amore... ma il mio cuore è perso... è perso per sempre, si è spezzato ed è irrecuperabile. Mi dispiace, Gretchen, mi dispiace veramente. Forse avrei dovuto mettere le cose in chiaro fin da subito", sussurro colpevole.

"Già, forse avresti dovuto...", conferma avvilita.

Rimaniamo in silenzio entrambe, cercando di non far scontrare i nostri sguardi. L'aria comincia a rinfrescare sempre di più, portando via l'euforia provocata dall'alcool.

"Aly, potevi dirmelo… dannazione, potevi dirmelo che eri innamorata di lei! Dovevi dirmelo prima... prima che io mi innamorassi di te...", sgrano gli occhi incredula alle sue parole.

Mi giro a guardarla, ma non riesco a dire niente perché lei non è più al mio fianco… la vedo correre via rifugiandosi dentro al locale.

Mi insulto mentalmente, dandomi della stupida imbecille, arrivando alla conclusione che per me questo schifo di serata sia conclusa. Senza pensarci troppo, cerco un taxi e rientro al campus.

Forse una bella dormita mi avrebbe fatto bene e forse avrei scordato ogni cosa di questa assurda notte... ma la mia è una speranza vana.

Più mi avvicino al dormitorio, più la mia mente comincia a giocarmi brutti scherzi. La consapevolezza che il vero problema sia io diventa quasi una certezza. Il pensiero che ogni persona che mi stia a cuore finisca con il soffrire sarà lì al mio risveglio, insieme ad un fastidiosissimo mal di testa e questo non farà altro che confermare l'ovvio: sono una persona orribile.

 

****

 

Vengo svegliata dal bussare poco garbato alla porta. Quando apro gli occhi mi giro – forse un po’ troppo velocemente – verso il letto di Gretchen. Lei non c'è, non è rientrata a dormire a giudicare dal suo letto ancora perfettamente rifatto. Quando provo ad alzarmi la testa comincia a girarmi come impazzita.

Il rumore incessante alla porta comincia ad infastidirmi, aumentando notevolmente il mio mal di testa. All'ennesimo colpo, mi convinco a tirarmi su e ad andare ad aprire.

"Arrivo, arrivo...", dico cercando di massaggiarmi le tempie.

Apro la porta e mi trovo davanti le ultime persone che mi sarei aspettata di trovare.

"Ah beh, direi che il buongiorno si vede dal mattino! Credo che il college non ti faccia molto bene. Non credo di averti mai visto nel post sbronza sorellina... e adesso che mi ci fai pensare so anche il perché... tu sei astemia Alycia!", la voce squillante di Dichen mi fa esplodere il cervello, ma le due persone dietro di lei mi fanno capire che sia successo qualcosa di grave ad Eliza.

_Che diavolo ci fanno la Duchessa Granger e la Duchessina Marie alla mia porta?_

"Ciao anche a te Dichen... Duchessa Granger, Duchessa Howard", le saluto sforzandomi di fare una leggera riverenza.

"Lindsey... non ti ricordi più… Annabelle", mi sorride consapevole, entrando nella stanza e trascinando dietro di se sia mia sorella che la giovane Marie. 

_Annabelle? Credo proprio di non averla ingannata con il mio travestimento al compleanno di Eliza._

Sono ancora troppo incredula per opporre resistenza mi ci vuole un po' per provare a fare gli onori di casa.

"Scusate, è che non aspettavo visite. Diciamo che la camera non è un granché...", provo a giustificarmi.

"La camera è carina, ma ora non abbiamo tempo per i convenevoli Alycia... abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto", mi interrompe la piccola Marie, il suo tono preoccupato mi fa tremare.

"Le è successo qualcosa? Eliza sta bene?", mi affretto a chiedere.

"Per rispondere alle tue domande... sì e no. Sì, è successo qualcosa e no, lei non sta bene. E se non ci muoviamo in fretta starà sempre peggio. Marie ha detto bene, tu sei la nostra ultima speranza", afferma Lindsey  preoccupandomi a morte.

 _Che diavolo è successo? Eliza, amore mio, cosa ti è successo?_ La speranza che sia solo un brutto sogno si sgretola quando risento la voce di mia sorella scuotermi con il suo solito tatto.

"Aly, non ho idea di cosa tu abbia combinato stanotte e sinceramente non lo voglio sapere... ma abbiamo bisogno di parlarti, come tu signorina hai bisogno di un caffè, magari un paio… quindi sorellina, datti una mossa! Vestiti, che ti portiamo a fare colazione", mi dice spingendomi verso l'armadio.

Annuisco, continuando a brancolare nel buio. La testa continua a tampellarmi in un modo sempre più fastidioso. _Accidenti a me e a quando ho bevuto, credo che non lo farò mai più in vita mia._

_(Continua…)_

 


	34. Capitolo 33

#  CAPITOLO 33

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_"Aly, non ho idea di cosa tu abbia combinato stanotte e sinceramente non lo voglio sapere... ma abbiamo bisogno di parlarti, come tu signorina hai bisogno di un caffè, magari un paio… quindi sorellina, datti una mossa! Vestiti, che ti portiamo a fare colazione", mi dice spingendomi verso l'armadio._

_Annuisco, continuando a brancolare nel buio. La testa continua a tampellarmi in un modo sempre più fastidioso. Accidenti a me e a quando ho bevuto, credo che non lo farò mai più in vita mia._

_*****_

In poco tempo mi ritrovo al tavolo della caffetteria con una tazza fumante di caffè tra le mani e sei paia di occhi puntati contro che mi fissano senza aprire bocca.

“Ok, possiamo passare oltre? Lo so che è un shock per te,  Dichen, vedere la tua sorellina col post sbornia, per la prima volta in vita tua, ma non credo che siate venute qui per questo. Mi volete dire che succede? Cosa diavolo è successo ad Eliza? Comincio a pensare il peggio e mi sto spaventando”, affermo rompendo il silenzio, stanca di non capirci più niente.

"Prima di raccontarti tutto, avrei bisogno di farti una domanda piuttosto personale. Lo so, tra noi due non c’è confidenza e so di chiederti molto ma... ma vorrei che tu fossi sincera... io tengo moltissimo a mia sorella e ho bisogno di sapere...", comincia a dire Marie, il suo tono è deciso, ma anche preoccupato.

Credo di sapere cosa voglia chiedermi, si percepisce dalla tensione nella sua voce. Anche se non mi piace parlare dei miei sentimenti, non ho più intenzione di negare o mentire, sarebbe come rinnegarli ed io non ne ho né la voglia, né la forza in questo momento.

Annuisco, facendole segno di continuare, cercando di celare il mio stato d'animo sempre più irrequieto.

"Sei innamorata di mia sorella?", nonostante me l'aspettassi rimarco basita a quella domanda così diretta.

Mi prendo un altro istante, non so neanche io il motivo, tanto la risposta è e sarà sempre quella.

"Sì, sono innamorata di Eliza. La amo perdutamente, talmente tanto che mi spaventa...", sussurro distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Visto la domanda, così diretta, immagino che lei vi abbia raccontato tutto...", continuo cercando di capire.

"Sì, più o meno...", replica Marie incerta.

"Sto ancora cercando di rammendare il mio cuore. Non capisco perché sia fuggita, così, senza nemmeno salutarmi, lasciandomi solo una lettera. E la cosa peggiore e che – per quanto ci provi – non riesca a farmene una ragione... ma forse è meglio così. Non c'è futuro per noi, l'ho sempre saputo e lo sa anche lei. Solo che lei ha avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo a se stessa e ha fatto una scelta, che non posso di certo biasimare...", ammetto avvilita rivelando la mia vera paura.

"Carissima Annabelle – ops... scusa è la forza dell'abitudine – volevo dire Alycia, smettila di dire fesserie!", mi apostrofa Lindsey.

Quando sento di nuovo il nome di Annabelle sgrano gli occhi sorpresa, ora più consapevole. _Credo che quella sera, alla festa, l’abbia data a bere davvero a pochi._

"Tu non sai molte cose. È vero Eliza è fuggita lontana da te. Ti ha lasciato lì, in quel modo, perché altrimenti non ne avrebbe avuto il coraggio, ne tantomeno la forza. La conosco bene e lei non ti avrebbe mai lasciato non dopo... beh, sì, insomma... non dopo quello che è successo. Non è stata una sua scelta, non è dipeso da lei", continua a spiegarmi.

Sento le sue parole arrivarmi al cervello, ma non ne capisco il senso. _Che cosa sta cercando di dirmi? E poi cosa vuol dire che non è stata una sua scelta?_

"Ok, seriamente, mi sto perdendo. Se non è stata una sua scelta di chi è stata? E perché continuate a dirmi che non sta bene? Che cosa è successo ad Eliza? Se volevate spaventarmi ci state riuscendo alla grande!".

"Se la smettessi di interrompere con tutte queste domande, Lin stava appunto per spiegartelo...", si intromette Dichen indicando la duchessa Granger.

"Lin, Eh? Vedo che mi sono persa un bel po' di cose venendo a Cambridge", cerco di sdrammatizzare a spese di mia sorella – incuriosita da tutte queste novità – rimarcando il nomignolo utilizzato per chiamare la duchessa Granger.

"E te ne perderai molte altre se non taci seduta stante!", sbotta Dichen cercando di celare l'imbarazzo.

Alzo le mani in segno di resa, concentrandomi di nuovo sul bevanda calda difronte a me. L'istante dopo invece di Lindsey riprende a parlare Marie.

"Mia sorella ti ama, ti ama come non ha mai amato nessuno e di questo non devi dubitarne mai. Non l'ho mai vista così persa, così coinvolta, così innamorata. Solo tu riesci a farle battere il cuore, solo tu riesci a farla sorridere e a renderla felice. E sai come lo so?", nego con la testa completamente rapita dalle sue parole.

"Perché da quando te ne sei andata non sorride più, è sempre di pessimo umore. La sua allegria, la sua solarità contagiosa sembrano svanite nel nulla, niente sembra darle gioia...".

Sentire quelle parole mi rattrista, ma tutto è contro di noi, non avremmo potuto fare niente per cambiare le cose. Persa in assurdi sensi di colpi non mi accorgo che la sorella di Eliza continua a parlare e quando sento un nome fin troppo famigliare esplodo di rabbia.

"Solo in quei rari momenti in cui si isola dal resto del mondo, completamente persa nei pensieri, l'ho rivista sorridere… e questo succede solo quando va alle scuderie ed esce a cavallo con Joe...".

"Che cosa? Eliza monta Joe? Dannazione è pericoloso! Potrebbe disarcionarla, potrebbe cadere e farsi male... molto male. Dichen, potresti darmi una spiegazione? Non ti avevo forse chiesto di tenerla d'occhio?!", sbotto.

"Alycia, datti una calmata! Io ho fatto quello che mi hai detto, l'ho tenuta d'occhio e credimi... non è stata una passeggiata. Devo ammettere che mi sono spaventata anche io – oddio... forse qualcosa in più di spaventata – la prima volta che l'ho vista partire al galoppo in sella a Joe... ma mi ci sono voluti solo pochi istanti per realizzare che mi preoccupavo per niente. Lei non ha niente da temere con Joe. Sai, sorellina, dicono che due anime dannate si cerchino con disperazione e quando finalmente si trovano combacino alla perfezione. Eliza ha trovato in Joe la sua ancora di salvezza, quando cavalca quel purosangue e come se per qualche momento fosse insieme a te".

"Non ti facevo così romantica DC?!", mormora la Duchessa Granger avvicinandosi all'orecchio di mia sorella.

_DC? Ok, non ci sto capendo più niente. Sapevo che mia sorella avesse una cotta per Lindsey, ma non sapevo che fosse ricambiata._

"Non ricominciate vi prego!", le riprende subito Marie.

Finisco il mio caffè, quasi intenzionata a prendere qualcosa di più forte, ma ripensando alla notte precedente cambio subito idea.

"Mi dispiace, non volevo interrompere di nuovo... è che ci tengo ad Eliza e, per quanto io ci provi, non riesco a smettere", dico rivolgendomi alla giovane Duchessa.

"Beh, non posso parlare per Linz, ma io contavo proprio su questo. Vedi Alycia, mia nonna – quella grandissima bastarda, per non dire di peggio – sta ricattando Eliza. Ed è per questo che non rimasta con te dopo la vostra notte d'amore", l'ultima frase mi colora le guance di un rosso acceso.

"Ricatto?", ripeto quella parola ad alta voce ancora incredula.

"Sì, dopo il sequestro della lettera, mia sorella ha affrontato la Regina di Ghiaccio e non ne è uscita vincitrice. Alycia, mia sorella si sposa tra due settimane...".

_Si sposa?! Oddio, no! Come è possibile che due semplice parole facciano così tanto male?_

Il mio cuore perde un battito, sono in affanno, provo un dolore talmente intenso che fatico a contenere. Alcune lacrime cominciano a pizzicarmi gli occhi, ma non riesco nemmeno a piangere.

"Ed per questo che abbiamo assillato tua sorella affinché ci conducesse da te. Eliza – quella zuccona – si sta sacrificando per salvare Marie. Deve sposarsi con mio fratello, per salvare il patrimonio della famiglia Howard. All'inizio si è opposta, ma quella baldracca di Brenda… se mi consentite il termine, oddio, ne avrei un paio di ben peggiori, ma siamo in presenza di una sedicenne che è anche la nipote di questa specie di essere e non voglio traumatizzarla…”.

“Linz, non hai idea di come la chiamo io nella mia testa e poi non mi traumatizzo cosi facilmente. Ho quasi diciassette anni e ho sentito ben di peggio. Ti prego vai avanti...”, puntualizza Marie alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Adolescenti…. Comunque, dicevo, questo orribile donna ha tirato in ballo la qui presente Marie, dicendo che avrebbe obbligando lei... e tu la conosci quasi meglio di me Eliza, non l'avrebbe mai permesso. Solo che noi questa cosa l'abbiamo scoperta solo dopo...", mi spiega Lindsey.

"Dio, quando sono venuta a saperlo, ero talmente fuori di me che l'avrei presa a sberle. Solo Dio sa quante volte io le abbia chiesto che cosa avesse, perché avesse smesso di ridere. Lei si è tenuta tutto dentro, soffrendo in silenzio, ho saputo di te solo qualche settimana fa. Alycia, io non posso permettere a mia sorella di sacrificarsi in questo modo, non voglio che sprechi la sua vita in un matrimonio senza amore. Lei deve stare con te, con la persona che ama. E se la nostra famiglia finirà sul lastrico, pace, ce ne faremo una ragione...", la rabbia della giovane Howard mi farebbe quasi sorridere in un altro contesto, ma di sicuro non ora.

"Purtroppo io e Lindsey non siamo riuscite a farle cambiare idea, ma sono sicura che se tu tornassi, se ti vedesse, manderebbe tutto a monte", continua Marie.

"Io non ne sono così sicura... credo che Eliza abbia fatto una scelta… un scelta estremamente difficile e se io mi presentassi ad Arundel la farei soffrire e basta. Dimmi una cosa Marie... tua sorella si è semplicemente arresa al ricatto di vostra nonna o ha preteso qualcosa in cambio per il suo sacrificio?", le chiedo prendendomi quella confidenza che non mi spetta.

Il suo sguardo incerto passa da me a Lindsey, quasi le stesse chiedendo il permesso di rispondermi.

"No, non si arresa. Ha estorto una clausola a mia nonna... lei si sarebbe sposata a patto che io avessi la libertà di scegliere con chi passare il resto della mia vita, sia uomo o donna, nobile o una persona comune", replica con un tono mortificato, quasi si sentisse in colpa.

Sorrido orgogliosa facendomi sfuggire alcune lacrime, sorprendendo sia mia sorella che le duchesse davanti a me.

"Ma non vi rendete conto? Eliza ha vinto la sua battaglia. Tu, Marie, sarai libera di amare chiunque tu voglia e in un mondo imperfetto e orgoglioso come questo, pieno di pregiudizi e stupidi divieti imposti dalle classi sociali, è un'immensa vittoria. Se non amassi Eliza così tanto l'amerei ancora di più. Non si può stare sempre con le mani in mano a guardare, bisogna opporsi e far sentire la propria voce. Sono fiera di lei, anche se questo non ci permetterà di stare insieme...", affermo con convinzione, anche se alla fine cedo alla lacrime. 

"Vi prego di scusarmi...", mi alzo di scatto uscendo di corsa dalle caffetteria.

Comincio a correre a perdi fiato senza una metà. Sfogo tutto il mio dolore senza più trattenermi. Non ho mentito in quel locale, sono orgogliosa di Eliza, delle sue azioni, del suo sacrificio per salvare sua sorella, nonostante questo però non riesco a rassegnarmi all'idea di averla persa… questa volta per sempre.

Senza accorgermene arrivo davanti al maneggio. Non so perché, quando la tristezza e il dolore diventano insopportabili mi rifugio sempre qui, qui dove per un attimo ho toccato il cielo con un dito.

Quando sto per varcare l’ingresso, una mano mi afferra il polso facendomi sussultare. Mi giro in preda al panico e trovo mia sorella, completamente in affanno che cerca di riprendere fiato. La scena mi strappa un timido sorriso tra le lacrime. Le avrò detto mille volte di fare un po’ di attività fisica per mantenersi in forma, ma lei non ne vuole sapere.

_Dichen sei una pigrona, ma ti ringrazio per essermi corsa dietro, anche se sono scappata via così, adesso non ho proprio voglia di starmene da sola._

“Accidenti a te Aly, ma sei pazza? Lo sai che odio correre, ancora un po’ e mi viene un infarto per starti dietro... oh Gesù non ho più l’età per fare jogging!”, mi riprende cercando poi di sdrammatizzare.

“Scusami, ma non volevo crollare davanti alle duchesse, non avrebbero più mollato la presa e alla fine mi sarei lasciata convincere. Credo veramente in quello che ho detto poco fa, sono orgogliosa di lei Dichen e so che quello che sta facendo sia la cosa giusta da fare… ma stare senza di lei dopo aver assaporato la gioia del suo amore mi uccide”, le spiego cercando di non far tremare la voce.

“Alycia, ascoltami ti prego, non sono venuta qui per dirti quello che devi fare, voglio solo che tu sia felice. Anche se a volte non lo dimostro ti voglio bene sorellina e mi piacerebbe che tu fossi felice. Lo so, è dura, molto dura per te, sei un orgogliosa testarda quando ti ci metti ed è per questo non insisterò oltre… ti chiedo solo una cosa però…”, dice stringendo di più la mano sul mio braccio.

“Che cosa?”.

“Prima di chiuderti a riccio come fai di solito, ti chiedo di pensarci, pensa a quello che provi, a quello che prova Eliza, rifletti sulle parole che ti hanno detto Marie, Lindsey, anche sulle mie… il matrimonio è fra due settimane. Ricorda sorellina, si vive solo una volta e francamente un amore come il vostro non l’avevo mai visto prima… non lasciare che dei stupidi principi ti impediscano di essere felice. E adesso vieni qui e abbracciami! Cavolo, sto proprio invecchiando… mi stai facendo diventare troppo sdolcinata, quasi stucchevole…”.

“Grazie Dichen, ti voglio bene”, mormoro mentre mi rintano tra le sue braccia.

“Anche io sciocca di una sorella che non sei altro, anche io. Vedrai Aly, andrà tutto bene. Io ho fiducia in te e sono sicura che sceglierai per il meglio”, alle sue parole la stringo più forte, abbandonandomi di nuovo alle lacrime.

Rimaniamo chiuse in quell’abbraccio fino a che non sento il mio corpo rilassarsi.

“Dai, vieni, ti riaccompagno al campus Aly”.

“Grazie… così ne approfitto per chiederti qualcosa sulla Duchessa Granger… DC, eh?”, alza gli occhi al cielo mettendosi a ridere trascinando poi anche me.

Ha ragione Dichen devo riflettere bene, ma ora non ne ho la forza, ci penserò domani. Per il momento voglio solo godermi la compagnia di mia sorella e, magari, torturarla un po’ con qualche domandina piccante su quello che sta combinando con la Granger.

 

 


	35. Capitolo 34

#  CAPITOLO 34

 

È passata quasi una settimana da quando mia sorella e le Duchesse sono venute a trovarmi e da allora non faccio altro che rimuginare, tormentandomi fino allo sfinimento.

Continuo a pensare che la scelta di Eliza sia giusta, che il suo sacrificio le faccia onore, tuttavia non posso fare a meno di pensare che la vita sia stata ingiusta con noi e che un amore come il nostro non possa finire in questo modo, vittima di un destino avverso.

A peggiorare il mio stato d'animo c'è Gretchen e la sua rabbia. Da quella sera al pub non mi ha più rivolto la parola e, anche se non posso certo biasimarla, la tensione che si è creata tra di noi comincia ad essere frustrante e veramente insopportabile. Come se non bastasse da ieri siamo rimaste da sole, i ragazzi del gruppo sono tornati a casa per le vacanze di primavera.

_Devo sistemare le cose e lo devo fare subito. Ho troppe cose a cui pensare e, prima di impazzire completamente, devo alleggerire un po' il carico._

E per questo che mi ritrovo a consumare il pavimento della stanza del campus, con una terribile ansia che mi divora,  nella speranza che – presto o tardi – Gretch rientri da quella porta.

Per una volta la fortuna sembra assistermi perché, l'istante dopo il mio pensiero, la vedo comparire davanti a me. Le sorrido fiduciosa, ma il suo sguardo spento e privo di entusiasmo uccide tutto il mio ottimismo.

"Ciao...", sussurro cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.

Lei mi fa un cenno, ma non apre la bocca. Continua ad ignorarmi, ma non posso e non voglio più continuare così.

"Gretchen, per favore... lo so che ti ho fatto soffrire, ma io non ce la faccio più a continuare così. Mi manca la amica, la mia compagna di stanza. Mi manca studiare con lei, parlare, scherzare, discutere. Avrei un milione di cose da dirle. Come ad esempio che sono una gran deficiente e che non merito il suo perdono... ma sono troppo timida, introversa, a volte mi spaventa la mia ombra e questo continuo rimuginare non mi aiuta... ma c'è una cosa che non ho paura di dirle...", il suo sguardo si addolcisce cercando con disperazione il mio.

"Cosa?".

"Ti voglio bene Gretch e te ne vorrò sempre", mormoro avvicinandomi.

I suoi occhi si inumidiscono e per un attimo penso al peggio, ma alla fine allarga le braccia chiudendo la distanza tra di noi.

"Vieni qui, stupida...", dice stringendomi in un abbraccio.

"Stupida?", mormoro divertita.

"Sì, mia cara... deficiente è riduttivo. Stupida zuccona è più appropriato...", mi apostrofa arricciando le labbra all'insù.

"Comunque sappi che ti perdono, mi ci vorrà un po' per farmela passare, ma me ne farò una ragione".

"Grazie Gretch...", sussurro stringendola con tutto il mio affetto.

Gretchen torna a sistemare le sue cose sulla scrivania e mentre lo fa, batte la mano sul suo letto.

"Adesso Alycia ti metti qui e cominci a raccontarmi tutto il milione di cose che hai da dirmi, perché comincio veramente ad essere curiosa... e se fossi in te comincerei proprio da Eliza. Peccato che non abbia pensato ai popcorn avrebbero fatto comodo. Sembra una storia interessante", afferma sdrammatizzando sul finale.

"Gretchen!", la riprendo fingendo indignazione.

Scoppia a ridere contagiando anche me. Non ci metto molto a sedermi sul suo letto incrociando poi le gambe su di esso per stare più comoda. Comincio ad aprire la bocca e senza accorgermene le racconto ogni cosa, di me, di Eliza e di quello che sta succedendo. Lei rimane, lì, in silenzio, al mio fianco, quasi rapita dal mio racconto, confortandomi nei momenti di cedimento e ridendo in quelli buffi.

Ringrazio il cielo di aver trovato una amica come lei. Sono consapevole che i suoi sentimenti per me non sono spariti, ma lei è una persona meravigliosa, sta mettendo tutto da parte per aiutarmi.

_Grazie Gretch, sei veramente unica!_

 

****

 

Aver chiarito con Gretchen è stato estremamente illuminante. I miei dubbi sono quasi del tutto scomparsi. Ancora non so come abbia fatto, ma mi ha fatto capire che è l'amore che ci rendi vivi e dobbiamo lottare con le unghie e con i denti per le persone che amiamo, anche se persino il mondo intero dovesse mettersi in mezzo non bisogna mai arrendersi, mai gettare la spugna, perché equivarrebbe a morire. Sentirsi completi, appagati, felici con la persona amata al proprio fianco non è un traguardo facile da conquistare, ma il gioco varrà sempre la candela.

Ed è per questo che stamattina presto sono partita per tornare ad Arundel. Non posso perderla in questo modo, lei è tutto per me, devo fare un tentativo, anche se ci fosse solo una possibilità per noi due di stare insieme devo  coglierla. 

Così, mi ritrovo seduta nella carrozza di questo treno – troppo lento per i miei gusti – e non faccio altro che pensare a cosa succederà quando la rivedrò. Sono spaventata, anche molto, ma sono anche determinata a farle capire le mie ragioni. Io la amo con tutta me stessa e sono convinta che non sia tutto perduto... e che per noi ci sia ancora speranza... dobbiamo solo volerlo. E io lo voglio.

Quando arrivo al castello noto subito il grande gazebo disposto al centro del giardino con una moltitudine di sedie tutta ammassate in un angolo.

La realtà mi colpisce duro. Domenica – solo tra quattro giorni – ci saranno le nozze – lei si sposerà – e a quanto pare si svolgerà proprio qui, nel giardino della tenuta.

Un senso di frustrazione mi avvolge, ciò nonostante continuo ad avanzare continuando a guardarmi attorno, quasi fossi una ladra. La tenuta sembra deserta, non vedo nessuno in giro. Guardo l'ora e mi rendo conto di averci messo una vita ad arrivare: è ora di pranzo.

Sospiro di sollievo. Tutto sommato, il fatto che non ci sia nessuno in giro mi dà la possibilità di sgattaiolare nella mia vecchia camera e preparare un piano d'azione.

Senza indugiare oltre, mi dirigo a passi svelti verso gli alloggi del personale. Quando arrivo alla porta, alzo la mano per bussare – non sono maleducata come mia sorella – ma non faccio in tempo perché Dichen la apre prima che possa farlo.

Il suo sguardo stralunato ed incredulo mi fa sorridere. Non faccio in tempo a dire nulla che mi trascina dentro e richiude la porta.

"La regina della sorprese, eh Aly? Ehi, ragazze guardate un po' chi si è decisa a tornare...", afferma in modo plateale.

Mi volto e trovo i volti sorridenti di Marie e Lindsey.

"Ehm... ho interrotto qualcosa?", chiedo incerta.

"Finalmente... ti stavamo aspettando Alycia. Non sai come sono felice di vederti!", esclama la piccola Duchessa Howard, venendomi di corsa ad abbracciare.

Ci metto un po' a ricambiare il suo gesto affettuoso, completamente in imbarazzo, vista la poca confidenza.

"Che ne dici di stringere la tua futura cognata?", mormora al mio orecchio in modo che sentissi solo io.

Sgrano gli occhi alle sue parole. Non credo che sarà mai possibile per me ed Eliza sposarci… ma mai dire mai. Alla fine mi sciolgo e chiudo l'abbraccio.

"Molla la presa Marie, ci siamo anche io e DC che la vogliamo salutare", dice con ironia la Duchessa Granger.

Sopraffatta da tutto questo affetto, prima di cedere la scena all'imbarazzo, decido di intervenire salutando sia mia sorella che Lindsey in modo veloce e sbrigativo.

"Sorvolerò sul fatto che tu ci abbia messo così tanto a tornare, ma io ho fiducia in tua sorella e lei ha spergiurato che alla fine saresti tornata", comincia a dire Lindsey.

"Ma davvero?", domando con retorica guardando Dichen.

"Come sempre la tua sorellona ti conosce meglio di te stessa... ora sei qui no? O forse abbiamo tutte un’allucinazione?!", ribatte mia sorella, strappandomi un sorriso.

"A mia difesa... non è stata una scelta facile, ma ora sono determinata a fare l'impossibile per Eliza", il mio tono trasuda tutta la mia sicurezza.

"Ottimo, è questo lo spirito giusto. Noi ci siamo riunite qui, ogni singolo giorno, per elaborare un piano nel caso tu fossi tornata", mi spiega Marie.

"E ne avete trovato uno?", domando curiosa.

Alla mia domanda sgorgo un attimo di panico in tutte e tre, si guardano l'un l'altra, come se nessuna di loro volesse parlare. Alla fine è la duchessa Granger che prende la parola.

"So già che non ti piacerà questo piano Alycia, ma fidati di noi, è l'unico che può funzionare...".

"Non so perché, ma comincio già a preoccuparmi...", sospiro alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"E fai bene...", conferma Dichen, mettendomi una mano sulla spalla.

"Così si che sei d’aiuto DC", l'apostrofa Lindsey.

"Non darle retta Alycia. Conosco mia sorella e questo piano è l'unico che può funzionare. Ora forse è meglio se ti siedi", suggerisce Marie facendomi accomodare su una sedia.

"Addirittura", mormoro sempre più in ansia.

È come se dovessi dare un esame. Davanti a me ho le tre professoresse che stanno lì pronte per interrogarmi per assegnarmi poi il voto. Scuoto la testa per questa immagine completamente fuori luogo.

"Allora, il piano è questo: tu dovrai rimanere nascosta per tutti questi giorni, fino al giorno delle nozze, non dovrai per nessun motivo cercare Eliza, tantomeno provare a parlarci...”, comincia a dire la Duchessa Granger.

"Ma perché? Sono qui proprio per questo, per parlare con lei... non ha senso aspettare", obietto, non capendo il loro scopo.

"Invece ne ha Alycia. Fidati. Mia sorella non cederà mai adesso, a pochi giorni dalle nozze. Dobbiamo metterla con le spalle al muro... e l'unico modo è che tu compaia magicamente il giorno delle nozze, mentre lei percorre la navata al braccio di nostro padre. In questo modo sarà costretta ad agire d’impulso e a seguire il suo cuore. Sono sicura che quando ti vedrà ti correrà incontro, senza preoccuparsi di tutti quei nobili presenti. So a cosa stai pensando Alycia... ma in questo modo dimostrerà a tutti che sei tu quella che ama e la nonna mollerà la presa, sai che scandalo dovrà gestire poi. È geniale!", conclude con un sorriso soddisfatto Marie.

"Col dovuto rispetto... ma siete impazzite forse? Non voglio prendermi gioco di Eliza in questo modo, sarebbe ignobile e subdolo. Se forzassimo un gesto così plateale, avete pensato alle conseguenze? Avete pensato a come si sentirebbe Eliza? No ragazze, io non posso fare una cosa del genere. Le devo parlare prima di tutto questo teatrino", sbotto infuriata alzandomi di scatto dalla sedia.

"Te l'avevo detto Lin che non avrebbe mai accettato una cosa del genere...", afferma Dichen rivolgendosi a Lindsey.

"Sì, ma deve, perché non abbiamo altra scelta. Non è solo di Eliza che ti devi preoccupare Alycia, ma dell'intera famiglia Howard e questo è l'unico modo per mettere alle strette la grande Regina di Ghiaccio e farle rinunciare al ricatto. La conosco da un po' - purtroppo - e capisce solo lo scandalo e le ripercussioni che ne derivano", cerca di spiegarmi la Granger.

La testa mi esplode e non so cosa sia meglio fare. Ho solo bisogno di tempo che però non ho. Mi sento presa tra due fuochi e l'unica cosa che mi viene in mente e assecondare questa pazzia anche se non la condivido.

"Ok, ma non sono d'accordo", affermo ancora contrariata.

In un attimo mi ritrovo Lindsey e Marie al collo che mi abbracciano esultando per la mia resa. Vedo Dichen sbuffare e alzare gli occhi al cielo, come se fosse gelosa. Riesco a sorridere scacciando via, per un attimo, il mio disagio per quello che avrei dovuto fare.

_Non so come andranno le cose… spero solo di riuscire a riprendermi il mio amore, perché senza di lei non riesco più ad andare avanti._

_****_

 

Sono già un paio di giorni che mi nascondo nella mia vecchia camera - mia e di Dichen - e comincio a dare i numeri. Sto impazzendo qui dentro, vincolata da queste quattro mura, senza di lei, senza Eliza. La sua vicinanza mi destabilizza, ho una voglia matta di vederla, parlarle, sfiorarla, baciarla. Invece no, non posso, devo attenermi ad un piano che non condivido e mi fa detestare me stessa.

L'ultima cosa che avrei voluto fare, facendo ritorno ad Arundel, era prendere in giro Eliza, invece sembra l'unica cosa che possa funzionare per farla tornare tra le mie braccia.

Nessuno a parte le tre dell'Apocalisse – non ci fu nome più azzeccato di questo – sanno che sono tornata. Nemmeno mio padre, Rick e Maggie sono stati informati del mio ritorno. Così mi ritrovo a consumare il pavimento della stanza pensando senza sosta a tutto e a niente incrementando solo la mia frustrazione, visto e considerato che Dichen si è appena dileguata per fare solo Dio sa che cosa.

_(continua…)_

 


	36. Capitolo 35

#  CAPITOLO 35

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Sono già un paio di giorni che mi nascondo nella mia vecchia camera - mia e di Dichen - e comincio a dare i numeri. Sto impazzendo qui dentro, vincolata da queste quattro mura, senza di lei, senza Eliza. La sua vicinanza mi destabilizza, ho una voglia matta di vederla, parlarle, sfiorarla, baciarla. Invece no, non posso, devo attenermi ad un piano che non condivido e mi fa detestare me stessa._

_L'ultima cosa che avrei voluto fare, facendo ritorno ad Arundel, era prendere in giro Eliza, invece sembra l'unica cosa che possa funzionare per farla tornare tra le mie braccia._

_Nessuno a parte le tre dell'Apocalisse – non ci fu nome più azzeccato di questo – sanno che sono tornata. Nemmeno mio padre, Rick e Maggie sono stati informati del mio ritorno. Così mi ritrovo a consumare il pavimento della stanza pensando senza sosta a tutto e a niente incrementando solo la mia frustrazione, visto e considerato che Dichen si è appena dileguata per fare solo Dio sa che cosa._

****

 

Stanca di rimanere chiusa in questa specie di prigione decido di uscire. Sgattaiolo fuori dalla stanza, facendo attenzione a non farmi vedere da nessuno. Ho vissuto qui da quando sono nata e so benissimo come passare inosservata, visto che l'ho fatto praticamente tutta la vita.

Nonostante i miei buoni propositi, ci metto più del previsto a raggiungere le scuderie senza farmi notare. Il trambusto per le nozze mi ostacola. Non avevo mai visto la tenuta così invasa di gente, fornitori, addetti al catering, organizzatori, il tutto mi fa pensare ad un grande circo... e forse non sono molto lontana dalla verità.

Appena varco l'ingresso delle scuderie dò una rapida occhiata per accertarmi di essere sola. Vengo accolta dai nitriti di Katie, Joe e gli altri forse contenti di rivedermi. Mi chiudo il portone alle spalle e corro da loro.

"Ehi Katie, come stai? E tu Joe? Ems, Seth, Brown, che bello rivedervi", dico con entusiasmo, cominciando ad accarezzare i miei preferiti.

Il muso di Katie non fa altro che cercare la mia mano per dimostrarmi tutto il suo affetto, invece Joe sembra più freddo del solito… lo conosco, probabilmente, me la sta facendo pagare per essermene andata.

"Joe... non tenermi il broncio. Lo so che ti sei fatto una nuova amica. E volevo ringraziarti per esserti presa cura di lei. Lo sai che ti voglio un gran bene, vero Joe?", sussurro cominciando ad accarezzarlo.

Sento il nitrito di Katie farsi sempre più forte. _Accidenti, se continua così mi scopriranno._

"Buona, buona, Katie... lo sai che voglio bene anche te, non sarai mica gelosa?", cerco di tranquillizzarla.

Il rumore del portone mi spaventa. Mi nascondo dentro il primo box libero che trovo e stupidamente faccio segno ai cavalli di stare in silenzio.

"Ma chi cavolo ha chiuso la stalla? È pieno giorno... Dichen ci sei? Signor Spencer? Non c'è nessuno?", rimango paralizzata sentendo di nuovo la sua voce, la voce di Eliza.

Non mi ero accorta di quanto mi fosse mancata. Solo il sentire quelle poche parole mi fa venire i brividi e non è certo per la paura di essere scoperta.

Dio, come vorrei uscire fuori da questo nascondiglio e correre ad abbracciarla, stringere il suo corpo contro il mio, baciarla su quelle labbra che da troppo tempo non sfioro più, sussurrale all'orecchio tutto il mio amore.

 _'Eliza ti prego... non lo fare... non sposarti... lo so di chiederti molto, lo so che una vita con me sarà una vita piena di rinunce, non posso offrirti molto, non sono una nobile, ma tutto quello che ho è tuo. Il mio cuore, il mio amore, sono già tuoi e se lo vorrai lo saranno per sempre. Tu mi completi amore mio... lascia che te lo dimostri, invecchia con me perché non riesco più ad immaginare una vita senza di te...'_ , ma le parole rimangono solo nella mia testa.

Chiudo gli occhi appoggiando la testa contro la parete. Sospiro cercando di non fare rumore. Quanto avrei voluto palesare la mia presenza e dirle tutte quelle parole, ma forse ha ragione Marie lei non darebbe mai retta al suo cuore se non fosse messa alle strette. Smetto di rimuginare quando risento la sua voce parlare con i cavalli.

"Come mai vi hanno chiuso dentro ragazzi?", _ragazzi?!_

"Di solito, Dichen lascia il portone aperto di giorno", _accidenti se n'è accorta... dovevo lasciarlo aperto, che stupida che sono stata!_

"Allora come stai Katie? E tu Joe? Mi dispiace di non essere passata negli ultimi tempi, ma sembro una sorvegliata speciale...", il suo tono triste mi fa infuriare.

_Che ne è stato della tua allegria, della tuo essere sempre solare, del tuo sorriso. Amore mio, non è giusto, io volevo solo la tua felicità, forse se non fossi andata via... non saremmo mai arrivate a questo punto._

"Oggi avrei proprio bisogno di una cavalcata, avrei bisogno di respirare, di sentirmi libera, ma me l'hanno proibito... Hanno paura che mi possa succedere qualcosa...", _ti hanno già reso inerme Eliza costringendoti a rinunciare alla tua vita, ma perché?_

"Non sia mai che la sposa si presenti all'altare con una gamba rotta?! Mi dispiace Joe, oggi più che mai avrei proprio bisogno di parlare con lei...", _lei?_

"Solo quando cavalchiamo insieme mi sento vicina ad Alycia ed ogni istante che passa mi manca sempre di più".

 _‘Eliza...’,_ sussurro appena, afferrandomi la testa con disperazione.

"Lo so che lo faccio per mia sorella, almeno lei sarà libera di amare chiunque voglia...", _è una magra consolazione amore mio, però noi così saremo perse per sempre._

"... ma non riesco a lasciarla andare. Il mio cuore si rifiuta ed io con lui, continuo a pensare che lei sia l'amore della mia vita e non voglio arrendermi all'idea di non poter vivere questo amore... ma non ho scelta e, a questo punto, credo di non averla mai avuta".

_Sono qui Eliza, sono qui amore mio, a due passi da te e vorrei tanto uscire e farmi vedere da te._

Non ce la faccio più a stare qui, è una tortura. Adesso mi alzo e corro ad abbracciarla. Sto per muovermi, ma la voce di Marie mi blocca.

"ELIZA... ELIZA DOVE SEI?".

"Devo andare, Marie è più irrequieta del solito in questi giorni, ancora un po' e non mi lascia nemmeno andare in bagno da sola. Ciao ragazzi, spero di tornare presto", mormora probabilmente abbozzando un timido sorriso riferendosi alla sorella.

_No, no, no, Eliza ti prego, aspetta, non te ne andare, sono qui._

“Dannazione! Accidenti a me e al mio voler rispettare le regole, era l’occasione giusta, avrei dovuto parlare con lei…”, impreco alzandomi di scatto e guardando il portone già richiuso.

Il mio corpo ormai inerme, scivola giù ricadendo a terra. Mi sento dilaniata e abbattuta da quel senso di frustrazione che provo. Non posso fare niente per cambiare la situazione se non attendere e questa attesa fa troppo male.

Devo parlare con le ragazze e anche al più presto. Io non posso farcela ad aspettare un altro giorno, devo vedere Eliza, le devo parlare, la devo abbracciare, la devo baciare, ho bisogno di amarla.

Rimango lì, seduta, con la testa tra le mani a pensare e ripensare a quello che vorrei in questo momento. Lentamente il mio corpo stanco si sdraia sulla paglia e non ci metto molto a chiudere gli occhi lasciandomi avvolgere dalle braccia di Morfeo, anche se avrei voluto fossero quelle di Eliza.

 

****

 

[Eliza POV]

Più i giorni passano più mi sento in trappola. Pensavo che mi sarei abituata, invece non ci riesco. Nell'ultima settimana il mio stato d'animo è peggiorato molto, sono nervosa, nevrotica, scatto con niente, soprattutto nelle ultime quarantotto ore, mi sento ancora più a disagio e frustrata del solito... e, come se non bastasse, Marie e Lindsey si stanno comportando in modo strano. Spesso le ho sorprese a parlottare in modo sospetto. Ho provato più volte a chiedere cosa stessero complottando, ma le risposte evasive e completamente campate in aria, potevano voler dire solo una cosa: menzogne.

Forse è anche per questo che sono in allerta come se stessero tramando qualcosa. Sì, ma cosa? Comunque non è solo quello a turbarmi è anche qualcos'altro. È da un paio di giorni che provo una strana sensazione, come se sentissi di nuovo la sua presenza, come sei lei, Alycia, fosse qui ad Arundel. Lo so, non è possibile tutto questo, forse la mia mente cerca solo di prendersi gioco di me, ma il mio cuore ha cominciato a battere di nuovo nel petto in questi giorni e non può essere una coincidenza...

 _'Lo è, lo è eccome, smettila Eliza, smettila di pensare a lei, fra poco più di un giorno ti sposi e non devi fare altro che concentrarti su quello'_ , sento la mia coscienza rimproverarmi, ma non riesco a darle retta.

Approfittando della distrazione di Marie, sgattaiolo fuori dal castello andando verso le scuderie. Ultimamente mia sorella, oltre a parlottare alle mie spalle, mi sta addosso quasi avesse paura che potessi fuggire da un momento all'altro. Cosa che ovviamente non farei mai, anche se l'idea di scomparire non mi sembra poi così male, ma non potrei mai fare questo a Marie. Sarebbe lei a pagarne le conseguenze e non posso permettere che succeda, le voglio troppo bene.

A passi svelti raggiungo la stalla. Il portone è chiuso _. 'Che strano...'_ , penso. Quella strana sensazione che non sembra volermi abbandonare ritorna prepotentemente a farmi compagnia, ma questa volta mi spaventa, inspiegabilmente comincio a tremare.

"Ma chi cavolo ha chiuso la stalla? È pieno giorno... Dichen ci sei? Signor Spencer? Non c'è nessuno?", dò fiato al mio timore cercando di capire cosa stia succedendo.

Mi guardo in giro e non trovo nessuno e la cosa mi insospettisce molto, di solito Dichen è mattiniera e apre sempre le scuderie, perché sa che ultimamente non faccio altro che venire qui per avere un po' di pace. _Allora perché stamattina non l'ha fatto?_

Guardo i box e noto che Katie e Joe siano più agitati del solito, forse sono solo contenti di vedermi, nell’ultimo periodo non sono riuscita a passare spesso come avrei voluto. Sento dei rumori provenire da un box in lontananza, incuriosita mi avvicino ad esso, ma il nitrito di Joe mi fa tornare sui miei passi.

 _'Il solito Joe… gli sono mancata e ora vuole tutta la mia attenzione'_ , penso sorridendo tra me e me.

"Come mai vi hanno chiuso dentro ragazzi?", gli chiedo accarezzando prima Joe e poi Katie.

"Di solito... Dichen lascia il portone aperto di giorno", continuo a dire come se loro potessero rispondermi.

Continuo a coccolarli cominciando a rilassarmi, solo quando sono in questo posto ci riesco, quasi i ricordi vissuti qui, con lei, lenissero tutto il mio dolore. Ciò nonostante non riesco a gioirne come vorrei, anzi mi rattrista notevolmente.

"Allora come stai Katie? E tu Joe? Mi dispiace di non essere passata negli ultimi tempi, ma ultimamente sembro una sorvegliata speciale...", mormoro con un filo di voce.

Joe comincia a muovere la testa richiamando la mia attenzione e, senza farci caso, mi scontro con il suo sguardo. È talmente intenso che mi sembra di annegarci dentro. Sembra capire tutta la mia tristezza, le mie insicurezze, le mie paure, il mio dolore, quasi volesse in qualche modo aiutarmi. Non capisco perché tutti lo definiscano un purosangue indomabile, burbero, aggressivo e intrattabile, è il cavallo più docile e dolce del mondo, ed io gli voglio un bene pazzesco.

"Oggi avrei proprio bisogno di una cavalcata, avrei bisogno di respirare, di sentirmi libera, ma me l'hanno proibito... hanno paura che mi possa succedere qualcosa... non sia mai che la sposa si presenti all'altare con una gamba rotta?!", mi lascio sfuggire con tutto il sarcasmo di cui sono capace.

"Mi dispiace Joe, oggi più che mai avrei proprio bisogno di parlare con lei... solo quando cavalchiamo insieme mi sento vicina ad Alycia ed ogni istante che passa mi manca sempre di più...", confesso più a me stessa che a lui.

Mi rendo conto solo quando pronuncio quelle parole di quanto sia vero, di quanto lei mi manchi così disperatamente, di quanto io abbia bisogno di lei per tornare a vivere.

Per un attimo vengo distratta nuovamente da un rumore, quasi impercettibile, proveniente sempre dallo steso box, ma i miei pensieri hanno il sopravvento e così continuo a parlare cercando, in qualche modo, di attutire il dolore ed il disagio che provo continuamente.

"Lo so che lo faccio per mia sorella, almeno lei sarà libera di amare chiunque voglia... ma non riesco a lasciarla andare. Il mio cuore si rifiuta ed io con lui, continuo a pensare che lei sia l'amore della mia vita e non voglio arrendermi all'idea di non poter vivere questo amore... ma non ho scelta e, a questo punto, credo di non averla mai avuta", sussurro l'ultima frase e alcune lacrime mi rigano il volto.

Quella consapevolezza mi schiaccia completamente, non ho scelta, non l'ho mai avuta e devo accettarne le conseguenze.

"ELIZA... ELIZA DOVE SEI?", sento gridare Marie.

Alzo gli occhi al cielo, credo che la pausa d'aria per oggi sia già finita.

"Devo andare, Marie è più irrequieta del solito in questi giorni. Ancora un po' e non mi lascia nemmeno andare in bagno da sola. Ciao ragazzi, spero di tornare presto", dico arricciando le labbra per l'apprensione di mia sorella.

Accarezzo un'ultima volta Katie e Joe ed esco dalle scuderie, avendo cura di chiudere il portone. In quel preciso momento mi sembra di sentire una voce, la sua voce, faccio per rientrare per constatare con i miei occhi l'impossibilità della cosa, ma il richiamo di mia sorella mi fa tornare sui miei passi.

Tuttavia il cuore sembra impazzito, batte ad un ritmo talmente frenetico che non riesco a controllarlo e poi risento di nuovo quella strana sensazione, che mi manda fuori di senno. _Ma che diavolo mi prende?_

 _'Rassegnati Eliza, Alycia non è ad Arundel! È a miglia di distanza da qui, è inutile che ti fai del male, lasciala andare, sarà meglio per entrambe'_ , sento di nuovo la voce della mia coscienza cercare di aprirmi gli occhi.

È inutile non ci riesco a lasciarla andare e, per quanto io ci provi, non ci riuscirò mai. L'unica cosa che posso provare a fare e convivere con questo dolore, con questa sofferenza, che mi toglie il respiro ogni secondo che passa.

"Ah finalmente sorellona... ti ho cercato dappertutto! Ti sembra il caso di fuggire così? Al castello sono andati tutti nel panico... ma che ci fai qui? Lo sai che papà non vuole che vai a cavallo...", il tono nervoso e apprensivo di mia sorella si fa sempre più sospetto, ciononostante decido di non darci peso.

"Sorellina, adesso sono una sorvegliata speciale? Lo so benissimo che non posso andare a cavallo, ma avevo bisogno di un po' d'aria, mi sento soffocare...", replico cercando di farle capire il mio stato d'animo.

La sua espressione colpevole e mortificata, mi fa pentire di averglielo detto, non voglio che si senta in colpa, non è colpa sua.

"Mi dispiace... è tutta...".

"Non lo pensare neanche tesoro, la colpa non è tua e non è mia, lo sappiamo di chi è, ma ti prego non parliamone più. Ora che ne dici di andare a cercare quella pazza della mia migliore amica nonché damigella d'onore? Lo sai che se la lasciamo troppo da sola fa impazzire tutta la servitù!", esclamo abbracciandola e trascinandola verso Arundel.

"E tu non sai quanto... se solo sapessi", sospira con un sorriso tra il divertito e il malizioso.

Alzo un sopracciglio e comincio ad indagare. _Qui c'è qualcosa sotto._

"Illuminami, non aspetto altro...", la sprono a confessare.

"Beh, ce li hai un paio di giorni? Sai la tua migliore amica fa pazzie ogni secondo ed è molto difficile starle dietro… soprattutto con queste scarpe che mi fanno un male ai piedi impressionante… ho un bisogno sfrenato di stendermi...", mi dice strappandomi un sorriso.

"Certo che potevi evitare di metterti i tacchi sia per correre dietro a Lindsey che per venire a cercarmi.... dai, andiamo pigrona", la rimprovero sempre con il sorriso trascinandola verso l'ingresso del palazzo.

Anche se ultimamente mi fa impazzire, Marie riesce sempre a farmi sorridere e per un attimo tutti i problemi e i dispiaceri si dissolvono, _ma come ci riesci eh? Non puoi capire quanto io ti voglia bene sorellina..._

 

 


	37. Capitolo 36

#  CAPITOLO 36

 

[Eliza POV]

Ovviamente il dannato giorno è arrivato, con tutta la prepotenza e l'arroganza che lo contraddistingue. Ho da poco compiuto vent'anni e mi sento la persona più vecchia di questo mondo. Forse perché da quel famoso giorno, quello in cui ci siamo amate, ho smesso di vivere. Mi sento la persona più patetica e infelice di questo pianeta, ma non è il momento di recriminare. Adesso l'unica cosa è fare buon viso a cattivo gioco, anche se non sarà facile.

Mi sto guardando allo specchio da quasi un'ora mentre Tasha e Costance sono impegnate a sistemarmi. Il vestito bianco pomposo mi fa sembrare una bambola. Non ho mai adorato tutto questo sfarzo, ma visto che non ho voce in capitolo – nemmeno l'abito ho potuto scegliere, anche quello lo ha deciso la mia cara nonna – devo ingoiare anche questo rospo. Da adesso in poi la mia vita – se così posso ancora chiamarla – sarà questa… assecondare il colore degli altri, l’unica consolazione che ho è che Marie sarà libera da tutto questo.

Non ho mai odiato nessuno in vita mia, ma dopo quello che ha fatto la grande Regina di Ghiaccio credo che si sia merita l’onore di essere la prima... la odio con tutta me stessa.

Nella camera c'è anche Maggie, inizialmente doveva aiutarmi con l'acconciatura ed il trucco, ma ha preferito lasciar fare alle ragazze. La sua espressione triste e sconsolata assomiglia vagamente alla mia. Un sorriso mi arriccia le labbra, ricordando solo in quel preciso momento quello che ho escogitato per lei. Infatti dovendomi tenere impegnata per non pensare, ho tramato alle spalle della nostra governante e ho invitato zia Kate al matrimonio, ovviamente senza dirlo a nessuno. Spero che almeno loro due abbiano l'opportunità di chiarirsi una volta per tutte e, chissà, magari alla fine il loro amore trionferà. È bello sognare alle volte. Ormai a me rimangono solo quelli... i sogni.

Quando sono pronta continuo a guardarmi allo specchio e l'unica cosa che vedo è una sconosciuta con un abito da sposa addosso.

Sia Costance che Tasha soddisfatte del loro operato, cominciano a riordinare la stanza. Attiro l'attenzione di quest'ultima facendola avvicinare a me.

"Ho bisogno che tu mi faccia un favore...", sussurro per farmi sentire solo da lei.

"Mi dica Duchessa...", replica con lo stesso tono.

"Vai di sotto e cerca mia zia Kate, sono sicura che sia già arrivata. Poi senza dare nell'occhio portala qui, ho bisogno di parlare con lei...", continuo strizzandole l'occhio come segno di intesa.

Annuisce ed esce dalla stanza senza fiatare.

"Costance lascia pure così, per oggi credo che posso bastare. Vorrei rimanere un po' sola per favore...", alle mie parole segue a ruota Tasha uscendo dalla camera.

La governante persa nei pensieri si ridesta proprio alle mie parole e assecondando il mio volere fa per andarsene anche lei.

"Maggie... per favore... resta...", le dico guardando il suo riflesso dallo specchio.

"Come vuole Duchessa...", mormora avvicinandosi di qualche passo.

"Eliza... Maggie, sono Eliza", la rimprovero dolcemente.

Si avvicina da dietro e mi abbraccia in modo materno. Posso percepire tutto il suo affetto in quel gesto, ma anche un pizzico di disapprovazione per quello che sto facendo. Tuttavia quel calore mi fa nascere un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

"Lo so che non avresti voluto questo tipo di abito... ma ti sta benissimo. Sei bellissima...", sussurra al mio orecchio.

"Grazie Maggie... e grazie per non avermi fatto domande...", le dico stringendo le sue mani nelle mie.

Sta per ribattere, ma viene interrotta dal timido bussare alla porta.

"Ho una piccola sorpresa per te, Maggie...", il suo sguardo stralunato mi fa sorridere.

"Avanti!", dico senza darle il tempo di reagire.

La porta si apre lentamente e Maggie scioglie l'abbraccio allontanandosi subito di qualche passo, probabilmente non capendo ancora cosa io intendessi con quelle parole.

Mia zia ci mette più del dovuto a palesarsi da dietro la porta. Il suo sorriso iniziale svanisce di colpo quando vede che non sono sola. Si scontra con lo sguardo di Maggie e si paralizza.

Osservo la scena con trepidante attesa di scorgere una qualsiasi reazione da ambedue le parti. I loro occhi continuano a cercarsi come increduli della persona che si ritrovano davanti.

"Maggie...", sussurra mia zia avvicinandosi a lei.

"Kat... Buongiorno Contessa...", si corregge subito abbassando lo sguardo e facendo una piccola riverenza.

L'espressione di mia zia invece di essere contrariata o arrabbiata è dolce, affettuosa, l'amore della sua vita è lì davanti a lei e lei probabilmente non riesce a dire nulla. Sospiro decidendo di prendere in mano la situazione.

"Ok, se vi state domandando come sia possibile una cosa del genere... è colpa mia. Ho fatto l'impossibile perché tu venissi zia Kate e, a proposito... grazie per essere venuta. Qui in questa stanza non esistono titoli nobiliari, vi prego ve lo chiedo come regalo di nozze. Detto questo _ragazze_ , io credo che voi due abbiate qualcosa da dirvi... un amore come il vostro non può finire per un malinteso. Ora se volete scusarmi... devo proprio andare... credo che qualcuno giù mi stia aspettando", affermo con un grande sorriso sulle labbra.

Sto per uscire, ma una mano mi afferra il braccio. Mi giro di scatto e trovo gli occhi lucidi di Maggie che mi guardano.

"Eliza, grazie... non potevi farmi un regalo più bello... ma ti prego, pensaci, sei ancora in tempo... lo so che non è veramente quello che vuoi...", sussurra appena.

"Trattala bene, mi zia non ha mai smesso di amarti...", mormoro avvicinandomi alla sua guancia per darle un tenero bacio.

A stento riesco a trattenere le lacrime, mentre mi scontro con il viso di mia zia proprio alle spalle di Maggie. Il suo volto pieno di gratitudine e compassione mi fa fuggire a gambe levate da quella stanza. Zia Kate non ha parlato, ma ho udito lo stesso il suo messaggio e ad un passo dall'inevitabile le mie certezze cominciano a vacillare.

Corro facendo attenzione al vestito fino a che non mi rintano nella camera di mia sorella. Lei non c'è, probabilmente è già scesa. Rimango lì per un po' fino a che il mio cuore non decide di calmarsi. Poi a testa alta apro la porta e vado incontro al mio triste destino, familiarizzando col fatto che per me non ci sia più speranza.

 

****

 

[Maggie POV]

Eliza fugge dal mio abbraccio dopo avermi sussurrato quelle parole che continuano a rimbombarmi nella testa.

 _'Trattala bene, mi zia non ha mai smesso di amarti...'_.

Quando la porta si chiude, sbattendo forse un po' più del dovuto, sussulto ancora persa nei pensieri.

Mi accorgo di essere ancora rivolta verso di essa quando sento la sua mano accarezzarmi la schiena. Il suo tocco dolce e incerto mi fa tremare.

"Maggie...", mormora di nuovo.

Mi volto lentamente, ma non riesco a guardarla, quasi mi sentissi in colpa.

"Guardami... ti prego", dice con un filo di fiato accarezzandomi il viso facendo una leggera pressione su di esso per far incontrare i nostri sguardi.

_Dio, quanto mi è mancata... mi è mancato tutto di lei, la sua voce, il suo sguardo sempre sincero, il suo modo di guardarmi come se fossi l'unica donna al mondo, quelle labbra che combaciavano alla perfezione con le mie..._

Sento il cuore esplodermi nel petto e sono costretta a chiudere gli occhi per non farmi trasportare dai miei sentimenti, anche se lo vorrei così dannatamente.

"Kate... è passato così tanto tempo...", accenno con un filo di fiato, mettendo la mano sulla sua con l'intenzione di svincolarmi dalla sua presa, ma indugio fin troppo su quel contatto.

Il suo viso si avvicina al mio, mi sfiora il naso ed io comincio a tremare. Sono in affanno, sopraffatta dall'emozione che sto provando. Lei è l'unica persona che abbia mai baciato in vita mia, l'unica donna che abbia mai amato, è passato così tanto tempo che potrei non esserne più capace.

Impegnata da tutti questi pensieri assurdi le sue labbra si posano sulle mie, le sfiorano con dolcezza, quasi intimorite della loro risposta. Il suo tocco dolce e delicato mi accelera i battiti del cuore. Sento le gambe molli e lo stomaco invaso da quelle sensazioni che ormai avevo dimenticato. La mia bocca comincia a muoversi sulla sua con quella confidenza che le mancava da tempo, trovando la sua perfetta metà. Si muovono sempre più in simbiosi, assaporandosi con dedizione l'un l'altra. Kate mi mette le mani sulle guance stringendomi il viso a coppa. Io allaccio le braccia al suo collo stringendo i nostri corpi insieme. E di colpo mi sento di nuovo quella giovane donna che si è innamorata della sua migliore amica... anche se non avrebbe dovuto.

Le labbra diventano sempre più insistenti, la sua lingua cerca la mia ed io senza esitare schiudo la bocca per approfondire quel bacio che mi sta facendo impazzire.

Senza accorgermene mi ritrovo ad indietreggiare e dopo pochi passi mi ritrovo contro la porta, Kate stringe il suo corpo sul mio e mi sfugge un gemito nella sua bocca. Sto impazzendo. Il bacio diventa più voglioso, le nostre lingue continuano a cercarsi, accarezzandosi intensamente. Mi lascio travolgere dalle sue mani che scivolano sui miei fianchi come facevano un tempo. Poi, però, la mia mente mi ricorda dove siamo e soprattutto chi siamo. Così senza fiato mi stacco da quelle labbra che ancora una volta mi hanno stregato.

Kate cerca di baciarmi di nuovo, ma non glielo permetto, sgusciando via dal suo abbraccio e mettendo distanza tra di noi.

Il suo sguardo tra l'incredulo e il deluso, mi farebbe sorridere in un altro contesto, ma ora no. Lei è sempre stata quella più passionale e ribelle tra noi due e noto con piacere che con l'età non sia cambiata.

"Siamo troppo vecchie per comportarci da ragazzine Kate, dobbiamo parlare, ma forse questo non è ne il momento giusto ne il luogo adatto...", comincio a dire cercando di mostrarmi sicura.

"Sì, lo so, hai ragione, abbiamo già una certa età. Dobbiamo comportarci da persone mature... ma Maggie io non ci riesco. Mi conosci, lo sai… sono impulsiva, lo sono sempre stata. Mi sono lasciata travolgere da quello che non ho mai smesso di provare per te... io ti amo Meg e da come mi hai baciata anche tu provi lo stesso per me. Ci hanno rubato la vita, una vita che potevamo vivere insieme. Ti hanno allontanato da me, mettendomi in quello schifo di collegio, e per cosa? Perché si rifiutavano di credere che la loro primogenita potesse amare una donna, per di più una serva e non una nobile", sbotta lasciandosi guidare da quella rabbia repressa per tutti questi anni.

Non riesco a ribattere troppo colpita dalle sue parole.

"Ci ho messo una vita a rendermi indipendente, a sciogliere il legame con i miei genitori, ma alla fine ce l'ho fatta. In tutto questo tempo non ho mai smesso di cercarti, ma tu... no... tu sapevi benissimo dove trovarmi Maggie, perché non l'hai fatto? Perché?",

"Lo sai perché Kate. Il mondo non era pronto per noi e forse non lo è nemmeno ora. Non potevo costringerti a vivere una vita piene di rinunce, piena di scandali, sussurri detti alle spalle, atti solo ed esclusivamente a danneggiare la tua reputazione. Tu sei una nobile inglese, una delle più stimate e rinomate della camera dei Lord, hai diritti e doveri, ed io sono e rimarrò sempre una governante, non volevo che tu soffrissi, non volevo che con il tempo si creasse quell'abisso tra di noi che ti avrebbe portato ad odiarmi. È per questo che non ti ho cercata, non volevo che tu, un giorno, potessi voltarti indietro e pentirti di avermi mai incontrato. Non potevo, non posso farmi odiare da te...", le mie parole partono decise, ma sul finale vacillano.

Distolgo lo sguardo non riuscendo più a sopportare quell'azzurro così intenso e penetrante. La stessa intensità che ho visto più volte in Eliza, in questi ultimi tempi. Mentre cresceva, i suoi modi di fare mi hanno sempre ricordato sua zia, testarda, intraprendente e solare.

"Maggie... ascoltami perché non lo dirò più: IO.TI.AMO… e non me ne frega niente del mio titolo nobiliare, della camera dei lord, di quello che gli altri si aspettano da me. Adesso basta! Sono stanca Meg, mi hanno già portato via l'amore della mia vita una volta, ma non lo permetterò un'altra volta. Io non voglio perderti di nuovo amore mio...", le sue parole mi accarezzano proprio come le sue mani fanno con il mio viso.

Con una leggera pressione alza il mio viso incatenando i nostri sguardi. Ho gli occhi lucidi e senza accorgermene delle lacrime cominciano a scendere, Kate le spazza via con i pollici, continuando ad accarezzarmi il volto. Mi sento inerme davanti a lei, quella sua determinazione è disarmante, mi devasta, in un attimo mi ha riportato indietro nel tempo a quando eravamo solo due giovani donne.

"Ti prego, vieni via con me...", sussurra ad un soffio dalle mie labbra.

Le parole mi muoiono in gola, ma l'istante dopo le mie labbra sono di nuovo sulle sue. Non so come andranno le cose, ma io la amo e non voglio stare più un minuto senza di lei.

"Ti amo Kate", mormoro baciandola ancora.

"Questo è un sì?", domanda ingenuamente.

La mia bocca è di nuovo sulla sua e un timido sì fa da eco al nostro bacio.

 

 


	38. Capitolo 37

#  CAPITOLO 37

 

Senza che io lo volessi veramente è arrivato il dannato giorno, il giorno delle nozze di Eliza. Sono talmente nervosa che non riesco nemmeno a respirare. Se il piano di Marie e Lindsey non dovesse funzionare credo che non riuscirei a farmene una ragione. Solo pensare di perderla per sempre mi spaventa da morire.

Non so come mi sia fatta convincere, ma sono nella stanza degli ospiti vestita di tutto punto. Lindsey e Marie ci hanno messo più di un'ora a sistemarmi. Dopo avermi truccata e sistemato i capelli in un splendido chignon, mi hanno fatto indossare un abito rosso elegante con lo spacco sul davanti ed un tacco vertiginoso – almeno per me – con cui ora fatico a camminare. Nonostante questo non riesco a stare ferma e, provando a non ammazzarmi, continuo a fare su e giù per la stanza consumando il pavimento.

Ora mi trovo in questa camera con una nevrosi tale che mi fa impazzire, le Duchesse sono uscite da poco per andarsi a preparare per la cerimonia lasciandomi alle cure di mia sorella, la quale mi sta osservando, non so più da quanto tempo oramai, senza emettere un fiato con quel suo sguardo indecifrabile che tanto odio.

"Aly... ti prego, la vuoi smettere di far avanti indietro, mi stai facendo venire il mal di testa!", sbuffa mia sorella rompendo quel fastidioso silenzio solo invaso dal rumore dei miei tacchi.

"Non ci riesco Dichen... ho paura, sono terrorizzata... se non dovesse funzionare… la perderei, la perderei per sempre...", ammetto fermandomi a guardarla.

"Ehi sorellina, funzionerà, sono sicura che quelle due matte abbiano ragione. E anche io ne sono convinta. Quando Eliza ti vedrà non potrà continuare questa falsa, vedrai...", le sue parole di conforto in qualche modo attenuano la mia tensione.

Mi posa le mani sulle spalle ed inaspettatamente mi attira in un abbraccio. La mia reazione è lenta, ma alla fine chiudo l'abbraccio stringendola forte. Non so, forse Lindsey l'ha cambiata o forse è semplicemente la situazione, ma ho notato che mia sorella sia molto più affettuosa nei miei confronti, non sono da lei parole di conforto e abbracci, ma non è mia intenzione lamentarmi, adesso ho bisogno di lei e del suo affetto.

La porta si apre riportandomi alla realtà. Lindsey e Marie fanno il loro ingresso. Hanno indossato il vestito delle damigelle e si sono truccate e acconciate i capelli. Sono veramente bellissime. Guardo Dichen e non posso fare a meno di ridere. La sua espressione da stoccafisso è veramente esilarante. Lindsey ha fatto colpo lasciandola completamente a bocca a parte.

"Cosa c'è DC? Hai visto qualcosa che ti piace?", la provoca con malizia facendole l'occhiolino.

"Ci può giurare Duchessa", replica a tono.

"Che peccato… ora non abbiamo tempo, ma ritorneremo sul discorso signorina Spencer, stia pur tranquilla", continua Lindsey con il suo tono audace.

"Ma la volete smettere di flirtare come due ragazzine alla prima cotta? Vi ricordo che la ragazzina qui sono io e cosa più importante adesso abbiamo una missione da compiere", sbotta Marie contrariata.

"Scusa Mary hai ragione. Allora, ripassiamo il piano. Eliza ne avrà ancora per mezzora circa. Ora sgattaioliamo tutte fuori di qui. Io e Marie ci posizioneremo all'inizio della navata e aspettiamo Eliza. Tu, Dichen, mescolati con i camerieri e posizionati sul lato sinistro. Se qualcosa andasse storto, ci serve una via di fuga e quella è la via più breve. Tu, Alycia, confonditi con gli invitati, posizionati sul lato destro circa a metà della navata. Abbiamo fatto lasciare di proposito un corridoio libero nelle disposizione delle sedie, in quel punto succederà il miracolo. Quando Eliza comincerà l'avanzata al braccio di suo padre lentamente avvicinati al corridoio e fatti vedere... tutto chiaro?", il tono di Linz mi fa sussultare, è risoluto e determinato.

Espone il piano nei minimi dettagli non trascurando nulla ed io mi ritrovo semplicemente ad annuire ancora poco convinta.

"Andrà tutto bene, vedrai Alycia", mi conferma mettendomi una mano sulla spalla per tranquillizzarmi.

"Lo spero Lindsey, lo spero", mormoro a corto di fiato.

"Dai ragazze, è ora di andare", suggerisce Marie prima di dirigersi verso la porta e controllare che non ci fosse nessuno.

_Che lo show abbia inizio...._

 

****

 

Una volta uscite in giardino, ci separiamo come previsto. Io cerco di confondermi con gli invitati cercando di non dare nell'occhio.

Riconosco qualche viso per via della festa di compleanno e la paura di essere fermata per qualche assurda e frivola chiacchiera mi assale, ma il fato - per una volta - mi assiste e riesco a raggiungere la mia posizione senza intoppi.

Il cuore comincia a battere come un pazzo, mi guardo in giro guardinga come se da un momento all'altro potessi venire assalita da delle truppe d'assalto.

Scorgo Marie e Lindsey aspettare Eliza all'inizio della navata. Più indietro vedo mio padre, Rick e resto della servitù, davanti a loro vedo Maggie seduta di fianco ad una donna che non conosco. Per un attimo l'idea di andare a salutarla mi sfiora, ma poi la vista del suo sorriso felice mi fa desistere. Non so perché, ma sono fermamente convinta che la donna al suo fianco sia la ragione di quella gioia… non l'avevo mai vista sorridere a quel modo.

Poi, mi giro e difronte a me c'è un altro sorriso fiero e rassicurante ad attendermi, quello di mia sorella. Continua a farmi segno di respirare... ma faccio una gran fatica, come se fossi sott’acqua e fossi in apnea. Dopo l'ennesimo gesto di Dichen, comincio ad inalare aria cercando di ripetere a me stessa che andrà tutto bene, ma quando la marcia nuziale inizia a suonare i miei buoni propositi vanno a quel paese.

Il mio sguardo viene rapito dalla donna che ha rubato il mio cuore, dall'amore della mia vita. Rimango a bocca aperta quando vedo Eliza, la sua bellezza è disarmante, mi toglie il fiato. Bacia sua madre e le damigelle poi afferra il braccio di suo padre. Il suo sguardo teso, triste, quasi deluso, mi smuove una rabbia e allo stesso tempo una determinazione mai provata. Comincia ad avanzare lentamente e anche io faccio qualche passo per avvicinarmi al corridoio.

Tutti gli invitati hanno preso posto e si sono alzati in piedi e girati ad ammirare la sposa. Nessuno fa caso a me tranne le mie _complici_. Marie passa per prima, mi sorride e senza farsi notare mi fa un gesto di stare calma, poi è la volta di Lindsey che guarda prima me poi si gira verso Dichen regalandole un splendido sorriso... ma io ho occhi solo per lei, Eliza.

Mi avvicino ancora, ma lei ha gli occhi rivolti a terra. _'Ti prego Eliza alza gli occhi, guardami... guardami amore mio...'_ , continuo a ripetere nella mia testa facendo un altro passo.

Ormai è quasi arrivata al corridoio. Siamo così vicine eppure così lontane. Se non alzerà lo sguardo per noi non ci sarà più speranza.

"Eliza...", sussurro appena incapace di fare altro.

Come se mi avesse sentito, o forse per via del destino, il suo viso si alza ed i nostri occhi si specchiano gli uni negli altri. Lei si ferma di colpo, ad un paio di metri da me, sgranando gli occhi incredula di vedermi lì, davanti a lei. Continuo a guardala non riuscendo a muovermi. Gli occhi iniziano a pizzicarmi, alcune lacrime minacciano di scendere mentre il cuore sembra volermi uscire dal petto. La musica si ferma e tutti gli ospiti, compreso il Duca al fianco di Eliza, cercano di capire cosa succede.

"Ti amo", mormoro con un filo di voce.

Un timido sorriso si affaccia sul mio volto e quando vedo una lacrima comparire sul suo viso, per un attimo ho paura che lei continui il suo percorso... ma è questione di un istante, molla il braccio di suo padre lanciandogli il bouquet e poi corre verso di me.

Non faccio in tempo a realizzare quello che accade, che sento le sue labbra posarsi sulle mie. Mi allaccia le braccia al collo stringendo i nostri corpi insieme. Sorrido sulla sua bocca prendendole il viso tra le mani e intensificando il nostro bacio. Assaporo quelle labbra che mi sono mancate così tanto. Mi intrufolo nella sua bocca tremante di passione. Mi faccio trasportare dai miei sentimenti escludendo il mondo esterno. Sento il salato delle nostre lacrime bagnarci le labbra, ma in questo momento nulla può separarci, esistiamo solo noi e il nostro amore.

Continuiamo a baciarci fino a che abbiamo fiato nei polmoni, come se per noi non ci fosse un domani… e forse è proprio così. Dio come mi erano mancate queste labbra... mi ero quasi scordata il loro sapore, dolci, succose, morbide al tatto e perfette per baciare le mie. La nostra simbiosi è incredibile, seguitiamo ad accarezzarci con tanta tenerezza, ma anche tanta passione, incuranti del vociferare e del brusio che si leva sempre di più attorno a noi. 

Solo quando siamo completamente in affanno le nostre bocche si separano. Eliza posa la sua fronte sfiorandomi di nuovo le labbra per un bacio più casto.

I suoi occhi sono chiusi, mentre io la guardo ammirando tutta la sua bellezza.

"Ti amo Alycia", sussurra in affanno.

Solo dopo avere pronunciato quelle parole apre gli occhi, allontanando di poco il viso per potermi guardare negli occhi. La sua intensità mi fa tremare, posso leggere tutto il suo amore per me.

Mi prende la mano nella sua ed intreccia le dita, senza aggiungere altro mi trascina con sé. Corriamo via, apparentemente senza una meta, lasciando tutti a bocca aperta. Lei si sofferma su sua sorella che le mima una frase in labiale che non riesco a capire e poi su di me regalandomi un veloce sorriso che mi scalda il cuore, ma per il resto non si guarda indietro, ma io no… curiosa, mi volto attirata dal rumore di alcuni applausi e qualche urla sconnessa. Faccio in tempo a scorgere Marie, Lindsey, Dichen esultare tra le lacrime, insieme a loro ci sono anche Maggie, la donna sconosciuta, Rick e mio padre che applaudono guardandomi con fierezza, ma quella che mi sorprende di più è la madre di Eliza, la Duchessa Paige. Sta piangendo con un sorriso felice ed orgoglioso impresso sul viso applaudendo come se avesse assistito al più bel spettacolo del mondo.

Per un attimo gli insulti del Duca e sua madre arrivano alle mie orecchie, ma la mia preoccupazione è pari a zero, perché la donna più importante della mia vita, il mio unico grande amore, ha scelto me e ora stiamo correndo verso un nuovo inizio... insieme. Tutto il resto non ha importanza.

 

****

 

[Eliza POV]

Ormai non c'è più tempo per i ripensamenti... ci siamo. Sto seguendo la mamma che è da stamattina che non smette di sorridere, credo che la sua felicità basti per entrambe. Cerco di celare la mia tristezza, mascherandola malamente con della tensione per le nozze.

Quando arriviamo in giardino, le sfioro la guancia con un bacio, ma subito la mia attenzione si sposta su Lindsey e Marie. Le osservo e il loro modo di confabulare in modo strano mi fa alzare gli occhi al cielo. _'Anche oggi...'_ , penso non dandoci troppo peso. Abbraccio la mia migliore amica e quando mi stacco le vedo un sorriso fin troppo soddisfatto stampato sul viso, poi è la volta di mia sorella. La stringo a me sussurrandole quando le voglio bene.

"Anche io te ne voglio sorellona...", mormora lei di rimando.

Quando mi stacco ed incrocio il suo sguardo, anche il suo sorriso ha un che di sospetto. Scuoto la testa cercando di scacciare via queste sensazioni assurde. Mi avvicino a mio padre, il quale mi da un dolce bacio sulla guancia, afferrandogli il braccio con la mano libera dal bouquet proprio nell'istante preciso in cui sento partire la marcia nuziale. La mia testa è inondata da un'unica domanda retorica: lo sto facendo davvero?

Prima di percorrere la navata Marie si gira e mi fa l'occhiolino. _'Deve esserci qualcosa nell'aria oggi si comportano entrambe come pazze'_ , penso.

"Eliza, c'è ancora speranza... fidati", mormora cominciando ad avanzare seguita subito dopo da Lindsey che, come mia sorella, mi fa l'occhiolino.

Le parole di Marie mi fanno esitare per un momento, ma poi mio padre mette a tacere i miei dubbi dettando il ritmo della nostra avanzata.

Gli invitati si alzano e ora ho tutti gli occhi puntati addosso. Mi sento a disagio, inadeguata e quasi in colpa perché per me, tutto questo, non significa nulla. Non riesco a provare l’emozione che dovrei, la felicità e, perché no, il nervoso piacevole che questo giorno dovrebbe suscitare in una sposa. Non provo nulla, forse disgusto per me stessa per compiere questo gesto così privo di orgoglio e morale. Per un attimo incrocio gli occhi di Thomas e mi sento morire, mi fa quasi tenerezza, dolce impacciato che si strofina le mani in modo nervoso. Mi dispiace molto per lui, in fondo non si merita una moglie come me, non potrò mai amarlo come lui mi ama, l’unica cosa che provo per Thomas è un affetto quasi fraterno e diciamo che non è proprio la stessa cosa.

Distolgo lo sguardo non riuscendo più a sostenere i suoi occhi, vengo sopraffatta da una tristezza e una delusione inaudita. Osservo brevemente mia sorella e Lindsey avanzare davanti a noi e poi irrimediabilmente i miei occhi scivolano sul tappeto rosso della navata.

Continuo a farmi trascinare da mio padre che, fiero, mi sfoggia come se fossi il suo trofeo. Non capirò mai perché dopo Bob abbia voluto altre figli, per come considera me e Marie poteva benissimo fermarsi dopo il figlio maschio tanto desiderato. Con difficoltà trattengo le lacrime cercando di ricordare a me stessa che non posso lasciarmi andare, è inutile rimuginare su queste cose, il mio masochismo adesso può solo peggiorare le cose e non è il caso.

Avanzo lentamente. Sono quasi arrivata alla metà del corridoio che mi porterà dal mio futuro marito. La marcia nuziale continua a infastidire le mie orecchie, come un leggero e irritante brusio di sottofondo. Poi, quasi mi stessi risvegliando da un brutto incubo, sento sussurrare il mio nome, sento di nuovo quella voce, la sua voce, quella di Alycia e per un attimo mi sembra di essermi immaginato tutto.

Alzo timidamente lo sguardo e mi scontro con il suo verde che tanto ha tormentato i miei sogni. Lei è lì, a pochi metri da me, mi sta guardando intensamente, i suoi occhi sono lucidi proprio come i miei. Mio padre mi continua a tirare per avanzare, ma io mi paralizzo sul posto. Sgrano gli occhi, ancora incredula che sia proprio lei.

‘ _No, non può essere vero?! È solo la mia immaginazione che mi gioca brutti scherzi…_ ’, continuo a ripetermi.

Rimango immobile a fissarla. È bellissima non ci sono altre parole per descriverla. Il mio cuore ricomincia a battere frenetico quasi volesse uscirmi dal petto. Cerco di respirare, ma anche quello non è poi così semplice.

Improvvisamente non sento più la musica e neanche il continuo brontolare di mio padre che cerca in tutti i modi di ridestarmi, l’unica cosa che sento è il mio cuore che rimbomba come un tamburo nella mia testa. Alycia rimane ferma a pochi passi da me. Più volte sembra volermi dire qualcosa, ma sembra averne paura poi vedo le sue labbra muoversi ed esplodo di gioia.

"Ti amo", mormora appena illuminandomi con il suo sorriso.

Non posso fare altro che sorridere a mia volta, facendomi travolgere da quella gioia che non provavo più da tempo. L’emozione che sento è talmente intensa che una lacrima sfonda le mie barriere e mi bagna il volto.

Non penso, agisco d’impulso seguendo alla lettera le istruzioni che detta il mio cuore. Lascio bruscamente il braccio di mio padre, ancora intento a blaterare i suoi rimproveri e poi gli lancio il bouquet che afferra in maniera precaria non aspettandosi un gesto simile. Gli sorrido in modo sfacciato e poi mi giro e corro da lei.

Poso le mie labbra sulle sue allacciando subito le mia braccia dietro la sua nuca per azzerare la distanza tra i nostri corpi. Sento il sorriso di Alycia sulla mia bocca quando mi prende il viso a coppa per approfondire il bacio. Quando le sue labbra prendono più confidenza muovendosi alla perfezione sulle mie, tremo, sento le mie gambe cedere, in questo momento ci siamo solo io e lei, avvolte nel nostro amore. Schiudo la bocca cercando quel contatto più profondo che tanto mi è mancato. E sento il suo labbro tremare febbricitante. Il suo tocco mi accarezza dolcemente, con devozione, ma senza fretta, senza foga, solo gustando il suo sapore mescolarsi con il mio. Sento le lacrime bagnarmi il volto, non riuscendo più a contenere l’immensa felicità di averla tra le braccia. Mi lascio andare completamente e, stringendo l’abbraccio attorno alla sua vita, cedo alla passione più sfrenata. Un brusio fastidioso in sottofondo unito ad urla di disapprovazione infestano le mie orecchie, ma non mi interessa se stiamo dando spettacolo, o scandalo come lo chiamerebbe mia nonna. Alycia è l’amore della mia vita e lo voglio gridare al mondo intero.

La mia lingua cerca la sua sempre più audacemente. Mi sento sopraffatta da questa tenerezza, mi disarma questa sua intensità, sento tutto il suo amore, lei vuole me come io voglio lei. Tremo, pensando al fatto che se avessi fatto solo un altro passo verso quell’altare, avrei commesso l’errore più grande della mia vita.  Non avrei mai dovuto cedere al ricatto di quella arpia di mia nonna. _Esci dalla mia testa Regina di Ghiaccio non voglio farmi rovinare ne questo momento ne il resto della mia vita da te._

Continuo a baciarla fino a che, in crisi di ossigeno, sono costretta a staccarmi da lei. Poso la fronte sulla sua rubandole di nuovo un bacio a fior di labbra.

 _‘Dio, quanto la amo… ma come ho fatto a pensare anche solo per un minuto di poter vivere senza di lei?’._  

Non riesco ad aprire gli occhi ancora in affanno, sento il respiro di Alycia faticare nel mio stesso modo, ma anche se non li vedo sento i suoi bellissimi occhi su di me.

"Ti amo Alycia", sussurro.

Proprio in quel momento apro gli occhi e mi scosto leggermente per potermi perdere nel suo sguardo meraviglioso. La guardo intensamente cercando di trasmetterle tutto quello che provo. Lei è la mia scelta e lo sarà sempre.

Dopo attimi che mi sono sembrati eterni, le prendo la mano intrecciando le nostre dita e, senza indugiare oltre, la trascino via da tutto e da tutti. Afferro i lembi del vestito con l’altra mano tirandolo un po’ su in modo che non mi sia di impiccio e comincio a correre. Vedo Marie, Lindsey e Dichen esultare e solo in quel momento mi ricordo del ricatto della nonna rabbuiandomi. Mia sorella sembra leggermi nel pensiero e con labiale mima un _‘Vai e non ti fermare…ti voglio bene’_.

“Anche io te ne voglio Marie, grazie…”, sussurro.

Mi giro velocemente verso Alycia e con un sorriso complice la sprono a starmi dietro. Imbattermi nel suo sorriso mi fa rinascere. In questo momento mi sento la persona più libera e felice di questo mondo. Probabilmente ci saranno delle conseguenze per questo mio gesto, ma non mi interessano. Ora voglio solo essere felice e prendermi cura della persona che ha cambiato per sempre la mia vita, il mio unico e grande amore… Alycia.

 

 


	39. Epilogo

#  EPILOGO

 

Da quel famoso giorno, dal giorno della nostra fuga, sono passati quasi dieci anni. E da allora non faccio altro che ringraziare il destino, il fato, o qualunque cosa sia, per avermi fatto incontrare Eliza, l’amore della mia vita, la mia metà, il mio angelo… ma ringrazio soprattutto lei per aver lasciato tutto e tutti scegliendo me.

Devo ammettere che i primi tempi non sono stati facili, lo scandalo e i pettegolezzi sono stati molti pesanti, eravamo sulla bocca di tutti e questo ci rendeva la vita impossibile.

Tutto questo ci ha costretto a lasciare Londra e ci siamo trasferite in Canada. Io ho abbandonato Cambridge e lei ha dovuto rinunciare ad ogni cosa: famiglia, amiche, scuola, interessi e al suo titolo nobiliare… anche se per quest’ultimo l’ho vista esultare in segreto.

Anche se è stata dura, non eravamo sole contro il mondo, eravamo circondate da persone che ci volevano bene, ci supportavano e ci hanno aiutato, ognuno di loro come poteva. Mio padre, Dichen, Rick, Maggie, la zia di Eliza – che ho scoperto solo dopo essere l’amore perduto di Maggie – Marie, Lindsey e persino la Duchessa Paige e suo figlio Bob lasciandomi completamente senza parole. È stato difficile lasciarli per trasferirci così lontano, ma è stato necessario per allontanarci da quelli che hanno sempre continuato a farci la guerra fino al loro ultimo respiro. Oltre all’aristocrazia inglese con i suoi assurdi pettegolezzi, abbiamo lottato contro l’ostilità del Duca e di sua madre… ma come si dice? Quel che si semina si raccoglie e per la grande Duchessa Brenda Howard è successo proprio quello. Sono convinta che tutta la rabbia, la frustrazione, lo smacco di non aver ottenuto quello che voleva se lo sia portata nella tomba. Qualche anno dopo la nostra fuga, la grande Regina di Ghiaccio è morta. Si mormora che non abbia retto allo scandalo, ai pettegolezzi e che l’aristocrazia – che tanto amava – le abbia tolto tutto, fama, potere, credibilità, onore e soprattutto il titolo nobiliare. Eliza non ha voluto nemmeno presenziare al suo funerale, sostenendo di odiarla ancora profondamente e di non doverle il ben che minimo rispetto per tutto quello che le aveva fatto passare, non potevo certo darle torto e neanche biasimarla, mi sono limitata a starle vicino ed amarla ancora di più.

Approdando in Canada abbiamo trovato una realtà tutta nuova, un nuovo modo di vivere. Grazie all’aiuto economico ricevuto, soprattutto dalla madre di Eliza e da sua zia Kate, siamo riuscite a sistemarci trovando entrambe un lavoro, io a tempo pieno in un maneggio come addestratrice di cavalli ed Eliza part-time come cameriera in una caffetteria e questo le ha permesso di finire il liceo.

Con il tempo siamo riuscite ad iscriverci all’Università e sostenendoci l’un l’altra siamo riuscite a laurearci entrambe. Io in Lettere, lei in Arte Moderna. Ora la nostra vita è molto più semplice. Ci siamo trasferite a Toronto che dista poco dall’oceano. Io ho ottenuto la cattedra al liceo, mentre Eliza lavora in una galleria d’arte.

Le cose non vanno a gonfie vele solo a noi, qualche anno dopo la nostra fuga, ci hanno raggiunte mia sorella e Lindsey. Credo che Dichen sia completamente impazzita per la migliore amica di Eliza. L’enfasi con cui ci ha raccontato di come la _sua_ _donna_ abbai fatto coming-out davanti a tutta l’aristocrazia inglese penso parli da sé, il suo petto diventava sempre più gonfio di orgoglio e ho persino visto spuntare delle lacrime nei suoi occhi, ma sono più che sicura che la cosa sia reciproca. Comunque, pare che la Duchessa Granger, dopo aver fatto impazzire ogni membro della sua famiglia tra dicerie e pettegolezzi, abbia dichiarato pubblicamente di essere innamorata di una donna e più precisamente della primogenita dello stalliere di casa Howard, Dichen Spencer.

Da quell’annuncio, la famiglia Granger ha messo tutto a tacere soffocando ogni genere di pettegolezzo, costringendo Lindsey e, di conseguenza mia sorella, lasciare il paese… cosa che entrambe avevano già preso in considerazione. E siccome mancavamo ad entrambe hanno deciso di trasferirsi anche loro a Toronto, giusto per farci impazzire un po’.

Le sorti della famiglia Howard si sono sistemate con il matrimonio _riparatore_ tra Bob e la vera Marchesa Seston. Abbiamo saputo solo in seguito che definirlo riparatore non fosse proprio corretto. Infatti secondo Marie pare che l’arrogante Duca Robert Howard abbia ceduto al fascino della sua consorte e si sia innamorato veramente di lei, come una pera cotta – per citare le parole di Marie – cambiando persino atteggiamento lasciando da parte i panni dello spocchioso arrogante che lo hanno sempre contraddistinto per tutti questi anni. Dopo tutto sembra che il vero amore cambi la vita.

E vogliamo parlare della giovane Marie... Eliza era molto preoccupata per le sorti di sua sorella quando siamo fuggite, ma non aveva considerato il suo animo ribelle e testardo, proprio uguale alla sorella maggiore.

Infatti siamo tornate a Londra per il matrimonio della giovane Howard circa tre anni fa. Beh, pare che Rick, già… il mio amico Rick, il giardiniere, abbia fatto breccia nel suo cuore in modo del tutto irrecuperabile. E una Marie innamorata può essere molto testarda, fastidiosa, e anche molto pericolosa. Infatti, ha minacciato suo padre – il Duca – di rivelare al mondo intero tutte le nefandezze commesse da lui e della Regina di Ghiaccio – quando era ancora al mondo – ed bastato quello ed un piccolo aiuto di sua madre – la Duchessa Paige – a rendere possibile le sue nozze.

Eliza era incredula quando Marie gliel’ha raccontato. Non smetteva di dire quanto fosse orgogliosa di lei, mentre la più piccola continua a ripeterle: “Hai visto sorellona? Non avresti mai dovuto preoccuparti per me e cedere al ricatto della nonna. Tse, ormai dovresti conoscermi, sono una forza della natura nessuno mi può costringere a fare quello che non voglio”. A quelle parole ricordo di aver pensato: _‘Povero Rick… non sai in che guaio ti sei cacciato’_.

Dopo il matrimonio si sono trasferiti a New York è un po’ che non ci incontriamo, ma ci manteniamo sempre in contatto. Eliza è felicissima – ed io con lei – che anche sua sorella abbia trovato l’amore vero.

Ogni giorno la vedo sempre più felice, sorridente, solare. Lentamente è tornata ad essere quella ragazza spensierata che illuminava tutto e tutti, il mio raggio di sole, il mio angelo, che io amo alla follia e senza la quale non potrei più vivere. La vita ci ha messo a dura prova, ma insieme abbiamo dimostrato al mondo che un amore con il nostro può vincere su tutto.

È vero la legge non ci permette ancora di sposarci, ma in fondo il matrimonio è solo un pezzo di carta e a noi non ci interessa, ma l’idea di ufficializzare la cosa è sempre stata viva in me. Infatti ancora non ci credo di poter vivere la nostra storia, il nostro amore, questo momento.

Invece, eccoci qui, sulla spiaggia più bella di Toronto, l’una davanti all’altra con le mani intrecciate per una cerimonia improvvisata, per dimostrare ancora una volta che insieme siamo invincibili. Attorno a noi ci sono le nostre famiglie, le persone a cui vogliamo più bene, arrivate da oltre oceano solo per condividere e festeggiare insieme a noi la promessa del nostro amore.

Ci sono tutti, tranne il Duca ovviamente, mio padre, la madre di Eliza, le nostre sorelle, Lindsey, Rick, la piccola Hope (la figlia appena nata di Marie e Rick), Maggie, Zia Kate e per mia sorpresa anche Bob ed Annabelle.

Continuo a perdermi nei suoi occhi trattenendo a stento le lacrime. Lo sciabordio delle onde ci fa da sottofondo accompagnando questo momento solo nostro. Penso a lei, a quanto sia importante per me, al nostro primo incontro, al nostro primo bacio, alla nostra primo litigio, alla nostra prima volta, a quanto abbiamo dovuto lottare per arrivare fin qui nonostante le avversità, a quanto io la ami profondamente, e mi ritrovo a sussurrale una delle tante poesie che le avevo dedicato molti anni fa.

****

**_ QUALCOSA CHIAMATO AMORE _ **

_Non conoscevo l'amore_

_poi ti ho incontrata._

_Mi hai insegnato_

_Ho imparato a dare il tuo nome ad esso_

_ed ora il tuo nome io lo venero_

_il cuore mi esplode_

_la follia è vicina_

_gioia_

_felicità_

_sono pazza d'amore per te._

_Grazie per avermi insegnato...._

 

“Ti amo…”, sussurro.

“Ti amo Alycia”, mormora versando alcune lacrime.

Le sue labbra si posano sulle mie e la consapevolezza di essere completa mi invade. Eliza è il mio angelo, l’amore della mia vita, la mia compagna di vita, la persona con cui voglio invecchiare, lei è la mia famiglia, è il mio tutto. Non la ringrazierò mai abbastanza di aver scelto me e di avermi insegnato quel _qualcosa chiamato amore_.

 

#  THE END

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti per aver letto la mia storia.  
> Un abbraccio   
> Lory


End file.
